Affari Nascosti - A Potter Story
by njeha
Summary: Something happened that changed Caius Volturi's eternal life. Decades later, a Potter is born. Is what happened to Caius related to the birth? This is a story about love and war. Friends and enemies. But most important of all, family. This is also a story about how a little girl's life changed when vampires moved in next door and magic knocked FEM Potter. Powerful/Grey Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **In this fanfiction, Didyme is alive; she was never killed by her brother Aro. Also, Aro, Caius and Didyme are biological siblings.**

 **The title of this story – Affari Nascosti means 'Hidden Affairs' in Italian.**

 **Chapter 1:**

In Tuscany, Italy, there is a town called Volterra, and in this ancient Italian city, it is rumored and proven true by some, a coven of vampires named the Volturi resides. These vampires are one of the most ancient, largest, most powerful, and highly dangerous vampires that one could meet, be it a fellow vampire or human; but even though the Volturi are extremely deadly, the town Volterra is one of the most safest place that one could live in. This baffling and most incredulous reason is because the Volturi had made a law, known to all vampires, that hunting in Volterra is strictly illegal and not permitted in order to keep the secrecy of vampires and so that they wouldn't deal with exposure.

The Volturi are of the equivalent of royalty in the vampire world, and they are the ones that enforce the laws. They are the guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world. They sometimes send their agents around to travel from Volterra to prevent some covens from exposing vampires. They have existed for over three thousand years, and during these years they have done much good, but alas, Aro Volturi, their leader and king was starting to lose his way.

Aro Volturi was the eldest from his two other siblings and was bitten by a random vampire at the age of twenty-five; not wanting to live his immortal existence alone, he bit his younger brother Caius, who was twenty-two at the time and his sister Didyme, who had just turned eighteen. A decade later, Aro stumbled upon a lone vampire, who wandering around Greece. He introduced himself as Marcus and once Aro discovered that he was merely nineteen years of age and all by his lonesome, Aro took it upon himself to invite Marcus to meet his siblings. The second Marcus and Didyme shared eye contact, they knew they were mates.

During their first decade as vampires, Aro discovered that he had the power of telepathy, and that with the mere contact of his skin with others, he could read every single thought and event that occurred in the person's life. Aro and Caius later discovered that their sister Didyme, had the gift to induce happiness, which came as no surprise seeing as during their mortal life, they couldn't be around their little sister without wearing a smile on their faces, be it reluctant or not. However, when they met Marcus and discovered that he had the gift to identify relationships, allowing him to see the emotional ties between individuals; Aro came up with the idea of starting the Volturi coven and become the enforcers of the law in the vampire world.

The vampires all around the world came to respect the Volturi for keeping them safe, ensuring that they never became extinct, and made sure to follow their laws and due to that, the vampires thrived in their immortal lives with no fear of being discovered by the humans. Aro met his mate Sulpicia later on and Caius met his mate Athenodora. The three leaders became happy in their immortal existence and with their mates by their sides; they never feared a lonely and depressing immortality. But not all good things have a happy ending, for Aro became obsessed with power, especially after one of his closest and most dearest friend Carlisle Cullen left him to begin a vegetarian diet, leaving Volterra and starting his own coven, which began increasing in numbers along with the Denali Clan. Caius became bitter and always wore a frown on his startlingly perfect face. Although Caius and Athenodora loved each other deeply, they became bored with one another and Caius would always catch his wife tumbling in the sheets with some random vampire from their guards. In fact, only Marcus and Didyme were extremely happy, and it was an often habit of theirs to travel around to exotic places for a few weeks and back to Volterra to their family and coven.

It was during the year 1958, when things changed completely for the second king and leader of the Volturi, Caius, and this is where the story begins.

***Affari Nascosti***

Maia McKinnon was sitting in the McKinnon manor with her twin brother Michael having breakfast. It had been two days since they graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the twins were impatiently waiting for a letter from the Ministry of Magic for the NEWTs grades. Michael was hoping for Outstandings and Exceed Expectations in order to apply for his job as an auror and Maia was hoping for all Outstandings as it was her dream of becoming a healer as she enjoyed helping people.

The McKinnons were a highly respected pureblood family and extremely wealthy, so the twin siblings didn't need to look out for a job as they could have lived their whole happy lives with no work pay and never run out of money, supporting their great-great grandchildren; but Michael and Maia got bored easily, they loved to help and protect others, and since they were both sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the bold, brave, daring and chivalrous, it was in their blood for them to go and do something with their lives and help others.

Once Jonathan and Evangeline McKinnon joined their children for breakfast which was laid out by their trusty house elves, Michael cleared his throat and announced that he was going to ask for Estelle Proudfoot's hand in marriage. Maia saw it coming; her brother and Estelle, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, had been dating for four years and were completely in love with one another. Jonathan McKinnon barked out his congratulations while he went to retrieve an engagement ring that has been passed down through the family for generations, so that Michael could propose and pass it down to his children and so on, and Evangeline McKinnon started crying tears of happiness, rambling about decorations and plans for the wedding mentally as well as sending an owl to Lady Erica Proudfoot (Estelle's mother).

After they finished celebrating, two barn owls arrived with Michael and Maia's NEWT scores and after achieving all O's and EE's, going through another round of celebration, Jonathon, Michael and Maia apparated out of the manor to go to work and in the twin's case to set out their job applications, while Evangeline apparated to Diagon Alley for wedding preparation.

***Affari Nascosti***

It has been two years since Michael and Estelle's grand wedding and one year since the birth of Maia's nephew Alexander McKinnon and life has never been better. Maia moved out of the McKinnon manor to live by herself in a small dainty apartment in the outskirts of Diagon Alley and she was thriving in St. Mungo's as an intern healer.

However, Maia was unhappy. Yes, she had a beautiful and healthy nephew who was also her godson. Yes, she had the most loving parents and an amazing brother. Yes, she was an extremely skilled and natural healer and she couldn't wait to be promoted. And yes, she had great and wondrous friends. But Maia McKinnon was very lonely and starved for love and affection; the kind of love and affection that couldn't be given by her friends and family. She wanted a husband of her own and after delivering many new wizards and witches into the world; her heart ached for a baby of her own, preferably a girl.

Which is why, when Maia McKinnon went to the weekly family gathering of the McKinnon and Proudfoot family at McKinnon manor, Maia announced at the end of dinner that she was taking a leave of absence from work for a couple of months and moving to Italy for a little vacation. Her parents and brother were sad to see her go, but they understood that Maia needed to find her own way and hopefully meet a wizard, since she hadn't met one that she liked in London.

Maia thanked Merlin that her parents weren't those uppity blood purist purebloods that believed in arranged marriages as she packed her suitcases with the essentials and pocketed her credit card from Gringotts as she wasn't comfortable carrying a sack of galleons, sickles and knuts with her. Maia already had a portkey registered to the Italian Ministry of Magic and after one last glance at her cozy apartment; she laid a finger on the crushed can and uttered the password.

After ten excruciatingly uncomfortable minutes of dizziness and colors blurring into each other, Maia graciously landed on the outskirts of the ministry of magic and gave up her portkey to one of the attendants collecting them. After she registered her name and where her apartment was located in, she apparated into an alley in Tuscany, Volterra, making sure her shrunken trunk was in her pocket, Maia strolled down the beautiful city of Volterra and made her way to her apartment building which was situated right in front of the clock tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Caius sat on his throne with his usual permanent scowl etched on his beautiful features in the throne room, while his brother Aro sat in the middle throne with his wife Sulpicia sitting on his lap. Caius rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as Sulpicia gave out a particularly loud giggle, which rang around the throne room.

"Brother, enough! Stop scowling and go do something instead of taking your anger out on us, it isn't our fault that Athenodora is in her chambers with Ramón, if you have a problem then go do something about it!" Aro snapped, finally having had enough with his young brother's foul mood.

"Or maybe you two can go have your intimate moment in _your chambers_ ," sneered Caius, "adolescenti ormonali!" Instead of further aggravating his brother and sister-in-law with his grumblings he got up to leave, just as Aro and Sulpicia broke out into hysterical laughter. Caius scowled even harder as he stormed out of the throne room, not stopping until he reached the clock tower.

Caius thanked god that it was already dark outside, for in his haste to set a great distance between himself and Aro and Sulpicia, he forgot his cloaked hood inside. Caius took deep calming breaths and strolled in human pace around the bustling city of Volterra. He wasn't thirsty at all and he didn't want to go back to the castle and face his wife, brothers and sister, so Caius decided that he would stay out in the soothing weather until he had further calmed down. Aro was right; it wasn't their faults that Athenodora was craving and lusting after other men instead of him.

After ten minutes of walking, Caius smelled a heavenly scent of vanilla, orange-blossoms and coconut. The smell was incredibly mouthwatering; it wiped away all thoughts of Athenodora and Ramón from his mind completely. All Caius could think about was finding who that appealing aroma belonged to, he couldn't wait to lure this person away into a quiet alley and sink his fangs into the person's neck.

Using his vampire speed, Caius found himself in front of an ice cream vendor, and sitting on one of the miniature table was the girl that was emanating that wonderful scent that garnered his attention.

Caius' nostrils flared, and just as he was about to pounce, the woman's eyes snapped up, locking onto his. Caius immediately froze in place as he stared at the petite girl sitting a few tables away from him, and for the first time since he met his Athenodora, Caius felt like the prey instead of the unfeeling and extremely dangerous predator he had always been for over three thousand years. All common sense blew away with the wind surrounding him as he studied the enticing woman with the delicious scent.

She had gorgeous red hair, red as blood, that were styled into natural ringlets, a delicate heart shaped face that looked smooth and pale yet darker than his white, pearly skin and her eyes were blue, the color of the sky on a clear and cloudless day. She had a tiny button nose and plump petal lips with a pink little tongue sticking out as she continued to lick the ice-cream on the cone that was nearly finished.

Caius opened his mouth to speak, but no sound would escape his lips. He began to get frustrated and just as his usual scowl appeared on his face, the beautiful woman looked away, put the remnants of the cone in her mouth, wiped her dainty and perfectly manicured hands with a napkin and got up to leave in the opposite direction.

Caius was so surprised at the fact that the woman barely took a second glance at him, or even stared open-mouthed in shock at the sight of his godly beauty. Caius wasn't a vain man – or vampire, but this was the first time in all his three thousand years of eternal life that a human didn't slobber or blankly stare at him with lust. After all, vampires were designed with incredible beauty in order to capture their prey, and here sat a mortal woman, not even the slightly bit interested in him or shocked by his incredibly good looks.

As she stood up, Caius took a sharp intake of breath unheard by the human's delicate mortal ears. She had the body of a model, with an hourglass figure, tight end and voluptuous breasts; she was dressed in a casual black dress set into a sweetheart neckline and silver sandals showing perfect toes, freshly manicured. All in all, this stranger looked to be very wealthy and for the first time in millenniums, Caius felt guilty that he was about to end this wonderful creature's life.

Caius didn't want her to leave, he wanted to hear her voice and see if it was as beautiful as she looked. Before she took a step forward he spoke, "Mi scusi bello, don't go please." The woman abruptly stopped in her place and tilted her head in his direction. She did an adorable movement as she looked at him then behind her, upon seeing that there was nobody there, she pointed a delicate finger to her chest and said in English, "Me?"

Caius couldn't help himself, and for the first time in centuries, he laughed, "Yes, bella you." Caius took a few confident steps toward her and said, "What is your name?"

The woman blushed a beautiful red, and with the tantalizing scent and her exquisite beauty, Caius felt venom pooling in his mouth as well as himself growing painfully hard, he was extremely thankful that his cloak covered his tight pants. As she opened her plump lips, a beautiful sound that resembled a mixture of chiming bells and singing birds spoke out, "Maia McKinnon, and you?" Caius felt his unbeating heart swell at the sound of her voice and her accent? She had a British accent – so she is a tourist. That explained why he never saw her before now or smelt her aroma before this night.

Caius wanted nothing more than to hear her beautiful voice and intriguing accent every day and every night for an eternity. "Caius Volturi," he bowed low in a respectful fashion and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

Caius spent the whole night until right before the sun set, speaking with the delightful woman, Maia. On his way back to the castle, all his thoughts revolved around her. She wasn't his mate; he knew that for sure – Athenodora was, even though her actions in these past few centuries would make it questionable. She wasn't his il mio cantante, as even though he was drawn to her by her scent at first, nothing would have stopped him from sinking his teeth into her beautiful neck and draining every drop of blood from her body. In fact, the mere idea of _anybody_ hurting his Maia set him on edge and a loose growl exited his mouth. She was an enigma, his beautiful enigma. One he couldn't wait to figure out.

***Affari Nascosti***

It has been two months since Maia met Caius, and she has never been happier. She knew that coming to Italy for vacation was the right move, as the empty and hollow feeling she used to have has been long gone since she met him. Caius Volturi. When she first laid eyes on him that night, she was shocked with such abnormal beauty that was only seen in those muggle fairy tales her Muggleborn best friend Jessica Stone used to tell her about during Hogwarts. He had snow blonde hair that reached his neck, albino white skin that was so soft and smooth, ruby red eyes the color of her hair, sharp and prominent features that usually got passed down through the aristocratic families, and the body of a Greek god.

The first time they had sex, Maia nearly fainted at the sight of his six packed muscular body. He had huge abs and biceps, his lean figure just screamed Greek god in her head and she thanked Merlin for setting her in his sights that night. But it wasn't his gorgeous looks that attracted her to him at the beginning; it was the deep sadness and loneliness that was radiating around him, shining through his gorgeous ruby eyes.

Maia McKinnon was a witch in love with the Italian god and she knew it, but she wasn't a foolish and naïve person and so she wouldn't allow her heart to rule over her mind and common sense. Maia was not one of the smartest witches of her year for nothing. Maia knew that Caius was keeping a secret from her. Whether it was dangerous or not, Maia didn't know, but she was definitely suspicious.

Caius' skin was cold to the touch – it was freezing and just uncharacteristically cold. The first time she held his hand, she thought that he was coming down with hypothermia or something deadly. Other than his skin temperature, she found the color of his eyes oddly peculiar. Regardless of the fact that she has never witnessed anyone with ruby eyes before, she could have sworn his eyes would change irregularly – some days it would be an onyx black color and other days it would be his usual ruby red. Caius had an aversion to sunlight as well; whenever they went out during the day he made sure to keep his hood on, never showing a sliver of skin and so, they went out at nights mostly; Caius told her that it was because he had delicate skin and got sunburned quickly, but somehow Maia didn't believe him, but she let him keep his secrets.

Also, Caius never ate when they went out. He was easily disgusted by everything she ate and Maia sometimes spent sleepless nights wondering if he suffered from anorexia, but she easily ruled it out as his body clearly showed otherwise.

Another thing Maia noticed was when they would make love, Caius would treat Maia as if she were porcelain and made of glass. Maia always felt that Caius was holding back on her and was trying his best not to put his whole weight on her. Maia shook her head, trying to get rid of all those ludicrous thoughts. Naturally, Maia first thought of vampire, but Caius didn't match the descriptions they studied from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes in Hogwarts.

Even though Maia and Caius had been together for two months, Maia was falling hard and she began to dread the moment her vacation time was over. She couldn't quit being a healer at St. Mungo's, it has always been her dream to help people, but Maia never expected to fall in love with a Muggle; worst of all, he lived in Italy. Maia thought of keeping the apartment and registering with the floo network, that way she could floo directly to St. Mungo's. Maia decided that she would discuss it with her family before she did anything hasty.

Maia couldn't ask Caius to just drop his life in Volterra and live with her in England for several reasons. Yes, Caius may be keeping a secret from her, but Maia would be a hypocrite if she demanded some answers as she was keeping a huge secret herself; Caius doesn't know that she is a witch.

Another thing Maia noticed about Caius was that he didn't like to divulge much about his personal life. In fact, the only thing Caius readily informed her was that he had two brothers, one of which was adopted and a younger sister who always managed to bring about a smile on his face and everyone else, and when Maia casually mentioned meeting them someday, Caius instantly clammed up, his shoulders became rigid and he hastily changed the subject. There were many times when Maia felt as though she were his dirty little secret, but the second they laid eyes upon each other the next time she saw him, the thought would instantly disappear. Caius would always bestow her with a look filled with adoration and love; his eyes would shine so bright.

Two months had passed since Maia arrived in Tuscany, Volterra. Two months had passed since she met Caius Volturi. It has been two months since the hollow place in her heart got filled and her loneliness and despair disappeared.

Little did Maia McKinnon know that in a few months, her fairy tale would come to an abrupt end.

Maia McKinnon would not get her happily ever after.

 **A/N: adolescenti ormonali: hormonal teenagers.**

 **Mi scusi bello: excuse me beautiful.**

 **Il mio cantante: my singer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

It has been six months since Caius ran into his beautiful human, Maia McKinnon and he couldn't be any happier, his whole attitude changed completely. Caius amused himself deeply by reminiscing the look on his brother Aro's face when he saw him whistling with a skip in his step as he returned from one of his dates with Maia.

The nineteen year old mortal woman changed his whole perspective on life. Italy never looked more beautiful. He never loved his brothers and sister more than he did in these past few months. He never hated his wife more than he did ever since he met Maia. Everything changed in Caius' life since meeting the inconsequential human girl; but she wasn't a mere inconsequential human girl, Maia McKinnon was so much more to Caius.

Caius enjoyed the stories Maia would tell him of the mischief she went through with her twin brother Michael, and of her parents Jonathan and Evangeline, of her best friends Jessica Stone, Bradley Davis and Leah Diggory. Caius listened to the reverence in her tone when she described her boarding school in Scotland and the love and pride emanating from her when she mentioned her manor in Wiltshire. Caius paid attention as his dolce amore spoke lovingly about her nephew and godson Alexander McKinnon and he couldn't help but watch as Maia's face lit up when she would receive more pictures of Alexander.

There was no denying it; Caius was hopelessly, completely and irrevocably in love with Maia McKinnon. Just the mere thought of being far apart from her drove him insane. But Caius was a realist; he was after all more than three thousand years old, and Caius knew that the only way they could stay together was by turning her into a vampire. The only problem was that Caius loved her too much to take her choice away and force her into it, as well as he couldn't bear to have her as a mistress since Athenodora was his wife. The idea of Maia finding out about Athenodora and leaving him shattered his non-existent heart into pieces.

For once, Caius felt pity and shame as he recalled the many vampires the Volturi forced to either turn or kill their human mate.

Caius knew that he wouldn't be able to keep Maia a secret for long, already Aro was getting suspicious about his abrupt change of mood for the past six months. Caius was positive that Marcus knew about his relationship with Maia due to his gift; Marcus kept giving him knowing looks and a few smirks, but he never told a soul, which Caius greatly appreciated; Aro would be insufferable if he ever found out.

Another problem was that Caius broke the law – the very law that he himself helped to create, and the punishment for whoever broke it was death. Caius was in deep trouble and he knew it, but just the thought of Maia and the time they spent together drove all sensibility from his brain.

Just thinking of Maia's petite and luscious body underneath him, wantonly writhing and the delectable musk of her need permeating in the air around him drove him wild. Caius would close his eyes and remember the feeling of her creamy skin as he caressed her, which in return made him itch for her company

Caius went back to the first night they had sex and how she turned him into a mumbling idiot as soon as he was sheathed into her tight heat, the warmth of her skin and her insides melting his cold icy skin and bitter heart. Her exquisite scent, her plump petal lips gasping his name as she writhed uncontrollably underneath him, the erratic taste of her folds, and the feel of her nails on his back clawing him satiated the beast inside of him.

Maia McKinnon made Caius Volturi feel human.

There was no more denying it; Caius was definitely in love with Maia McKinnon.

Caius knew that he should inform his brothers of Maia and that he broke one of their most sacred laws. Caius never told her about him being a vampire and he was sure that Maia didn't figure it out yet; Caius could tell that Maia knew he was keeping something from her, and in time he was positive that his clever human would find out about his true nature. But the most surprising thing of all, was that Caius felt that Maia was keeping a secret from him – it was subtle and due to his sharp mind and vampire senses, Caius knew without a doubt that Maia was keeping something from him.

Caius knew that he would be a hypocrite if he demanded her for an answer, and so he kept his mouth shut and waited patiently for his dolce amore to confide in him.

***Affari Nascosti***

Aro didn't like to pry into his siblings private lives, but Caius' behavior has deeply interested him and he was dying to know what his brother was hiding. He ignored Sulpicia's warning to stay out of it and to not pry into Caius' life, as well as Marcus' glare telling him to not even think about it. Aro even ignored his delightful little sister Didyme's disapproving look as he went in search for his brother.

After asking his favorite twins Jane and Alec for Caius' whereabouts, and then low level guards, Aro concluded that Caius had left the castle, and so, Aro being the curious, sneaky and protective older brother that he was, went out into the night to search for him.

It was twenty fruitless minutes later of wandering around Volterra looking for Caius, when Aro could have sworn he heard something that he hasn't heard in over four centuries: Caius' deep and genuine laughter.

Aro felt a smile spread on his face as he heard his younger brother's laughter. After four hundred years of Athenodora having her affairs, Aro forgot what the sound of Caius' laughter sounded like. Aro kept his distance, not wanting Caius to catch him in the act of spying on him as he was not looking forward to getting caught in his brother's wrath; Aro peaked around the building he was hiding behind and looked at the direction of his brother's voice.

Aro felt his jaw hang open like a ton of bricks at the sight he had 'accidentally' stumbled upon. His brother was with a _human girl_. A mere _mortal_ girl. His brother, Caius – the one that _abhors_ and _detests_ anything human. Caius, who looked upon humans as nothing but a walking blood bag, was sitting by the Piazza dei Priori with his hands around a redheaded woman's tiny waist, looking down at her with a look full of pure adoration.

Aro continued observing as the woman's cheeks flushed a brilliant magenta and saw his brother lean down, connecting their lips together. Aro tore his eyes away and ran at full vampire speed back into his chamber; he needed to discuss his discovery with his wife and Marcus – who he was a hundred percent sure knew from the very beginning Caius started his affari nascosti.

Caius could not go on like this; he was breaking their very own sacred law. Which was quite ironic as it was one of the laws that Caius insisted on. Caius must make the decision of where his loyalty lies; either he ends her life or he turns her into one of them.

***Affari Nascosti**

It has been nine months since Maia met Caius. Unfortunately, Maia had reached the limit of months she could go on with her leave at St. Mungo's. Maia planned to head back to England after two weeks and discuss her future with her family.

Yesterday Caius informed her that he was extremely busy with work and family this week and so she had a whole week to herself without her precious lover.

For the past three days, Maia had been suffering from constant headaches and a few bouts of dizziness. Occasionally, her stomach would churn and she would feel nauseated from a few of her favorite dishes. She had placed an appointment at the Muggle hospital just outside Volterra for the next day.

Maia decided that fresh air would do her a great deal of relaxation, and so Maia put on a lilac light dress, paired it off with gold sandals and headed outside. For some reason, Maia wasn't in the mood to be seen and so she placed a notice me not charm on herself as she strolled by the clock tower in front of her apartment.

It was there that Maia heard the beautiful, heavenly soprano voice of Caius yelling at someone that froze her in her place behind a smelly dumpster.

"You've been spying on me Aro!" Caius boomed, his voice for once sending a shiver of fear down Maia's veins.

"And so what if I have brother! You have been fraternizing with a _human_ girl! You broke our most sacred law Caius!" an equally frustrated yet beautiful voice yelled back, this man had a much deeper and richer voice that differed from Caius. Maia assumed that this was Aro that her lover spoke of.

"I wasn't ready to tell you yet!" Caius retorted defensively.

"You know the consequences of your actions brother. Either you kill her or you change her!" said Aro calmly, trying to persuade his brother of the right thing to do.

"I will not take her choice away!" Caius hissed back vehemently.

"You haven't told her about yourself yet," a third person stated; this man had a deep husky voice; it was a very unique voice that spoke of maturity and level headedness.

"Of course I haven't Marcus! What do you expect me to tell her, hmmm? Maia I am a vampire and you have two choices, either I kill you or I turn you as I am one of the three kings of vampires and the one that enforced this very rule I am forcing upon you! Don't be preposterous," snapped Caius, his voice turning from sarcastic to hysterical.

Maia clamped her hand tightly over her mouth in order to stop herself from gasping out loud. She was right after all, her lover, her angel, her Italian god, Caius Volturi was a vampire. A different species of vampires from what they have learnt at Hogwarts. A muggle vampire. Maia leaned her weight against the wall with her hand tightly against her mouth, muffling the sobs that were threatening to burst out.

There was silence between the three brothers for a while before Aro spoke in a compassionate voice, "I am sorry Caius, truly I am, but you must face the consequences of your actions. You cannot break your own law."

"She is your other mate Caius, I know you were greatly confused about it for the past nine months," said Marcus helpfully.

"How is that possible?" Caius whispered disbelievingly. "Athenodora is my mate! We've been married for three thousand years Marcus!"

Maia felt her heart break into a million pieces at this new piece of information. Her Caius lied to her. He was married. Not only has he existed for over three thousand years, but he has been married for nearly the same amount. She was nothing but his mistress. At the end she was right; she was his dirty little secret.

"A mate is not supposed to carry out affairs, they aren't supposed to lust after other men. Athenodora has been cheating on you for over four hundred years Caius, those actions in itself was breaking your heart and tearing your mate bonds. You were lucky enough to stumble upon your rightful mate," said Marcus and by the sound of his voice Maia could tell that he was smiling.

"You love her," said Aro. He was stating it and not asking.

"Sei un idiota? Of course I love her! I have never felt anything compared to what I feel for Maia in over my three thousand years of existence!" Caius snapped. Caius' statement lightened her heart. She wasn't a mistress, Caius truly loved her.

"Then you know what choice you should make," said Marcus.

"You have a week to think it over brother. I don't want to have to do this to you, but by the end of the week if you haven't made your decision then the Volturi must intervene and end her life, we cannot have anyone threaten our existence, mi dispiace," said Aro sounding extremely apologetic.

Maia didn't bother staying long enough to hear what her love would say. Maia stood up and apparated back into her cozy apartment, leaving behind three confused brothers looking around in bewilderment for the source that made that cracking sound.

Little did Maia McKinnon know, the dumpster saved her from being exposed as the smell of rotten garbage expelled her delightful aroma from her mate.

It has been four days since Maia had received the shock of her life. Her soul mate and lover was a vampire and not just any vampire but one of the three vampire kings. The enforcer of their laws and a married vampire to boot.

But now, Maia can safely say that she had spoken to soon as she had just received an even bigger shock of her life. The hospital just called her to give her the results of her test.

She was pregnant.

Maia was pregnant.

Maia McKinnon was pregnant with a vampire's child.

Maia McKinnon was pregnant with a vampire king's child.

Maia McKinnon was carrying a half vampire, half magical child.

As Maia tried to take in the news of her miraculous pregnancy, there was a tapping on her window. She looked up to see her brother's eagle owl Fortis with a letter tied onto its leg. Maia rushed over, opened the window, set a bowl of chilled water for the exhausted owl by the sill and opened the letter.

Maia screamed, holding onto the chair for dear life. Written in her brother's curvy handwriting was news informing her of her best friend Jessica Stone's death. Murder. Her brother was an auror and from what he was able to tell her, it was the killing curse. One of the three unforgivables; the third and deadliest curse … literally. Two words, six syllables and your life is snuffed out, erased from existence. 

_Avada Kedavra._

Maia couldn't take anymore news. The love of her life is a three thousand year old married vampire king. She is pregnant with said three thousand year old married vampire king's hybrid child. And now, her dearest best friend was murdered.

All Maia knew was that her life wasn't needed in Volterra anymore. She was needed back in England with her family and friends. She loved Caius and the thought of leaving him hurt her deeply. But she would never forget Aro's words four nights ago. _They must not risk exposure._ They would either kill her or change her into one of them and both choices would kill the life growing inside of her.

There was no other choice. Maia McKinnon had to leave before Caius could come over to see her at the end of the week.

Maia McKinnon was going back home. She wiped away her tears and got her trunk out; she couldn't waste any more time otherwise her precious baby's life would be at risk.

After she was done packing, she apparated to the Italian Ministry of Magic in order to get a portkey back to McKinnon manor in Wiltshire.

Maia McKinnon left Volterra and Italy without a trace, except for a small letter left behind for her lover to find.

***Affari Nascosti***

Caius could not believe his eyes. He kept walking around his amore room. She was gone.

Nothing remained behind, but a letter addressed to him. Caius looked back down, reading the letter for the hundredth time since its discovery.

 _Per l'amore della mia vita,_

 _I am so sorry my love, but I had to leave for more reasons that I could say._

 _All I can tell you is that I am needed back home. I have just received correspondence from my brother,_

 _You remember I told you about my dearest friend Jessica Stone? Well, she is dead._

 _These past nine months has been but a dream and in another life I would be by your side for an_ _ **eternity**_ _, but alas, this is real life and I must wake up._

 _Don't hate me my beloved, I hope to cross paths with you again, I will never forget you and I want you to know that nothing could tear my love for you, not even the_ _ **secret**_ _you have been hiding from me_ _ **.**_

 _Don't turn back to that bitter man you used to be before we met. You have the most wonderful laugh that could light up a room. You told me that your sister has a gift of making everyone around her happy, I am telling you that it must run in the family, for I was living a bleak and hollow life full of loneliness until you stumbled upon my life that night._

 _Every second with you have brought me joy, and you brought back my smile._

 _Don't give up hope. I cannot bear to tell you goodbye my love and so I shall tell you see you later._

 _I cannot bear living my life without you, but for now we must be apart._

 _Tutto il mio amore,_

 _ **Per l'amore della mia vita**_ _,_

 _Maia McKinnon._

Caius felt venom leaking out from his eyes. His mate was gone. He felt so empty and heartbroken. He could not go back to living a life without her in it.

Caius didn't know how long he sat in this very room, in the exact same spot where he discovered the letter. All he knew was that he couldn't stop rereading his Maia's letter. He didn't snap out of his daze until he heard Aro's concerned voice.

Caius looked up and saw Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus and Didyme standing in front of him looking very wary and deeply concerned.

"Caius, you have been gone for two days without a word; we thought something – what's wrong?" Aro asked hesitantly, finally noticing the empty room and the hollow look in his younger brother's eyes.

"She's gone," was all Caius managed to choke out. For the first time in over three thousand years he felt extremely weak. Aro winced at the sound of his brother's voice, he was practically screaming despair. Marcus, Didyme and Sulpicia didn't look any better, unable to tear their eyes away from Caius' heart wrenching image.

"What do you mean gone?" Aro asked slowly and compassionately, but all Caius did was place a letter carefully into his hand as if it were his most prized possession.

Aro's eyes snapped back up to his brother, beyond shocked. Didyme gasped, "She knows!"

"What do you mean Didyme?" Sulpicia asked warily.

Didyme rolled her eyes, and if the situation wasn't so serious, Aro would have laughed at the childish look on his impatient sister's face.

"She knows about Caius, about him being a vampire … look," said Didyme impatiently as she carefully laid the letter on the table and pointed out the three bold words, "eternity, secret and soul mate were the only words she wrote in bold. She wrote not only a farewell letter but in code as well. She basically told Caius that she knows about him being a vampire and that she is okay with it."

Everyone stared at her openmouthed, Caius actually snapped out of his depression at the fact that his mate knew about him and still loved him regardless.

"You read too many detective books dear sister, you must cut down," drawled Aro.

"Oh hush you, it was mere common sense," said Didyme with a smug smirk on her face as she leant against Marcus' broad chest.

Aro snapped his attention back to his younger brother. The king in him and enforcer of the law wanted to berate Caius and call Demetri to track her immediately, but the brother in him wanted to be there for Caius in his desperate time of need. It was an incredibly rare moment when Caius was actually depressed, words failing him.

"Caius, let us go back to the castle. We'll have Demetri track her down and once he finds her, you can go down to her," said Aro kindly. Caius looked disbelievingly at his older brother. He had expected him to yell and argue over not killing his precious Maia when he had the chance, not giving him the opportunity to find her and reunite with her.

Caius gave his brother a grateful nod and together the five royal vampires left the apartment for the last time ever. They made their way back to the Volturi castle and Aro instantly sent Demetri out in search for Maia McKinnon.

It would be a little over a year before they got any news of Caius' beloved mate.

 **A/N:** **Dolce amore: Sweet love.**

 **Sei un idiota: Are you an idiot?**

 **Amore: Love.**

 **Mi dispiace: I am sorry.**

 **Per l'amore della mia vita: To the love of my life.**

 **Tutto il mio amore: All my love.**

 **Per l'amore della mia vita: Your soul mate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 4:**

It has been one month since Maia McKinnon got news of her pregnancy and her best friend's death resulting in her fleeing her beloved vampire mate behind in Volterra with nothing but a farewell and heartfelt letter.

Maia spent the first month in London, alternating her time between constant depression and family reunions. Maia decided that she would not go back to St. Mungo's until she has safely given birth, and so Maia spent most of her days going through pictures of her and Caius and reading pregnancy books.

Unfortunately, there were no books sold in the magical or the muggle world of what to expect when you're expecting a hybrid baby that so happens to be half-magical and half-vampire.

As the first month went by, Maia was left facing a troublesome perspective of her miraculous pregnancy; even though Maia was a month pregnancy, she looked to be about three months with child. Her baby was growing progressively at an unnatural rate. For this reason, Maia never informed her family, friends or fellow healers at St. Mungo's about her pregnancy – what exactly could she tell them? I am pregnant with a vampire's child and I am a month pregnant even though I look to be about three months?

Being a healer, Maia knew that she could not go on this way without treatment or confiding in anyone – god forbid anything happens to her. Maia stared resolutely in her fireplace, studying the embers and the ashes sparkling, watching the fire dancing merrily … a total contrast to her mood.

Maia went over to her beautiful and most trusted brown barn owl, Pegasus and penned a letter to the only person she could think of that had the possibility of helping her and perchance keeping her secret. Once Maia finished writing her letter, she attached it to Pegasus' leg and whispered, "Find him as quickly as possible." Pegasus hooted happily, taking off into the sky.

***Affari Nascosti***

Two days later, Maia found herself walking down the long path of Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts gate.

"'Ey, who's there?" a gruff voice called out.

Maia turned around to see the groundskeeper and half-giant Hagrid making his way over with his trusty dog Spike. Maia smiled, Hagrid was a real softy and loyal to the core. It always made her mad to see how some witches and wizards would shy away from him after finding out his ancestry and that he was actually half-giant. You couldn't find a more delicate and kind person than Rubeus Hagrid himself. Maia unconsciously placed her hand over her womb and inwardly winced; this was the main reason she was here to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore, she didn't want those prejudiced people to look down on her baby for being half-vampire or as the prejudiced purebloods would say, 'filthy half-breed.'

"Hey Hagrid!" Maia beamed at the half-giant, giving him a half wave. As soon as Hagrid recognized who was standing by the gate, his whole face brightened up and he cheerfully boomed, "Maia McKinnon! Is tha' you? Been two years!"

"I know Hagrid, I'm sorry I couldn't keep in touch. I was actually in Italy for nine months and I just recently got back. I actually have a meeting with the Headmaster," said Maia in a sincerely apologetic tone.

Hagrid merely waved her apology away with a bright smile and had Maia promise him that she would visit soon for tea and his infamous rock cakes (insert wince here). Hagrid opened up the gate and Maia made her way to the third floor, not stopping to pause until she stood in front of the griffin gargoyle, whispering the password, "Fudge Flies," before stepping inside the circular, moving stone staircase.

Before Maia could knock on the door standing between her and the headmaster, his voice called out for her to enter. Maia's eyes latched on to an instrument that was whirring and emitting some sort of pearly smoke before her eyes snapped onto Headmaster Dumbledore's pure blue twinkling eyes that were a shade or two darker than her sky blue eyes.

"Maia McKinnon my dear, it came to me as quite a shock when you asked for an audience with me, is everything alright my dear – ahh," as Dumbledore stood up and spoke his eyes momentarily flashed to her stomach, his face changing from concerned to delighted, his eyes twinkling full force. "My dear, congratulations, come have a seat, we cannot have you standing all day," he continued motioning his hand to the comfortable cushioned armchair.

Maia averted her eyes as she blushed, thanking the Headmaster – Albus, as he persuaded her to call him as she wasn't a student at Hogwarts anymore, before sitting down on the offered armchair. "Yes, Headmas- Albus, you see, my pregnancy is what I needed to talk to you about … it's a bit ... complicated."

"Complicated you say?" Albus said as he narrowed his eyes at his former, brilliant student.

"Before I explain myself, I need your word that you won't mention what I am about to tell you to a soul, without my expressed permission," said Maia, her face completely serious, her tone brooking no argument.

Albus sat up straight in his seat; he could sense that this was neither a joking matter, nor a situation to make light of.

"I give you my word Maia," said Albus solemnly, his eyes devoid of any twinkle but shining with sincerity. "I take it your family have no idea what you are about to inform me?" Albus noticed how Maia instantly shifted uncomfortably with a hint of guilt at his merely innocent question.

Maia shook her head, her eyes shining with silent tears as she said, "They cannot know. Not about what I am about to tell you and not about me being pregnant."

Albus' eyes nearly bulged out at this bit of information, "Do you mean to tell me my dear, that your parents have no knowledge of your pregnancy?" Again Maia shook her head negatively. "How on earth did you manage all this secrecy for what looks like three months?"

 _Interesting_ , Albus noted, as Maia flinched at his last question.

"I am only a month pregnant Albus," said Maia in a small voice.

Even though the situation was no laughing matter, Maia could not stop her lips from twitching at the sight of her all-knowing, brilliant and composed Headmaster blanching and nearly falling off his seat at this tidbit of information. She wondered what his expression would be once she informs him of Caius.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "I presume this is part of what you need my help in?" he looked at Maia expectantly. Maia nodded and then opened her mouth to begin her story.

She told Albus of her loneliness and her decision to spend a long vacation in Italy, of her stay in Volterra and her first night meeting a handsome stranger. She spoke of Caius and of how in two short months she fell in love with him. How her heart ached when they were apart and of how Caius filled her hollow heart. Maia proceeded to tell Albus of their good times together before she cleared her throat and spoke of her suspicions, "no matter how much I loved him, I could not stop my brain from processing some of his odd qualities."

"Odd? What do you mean by odd, my dear?" inquired Albus. While Maia spoke, Albus couldn't help but smile at her happiness. He always was a fan of young love and the endearing hearts.

Maia twitched about, seemingly uncomfortable as she picked on a loose thread from her cloak. Albus gave her a few minutes to collect her thoughts. Finally, Maia cleared her throat and looked up. Albus felt himself wilting as he looked at the silent tears falling down the corner of her sky blue eyes.

Her voice trembled as she continued, "His eyes were a ruby red, Albus, almost matching the color of my own hair – at times when he would take me out they would be an onyx black and then the next day they would be back to their natural ruby color," Albus titled his head sideways in confusion, stroking his beard as he tried to make sense of her befuddling statement, "his skin is icy to the touch. Every part of his skin is below normal body temperature – he was unnaturally cold, I would describe it as the black lake during the winter… maybe even colder."

"That is quite … odd," Albus agreed. He waved his hand, silently encouraging Maia to proceed with her suspicions.

"The way he handled me, it was like he was frightened he would break me with his bare hands. He doesn't eat … in fact, I have never seen him consume any type of food or drink whenever in my presence Albus," Maia's voice broke off and she graciously accepted the handkerchief Albus offered her.

"Is there anything else my dear?" Albus asked, his confusion increasing tenfold as a house elf placed a cup of tea for him and Maia, who graciously took a small sip before nodding frantically, "he has an aversion to the sunlight Headmaster. He told me that he has delicate skin, his skin burns rather quickly … but it sounded like a well-crafted lie to me."

"The first thing that comes to mind is vampire, however that can only be an explanation to the sunlight," mused Albus.

"I thought the same thing Albus, but then I thought of everything we learnt in Defense Against the Dark Arts and it didn't fit. Vampires can sustain food as long as they have a healthy amount of blood in their system, their body temperature is the same as humans and their eyes do not constantly change colors," said Maia in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes and Horace personally introduced me to his vampire friend, Sanguini – such a delightful fellow," Albus smiled, drifting off into space for a while before he snapped his attention back to Maia, "Ah, sorry my dear, continue please."

"Nine months later, I stumbled upon Caius having a heated argument with his brothers Aro and Marcus. Thank god I had a notice-me-not charm and I hastened to hide behind a dumpster when I overheard my name. They were talking about exposure-" Maia's voice broke off and Albus could see that the retelling of the conversation she heard was very painful to her.

"His brother Aro yelled at Caius, he was shouting at him for fraternizing with a human girl and breaking one of their most sacred laws," said Maia. Albus frowned at this, _human girl? Sacred laws?_ Maia proceeded to relay to Albus about Caius and his wife Athenodora, and of how she, Maia was his soul mate, before finally relaying to Albus that Caius was over three thousand years old, a different sort of vampire and of royalty.

Albus was flabbergasted. Never had he ever imagined for there to be a different species of vampires, and by the sound of Maia's description and the conversation she overheard, they were a serious bunch and even more tougher than Sanguini's type of vampires.

"I made you swear to secrecy because they were really uptight about exposure. Aro and Marcus told Caius that he had a week to decide to either kill me or turn me … no one can know about them," Maia pleaded, her eyes desperately beseeching him.

"I have already given you my word, Maia and I will not utter anything about them without your permission. Anyhow, it is better that we keep this between us my dear girl, I doubt that they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that knows of them and somehow from your descriptions, I do not think our spells would have much of an impact on them," said Albus gravely. Albus then snapped his head at his former student as he suddenly comprehended something, "you're pregnant with his child."

It was more of statement than a question, and Maia found herself nodding as more tears leaked out. "I did what I could to protect my baby. Staying with Caius … they fear the unknown, I do not think that his brothers or even he himself, wouldn't hesitate to terminate my pregnancy."

"It is a half-vampire, half-magical child Maia and because of its vampire gene, it is growing at an abnormal rate. It could prove to be dangerous for you," warned Albus.

"I know and that is why I am here. I cannot do this alone and I cannot bear my parents to know the truth. I fear they will not be as open-minded of my pregnancy like you," said Maia sadly. "I need your help in keeping my child's vampire half to stay dormant."

Albus nodded. "Very well, I will have Horace make the potion, but I must warn you it is illegal. I will need your blood to bind the potion to your child and we cannot use the potion until its birth."

"Thank you Albus! Thank you," beamed Maia.

"Another thing my dear, I need you to think about the idea of informing Madam Pomfrey about your special predicament-" Albus held his hand up as Maia was about to interrupt him, "I do not think that this pregnancy will be like normal pregnancies my dear. You are pregnant with a half-vampire child. And not our regular vampires that we have studied about, but muggle vampires, a completely different species. Poppy would not utter a single word of it and she would see this as a patient, healer confidentiality."

Maia could see sense of Albus' proposition and so she nodded grimly.

Thirty minutes later, Maia was found leaving Hogwarts with a little more of a pep in her step and a small smile on her face. Life was finally looking up for her and her unborn child.

***Affari Nascosti***

Christmas came and went, and Maia made some feeble excuse to her family, apologizing as she was unable to see them for the holidays for the first time in nineteen years.

In fact, for the past two months, all Maia did was come up with many reasons to why she could not go and visit her friends and family and to why she decided to take an unpaid leave from St. Mungo's.

Life was looking extremely bleak for one, Maia McKinnon. Her body wasn't able to stomach nutrients and potions weren't working on her. Albus and Poppy concluded that her child was asking for blood, and so Maia found herself drinking a blood replenishing potion with her daily meals. Her fridge was filled with blood pops and chocolate with blood fillings.

Finally, the day for her child's arrival into the world approached.

After Maia had her breakfast on January 30th, she felt her baby nudging her from the inside of her womb and she knew it in her heart that it was time and that her unborn child was warning her. Maia hastened to the fireplace, managing to floo call Madam Pomfrey before all hell broke loose.

Albus and Poppy arrived to the sight of Maia screaming a blood-curdling shriek of agony and a ripping sound coming from her womb. Her eyes were rolling back into her head, showing only the whites of her eyeball, and her body was twitching uncontrollably, blood spilling everywhere. Poppy yanked Maia into her arms her wand at the ready, throwing all the necessary potions she had brought with her into a shell-shocked, grim-faced Albus' hands.

Poppy laid Maia onto the bed and saw the baby biting its way out of her womb. Once the baby was out safely, she passed the baby over to Albus, snatching her potions back. Once Albus deemed the crying baby was safe and healthy, he laid it on the small cot next to Maia's bed and went to aid Poppy in her attempt to heal the huge gaping cut where the baby cut its way out.

The both of them worked together in rapid synchronization as they traced their wands over her wounds and kept on repeating over and over, "Vulnera sanentur … vulnera sanentur … vulnera sanentur …"

Once the wounds were fully healed, Poppy pressed a blood replenishing potion, a numbing potion and a healing potion down Maia's throats, her hands gently massaging it so that Maia could easily swallow them down.

Albus sat by Maia's side, waiting patiently for her to wake up and recover, while Poppy went over to clean the newborn child and check its vitals.

An hour later, Maia woke up to see Albus' beaming face and twinkling eyes. The first thing she could ask for was her baby. Poppy came over and handed over a beautiful baby girl. She had unnatural beauty, a mixture of her and her father's … Caius …. Of course, Maia mentally slapped herself; with a father like Caius, her daughter would be insanely gorgeous.

"A girl," Maia whispered, tears consumed her, "I've always wanted a little girl, oh, you look so much like your daddy." Once the little girl heard her mother's voice, she opened up her big doe-eyes and blinked, her mouth forming into a little 'O' making Maia gasp.

Her daughter had pale, white, creamy skin – a shade or two darker than Caius himself, pink petal, plump lips resembling her own along with her heart-shaped face and emerald green eyes. Maia could not recall green eyes running in the McKinnon family, but then she reconsidered everything she knew of Caius and came to the conclusion that Caius must have had emerald green eyes before his transition into a vampire, thus turning it into a ruby red. Maia then looked at the tiny patch of hair that was already growing at an increasing rate and smiled, her little girl inherited her red hair – an exact replica of her Caius' eyes. All in all, her daughter was a beauty, her miracle, a gift of god.

"Donata," Maia whispered adoringly.

"Hmm?" Albus asked, taking his eyes away from the precious little girl in his former student's arms.

"That's her name. It means gift of god in Italian. I want to name her an Italian name for her father," Maia said with a watery smile.

Albus chuckled as he stroked Maia's hair soothingly. "I think it is an admirable and beautiful name."

"What about her middle name," Poppy asked; unable to pry her eyes away from the gorgeous, giggling baby girl who had the most entrancing and unique emerald eyes she had ever seen.

"Caterina; it is Italian for pure. She is pure of heart, pure of skin and she was conceived from one of the most pure forms of love. Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi, that is her name," beamed Maia, as she stroked Donata's little face. Suddenly, Donata lifted her tiny, pudgy hand and held Maia's fingers in a surprisingly firm grip.

"It is time for the potion my dear. I fear that Donata would continue to grow at an abnormal rate," said Albus hesitantly. Once Maia nodded, Poppy took the potion out from the inside of her cloak and handed it over to Albus. It was a sickly orange color with hues of pink swirling inside. Maia cut the inside of her palm with her wand, adding twelve drops of blood into the potion.

Poppy then placed the potion over Donata's tiny plump lips and fed it to her at slow intervals. They had to keep pausing as Donata kept gurgling and trying to spit it out, which resulted in her crying; finally after ten minutes, the potion was empty.

Albus and Poppy decided to stay over for the rest of the two hours, which was when the potion would take its effect.

"Her vampire genes are now dormant my dear," Albus smiled once the two hours were up. "Poppy and I are going to take our leave now, enjoy your time with Donata."

Maia smiled at them, thanking them profusely, as she prepared herself to spending the rest of the day in bed with her beautiful, angelic little girl. She only wished that Caius could be here for this wonderful moment, the birth of their beautiful little girl, princess of the Volturi, Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi.

The months passed by, and Maia worked hard to keep Donata a secret from her family. Whenever she visited her parents and brother she would give Donata over to Albus Dumbledore or Poppy Pomfrey who were eager to babysit.

Maia wasn't the only lucky one to give birth to a beautiful baby girl, but her sister-in-law was as well. Her twin brother Michael and his wife Estelle gave birth to a little girl as well; Marlene McKinnon. She inherited the McKinnon sky blue eyes, but her mother, Estelle's blonde hair.

Maia decided that soon she would tell her family the truth about Donata since the vampire genes were dormant now. She so wanted her daughter and niece to grow up together, be placed in the same house at Hogwarts together and be each other's bridesmaid at their respective wedding days. But for some unknown reason, Maia wanted some private time alone with her daughter before she had to share her with the family.

It has been five months since the birth of Donata, and Maia was beginning to feel the gloom and devastation in the air. Since her best friend Jessica Stone's death – murder, Maia had to constantly remind herself – there has been more murders springing out of nowhere. Most of them were Muggleborns, but there were a few 'blood traitors' according to the prejudiced purebloods in wizarding Britain.

Maia knew that the McKinnons were one of the most unprejudiced families out there along with the Potters, Longbottoms, Proudfoots, Weasleys, Prewetts and many more and so, Maia couldn't help but prepare herself in case she was next.

Maia made all her arrangements with Gringotts, giving everything to Donata to inherit. Maia also placed a letter, explaining to her darling daughter all about her father, her birth and her dormant vampire genes. In the letter, she also confided to her daughter not to trust anyone with the information except for her future husband, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and only one other that she would trust with her life in case of emergencies – god forbid.

Maia also wrote two more letters, both addressed to Headmaster Dumbledore, but they were kept with head goblin Ragnok to pass on the second she was dead. Gringotts always had a way of telling when their clients have passed away and she trusted no one but Ragnok to send them on time and safely to the Headmaster.

Maia McKinnon never counted herself as a lucky person. In fact, she usually thought of herself as one with no amount of luck. God blessed her with an adoring family and a great bunch of friends. Later on, she thanked Merlin for her intelligence and then for her nephew and godson Alexander. Maia patted herself on the back for suggesting a vacation in Volterra to herself. Maia changed her beliefs and began to count herself as a lucky person after meeting Caius. Then she found out about his true nature and just as she was about to consider herself as unlucky for finding her soul mate in one of the most dangerous, powerful and ancient line of royalty vampires, she received news that she was with child. Maia then got news of her best friend's death and found herself leaving her beloved to save her baby's life. Maia McKinnon had some of the oddest luck in the world. She was a lucky woman for having great intuition. Her intuition led her into preparing herself for an unexpected death.

Four months after Maia wrote out her letters and left them in her vault and for Ragnok to send to the Headmaster, she found herself leaving McKinnon Manor to go pick up Donata from Hogwarts, only to find herself surrounded by two men dressed in matching long, black billowing capes, with a hood and some white metal mask over their face. They offered her two choices, either she joins their Lord, abdicating her 'blood-traitor' ways as she helps to eradicate the wizarding world from the 'Mudblood filth' or die.

Maia McKinnon recognized the speaker as none other than Abraxas Malfoy himself. And so, she spat in his face and said, "I will never confirm to your bullying, abhorrent and despicable ways Malfoy! You and your Lord can go to hell for all I care, acting like cowards by picking people apart in secret, threatening, blackmailing and murdering them in dark alleyways! I would rather die than join such filth!"

Abraxas Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer, "Very well, you have made your choice," he took out his wand and snarled, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

All Maia McKinnon could think about as she watched the green light getting closer to her in slow motion was of her beautiful gift of god, Donata. She hoped that she would have a great and wonderful life without her, she hoped that she would be reunited with the McKinnons one day and make great friends with her cousin Marlene, she hoped that Albus would follow through with her wishes in the letter she sent him and give Donata to a loving family that would adore and cherish her.

The last thought that went through Maia McKinnon's head as the green light hit her chest, was how sorry she was that her beloved, her mate, her Caius, would never see her again and she silently apologized for not being able to keep her promise in the letter she left for him.

 _I'm sorry my love, we shall never cross paths with each other again_.

***Affari Nascosti***

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking through the letters the current Minister sent him about the recent deaths and how they were increasing daily. Albus sighed to himself; for some reason he hoped that it wasn't the doing of Tom Marvolo Riddle. The boy always gave him a bad feeling, radiating such evil thoughts and intents which he hid behind his brilliant mind and charming smile.

Albus stood up, making his way over to the gargoyle. He decided that he would spend some time with Donata before Maia came to collect her; that little girl always did manage to brighten up his mood, _gift of god_ indeed, Albus chuckled to himself.

Just as Albus was about to head out, he heard an owl screeching and pecking at his window. As he made his way back to allow it entrance, he noted that it seemed to be a Gringotts owl.

Albus looked at the two letters. He noticed that only one of them was addressed to him, and so he read it:

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore – Albus,_

 _If you have received this letter, than I am sorry to tell you but I am dead._

Albus gasped, clutching onto his chest as he slumped down into his seat, the beginning of tears beginning to form, his head shaking in denial. He breathed in deeply before looking back down to Maia's letter and continued to read.

 _After hearing about all the random murders ever since my best friend Jessica Stone's death, I have been having this feeling that I should prepare myself in case I meet the same fate as them all. I prayed to god that I was wrong, but alas as you have received this letter, my prayers went unheard._

 _I hoped to have more time with my little angel Donata. I so wanted to watch her grow and witness sending her off to the Hogwarts Express every September 1_ _st_ _, attend her graduation and then her wedding. I prayed to be available and dote on a handful of grandchildren, but as I am unable to do all this, the only thing available to me is time._

 _Time to prepare for my daughter's future; time to give her a wonderful life now that I am unable to._

 _I would appreciate it if you could give her up to a loving and adoring muggle family Albus. I do not want to risk sending her to a wizarding family and for them to meet the same fate as me, being passed around from family to family. Give her to a wonderful family, please. I would also appreciate it if you and Poppy could be her guardians in the magical world – and if you are able to check up on her at times with her new muggle family it would be deeply appreciated. Also, try and have her, Alexander and Marlene befriend each other, for my sake – I cannot do anything from the heavens._

 _One last request; there is another letter Ragnok delivered to you. It is meant for Caius. You never know what the future holds, but for some reason I have this great feeling that your paths will cross one day. My intuition hasn't failed me yet. I know it in my heart that you would be able to recognize him instantly from the descriptions I have given you. Hand him that letter when that day comes, preferably when my precious Donata is all grown up, for her safety._

 _I have already left Donata a letter in my vaults for her to read in the future, informing her of her ancestry and all that we have done to keep her safe. And of Caius, of course. Please direct her to the right path; let my gift of god read and understand the letters. I have already written to her that you are completely trustworthy and what actions you took part of._

 _I am done rambling my final words to you, I thank you and Poppy from the bottom of my heart for all you have done for me, as well as being an ear I could confide in. Give Poppy by best and please take care of my darling daughter._

 _With Love,_

 _Maia Evangeline McKinnon._

Albus was surprised to find a few stray tears hit the bottom of the letter. Maia was dead, she wouldn't be able to come and collect Donata. Donata was an orphan now. Albus would have bet Fawkes away that she was killed by the killing curse, like all the others.

Albus Dumbledore had a long time to grieve for one of his favorite student's death and for the poor orphan currently in the hospital wing with the strict matron. Right now, Albus had to fulfill Maia's last wishes, which began with him looking for a loving family that would adore Donata and protect her with all that they had.

At the end, Albus Dumbledore chose the Evans family. Robert and Rose Evans already had a daughter, Petunia, and were sad as they were unable to conceive another child. They readily accepted Donata into their little family with open hearts. Petunia was excited for a little sister that she could take care of, play with and spoil.

Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi was gone, only to be replaced by Lily Marie Evans.

Thus, Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey turned their backs away from the precious child of their dear friend and made their way to her funeral, to say their last goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 5:**

It has been one year since Demetri Volturi was given the order to find a mortal girl by the name of Maia Evangeline McKinnon by Aro Volturi, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. Demetri had the talent of finding people, due to his gift. He had the ability to track people, anyone, through the tenors of their minds.

No one had been able to conceal themselves from his sensing, which made him a huge threat to those who wished to avoid the Volturi's attacks and a formidable enemy. The only flaw in his gift was that he could track anyone, anywhere as long as he had physically encountered the certain individual, or anyone who had encountered them; in this case, it was Caius who encountered Maia Evangeline McKinnon.

Demetri Volturi never failed to find his target, no matter where they escaped to, he can find them – he was considered to be the greatest tracker in the world, after all.

The greatest tracker in the world that never failed.

Demetri however was extremely frustrated. It has been ten months since Demetri Volturi was sent to retrieve Maia McKinnon. _One year!_ And Demetri, the best tracker in the world, hasn't been able to find her. Not a whiff of her scent, not a tenor of her mind, nothing. At. All.

The Volturi do not associate them with second best, and for the first time in a thousand years, Demetri felt like a failure. For the first time in a thousand years, he felt exhausted.

Demetri decided that it was time to go about on a different perspective, change methods. This method may be more difficult as neither he nor Caius has met the girl, but it was better than nothing.

Demetri sighed to himself as he took out his phone, ready to dial Caius' number. He looked around at his surroundings, watching the children play in the park near Grimmauld Place. After two rings, Caius answered his phone and Demetri winced as he heard his master try to conceal the hopeful note in his tone.

"Demetri, have you found her?"

"I am sorry my liege, but I have been trying for one year without succeeding. It is like she doesn't exist my liege," Demetri answered, utterly exhausted.

"You have never brought failure upon the Volturi, Demetri!" Caius snapped, his voice going back to its usual bitterness and malice making Demetri inwardly cringe, though on the outside he stayed stony-faced and expressionless.

"I haven't given up my liege; I would never bring failure to the Volturi. I am merely asking for help."

"Go on."

Demetri swallowed before continuing with his suggestion, "Is there a picture of Miss McKinnon with a friend or relative? I could easily have someone identify her for me and make my way over."

"Very well, but I would like to have the results as soon as possible Demetri," Caius said warningly. "I have a picture of her with a friend of hers … Jessica Stone, the only problem is she is dead and it is the only picture I have. Make do with it." The phone died. Caius hung up on him and was extremely mad.

Ten seconds later, Demetri's phone rang, signaling that the picture was sent. Demetri breathed in deeply as he made his way onwards with his vampire speed.

Demetri Volturi has never failed the Volturi and he wasn't about to because of some mortal girl that has captured one of his master's heart.

***Affari Nascosti***

One week of asking around with no results, Demetri decided to head on to the police station and use his looks to compel them to make a search for him.

Demetri thanked his lucky stars that a woman was in charge of the front desk. Upon noticing him, he heard her heart beat thudding at an increasingly fast rate, her pupils dilated and she swallowed harshly as she fumbled around, fixing her hair and discretely unbuttoning the top button of her uniform – but of course, with Demetri's excellent vision and fast senses, he didn't miss a thing, but for her sake and the sake of the information he needed, Demetri pretended not to notice anything and kept a charming smile plastered onto his radiantly handsome olive complexion.

"May I help y-y-y-you, sir," the policewoman stuttered, and Demetri noticed a delicious blush spreading around her face; Demetri was over a thousand years old and had excellent control, so he was able to bat it off easily without any venom pooling inside his mouth.

"Call me Sergio," Demetri smiled charmingly, giving off a fake name, only succeeding in increasing the woman who's name according to her badge was Lisa Hopkins. "Lisa."

Lisa giggled.

Demetri took out his phone, inwardly rolling his eyes as he heard Lisa's sharp intake of breath, probably thinking that he was about to ask for her number – well, she was about to be _very_ disappointed. "I am looking for these two girls, preferably the redhead. Their names are Maia McKinnon and Jessica Stone, it's unfortunately a very urgent family situation and I have travelled here from Italy with no directions and I lost their numbers." Demetri then flashed her a dazzling look. Lisa looked like she was about to faint and hastened to find the two girls in her database.

After three minutes of Lisa Hopkins typing around in her keyboard, she looked up at Demetri and said, "Well I am sorry to say, but I found no results for a Maia McKinnon; according to the database, she doesn't even exist," here Lisa gave him an apologetic look and Demetri had a curse at the tip of his tongue – it wasn't only his gift that had a problem tracking her, but the database says she doesn't exist. Lisa rushed on, completing her sentence, "but, we have positive results on a Jessica Stone, went to boarding school at the age of eleven and then disappeared from our system, I am sorry but she died a year ago – but her parents still live in her childhood home at Mayfair."

After getting the exact address, Demetri used his vampire speed and made his way over to the Stone's residence. It was a two-story, Victorian modeled house with a tiny playground in the backyard. Demetri made his way over to the front door which was painted a dull blue and rang the doorbell.

A middle aged man opened the door after a minute of patient waiting. He had salt and pepper hair, sapphire eyes and a few aging lines on his face, he was also about a foot taller than Demetri and looked to be a tad bit overweight. Upon seeing the lingering sadness in what looked to be once vibrant sapphire eyes, Demetri reminded himself that his daughter died at the age of nineteen and that he had to treat this situation with extreme care and respect.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Stone asked in a gruff tone.

Demetri gave a respective short bow and spoke, stressing his Italian accent, "Good morning Mr. Stone, I am sorry to be much of a bother, but I am looking for someone and the only clue I had to finding her was through your family as your daughter was her best friend – you have my many condolences, I am sorry for your loss."

"Yes, well it has been a year now," Mr. Stone choked a bit as his eyes glistened with tears, but he stubbornly wished them away. Remembering his manners, he invited Demetri into the house. Demetri walked in to see a middle aged woman who looked to be Mrs. Stone; she had her brown hair styled into a messy short bob with black eyes, a thin figure and short stature. She had kind eyes, but a sad aura emanating from her.

 _An empath would faint from all the grief in this house_ , Demetri thought.

As Mrs. Stone welcomed him and accepted his condolences, a boy walked down the staircase heading to their direction which happened to be near the entrance to the kitchen. He looked to be around sixteen, he had brown hair and sapphire eyes, a lean body and he looked to be five feet tall. _He must be Jessica's brother, they look alike except for their hair color_ , Demetri thought as the picture Caius sent him flashed inside his mind.

"Who's this Ma?" the boy asked.

"Richard! Manners! This is Mr. Alessandro and he was just about to inform us before you rudely interrupted. Now apologize this instant, young man," Mrs. Stone said sternly.

Richard Stone ducked his head and grumbled out an apology to Demetri, who merely smiled politely and waved his apology off. Richard left them and entered the kitchen, leaving the three adults sitting around the dining room table.

"I am sorry about my son, he's been like this ever since Jessica-" she coughed and hastened to change the subject, "Would you like something to drink?"

 _Wrong question to ask a vampire_ , but Demetri merely shook his head politely.

"Well then Alessandro was it? What can we help you with?" Mr. Stone intervened.

"Yes," Demetri said, clearing his throat, "I have been looking everywhere for Maia McKinnon, but apparently she doesn't exist according to the database. She is someone of high importance to my uncle, and he has spent a year looking for a way to get in contact with her to no avail."

If Demetri wasn't a vampire, then he would have definitely missed their reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Stone shared a quick worried glance, their features turning solemn and he assumed that CRASH he heard coming from the kitchen was Richard dropping a plate the second Maia's name was mentioned. Demetri suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"Your uncle was very close to her, you say?" Mr. Stone asked, looking even graver than when he answered the door.

"Yes sir," said Demetri brusquely, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be acting more human.

"I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this dear… but Maia _died_ three weeks ago," Mrs. Stone spoke softly, muffling a sob into her handkerchief.

Demetri froze. How was he supposed to tell Caius that his mate has died?!

"How?" asked Demetri, his voice only loud enough for the delicate human ears to hear.

Mr. and Mrs. Stone weren't able to speak. It was Richard who cleared his throat from behind him and spoke, "We went to her funeral, but other than that it's up to her family to share the details ... it's a very private and delicate matter."

"We can contact them for you and set up a date, place and time for your uncle and them to meet?" Mr. Stone offered.

Demetri nodded and asked for a minute so that he could verify with his _uncle_. Once Demetri was far enough that the humans wouldn't be able to hear, he took out his phone and hesitated, his finger hovering above Caius' name, before he changed his mind and called another number.

After two rings, a cheery voice answered, "Ciao Demetri how goes the search?"

"Master Aro, I believe I have finally found results, but there are some … complications," said Demetri, internally wincing at the backlash his information was about to cause. He heard Aro hum a bit in the background before his voice changed from his usually bright tone to his serious, no nonsense tone.

"I assume these _complications_ Demetri, is the reason you have called me and not Caius, yes?"

"Precisely Master Aro."

"Very well, speak Demetri, what have you found about the mortal girl?"

"I tracked down the family of Jessica Stone, Miss McKinnon's friend that died a year ago. According to Mr. and Mrs. Stone … Maia McKinnon died … three weeks ago," Demetri spoke in his vampire speed.

There was silence at the other end for over a minute before Aro whispered harshly, "Died? Are you positive Demetri? Only we cannot exactly tell my rash and easily angered brother that his mate is dead … it would kill him," he snapped towards the end of his speech.

"Positivo Master Aro. I inquired for the details, but they were very tight-lipped; they said that it is for the family to share if they want to and they have agreed to arrange a meeting between them."

Aro sighed sadly and replied, "It seems we will be arranging a flight to England. Make an arrangement with the McKinnons two days from now."

"Yes, Master Aro." Demetri sighed, rubbing his hand over his face in such a human fashion as he turned off his phone and made his way back to the dining room to the Stones.

***Affari Nascosti***

It has been two days since Demetri shared the sad news with Aro Volturi and to say that Caius was not pleased was a _huge_ understatement.

Aro, Caius and Marcus arrived with the witch twins, Alec and Jane as part of their guard. They arrived by private jet at the Heathrow airport to find Demetri waiting in front of a black limousine.

No words were spoken at all on the way to the Ritz hotel, where the Volturi's would be staying for a few days as well as where their guests had arranged to meet them. Caius was stuck in denial. He chose not to believe that his piccolo stella was dead until he had enough proof; although the proof enough was the painful hollow feeling he received in his chest a few weeks ago, stating that his mate was in danger.

Once they arrived, Alec and Jane went up to the presidential suite to take care of their luggage and Demetri stayed with Aro, Caius and Marcus as their guard to meet with whoever came from Maia's family.

After five minutes of waiting, a man and woman who looked to be married approached their table hesitantly with two children by their side; a boy who looked to be no older than two and a girl a year of age.

The woman carried her children gently to the play area before rushing back to the side of her husband's in time for the introductions. Caius noticed that the man resembled his Maia greatly in looks and assumed him to be her twin brother Michael; the only difference was that his hair was raven black instead of fiery red. His wife on the other hand, had blonde curly hair that reached her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, are you the ones Jack Stone spoke of?" the man asked. Aro stood up and kindly nodded his head before speaking, "Yes, my _son_ visited regarding Maia McKinnon, are you her family?"

The man's eyes teared slightly, and his wife placed a delicate hand around his, silently offering him comfort without words.

They may be vampires and predators of the human race, but Aro and Marcus greatly appreciated love in all kinds and forms. They smiled slightly at the love and understanding radiating from the couple and Marcus subtly looked into his hands, a fond smile tugging the corners of his lips. "Yes, I am her brother Michael McKinnon and this is my wife Estelle."

"It is nice to meet you, I am sorry about the conditions of our meeting," Marcus spoke sadly. "Are those your children?" he inquired, tilting his head in the direction of the play area, as two identical blonde haired babies played with the blocks.

"Yes, our son Alexander and daughter Marlene," Estelle smiled a mixture of pride and love on her delicately feminine features. Michael's face cleared up and for a second the sadness and despair etched onto his handsome face morphed into happiness before returning full force. This hit Caius hard, their reactions were proof enough that his Maia was indeed dead; they looked to be grieving still.

"Now, back to the purpose of our meeting," Michael spoke up suddenly, his face looking very grave yet serious, he wasn't inclined to share his sister's death to a bunch of strangers without reason, especially since he couldn't inform these Muggles the exact details of her death.

"Yes," Caius finally spoke, surprising his brothers and Demetri as he hasn't spoken a word since Aro informed him of Demetri's discovery. "My _nephew_ informed me of her death, but I am not inclined to believe without proof – my brother's say I am in denial."

Estelle smiled sadly, but Michael was not to be deterred. "I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but what do you have to do with my sister? She has never mentioned a Caius to me before." But before Caius could reply, Estelle suddenly spoke up, comprehension lit across her face, "You're the one aren't you?"

"Excuse me signora?" Aro asked politely, yet he was confused. Marcus and Caius looked to be in a similar situation and Michael was staring at his wife as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

"Oh come now Michael, don't pretend to be as daft as you make yourself out to be," said Estelle, throwing a smirk her husband's way before returning her full attention to the four extremely handsome men sitting across from them, "Maia was very sad after we all graduated from boarding school and I noticed her becoming more lonely after our wedding and then the birth of Alexander. Oh, us naming her godmother to her nephew drastically brightened up her mood, but after she returned from her sudden departure to Italy after nine months, I knew," Estelle's face morphed into a brilliant smile, all the grief and sadness completely disappeared from her face, "only a girl in love would notice the difference. She had the same look on her face as I did when I met my Michael. I instantly knew she met a special someone, she was practically glowing. It was you, wasn't it?" Estelle asked, smiling at Caius.

The table was silent, all five occupants staring expectantly at Caius waiting for his answer. Finally Caius simply whispered, agony clear in his voice, "Yes, it was me."

Aro caught Michael's forlorn expression as it twisted into recognition with his sharp vampire senses; he seemed to be remembering something. Aro directed his next question to Michael catching everyone's attention, "did Maia ever mention anything to you?"

Michael looked guilty as he said, "Once. Two days after she came back, I questioned her about it. We are twins you see, we have some sort of bond and I knew that there was something different about her, something changed about her," he explained, "she told me she met someone that changed her life and filled the void in her heart. She told me she-she, she met her Estelle Proudfoot," he broke off as sobs racked his whole body and Estelle grabbed his hand tightly as she tried to comfort him. The four vampires looked on sadly; Aro, Marcus and Demetri kept on shifting their attention from Caius to Michael. "I asked her why she came back then, why did she leave Italy, why she left him?" Michael paused slightly, his eyes drifting off; he looked to be remembering that moment as his face morphed into sadness at remembering his sister's words and the look on her face. He snapped out of his reverie, fixing Caius with an intense stare with eyes that were so like his piccolo stella, "her face was filled with agony, despair and heartbreak as she told me, her voice was so broken and she looked lost. She said that everyone cannot have a happy ending. She told me she had to wake up from her dream and go back to real life. She then told me, 'do not fret dear brother of mine, for he is the other part of my heart and I hope to meet him again someday. I am sure we will somehow cross paths in the future.'"

Caius swallowed harshly, making sure to keep his emotions in check and not let the traitorous venom tears to spill in front of his brothers, guard and the two humans. Marcus however, stated, "You are guilty, why?"

"I should have pushed her. I am her brother and it is – was, my job to protect her, that includes her heart as well. I should have pushed her to go back to Italy, but I was selfish, I didn't want to be apart from my sister after she had just gotten back," Michael said sadly.

"She wouldn't have left and you know that love. Maia is quite the stubborn one. You know more than I that once she set her mind on something she would stick to her decision," said Estelle matter-of-factly.

"She would have been safer in Italy with Caius. He could have protected her and prevented her death, something I wasn't able to do," Michael snapped, tears falling freely from the corner of his eyes. Estelle stroked his face soothingly, as she whispered in his ear, not knowing that she sat across four vampires with excellent hearing, "Don't you dare blame yourself for their actions, it could be me or you next! It could be our parents or our friends, you never know! Don't you dare blame yourself for their cowardice Michael!"

The vampires were extremely confused, but they didn't show it. They did however subtly pass on a silent message saying that they would discuss this later. Michael had no problem understanding his wife's vague words as he sat up straight and composed himself as he apologized to Estelle.

"I am sorry for bringing this up, but if you could please inform us of how Maia died, if it is no problem," Aro asked diplomatically, yet sternly – this was the reason they were in London in the first place. Caius stared at them intensely, anger rushing through his veins.

Michael and Estelle shared a glance, Demetri recognized their reaction, for the emotions on their face were nearly identical to the Stones, it was a look that clearly stated it was a secret not to be spoken about. Demetri silently and quickly relayed the message to the three kings without the humans' detection and they subtly nodded.

"Three weeks ago, Maia left McKinnon manor in Wiltshire, you see the McKinnons and now the Proudfoots as my wife was a Proudfoot before our marriage; gather for weekly luncheons or dinners sometimes, to catch up and stay close within the family. Maia looked to be in a rush, said she had a meeting to get back her job and so she left hours before us-"Michael could no longer continue as he choked on his words. Estelle continued where he left off, her voice shaking slightly, the four vampires however, detected hatred seeping through her tone.

"She was ambushed. We do not know by who, but we do know that there were two people that ambushed her … they murdered her; she had no chance to retaliate. We found her body on the outskirts of McKinnon manor. It was an immediate death … she did not suffer at all."

Caius clenched his hands so hard that if he were human, blood would be oozing at rapid speed from the punctures inflicted by his razor sharp nails. "Who killed her?" he snarled with venom.

"We don't know," Michael whispered, yet there was fire dancing in his eyes, shining with contempt and hatred, "believe me Caius, if I knew they wouldn't be alive right now. Cowards, the whole bloody lot of them, rely on their ambushes."

Suddenly a thought stuck in Demetri's head and he couldn't help but ask, "Jessica Stone, her death is related to Maia's, isn't it?" Aro, Caius and Marcus stared at him; they were shocked at first that Demetri managed to solve the pieces of this puzzle and then pride filled them, even at Caius' depressing and grieving state.

Michael and Estelle shared another glance with each other before Michael reluctantly answered, "Yes, they are."

"All we know is that there is a group of vigilantes murdering, for whatever reason we do not know," Estelle said sternly and the four vampires knew that she was lying about not knowing why. In fact, the four vampires could tell that Michael and Estelle and in Demetri's case, the Stones, knew more than they were letting on, but for some reason they could not share. Caius' mind went back to his suspicions about Maia having a secret and he knew, deep inside that her death was related to it.

"You know more, but you cannot tell us," Caius stated and if it were not for Maia's death hanging over him, he would've laughed at the deer-caught-in-the-headlight expression the two McKinnons had on their faces right now.

"What makes you say that?" Estelle said evasively, neither confirming nor denying his suspicions.

"I always felt that Maia was keeping a secret from me, but for whatever reason could not tell. I never pried; I kept on telling myself that she would tell me in time. I see now that it is impossible, and I can tell that you aren't going to share any more than what you have already told us, am I correct?" Caius spoke up, his reaction clearly stating that he appreciated honesty in their next response.

Michael looked Caius straight in the eye with an apologetic expression, "I am sorry, you are right. We cannot share any more than we already have." He sounded so sincere that Caius let it go, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try to find out on his own.

Estelle went over to pick up her children from the play area and returned to her seat, handing Marlene over to her father, who sat in his lap gurgling happily. Alexander spoke up, "Aunty My-My?"

Estelle froze and Michael cleared his throat, masking away his tears and the sad look in his face as he bent to his son and spoke, keeping his eye at level with his, "Aunty Maia is gone Alex, you know that."

"When is she coming back?" he asked, an innocent expression on his childishly round face. The four vampires were putty in the two children's hand and Caius wished he was able to raise a family with his piccolo stella. Estelle responded this time, "sweetie, she isn't coming back. She went to heaven and you won't be able to see her for a long time." At her words, Alexander bit his lips as they wobbled slightly and Marlene wailed loudly.

Aro decided that it was time the meeting ended, they found out what they needed to find out and there was no reason to stay more.

Before they left, Estelle spoke to Caius in a strong, determined voice, "Never doubt Maia's love for you Caius. She loved you dearly and I am sure that she is watching over you right now." And just like that, the four McKinnons headed out, but not before the four vampires heard a small part of their conversation. Unable to resist eavesdropping with their impeccable hearing, they titled their heads in their direction.

"What do we do now Michael?" Estelle asked, her voice shaking, slightly worried.

"My parents want us to move in with them, the McKinnon manor is safe and no one could get to us once we are inside. It's the safest for the children Stele," replied Michael.

"I agree. We'll move in by tomorrow; I don't know what that damn ministry is doing about this but these deaths are no coincidence Mike," said Estelle, biting her lips – she sounded agitated and frightened? Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri shared a look and they hid in the shadows, following the McKinnons until the exit, not wanting to miss out and hoping that the puzzle pieces would finally click into place.

"The ministry won't do any bloody thing and you know it. We have more chances communicating with Dumbledore, he can protect us better than the bloody ministry and I'm sure he'll have answers for us."

"Maia spent a lot of time with Dumbledore the months before her death and look where she is now Mike! It makes no difference, if they want us dead, they'll find a way," cried Estelle.

"Jessica was a Muggleborn, that's why they killed her, but Maia was a pureblood, Stele."

"What are you saying Michael," Estelle gasped, clutching onto Alexander tightly.

"I'm saying, whoever is orchestrating these murders are doing it for a reason. I would say they are gathering followers and when they ambushed Maia, she refused and they killed her – we could be next Estelle."

"That is why we're going to stay at the McKinnon manor?"

"It's for the best, it'll protect the children. If it weren't for Alexander and Marlene, I would be out there trying to find the bastards!" Michael growled.

"Language in front of the kids, Mike!" Estelle snapped, slapping her husband softly at the back of his head, before pressing on the subject, "There is something more, what aren't you telling me Michael?"

The vampires saw Michael pause as he looked at his wife, his face shone with fear and determination, he spoke in a clear voice as he let the ominous words out, "dark times are coming dear Stele, and I think this is just the beginning." Estelle started shaking in fear as she said, "we're still recovering from the last time, it's too soon Michael."

Before Michael could respond, a beautiful woman came up to them, recognition brightening in her lovely features. She had jet black hair, and turquoise eyes with a few flecks of grey that were clear to see thanks to the vampire's excellent vision. She had noble and aristocratic looks with high cheekbones and she was dressed in expensive clothing, in her hands however, was a chubby little boy who looked to be not even a year old, he had messy raven locks and bright hazel eyes. When she spoke, her voice was so rich and kind, she looked to be a motherly person, "Michael? Estelle? Is that you? I have been meaning to contact you."

Estelle's face morphed from fear to utter delight as she ran up to the woman and engulfed her in a hug. Michael smiled and took her hand, kissing it charmingly as he said, "Lady Potter, how nice to see you."

Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri traded looks once Michael said Lady. They were all thinking the same thing, _she must be a very important person, but they never heard of a Lady Potter before._

Lady Potter, instead of blushing a bright red at having a handsome man bring out his charm on her, smirked instead and said, "oh you charmer you, he hasn't lost his touch hasn't he Estelle!" she then put a hand on her hip in mock fashion and said, "I'll be having words with your mother. I am sure Evangeline would be thrilled to know that the manners she drilled into her son were not all together lost."

Estelle burst out laughing and Michael clutched his heart and said, "You wound me Dorea truly."

Dorea narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I'm sure," before turning her attention to Alexander and Marlene, "I've been meaning to set a play date between your lovelies and my James."

"How about tomorrow? James is growing so big already since the last time I saw him," Estelle gushed, as she stroked his chubby cheeks adoringly. "Where is Charlus?"

"Yes, where is the Lord Potter? I have been meaning to discuss a matter about the ministry with him," Michael inquired. Suddenly Dorea's playful and happy mood evaporated to be replaced with grief.

"You haven't heard?"

The vampires leaned in closer out of habit. It seemed that a little meaningless eavesdropping had evolved into a completely interesting and fascinating mystery. They definitely had a lot to discuss once they were in the confines and privacy of their room.

"Heard what Dorea?" Michael asked, all charm gone as he traded looks with Estelle, clearly expecting the worst.

Dorea sighed unhappily, "Charlus was called in, him being Head auror he is now swamped with paperwork. There has been another death."

" _Who_?" Estelle whispered, fearing the worst.

"Gregory McGonagall," Dorea said as she wiped away tears that had fallen.

"No!" Michael yelled, his face looked to be in utter shock as Estelle clutched at her heart and said, "Professor McGonagall's husband?"

"Yes," Dorea sniffed. "I was planning on visiting her tomorrow, I didn't want to barge even though she is one of my closest and dearest friends. I spoke to Albus Dumbledore and he said that Minerva has locked herself away in her chambers and wasn't coming out for anything or anyone."

"It's related to Maia isn't it?" Michael asked angrily and Caius glared at the wall as if hoping it would catch on fire by the intensity of his gaze.

"Yes," said Dorea sadly, tilting James to sit comfortably on her arms as he had started to fidget. "But unlike Maia, he suffered before his death. He had the opportunity to fight back, slashes and gashes all over his body before the final blow."

"Dear Merlin," Estelle breathed holding onto her son tighter as if he were her lifeline.

"I was right, we are heading back into dark times aren't we Dorea?" asked Michael all hope dissolved from his face.

"It seems so," said Dorea, nodding regretfully. "The ministry is trying to convince the people that it's all a mere coincidence … random vigilantes, but we know more. It looks to be a repeat of Grindelwald. We must study caution, especially now that we have little ones. Come over to Potter manor, let's have tea and the children could play with each other. Charlus should be at the manor in a few."

As they left, the four vampires headed on to the elevator in silence, not speaking a word until they reached the confines of their room. Jane and Alec were sitting in the drawing room with the television on, but once they saw the expressions on their masters and Demetri's face they abruptly turned it off.

"Master?" Jane asked.

"Who is Grindelwald?" boomed Caius, wasting no time in meaningless chit chat.

"I have never heard of him before brother. Alec?" Aro said, looking meaningfully at him. Alec took out his laptop, searching through Google, after a few minutes, he looked back at Aro and shook his face, "nothing, he doesn't exist."

"Just like Maia," said Demetri. Caius snapped his attention to Demetri and bellowed, "What do you mean?" Demetri cleared his throat and informed the room of the events at the police station and of how they only had Jessica Stone and her family on record, until she disappeared after the age of eleven.

"It is quite strange. People who clearly exist but have no records of existing at all, murders that haven't been reported through news stations and newspapers … it is as if all these people are in code. Michael spoke of how Jessica Stone was murdered because she is a Muggleborn, but Maia was a pureblood … what do these words mean?" Marcus mused, looking around at each person, but they were all as stumped as he was.

"They must be a code for something. Maybe they are in the CIA or something of the sort," Aro offered.

Jane was looking through the internet, "Jessica Stone, Maia McKinnon and ... aha, Gregory McGonagall."

"What are you doing sister?" Alec asked hesitantly, his face tilted in confusion.

"One out of the three deaths are posted online," Jane said as she twisted the laptop to be facing the other occupants of the room, "Only Jessica Stone's death is reported, Maia McKinnon and Gregory McGonagall aren't however, it is like they didn't exist at all."

Caius studied the news article of Jessica's death, a frown was appearing on his face clearly showing his confusion, "There is information about Jessica Stone until she turned eleven, then she completely disappeared from the world until her death eight years later."

"This is such an enigma brothers, dear ones," Aro spoke up as he scratched his chin. "I say we take the jet back to Volterra, and we keep an eye on this strange situation in England, hopefully our riddles will be answered soon, there is nothing more we can do here."

"I will not be letting this go! I want revenge for my mate's death!" Caius bellowed, as he punched his fist into the wall, puncturing it.

"Yes, yes brother, no need to redecorate the room. We have all of eternity to find your answers, I promise," Aro said sincerely.

Caius grudgingly nodded.

As the six vampires departed to Heathrow airport to board their private jet, Caius promised himself that he will avenge his love and one day visit her grave.

From this day onward, Caius Volturi changed to the worst. He was no longer the happy vampire in love with a beautiful mortal woman. He grieved for his piccolo stella every day. But to the rest of the world, he was a heartless, hateful vampire that thirsted for revenge, issuing the worst punishment for all rule breakers; impatient, brutal and harsh.

All vampires feared Caius' temper, no one wanted to get on his bad side and rumors began to spread of his lack of empathy, his hatred of second chances and brutality.

Caius Volturi became a dead shell of a vampire, mirroring his dead, cold heart that hasn't been the same since the death of Maia Evangeline McKinnon.

 **A/N:** **Ciao: Hello.**

 **Positivo: Positive.**

 **Piccolo stella: Little star.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 6:**

18 years later.

It has been a year since Lily Marie Evans graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as one of the top five students in her year along with her husband of a year James Charlus Potter, his best friend and blood-brother Sirius Orion Black, their other best friend, who happened to be a rather tame and docile werewolf Remus John Lupin and her very best friend and sister in all but blood, Marlene Maia McKinnon.

Lily Marie Evans now Lady Potter sat in the armchair by the fire at Potter Manor, stroking her flat stomach, and reminiscing the best years of her life that lead her to her current situation.

She was the youngest daughter and child of Robert and Rose Evans, who were the best parents a girl could ever hope for. She also had an older sister Petunia, and they used to be the best of friends, until she met a lanky, gangly boy by the name of Severus Tobias Snape at the age of nine near his home Spinner's End.

Weird and unnatural occurrences kept on happening around Lily and she never understood why she was so different until her best friend Severus informed her the day they met, that she was a witch – and no, not those ugly hags with warts, green skin, a hooked nose and all, but a real bonafida witch with spells and wands, magical blood running through her veins and potions...

It drew a rift between her and Petunia, who became green with envy, and they only grew even more apart when she turned eleven, receiving a visit from a Professor McGonagall, who taught transfiguration at Hogwarts, was the Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress to boot.

Severus found a letter in Petunia's room from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, apologetically rejecting her from Hogwarts, and that is what completely demolished their relationship as sisters.

Lily however, was excited to be going to Hogwarts with Sev, and it was on her first ride to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express that she found out that some witches and wizards would view her differently seeing as she was a Muggleborn, which meant that she was a witch born to two muggle parents (no magical blood). It was also during her first ride in the Hogwarts Express that she met James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black, two arrogant bullies who instantly received her ire hatred and made enemies of Severus.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Lily Marie Evans got sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the daring, brave and chivalrous and Severus got sorted into Slytherin, the most hated house for producing all dark and prejudiced witches and wizards, it was also the house of the sly, cunning and ambitious. Being separated from each other caused a small drift between the two best friends, but on Lily's first night, she made instant friends with fellow Gryffindor first years and dorm mates, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Brown.

Unfortunately, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sorted into Gryffindor as well, creating the group they were well-known for, the Marauders, where they became famous for pranking everyone – even the teachers and the Headmaster himself, and bullying the Slytherins – who, Lily would admit, most of them deserved it.

Since their third year, James Potter never missed a chance at asking Lily out on a date. He was quite taken with the gorgeous red haired, green-eyed, smart, witty Muggleborn girl and was quite convinced that it was love at first sight.

During Lily's fifth year, she was made a prefect along with Remus Lupin, and although he was a marauder, they went along with swimmingly as he was very timid and polite. It was in her fifth year that Lily solved Remus' secret about him being a werewolf, yet she never let it be known that she knew as she respected his right to privacy. However, her Slytherin friend Severus never shared the same courtesy and made it his life's mission to unravel the Marauder's secret.

It was during her fifth year, after their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exam that the friendship between the Gryffindor girl and the Slytherin boy reached its end.

The Marauders – James Potter and Sirius Black, to be precise, began bullying poor Sev while Peter Pettigrew cheered in complete awe, staring at the two in worship while Remus Lupin hid his disapproving look behind a book. Lily Marie Evans, being the loyal friend that she is, stormed in on them and began yelling at the top of her lungs for them to leave him alone, going as far as calling James Charlus Potter an arrogant, bullying toe rag and saying that she wouldn't go out with him if it was a choice between him and the giant squid – which Lily found amusing and ironic right about now. Severus retaliated by calling her the most unforgivable word: a _Mudblood_ , which basically meant that she had dirty blood. Being called a Mudblood was a vile and one of the most offensive words to be called and Lily did not appreciate her friend calling her that. Lily broke off her friendship with Severus Tobias Snape and she hasn't spoken to him since.

After Lily received her OWL marks, she asked the matron Poppy Pomfrey - who for some reason always had a smile on her face at the sight of Lily and treated her as if she were her favorite niece, if she could be her assistant in the hospital wing, as her career of choice was to be a healer once she graduated from Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey beamed at her, agreeing instantly without informing the Headmaster and Lily could have sworn she heard her mutter to herself, "just like her mother," but Lily chalked it up as a misunderstanding as her mother was a muggle.

During Lily's seventh year, Lily was made head girl and James Potter much to her disappointment and anger, was the head boy. Lily seriously thought that Headmaster Dumbledore was sucking too many lemon drops for his poor choice, but she would never say it out loud as it would be extremely disrespectful as she looked up to him and he always treated her like a granddaughter.

It was during her seventh year that Lily noticed a change in James, he acted more mature and took his responsibilities as head boy greatly – and this is how Lily began developing a huge crush on James Potter, leader of the Marauders and arrogant, bullying toe rag as she once deemed him to be. They began dating and after graduation, James Potter proposed to her and she instantly said _yes._

James Potter was training to be an auror along with Frank Longbottom, Alice Brown (who was engaged to Frank) and Sirius Black. Marlene applied to be an unspeakable at the Department of Mystery and she herself studied to become a healer.

Their wedding was magical, with Marlene as her maid of honor and Alice and her other friend Dorcas Meadows as her bridesmaid. James' best man was of course Sirius while his groomsmen where Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. After a year of being man and wife, Lily thought her love for James knew no bounds. He was the best husband one could ever wish for and his parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter loved her at first sight, welcoming her as part of the family regardless of her blood.

Now, Lily Marie Potter sat by the fireplace waiting for her husband to come back from auror training as she had the most wonderful news to share with him.

There was a whoosh in the fireplace, standing in front of her was her gorgeous husband, his messy black hair standing at all ends, no matter what she tried it just never lay flat – stubborn just like him, but according to him and Charlus, it was the Potter hair, the men in the family were always cursed with messy hair, but Lily now found it to be endearing. His aristocratic features that he received from his mother who was a proud Black took most of his face, clearing all the boyish roundness he had as a child and his hazel eyes sparkled – unlike Dumbledore's, at the sight of his beautiful wife, who appeared to be clearly waiting for him.

"Hello Lily flower," he said as he bent over to kiss her forehead, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Hello dear husband, how was auror training? Did you and Sirius manage to do some mischief?"

James eyes shone mischievously as he gave her an impish smile, "I'll always be a Marauder Lils, Poor Moody, he looked like he was about to blow today. Now, tell me why are you sitting here waiting for me, where is Marlene?"

"I sent her away, I have something to tell you and I wanted it to be just us," said Lily, smiling tentatively at her husband. She loved him with all her heart, but a part of her was scared that he might overreact at her news.

"What is it Lils?" James asked seriously, all current mischief gone, replaced with a total seriousness. He could always read his Lily flower like a book and he could see how nervous she was even if she wasn't wringing her wrists at the moment.

Lily took in a deep breath and decided not to beat around the bush as she blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

James' jaw dropped open at her statement. His pupils widened a fraction and his hands tightened on her waist subconsciously as he tried to process the fact that he was going to be a father.

"James? Say something…"

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked weakly. Lily nodded her head. "You're sure?" he whispered, and again Lily nodded. James face morphed into a huge, bright smile and he cheered loudly, "I'm going to be a father! Oh Lilypad you have made me the happiest man on earth!" and he carried Lily into his arms, spinning her around the room. The room was filled with the couple's loud and happy laughter as the flames danced and crackled merrily along with them.

***Affari Nascosti***

After word spread that Lily Potter was expecting a child, their friends and family began celebrating the joyous news, especially once Frank and Alice Longbottom announced that they were expecting their first child as well. It was during these dark times, that such news made a big difference as the war was taking its toll on the light side and the Ministry of Magic.

James and Lily decided that since they were bringing a child into the world, that it was about time they heed Albus Dumbledore's advice and have Lily check her ancestry for any magical blood – it was proven by the Department of Mystery that some of the Muggleborns are descendent from squibs, but of course many of the prejudiced purebloods didn't want believe it.

On James' day off from auror duty, James and Lily floo called directly to the Leaky Cauldron and after exchanging pleasantries with Tom the barman, they made their way down the stony path to Gringotts.

After entering head goblin, Ragnok's office in order for Lily to make a test for her blood lineage, Ragnok took one look at Lily and growled pleasantly, "It's about time! I was wondering when you would make an appearance, but I didn't expect it to be this long."

James and Lily traded flabbergasted looks; it was the first time they heard Ragnok speak that much and although the goblins had a good relationship with the goblins, they do not take a liking to anyone lacking the Potter blood running through their veins – according to the goblins, the Potters were the only family that treated the goblins with respect and zero prejudice.

Once Lily pricked her finger six times on the parchment, a web of lines spurted from her drops of blood, and names began to appear. Once Lily studied her lineage, she almost fainted from shock and clutched James' hand in a death grip, causing him to wince.

"This cannot be correct!" Lily whispered weakly. Ragnok merely stared at her with an expressionless face as James read over Lily's shoulder, and his mouth hung open comically.

"Are you saying I was adopted?" Lily asked.

"Lils these results do not lie," James said calmly, but he was unable to take his eyes away from the two lines above Lily's name: father – Caius Volturi. Mother – Maia McKinnon. He then narrowed his eyes at the other lines showing her uncle, Michael McKinnon and cousins, Alexander and Marlene McKinnon.

"All this time, Marlene was my cousin and I never knew," Lily sobbed, "my parents never told me that I was adopted! I deserved the right to know!"

But James, being the Lord Potter who was trained by his father to be the perfect scion of a noble and ancient house, knew that there would be time to freak out and scream about it later. He looked at the goblin who was staring blankly at him, as if he were testing him, and James wasn't about to disappoint as he spoke up, interrupting his wife's tantrum, "What did you mean by it was about time?"

James knew that he had hit the jackpot when Ragnok smiled, which looked more like a grimace, showing off each and every one of his pointy, white teeth.

"Your mother, Lady Maia McKinnon prepared well in case of an untimely death," he spoke, shutting Lily up from whatever she was about to say as she buried herself deeper into James' arms. "She had a feeling something amiss was happening around wizarding Britain and so she made preparations for you, her daughter. She was a sharp lady and was greatly respected; she left me instructions for the day you would be making an appearance."

"She knew I would come?" Lily whispered and James rubbed her arms affectionately, offering her his silent comfort.

"Yes," Ragnok replied gruffly. "However, I never expected for you to wait this long, but since you never knew you were adopted … no matter, Lady McKinnon left you all her possessions, a couple of vaults and most important of all, letters from her explaining your parentage."

"What does she need to know about her parentage? Her father is Italian, Caius Volturi, sounds like a muggle to me," James spoke up, confusion evident on his face.

Ragnok smiled grimly, "appearances may seem false Lord Potter, you should know that."

Upon arriving at her mother's vault, Lily teared up as she saw a couple of life portraits of her mother, but it wasn't activated and for some reason, Lily couldn't bring herself to bring it to life just yet, not until reading the letters. James understood of course, as they could come for it any time and while Lily looked for the letters and precious valuables from Maia McKinnon, James studied the portrait of the late Lady McKinnon.

She was a gorgeous woman, and James could see so much of his Lily in her that he almost wanted to slap himself. There were many times he and Sirius would joke around, saying that Lily looked nothing like her horse of a sister, and that she barely resembled her parents, yet the fact that she was adopted never even crossed their mind.

Lady Maia McKinnon had luscious fiery red locks, creamy white skin with a slight tan and sky-blue doe eyes; she had a heart shaped face as well as a petite nose and petal shaped lips. James could see that Lily inherited her hair, eye shape, lips and heart-shaped face, but clearly her pale skin and emerald green eyes that he fell in love with must have come from her father as well as her straight-ridged nose.

James was interrupted from his musings by his wife's weak voice telling him that she wanted to go to the manor so that she could read her mother's letter in the peace and privacy of the fireplace and James readily agreed, hoping to comfort his wife as much as possible in her time of need.

 _My darling daughter,_

 _I know not what name you have been rechristened with upon your adoption, but you deserve to know your true name. Upon your birth, I named you Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi, two beautiful strong, Italian names that speak of your ancestry and purity. Your middle name, Caterina, means pure, because that is what you are. I had no qualms that you would be anything but, because your bringing in to the world had been a gift of God, and that is what your true name Donata means – my gift of God._

 _You see my darling daughter, your conception was completely unexpected and miraculous in itself. I am not saying you were a mistake or a burden – but a miracle, as I was under the impression that your father was unable to father children._

 _In order for you to understand, I must tell you the story of how I met your father, for it is a good one, full of romance, love, surprises and hardships, but if you are married or in a relationship while reading this letter, I am sure you will understand, for what relationship isn't._

 _Your uncle, Michael McKinnon who so happens to be my twin brother, married his childhood sweetheart Estelle Proudfoot. They have been dating since their fourth year at Hogwarts and you couldn't find a couple more in love and in tuned with each other_

 _A year into their marriage, Estelle gave birth to Alexander, your cousin and my godson as well as my nephew, and oh, how I doted on him. At the time, I was studying to be a healer, for it has always been my dream to help people, but alas, there was a void in my heart that would not be filled, and as Alexander was brought into the world, it merely healed me temporarily. I was lonely my dear Donata, as I could not find a person to share the other half of my soul and feed me love in Britain, and so I took vacation leave from St. Mungo's and fled to Italy._

 _I stayed in Volterra, Tuscany and on my first night there, I met him._

 _He was Adonis reincarnated, an angel with the looks of a Greek god my sweet. He had snowy blonde hair that fell just above his shoulder, pale white skin, with sharp features almost aristocratic and ruby red eyes. Eyes followed and hearts stopped around his presence and he looked like royalty. But that is not what drew me to him at the start, you see when we locked eyes upon each other, I saw a sadness and loneliness that reflected my own in his beautiful eyes._

 _His first words to me were, 'Mi scusi bello, don't go please,' he even had the voice of an angel, and since then I was hooked. We dated for nine months and we were so very much in love. He has two brothers and a sister, and he adored them, even when he wouldn't show it, I knew. How I could read your father like a book, and he could read me as well._

 _Now comes the hardships of our relationship my dear Donata. I was the smartest witch of my age, something I know deep inside, you must have inherited from me. I could not help but notice odd things about my Caius: his eyes would change color – some days it was his usual ruby red and others it was a deep onyx black, his skin was cold – as if he doused himself in a bucket full of ice water, he would always handle me with care like he could break me if he used full force and he had an extreme dislike for sunlight always hiding every inch of skin under a hood, even on the summer days. Oh, he told me that he easily gets sunburnt, and since I had my own secret and couldn't outright tell him that I am a witch, I let him keep his secrets._

 _But one day, on our ninth month together, I overheard him and his two brothers, Aro and Marcus arguing about me and how I was a risk of exposure. This will come as a huge shock to you my dear, but please do not think any differently: he is a vampire._

 _Not the type of vampires we learnt at Hogwarts during Defense Against the Dark Arts my dear Donata, but a different type of species, ones that had rules not unlike our own in the wizarding world. The Volturi, which is your father and uncles, are the enforcers of their type. They are royalty, yes my dear, your father is one of the three kings of their type of vampire race and they make sure to eliminate all threats of exposure. I overheard Aro and Marcus speak to Caius about either turning me into one of them or killing me, for I posed a threat to their world, even though I had no idea of his true nature._

 _As I overheard their conversation, I found out that your father is over three thousand years old with a wife, but she was not his true mate anymore as she continuously had affairs with men and so, I was his true soul mate._

 _I don't know if you are disgusted, or ashamed of the idea that I fell for a vampire, or that you have a father that is one – but when it comes to true love my dear, all sense gets thrown out of the window. We were true soul mates shaped by the gods itself, and a witch or wizard with a true soul mate is a blessing and one not to be taken into lightly. The last thing I overheard was that Caius was given a week to come to a decision regarding me._

 _At the time, I had aches in my stomach and I was feeling extremely nauseous and the next day I went to the hospital where I found out that I was pregnant with you. Vampires are sterile, and so it was a miracle in itself and a gift of god that I was blessed with you. You instantly became my first choice and priority. I knew that I must protect you even from your own father and uncles. The Volturi have law my dear, and I feared that they might rid of you as they fear the unknown and so I departed back to Britain leaving my beloved Caius, your father with a farewell letter._

 _Do not be mad at your father for never finding you Donata, for I never told him that I was pregnant in the letter I left him, I left my mate to protect you and I continued to do so, even in my death. I kept you a secret from my family as well; even though the McKinnons do not believe in the utter garbage called pureblood supremacy, I feared that having a vampire as a father would not be accepted by them._

 _But I was in desperate need of help. Being pregnant with a half vampire child created a few bumps along the way; when I was a month pregnant with you, I looked to be about three months with child, and so, I went to Albus Dumbledore for help where I swore him to secrecy about you and Caius. Poppy Pomfrey knew as well as I was in need for a trustworthy healer, and so the two took care of me and never uttered a word to anyone. After three months you, my beautiful daughter were brought into the world and with the help of Albus, we gave you a potion that kept your vampire half dormant._

 _You have the choice to keep it dormant, if you want to activate it, you would need to inform Albus, but be ready for the consequences, such as immortality. I leave the choice to you and your husband, if you are married when you are reading this._

 _I used to leave you with Albus and Poppy when I went to visit my family and they adored you. Trust Albus with anything you may need my Donata, for he is completely trustworthy; after you are done with reading my letter, speak to Albus if you have any more questions._

 _You may be wondering if I am clairvoyant for foreseeing my death, and my answer is no. The day I found out about being pregnant with you, I received a letter from my brother, informing me of the death of my best friend Jessica Stone, who was a Muggleborn. Since her death, there have been more suspicious deaths and I began to fear – not for my life, but for your future, and so I began making arrangements and precautions. I left Ragnok with a few instructions, one of which being, to send a letter to Albus – and one of my requests were to place you in the house of a loving muggle family, for I feared that many other magical families would face the same ending as I and I couldn't have you constantly being relocated._

 _My other wish was for you to be close with your cousins, especially Marlene, who so happened to be the same age as you and named after me. If you haven't yet been acquainted, I implore you to seek her out and get to know your cousin._

 _I have to say this to you my dear as tears course through my lids, I am sorry for not getting to know you. I am sorry if you have had to read this letter, I am sorry I wasn't given the choice to live and raise you as my daughter. Know that I love you with all my heart and soul, and that I will watch over you. I made a few portraits of myself and one of them is yours – I understand if you do not want to activate it yet, just know that I love you and I did all this for you, to protect you and give you a life I could not give you._

 _Another thing I want to ask of you; I left a letter with Albus to pass on to Caius, for I have a feeling that he would one day run into him. I ask you, my darling daughter, to please pass down one of my live portrait to your father, when you are ready of course._

 _I also ask of you that you do not share your ancestry with anyone but your husband and someone close to your hearts in case something ever happens to you, just like I placed my trust with only Albus and Poppy. If word gets out I fear the actions of the Volturi. Be smart my child._

 _Promise me that you will never be ashamed of your ancestry and that you will never hate your father, for other than you, he is my everything – the other half of my heart and soul – my soul mate. Just like you are my gift of god, sent to me by the heavens and I know that you will achieve great things – I just feel it in my heart that you were born for a reason and no matter what, know that I am so proud of you._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Maia Evangeline McKinnon._

Once Lily finished reading the letter from her dead mother she began to cry, her body racked with harsh sobs and James could do nothing but watch his beloved beautiful Lily break down in front of him. Lily said nothing, but handed over the letter to her husband, silently telling him to read.

Once James was done, he stared at his wife in shock. He had no problem with the fact that she was a half vampire, but he was shocked that her father was royalty among them. James always knew there was something special about his Lily, or was it Donata? But he never expected this. James had to agree with Maia McKinnon, Lily was a gift of god, and he made sure to tell her that, causing her to stop her crying and look at her husband in bewilderment.

"You still love me? Even now that you know about my father and what I am?" she cried.

James looked at his wife sternly and said, "Don't Lily! I love you for who you are. Your mother told you not to be ashamed of yourself and I completely agree. I love you!" Lily flung herself into James' arms, kissing every part of his face, choking with laughs and sobs.

"I think we should call Albus to come over love. It is what your mother told you to do and we need to know if it will affect our baby."

Lily's eyes widened in realization and she ran to the fireplace to floo call the Headmaster, who appeared a minute later. He didn't seem surprised that they knew and James inwardly rolled his eyes – nothing ever shocked the headmaster, well, except when Maia told him about Caius, James smirked at that as he knew _that_ would've caught the Headmaster by surprise.

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he stared at two of his favorite students, waiting for them to speak first out of courtesy. Lily started with her first question, "Have you met my father yet?"

Albus shook his head, "It wasn't time yet for us to meet," he held up his hand, silently asking for no interruptions as he placed his other hand into his pocket, withdrawing a letter which he passed on to Lily to read. "Your mother left me this; I believe that she would have wanted me to show it to you."

Together, James and Lily read the last letter Maia ever wrote to Albus Dumbledore and when they were done, Lily handed it back to Albus, who reverently placed it back in his pocket. Lily instantly knew from his actions that her mother was very dear to the old Headmaster's heart, and finally the puzzle pieces clicked into place: why the Headmaster always treated her like a granddaughter and Poppy's comment of her being a healer just like her mother.

"I believe it was not time yet, your mother wanted me to wait for you to be all grown up in case his brothers find you as a threat of exposure," Albus informed her.

"What would happen to our child? About the vampire gene, I mean," James clarified.

Albus hummed before he spoke, "You have no reason to fret James, Lily. Once you informed me you were both expecting I researched the potion Lily took upon her birth. As long as it stays dormant in Lily, then your child shall pass on the vampire gene," James and Lily breathed a sigh of relief, "however, your child may inherit a few traits of vampirism."

"What do you mean?" Lily fretted as she held on tightly to James, who also looked worried.

"Nothing bad I assure you. I merely indicate to differences in her reflexes and senses – beauty as well," Albus smiled as he waved his hands in explanation, "For example she may have a burst in speed, excellent vision and hearing, senses maybe – not unlike a vampire, but enough for him or her to be referred to as mage level."

James and Lily brightened at that, obviously pleased with what they heard. They would love their child no matter what, but they preferred their children not to suffer through immortality, aversion to sunlight and the continuous thirst for blood.

"I need to ask you something Albus; I know my mother said she loved my father and that they were soul mates, what do you think of it?" Lily asked unsurely.

Albus smiled and said, "my dear, the one thing I would never doubt was the love they shared for one another; I may have never met him but from the way your mother spoke of their time together, that much is obvious – besides my dear, one does not give birth to a miracle child if there never was true love," he then winked at Lily as she blushed a magenta color ant his implications and James laughed, hugging his Lily close to him.

Albus stared at them for a few seconds before saying, "another thing you have inherited from your mother my dear, was her ability and wondrous luck of finding a soul mate."

"What?" James and Lily gasped, completely flabbergasted.

"Oh, yes," Albus smirked, "I find it rather obvious; I am shocked you never felt it before, denying it for six years. I do believe it runs in the family – look out for your little ones mate," Albus stood up brushing imaginary lint of his cloak, "now, I do believe I must depart, I have much to do. If you have anything else you need to ask, my door is always open and I have connected the manor to my fireplace at my office." And without another word, Albus Dumbledore left the Potters with their mouth gaping open, having received more news than they had expected.

James and Lily set up a dinner at Potter manor inviting the McKinnons over as Lily was finally ready to meet her family and inform them of her existence.

James and Lily informed Sirius, Charlus and Dorea separately and they were ecstatic; now they were waiting for the McKinnons to arrive – Jonathan and Evangeline McKinnon, Michael and Estelle McKinnon and Alexander and Marlene McKinnon.

Once they were all seated, they sat down for dinner, gossiping about the ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, St. Mungo's and complimenting the elf and their wonderful cooking. After they were done, they sat in the drawing room; drinking fine mead did Lily bring up the subject.

Lily stood up, and cleared her voice.

James, sensing how nervous his wife was, stood up with her and placed his hands around her shoulder, showing her his silent support.

Lily gave him a grateful smile and spoke with a lot more confidence than before, "Last week, I went to Gringotts to check on my blood lineage in case I was descended from a line that died out. Now usually I wouldn't care as I am proud of being a Muggleborn and find no fault in it," here, they all lifted their glass and cheered, 'Here, here,', "but now that I am bringing a little one into the world, I thought it was for the best and Albus agreed with us – in fact, he urged us. What I found out was completely unexpected," Lily said, her voice shaking slightly.

Marlene looked concerned for her best friend, "Lils? What did you find out?"

Lily went over to the cabinet in the drawing room and opened the second drawer, retrieving a folded piece of parchment. She opened it and smoothed it over before handing it over to the patriarch of the McKinnon family – Jonathan.

Jonathan looked surprised at the outcome of the events, but took the parchment and read it. What he saw made him gasp loudly, clutching his heart, his eyes snapping from Lily to the paper and back again, his eyes bulging with each passing second, "Oh, Maia – it cannot be, how could we not know," he sobbed.

"Father? What is it?" Michael asked as he saw his mother yelp after looking at the parchment. One by one, each McKinnon glanced through the parchment, all their reactions ranging from shock, to happiness, to grief, to sadness, then back to shock and then happiness.

"How could we miss it? You look exactly like her – except for the eyes," Evangeline said sadly, before she dropped the parchment and ran forward to engulf her newly found granddaughter, Lily into a bone-breaking hug, silently apologizing for not knowing while Lily was crying happily at being accepted while she kept one hand clutched onto James'.

"You look like him as well," Michael spoke up, his eyes misting as he stared at his newly found niece. Everyone but Estelle stared at Michael in confusion. "Caius, that is," he clarified.

"You've met my father?" Lily gasped, "When?"

"Three weeks after Maia's death, they contacted the Stone family asking about her," Estelle explained. Jonathan and Evangeline's eyes lit up in recognition.

"We were too distraught to meet them as we were grieving badly at her death," Evangeline sobbed into Lily's chest, not wanting to let her newest granddaughter go just yet after she had just found out about her.

"Them?" James asked curiously.

"Caius, his two brothers Aro and Marcus and his nephew … what was his name dear?" Estelle asked her husband.

"Alessandro," Michael replied, as an auror he always had a great memory with the ability to recall names and faces easily.

James and Lily shared a doubtful look, knowing that this Alessandro wasn't their nephew at all, but an alias for a bodyguard or something seeing as the three brothers were royalty and unable to father children, except it Lily's case.

"Yes, well naturally we agreed to meet them at the hotel of their choice, the Ritz. They wanted to know about Maia's death – Caius looked distraught, stuck in denial until we would give him proof," Michael said sadly.

"They were so in love, I don't know why Maia hid your birth from him. He looked like a man that would do anything for her. He had such unnatural beauty, all four of them did – you got the good genes my dear," Estelle smiled brightly at Lily, patting her hand, who returned the smile full force. This was proof that her father really did love her mother the same way her mother did. Here were two people that met him face to face.

"Alex and Marlene were no older than two, so they never remembered meeting them," Michael added.

"If you want Lily, we can try and contact them," Estelle offered hesitantly yet kindly, "when we were making arrangements to meet up at the Ritz, we conversed with their nephew, Alessandro – the Stones wrote down his number for us, we have it here somewhere in the manor."

James gave Lily a look that said, 'it's up to you', while Lily was conflicted, "if it's no trouble, I would like to have the number, I just don't know if I will contact them, maybe later on but right now …"

"We understand dear grandchild," Jonathan smiled.

"My real name isn't Lily you know?" Lily smiled bitterly, "that was the name my adopted parents gave me … my real name is Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi."

Alexander whistled appreciatively at that and Marlene gushed, "That's such a beautiful name."

"It truly is," Evangeline nodded. Suddenly Michael walked up to Lily and gave her a huge bear hug, he was happy he had a piece of the twin sister he had lost so early on in life and wished that his sister confided in him so that he had the opportunity to raise Lily – Donata, as one of his own with Alexander and Marlene.

For the rest of the night, Lily basked in her newfound family's presence. They spent the night talking of family and especially of Maia for the sakes of Lily, Alexander and Marlene who could not recall her. They spoke of James and Lily's pregnancy and of Caius. They made plans for the future and arranged family dinners with the Potter family.

The Potters and the McKinnons enjoyed their night and family reunion. They enjoyed the temporary peace before the storm. They lived in scary, dark times, where death was inevitable, where they all were no strangers to death. The Potters and the McKinnons enjoyed a calm night before the storm.

 **A/N:** **So here you have it. Lily/Donata and the McKinnons finally know. Just so you aren't confused, James and Lily informed Sirius, Charlus and Dorea that she was adopted and a McKinnon, not about her vampire gene.**

 **Did you all notice my clue? Albus said that Soul mates run in the family. Maia found hers in Caius, Michael found his in Estelle and now Lily/Donata found hers in James Potter. Albus said to look out for their child's mate as well … who do you suppose it could be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Prongs calm down, would ya, Lily is going to be fine!" Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, best friend of James Potter said, trying to calm James down, who was pacing around the waiting room in St. Mungo's maternity ward.

"I'm calm, what makes you think I'm not calm, look at me," James said frantically as he waved his hands around the air, looking like a flapping bird with no wings.

"Uh, maybe because you're wearing a hole in the ground and to be honest, you're making us all nervous, even dear Frank here whose wife has already given birth to a healthy bouncing baby boy," Sirius smirked amused.

James gave Frank the stink-eye who smirked back and raised an invisible glass in the air as he said, "Cheers."

"I just don't understand why the husband cannot stay by their wife's side while giving birth," James repeated for the millionth time that night, "and where is Moony?"

"He's at work! We've told you that three times already Prongs," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I forgot," James shrugged sheepishly.

Sirius and Frank shared an exhausted look before groaning at the same time, "We know!"

"Oh shut up you two! When you are in my place, you'll find me being all supportive and completely understanding and then you'll know how I'm feeling," said James wearily, dragging a hand through his messy, jet black hair.

Frank shared a look of disbelief with Sirius who was trying his best to smother his laughter into the pillow next to him. Frank then stared at James as if he had just admitted that it was his life's dream to be a nationwide ballerina, "I was in your place just yesterday you bloody moron! And let me tell you, I acted more composed than you are acting right now you ponce."

James gaped at Frank before sheepishly saying, "Oh right, I forgot," as he scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Completely understandable," Sirius said sarcastically after he got rid of his last bouts of laughter; he then snapped his head to Frank and said, "what makes you think you were any better? You were horrible last night! Yelling at everyone and rambling nonstop – bit poor Moony's head off – no wonder he didn't take off from work today, didn't want to be another frantic father-to-be."

Frank shrugged nonchalantly, "perks of being a new daddy. Did we make a mistake naming you godfather James?"

James' eyes bugged out, "Why would you say that?"

"Uh, maybe because you forgot that he was born just yesterday," Sirius pointed out amusedly.

"What he said," Frank laughed.

Before James could retort, the three men heard a voice screech so loud, the words made them jump and flinch from their place in the waiting room, succeeding in almost popping their eardrums.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DAMN MANHOOD AWAY FROM MY LADY BUSINESS OR I'M GOING TO CHOP IT OFF NEXT TIME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Yeahhhh…" Frank trailed off as he shared a sympathetic look at James, "hang in there mate, I went through that as well, they don't actually mean it … at least, I hope they don't."

"Don't know why the bloody hell you two got married and had kids if this is the outcome," Sirius muttered as he covered his penis area.

"I HEARD THAT SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily shrieked. Sirius fell off his place on the couch as he joined James and Frank in their fearful state, "How the bloody hell did she hear that?" he yelped.

"Beats the hell out of me," James mumbled. "She has the tendency to be bat shit crazy at times," he conspiratorially informed Sirius and Frank.

"JAMES POTTER!" James winced, but before Lily could continue they heard a loud wail coming from the same room and James perked up, looking excited as he waited for someone to let him in the room. Sirius beamed and Frank congratulated him.

Finally they allowed James to go in and he raced inside, completely forgetting about Sirius and Frank who shared amused looks.

"Want to go check on Alice and Neville?" Frank asked.

"Sure, let's go, I'll give the two lovebirds time with their baby before I crash their special time together," Sirius sniggered.

Meanwhile, James Potter barged into the delivery room as if he were running from a stampede of elephants, before he froze in his place at seeing the delightful and radiant sight of his beautiful Lily staring down lovingly at the tiny baby wrapped in the bundle of blankets in her arms.

James slowly made his way to the two most important people in his life as Lily looked up at him and beamed, her emerald green eyes that she inherited from her father before his transition was glittering happily, shining with love and adoration, and even though it wasn't the time for it, James inwardly sighed as it seemed that Lily forgot all about the threats she yelled at him through the door relating to his manhood.

"James, it's a girl," Lily breathed out in awe. James focused on the tiny bundle and sucked in a harsh breath as Lily handed his daughter over to him. He placed her safely into his arms and gasped as he stared astonished at the sight of his little princess.

She was beyond beautiful; from the looks of the tiny tufts of hair on her head, she had a few red curls and he knew that she inherited her mother and grandmother's curly fiery red locks as well as their petal shaped lips. As James reverently stroked his daughter's rosy cheeks, she opened her eyes and wrapped the finger he used tightly in her tiny little fingers. James was mesmerized as he looked into her eyes; they were his Lilypad's emerald green eyes, a complete replica along with the huge doe eyes and James instantly knew that he would be putty in her fingers.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Lily smiled, "She is definitely gonna be a looker when she gets older."

"I'm going to have to beat a lot of guys away with a stick … or transfigure them into a toad with warts and all," James mused thoughtfully, "and I'm pretty sure Sirius will help."

"No doubt about that," Lily laughed as she held onto their daughter's tiny hand who was gurgling happily in her daddy's arms, "oh she's definitely going to be a daddy's girl, she already inherited your aristocratic looks – you can see the Potter and Black traits already."

"Other than that, she inherited your eyes, hair and lips," James said as he stared down at his daughter still in awe.

Lily giggled at the image of James melting at the sight of their daughter; she shook her head knowing that her daughter would definitely be using that as her advantage.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and James and Lily were shocked to see Albus Dumbledore entering the room.

"Albus! I thought you were Sirius for a moment," James chuckled.

"Yes, Mr. Black and Mr. Longbottom decided to give you some time alone for a while. They went to check up on Alice and little Neville," Albus informed them as he walked over to them. He gasped once he set his eyes on their precious daughter and said, "May I?"

"Of course," Lily beamed and James handed her over, laying her gently into Albus' arms, and they were amused to see The Great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of previous Dark Lord, Grindelwald, turning putty as James did just a few seconds ago, his eyes twinkling merrily, "she is a beauty James, Lily, you did a beautiful job." James and Lily beamed and as Lily examined Albus closely, she saw some sadness foreshadowing his face and couldn't help but ask.

"Albus, don't mind if I ask but … are you quite alright? Only you don't look so good."

Albus sighed as he looked at Lily and then James over his half-moon spectacles before saying, "Alas, I have something very important I wish to discuss with the both of you and it could not wait, unfortunately."

"Of course, what is it Albus?" James asked as he took his daughter from Albus and sat beside his wife so that she could be close to her daughter as well.

Albus paced around the room before settling the Potters with an intense stare as he opened his mouth and began his tale, "two weeks ago, I received an owl about the post for the Divination course at Hogwarts seeing as Professor Marycombe has retired and even though I was thinking of discontinuing the course, I deemed it to be polite to simply hear her out …

 _Flashback:_

 _Albus walked into the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade and nodded politely at his distant brother Aberforth who gruffly informed him that his guest was waiting for him at room 2B._

 _Albus made his way to the room and knocked twice on the door, only for it to be opened a second later and he found himself staring at a lady who looked to be in her late twenties with a messy bundle of mousy brown wiry hair, muddy brown eyes that seemed to magnify to twice its size due to her large circle shaped eye glasses with thick frames and a bony oval face to match with her thin stick-like body. She was dressed in a maroon long sleeved dress that reached down to her ankles and her neck, shoulder and arms were draped with a navy blue shawl and her arms were filled with many bangle bracelets, her fingers adorned with many chunky rings._

 _Albus politely bowed to her before sitting across from her. She introduced herself as Sibyll Trelawney and informed him that she was a descendant of Cassandra Trelawney who was a highly celebrated seer. Just as Albus was thinking that this visit would not be a waste of his time and they might not need to cancel the Divination course, Sibyll opened her mouth and spoke such utter nonsense making Albus rethink that she was a fraud and that the poor woman missed the gift of sight from her greatly gifted ancestor._

 _Albus shook his head disappointedly one hour later and politely refused her the Divination post. However, just as Albus' hand reached the door handle, he heard a rough, harsh voice behind him that sounded like choking and as Albus twirled around to check on Sibyll, he saw her twitching in the same spot he had left her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head showing the whiteness of her eyes and when she opened her mouth, her tone changed from the dreamy drawl into a harsh, scratchy voice._

 _End of Flashback._

Albus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"What did she say Albus?" James who seemed to be deeply absorbed with the story asked; Lily's reaction not far behind. Albus gave them both a look of pity before he opened his mouth to say the dreaded words that would change the Potter's lives forever.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

There was silence in the room as James and Lily absorbed the prophecy that would change their lives, while Albus waited calmly and patiently for them to snap out of it and bombard him with questions. Lily was the first one to snap out of it, "As the seventh month dies… not my baby! No! James, Albus, no!"

"Neither can live while the other survives," James croaked weakly as he subconsciously held his daughter closer to his chest, "It's about Voldemort and our little girl Albus, isn't it?"

Albus looked sadly at his two favorite star pupils he saw as his own grandchildren and said, "therein lies the complication, the prophecy refers to two families, one of them is you and the other is –"

"The Longbottoms!" Lily gasped, making James snap his neck as he turned his face to Lily in shock, "Oh, poor Frank and Alice," she sobbed as she put a hand over her mouth sadly.

"Precisely," Albus nodded glumly, "as soon as I am done here I shall send young Sirius to you and inform the Longbottoms."

"We will fight this Albus, I won't let that bastard take my family down," James spoke confidently and Albus smiled at young James' chivalry – house of the lion indeed, he was after all the heir of Gryffindor.

"At least we have the heads up, so we can take precautions, something Voldemort doesn't have," Lily said as she tried to look at the bright side.

Albus shook his head and said, "If only that were true my dear Lily. Unfortunately, there was an eavesdropper who heard the first few lines of the prophecy before Aberforth kicked him out and as luck would have it, he was a Death Eater."

"So Voldemort probably knows by now," James seethed, fisting his hands to his side, taking care not to hurt his princess.

"I do not believe he will act on the prophecy however," Albus wisely informed them; "he would abide his time and observe from far before making any rash and hasty decisions."

"Well that's good at least," James said sarcastically, making Lily smack him lightly at the back of the head and Albus to smile at him indulgently.

"I advise you to enjoy all the precious time you can, as for I, I am going to go inform the Longbottoms," Albus smiled as he kissed their daughter lightly on the forehead before retreating to the door, as he was about to close the door behind him, he stuck his head back in and said, "I would be expecting Mr. Black in a few minutes," before disappearing, shutting the door completely and giving the couple and their daughter some privacy.

"Oh, James whatever shall we do?" Lily asked worriedly, her eyes never strayed from the little bundle of joy in James' arms.

James sighed deeply, running a nervous hand through his hair, bringing his daughter closer to his chest. "I will protect my family Lils … I won't let that bastard get us," he then looked down into a pair of tiny beautiful emerald eyes, identical to his wife's and asked, "What should we name her?"

Lily finally tore her eyes from her daughter's and looked hesitantly at her husband, "She needs a strong name. I was thinking of following my birth mother's tradition of how she named me."

James beamed at his wife, agreeing instantly. He thought of a few Italian names in his head; after Lily found out her true heritage and name, the two Potters took it upon themselves to read a book of Italian names and their meanings.

"I was thinking her first name should be a reflection of your middle name … Caterina means pure, how about Arianna – utterly pure?"

Lily gasped, looking at her tiny daughter in awe, wiping a few tears away, nodding her head in frantic agreement, "Arianna … beautiful, I love it James. And, how about Salvatrice for her middle name?"

James stared at his wife and then his daughter in wonder, rolling the name around in his tongue for a moment, before smiling, "Salvatrice, savior? The prophecy says that she could be the savior … Arianna Salvatrice Potter, I love it."

"It's a strong beautiful and unique name. The best for our darling daughter. Arianna Salvatrice Potter," Lily beamed.

It was then they received a huge knock on the door, and without waiting for the Potters to bid welcome, the door crashed open and a smiling Sirius Black entered. James and Lily rolled their eyes, of course it would be Sirius … impatient man, couldn't wait for them to bid him entrance.

"What if we were doing something Pads," James growled mockingly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Sure, like you would do anything with a newborn in the room … now let me see … a girl? Prongs, Lils, she's beautiful," he gasped reverently, staring at the pink bundle in awe.

Lily shook her head fondly, that newborn baby girl already had three powerful men completely wrapped around her tiny fingers and she wasn't even a day old yet. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her beautiful daughter.

James and Lily shared a meaningful look, conversing silently without words. Once Lily nodded, James beamed and held out Arianna for Sirius to hold as he said, "Meet Arianna Salvatrice Potter, your goddaughter, would you like to hold her?"

Sirius snapped his eyes, finally tearing them away from Arianna; his eyes were watering slightly as he stared at the new parents, "Godfather? Are you, are you sure?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Sirius, you knew we were going to name you godfather, you kept boasting about it, on and on and on and on and on."

Sirius chuckled weakly, "Actually I was joking, I thought that Frank would be named godfather."

James clapped Sirius on his back in a camaraderie fashion and barked out a laugh, "Alice will be her godmother, but you Padfoot are my brother in all but blood, Lily and I wouldn't trust anyone other than you to care for her in case anything happened to us." James eyes shone with sincerity and silent tears.

Sirius carefully and reverently, took Arianna into his arms and gasped, completely mesmerized by her beauty and the trust James and Lily placed on him. He smiled at Arianna and said, "Arianna Salvatrice Potter, I am Sirius, your godfather and cool uncle, I am going to spoil you and love you, and if any guy even thinks about getting anywhere near you, I will hex him so badly he won't be able to sit down for months."

Lily rolled her eyes and James smiled fondly at his brother and daughter. They shared a look with each other _. Yes … if Voldemort manages to kill them before their time, they trusted Sirius Orion Black to raise her and care for her as his own._

Hopefully, it wouldn't be needed and that time will never come to pass.

It was all wishful thinking.

***Affari Nascosti***

Around four thousand miles away, in a medium-sized, Victorian-styled, wooden manor in a city called Ketchikan in Alaska, lived a family of seven.

The Cullen family.

The Cullens were a family that was luckily blessed with good genes and riches. All the males and females lusted over each and every member of the family – even the father and the mother, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Girls envied their beauty and boys lusted after their looks and cars. The people in Ketchikan never missed an opportunity to gossip over the Cullen family, neither did they miss the rare chance of trying to get one of them alone so that they could ensnare them with their lustful eyes.

Little did all these people know; the Cullens were blessed with good genes and beauty as they were designed to be the perfect predator, ensnaring mindless people into their traps and preying on them. The Cullens were a family of vampires. Vegetarian vampires, but vampires nonetheless.

The Cullens prided themselves on not feeding on humans, but animals. Their sire, husband and father, Carlisle Cullen was a compassionate man – he was a doctor. A vampire doctor who was immune to the call of human blood. And so, he taught his coven, his family, to be satisfied with only animal blood in their system, as each human life was precious.

It was a normal day, just like any other day – Carlisle was in his study, reading a book. Esme was in her office, painting a portrait of horses (her favorite animal). Emmett was playing a game on his console in the living room with his mate Rosalie beside him, flipping through a magazine of cars. Edward sat by the piano, playing a lullaby he was working on.

The other two members of the family, Jasper and Alice – the only vampires from the Olympic Coven that weren't sired by Carlisle, sat in the room they both shared, lying down on the bed, reading a history book and a fashion magazine respectively.

It was just like any other day for the Cullens, that is, until Alice let out a gasp, her golden eyes drifting off into nowhere as her attention was focused on a vision she was having.

Jasper dropped his book, scooting closer to Alice as he patiently waited for her to come back from her vision. Downstairs, Edward abruptly stopped playing the piano, focusing all his attention on the odd vision his sister was witnessing.

Together, Edward and Alice saw a young couple leaning over a tiny pink bundle of blankets, with twin beaming smiles on their faces. The redheaded woman was lying down on a hospital bed, and the two vampires deduced that she had just given birth. When the man with messy jet black hair, who looked to be the father, took the baby into his arms, Alice and Edward were able to finally see her face.

Small tufts of fiery red hair, a heart-shaped face, and the most vivid of all – emerald green eyes, glittering with happiness.

There was a knock on the door to their room and just as the door was opening, Alice was pulled out from the vision.

Jasper could feel confusion from Alice and Edward, but he waited patiently for Alice to inform him of what she saw. And inform him she did.

Jasper was confused. Why would Alice have a vision of the birth of some random girl and her parents? Would they cross paths in the future? Are they related somehow?

Jasper didn't like feeling confused, and from what he could tell from the emotions of frustration and confusion coming from Edward and Alice, he easily deduced that neither did they.

All they could do was wait and see what the future would hold, and if this family of three held any importance to them.

***Affari Nascosti***

 **Italy, Tuscany, Volterra,**

 **Volturi Castle,**

Marcus Volturi was pacing around his room in bewilderment, muttering to himself and occasionally staring at his hands before snapping his head away as if there was something in his hand that had greatly offended him.

For the first time in over three thousand years, Marcus felt like his gift was betraying him. Either that or he did not understand his gift as well as he thought he did.

It made no sense. This has never happened before!

Marcus felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. Only the scolding from his amore Didyme he was sure to receive if he had one hair out of place stopped him from doing so.

Marcus slumped down into an armchair in an ungraceful fashion as he though back to that afternoon twenty years ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _After another one of Caius' usual tantrums due to the failure of finding his mate Maia, he fled the room in anger, his cloak billowing behind him in his haste to leave his cheerful brothers behind._

 _Just as Caius stormed out, Marcus felt an itch in the inside of his hand. Curious, Marcus peered into his hand and gaped. His eyes widening at the image in front of him – Caius and Maia had a strong golden line, representing their soul bonds; but what puzzled Marcus, was the new white line that suddenly appeared between the two names. The letter 'D' was forming on his hand, before it erased and disappeared completely, along with the line._

" _What is it brother? Whatever is the matter?" Aro inquired, having noticed the disturbed look on his face._

 _Marcus didn't say anything; he merely stretched out his arm, maintaining skin contact with Aro in order for him to telepathically see what just occurred._

 _Aro gasped. He then blinked twice and titled his head to the side as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation. They couldn't exactly go rushing to Caius and inform him of this strange occurrence, he was already too touchy about anything to do with Maia._

" _We'll have to look into this matter before we share the news with Caius," Aro decided. Marcus sighed, but agreed wholeheartedly. He got up from his throne, dashing over to the library to begin his research into this strange matter._

' _D', something beginning with 'D', or was it someone?_

 _End of Flashback._

This time however, his hand itched just like it did twenty years ago.

The golden line connecting Caius and Maia was a charcoal black now, indicating the death of the soul mate, but not the soul bond, for Caius would continue loving Maia Evangeline McKinnon – even in death. The white line that so suddenly appeared and then disappeared twenty years ago had returned, but this time there was no letter 'D', but an empty space instead.

However, the most mysterious thing was the pure white line that stretched out from next to the empty space where the letter 'D' used to be, indicating a new bond being formed.

This time, the two white lines didn't disappear. Yet the odd thing was that there were no names to go with the bonds.

Ten minutes later, after Marcus showed Aro his new discoveries and the changes in Caius and Maia's bonds, Aro spoke in a drifty voice, "How peculiar…"

"I believe it is time we tell Caius, it has been over twenty years and we are no closer to discovering the meaning behind those unusual bonds than we are of ever beginning the vegetarian diet," Marcus stated in exasperation.

"Tell me what?" demanded a curious voice from the doorway.

Aro and Marcus whirled around; watching their brother get closer to them as he repeated, "Tell me what, Aro? Marcus?"

Aro smacked a hand onto his forehead, not looking forward to the backlash informing his younger brother was about to cause, but he stayed quiet as Marcus explained everything to him. Aro observed as his younger brother's familiar frown appeared on his forehead, his eyes narrowing into slits, before a baffled look came over his face.

"All this time and you are no close to understanding those idiosyncratic bonds?" Caius asked, perplexed.

"If only brother," said Aro solemnly. "We wanted to discover its meaning before informing you of these bonds."

"I appreciate the thought and your concerns, however if there is something to do with my bonds and my Maia, I would like to know immediately and not a second later," said Caius abruptly, if he weren't so confused over what Marcus told him, he would be yelling at his two brothers by now for keeping this a secret from him.

"In time, hopefully the answers will reveal themselves to us … but for now, all we can do is wait and be patient," said Marcus.

"Wait. Time," mumbled Caius, turning away from his two brothers to take his leave, "What is time to a bunch of immortal vampires that have lived for over three thousand years," he sighed.

***Affari Nascosti***

It has been six months since Arianna Salvatrice Potter's birth, as well as six months since James and Lily Potter found out about the prophecy that practically dictated their precious daughter's life.

The Potters were adjusting wonderfully with a newborn in the house. A week after Arianna was born and after returning from St. Mungo's, James announced that he had bought a quaint and dainty cottage in Godric's Hollow that was perfect for the three of them for the time being.

Lily was absolutely thrilled with the news. James knew that his Lily flower was getting bored sitting in a huge manor by herself, and with Arianna in the picture, James knew that it was the perfect timing.

James and Lily decided to forget about the prophecy for the time being and enjoy parenthood. Albus would inform them if their lives were in danger.

After they had moved into Godric's Hollow, they invited Sirius over; James and Lily had deemed it time to inform someone about Lily's true heritage. Following her biological mother, Maia McKinnon's advice, they decided that the person they would trust the most with her heritage was Sirius Orion Black, as they knew that he would rather die than betray them.

To say that Sirius was shocked would be an overstatement. It wasn't every day that someone finds out that there are another species of vampires out there, one that the wizarding world had no record of; or that one of your best friends who happened to be the wife of your brother in all but blood, had a father that was one of the three kings of that vampire race who enforces the laws as well; or that his goddaughter would inherit some of the vampire genes as she is part vampire as well.

Sirius definitely found it ironic how he and James would always call Arianna his princess, when in actuality – she was a princess, the princess of vampires.

However, Sirius was not prejudiced, and seeing as one of his best friends was a werewolf, who were classified as dark creatures, he didn't have a problem with having a half vampire and part vampire in his life as well; and so, Sirius promised that he would never utter a word to anyone and inform Arianna of her ancestry, if god forbid, anything happens to James and Lily.

James and Lily breathed a sigh of relief at Sirius' easy acceptance. They didn't know how worried they were at not having anyone know about the secrets Maia McKinnon unfolded, but now that Sirius knew and agreed to inform Arianna if anything happened to them, it lifted a heavy burden from their shoulders.

Informing Sirius about the prophecy was the hard part.

It was safe to say, Sirius completely flipped out after finding out that either his goddaughter or tiny Neville Longbottom were prophesized to vanquishing the Dark Lord Voldemort and bringing peace about to the Wizarding World.

Sirius wasn't able to wrap his head around that fact. He didn't want Arianna anywhere near that snake-faced bastard, and James and Lily would be lying if they said that they disagreed with Sirius. They didn't want their precious daughter near him either, but they couldn't do anything about that damn prophecy and for the hundredth time since she heard that prophecy, Lily Potter cursed Sibyll Trelawney.

Sirius promised that when the time came, if they needed to hide from Voldemort and was in need of a secret keeper, to call upon his services.

He would gladly risk his life for the Potters; they were his family.

Sirius just hoped that would never be in need for a secret keeper at all.

***Affari Nascosti***

It was after midnight, and a lone figure was seen walking by some mansions in the upper side of Birmingham. The lone figure was a man who looked to be a bit over six feet tall, with wavy brown hair that fell above his chin, unnatural pale skin and ruby red eyes.

This lone man was strolling in a leisurely pace as he had just enjoyed a wonderful meal that night. Oh how he loved the screams when he sunk his fangs into the crook of their neck and watched as they struggled with their inevitable death.

This time, the lone man fed on three pedophiles who took great pleasure in kidnapping and raping little girls no older than the age of five. The man shook his head in disgust, they definitely wouldn't be missed, and he was glad that he helped rid the world of those scum. There were now three less pedophiles in Birmingham.

The man … no vampire, was glad that the weather in Britain wasn't too sunny for he was in no mood to take cover from the sun once it comes up in a couple of hours.

Suddenly, the vampire saw a sickly green glow coming from one of the manors. He froze in his place as he stared at that one manor that looked to be burning from the inside … green fire? That was impossible!

He then looked up and saw above the manor, what appeared to be a glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The vampire grimaced in disgust at the sickly image it made. Was this magic? He believed in so such thing yet …

Floating holograms over the sky … wild, green fire … and screams ….

Wait a minute …

Screams?!

The vampire used his vampire speed to get closer to the manor, and what he heard further horrified him. There were around four adults screaming hoarsely with no way out of this madness. The man felt bile rise up in his throat, and if he weren't a vampire, he would have puked all over the lawn. He desperately wanted to help them, but he knew nothing about this _fire_.

Fire was a vampire's greatest weakness, and no matter the color, he was sure that this green fire would succeed in killing him.

The man looked impatiently at his surroundings … the owner of the manor looked to be extremely rich as they had the whole property to themselves … no wonder there were no neighbors to call the fire department.

Just as the man was thinking of using his vampire speed to run off to the fire department and get help, he heard the most horrific sound since the moment he ran into those three pedophiles.

 _A baby crying._

There was a baby bawling its head off.

From what he could hear, the adults didn't have much time left … if he could save anyone first, it would be the baby.

The vampire used his full strength to break down the door, relying on his senses and his hearing for the crying and heartbeat of the baby, the vampire ran up to the second floor, passed around twenty rooms before he entered the right one.

Sitting in a pink bassinet, was a tiny little girl who looked to be no older than eight or nine months old. The vampire felt even more disgusted with the human race – at least vampires don't murder children, let alone babies not even a year old. She had auburn hair, cream colored skin and the most adorable round brown eyes that resembled the color of chocolate.

There was a woman standing over the baby in a protective stance, and from what he could tell, she didn't have much life left in her. She was suffocating from the fire and he could smell fresh blood on her … probably left behind from the ones that set the house on fire.

"Pl-please," the woman choked out, she had brown hair and identical chocolate brown eyes as the baby girl. She slowly dragged her feet over to him and grabbed on to his arm – if the coldness of his skin bothered her or alarmed her, it didn't show on her soot-covered face. "Please save her, save my daughter, please."

The vampire heard the unspoken words from the desperate look in her eyes, _leave her and save her daughter._

He grimaced and nodded uncomfortably as he watched the woman place one last kiss on the crying baby girl's tiny forehead, before snatching her and running out of the house; unfortunately, a beam fell down from the ceiling as he reached the door, landing onto his leg.

The vampire screamed out loud, keeping a protective arm over the baby and pressing her face into his chest. He kicked the beam off his leg and ran out of the manor, abandoning the hoarse pleas for help from the remaining survivors.

He left the manor, but unfortunately, the strange magical green fire spread from the beam to the spot where it landed on his leg, leaving a small trail of green fire to dance around his jeans, seeping through the material and onto his skin.

 **A/N:** **Here you have chapter 7. I brought in a lot of characters into this chapter.**

 **The vampire left the house with his leg on fire. Can you guess who this mysterious lone vampire is?**

 **What about who the Manor belonged to? Who was the baby girl the vampire saved?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 8:**

James Potter and Sirius Black were one of the aurors that were working late that particular night. They were lazily sitting on their desks at the Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, with their legs crossed over their desks and their arms folded behind their heads.

Those two were the epitome of laziness; but it worked for them, for James Potter and Sirius Black were two of the best aurors that the Head Auror, Alastor Moody ever had, other than Frank and Alice Longbottom and Fabian and Gideon Prewett – but those lucky bastards were at home, probably sleeping in a comfortable bed.

"I want to be at my cozy cottage with my Lily and sweet Arianna! Godric, Moody is working us like dogs," groaned James, smacking the back of his head against his arms.

"Hey!" yelled Sirius, who looked insulted, "No pun intended, but that was a serious insult Prongs."

"He insulted a dog, Black, not you," a familiar voice said in amusement. James and Sirius swiveled around in their chairs to see a smirking Amelia Bones, who was the Deputy Head Auror and close family friend to James and by extension Sirius.

"It is Amy," sniffed Sirius, "You just don't know how come … well yet anyways," he winked, causing Amelia to roll her eyes – same old Sirius Black, he would never change.

James chuckled before paying his full attention to the Deputy, "So, what brings you here Auror Bones, or is it Amy," he finished cheekily.

Amelia rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Well, since I was on my way over here to tell you two idiots that you can go home, then –"

But before she could say anymore, and before James and Sirius could get too excited that they were able to go home – an alarm blared all over in the Auror's Headquarters.

Alastor Moody came barging out of his office, his face set with a serious look, and his mouth fixed into a grim line. "All right, I need all available aurors that are still on their night shift to get ready, get armed … we have another Death Eater attack, the Dark Mark has already been cast."

James and Sirius jumped off of their seats; those two may be extremely mischievous and pranksters to boot, but they knew when to keep things serious and when it was the time to mess around – this definitely wasn't it, they have never seen Moody this grim before, usually he would just bark out orders and tell them which groups to leave in and who was in charge.

"Where is the location sir," Amelia asked sternly.

Alastor Moody wasn't able to capture eye contact with her, his eyes drifted to the fifteen aurors that stood in front of him all willing and waiting for his orders so that they could leave. His eyes paused by James and then Sirius, before he stared Amelia right in the face and said in a serious tone, "Bones Manor, Birmingham."

And with those three words out there, hanging in the wind over their heads, Amelia Bones screeched loudly, her hands pulling at her hair slightly in a deranged fashion, all composure and strict manner she always had to show as the stern and no nonsense Deputy instantly vanished. James and Sirius felt like their stomachs just plummeted – the Bones were close friends of the Potters and Sirius.

James knew what Amelia was going through at this moment; his parents died two months after the birth of their granddaughter due to a Death Eater raid in Diagon Alley where they were protecting all the citizens before they were brought down by ten Death Eaters, and if it weren't for Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and most important of all, his princess Arianna, then he wouldn't have had the strength to go on.

"I need your full concentration Amelia, there is still hope, but if you feel that you should sit this one out, then –" Alastor began to say, but Amelia cut him off, anger clouding her features and her eyes set in determination with the promise of retribution, "No! Let's go."

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE! Good luck everyone," Alastor yelled, before they all apparated away to Birmingham, Bones Manor.

Upon arrival, all fifteen aurors, Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody froze in place. James and Sirius' eyes popped open.

"Son of a bitch! They used Fiendfyre!" Alastor spat in frustration, the corner of his eyes were settled on Amelia Bones, who looked like she wanted to rush in head first, but held back. _Good,_ he thought, _wouldn't want her to get herself killed._

Sirius took a few steps closer to the manor, took his wand out and did a complex move with his arms as he bellowed, "Revelabit cor pulsu," it was a spell Marlene McKinnon created, used to reveal if there were any heartbeats left for cases such as this. Fiendfyre was a dark spell and it took a lot of power from someone's magical core to stop it, usually many would have to wait until the last ember dies out.

"There is only one heartbeat left … it is still strong, I'm sorry Amy but there are nine unmoving heartbeats," Sirius said apologetically, his face morphed into grief.

Amelia merely nodded, her composure beginning to slip completely as everyone began discussing how they were going to save that one lone life. Just as they were about to move in to the manor, the door slammed open and a man holding a bundle close to his chest with his leg on fire barged out.

Everyone rushed over to him as Alastor Moody barked out 'CONSANT VIGILENCE'.

 _Paranoid old fool_ , James rolled his eyes, it was obvious that the man saved the little girl's life and was no threat to them or a Death Eater.

"Susan! Oh my Merlin, Susan!" Amelia ran over and grabbed the crying baby from the man, peppering her tiny face with kisses. She then looked at the man, "Thank you so much!" before yelling at everyone to ignite the fire from his leg.

Five minutes later, the fire was put out and Alastor questioned him of his actions. The man explained everything that happened, and of how Mrs. Bones asked that she save her daughter, leaving her behind and then how the beam crashed over him as he was making his way out.

While the man was explaining the night's events, James was studying his features. Pale, alabaster skin, ruby red eyes, unnatural grace even with one leg burnt and a rugged beauty that set him apart from everyone else in the vicinity – the man was a vampire, the same species of vampire that Lily's dad was.

James quietly revealed what he was to Sirius and told him to go get some blood and to meet him at Godric's Hollow as everyone continued trying to ignite the fire from Bones Manor. Amelia, after thanking the man profusely for the fifth time, rushed over to St. Mungo's to check if Susan needed any medical attention.

"Boss, I'm going to go get this guy some medical attention for his leg, am I still needed here?" James asked Moody.

Alastor studied the man intently before setting his gaze on James, "No, you can leave, get him some medical attention – he isn't a threat, without him little Susan Bones would have perished with the rest of her family."

James nodded, making his way over to the man who was laid down on the lawn, grimacing and clutching his leg, "Hey, I'm supposed to take you to heal your leg."

The man winced in pain, but stubbornly looked up at James and spoke in an American accent, "Nah, I can take care of myself, but thanks."

James knelt down and whispered, "Look, I'm the only one here that recognizes you as a vampire," he looked amused when the vampire stared wide-eyed at him, subtly checking his surroundings for any eavesdroppers, "and I'm sure secrecy is very vital to you – so come on." He held his hand out and after ten seconds, the man grudgingly took it, using the extra weight to help him stand on his one good leg.

"The names James Potter," he smiled. Vampire or not, this man was a hero – he couldn't bear to think what would have happened to Amelia and little Susan if he didn't just risk his own life.

"I'm Garrett," the man smirked.

***Affari Nascosti***

Lily Potter couldn't sleep. James was supposed to have been home two hours ago from his late shift.

She couldn't help but worry at these times; they were dark times were you didn't know who you could trust anymore, and Voldemort had no shortage in followers. Lily ignored the fact that James wouldn't be coming home because Voldemort or his Death Eaters killed him – she couldn't stomach the thought.

James was never late, and if he was running a bit late, he always managed to send her a patronus so that she wouldn't worry about him.

Lily let out a weary sigh as she took a sip from her third mug of tea. Arianna was out like a light, she had a great time with her mom and aunties Marlene, Alice and cousin Neville, all the playing exhausted her, which was a good thing since her daughter was extremely smart for a six month old baby and she would have noticed that her daddy wasn't there to kiss her goodnight and read her a story.

It was times like these when Lily wished she had a clock like Molly Weasley's where it showed not the time, but the location of each member of the family.

Before Lily could worry any further, she heard a loud CRACK coming from outside. Usually James would come home through the floo directly from auror Headquarters. Lily began wringing her hands just as someone knocked on the door twice.

Lily snatched her wand from the table where it was sitting right next to her mug of tea, strode over to the door and with a confidence she didn't know she had at that precise moment, demanded, "Who is it?"

"It's James, Lils," was the answer – the voice sounded exhausted, but Lily knew that she had to ask a security question. It could be someone polyjuiced to look like James, usually James came through the fireplace, and so she asked.

"In our fifth year after our DADA O.W.L, what did I call you?"

The voice outside sounded extremely amused as it said, "You called me an arrogant, bullying toe rag, _and_ that you would never go out with me, even if the choice was between me and the giant squid, when we started going out a year later, we found it ironic and hilarious."

Lily's body slumped; her face was pressed on the door as she sighed in relief. She wasted no time in unlocking the door, holding it open for her husband to enter.

What surprised her however was that he wasn't alone.

The most gorgeous man she had ever seen entered the house following right behind her husband. Or the correct word was hobbled – he looked to be injured and was favoring his right leg. It took a few seconds for Lily to recognize this stranger for who he was; ruby red eyes, alabaster pale skin and Lily would have bet anything that his skin was extremely cold to the touch.

" _Vampire_ ," she gasped, clutching on to James' arm tightly, causing him to wince.

"Ya know, in the two centuries that I have lived, you two are the only ones to ever recognize me for what I am right off the bat … what is with this family?" the vampire laughed, amused as James sat him on the sofa in the living room.

Lily spun in her place, glaring at James with a harsh glare on her face, "James Charlus Potter, explain!"

James winced, "Lily flower, uh, this is Garrett …. Garrett this is my lovely wife Lily," before James could get another word in, there was another loud CRACK, a knock on the door and James hurriedly opened the door for Sirius who had a large bottle of some thick, red substance.

"Ah, Padfoot thanks," James smiled, taking the bottle from his best friend and handing it out to Garrett, who skeptically looked from James and Sirius to the bottle, before shrugging, "Bottoms up," and he drank the whole bottle in three huge gulps.

Garrett moaned in relief as his leg began to heal, the skin stitching back into place, the black burns disappearing to be replaced with its usual pale white color and the nerves setting itself back as good as new.

"What blood was that? It was so damn good!"

"Dragon blood," said Sirius nonchalantly, causing Garrett to choke and James to chuckle while Lily watched the three men in confusion.

"Dragon? You're pulling my leg, they don't exist," spluttered Garrett.

"Uh, hate to break it to you man, but you're a _vampire_ , why is it so hard to believe that another mythological creature exists too," Sirius laughed.

Garrett cocked his head to the side for a minute before saying, "Huh, you got a point."

"Can someone please explain what is going on here," Lily yelled, and Garrett was highly amused to see the two men flinch and cower from the tiny redhead. "I've been worried sick, unable to sleep because I thought something happened to you, and then you come home with a vampire of all things; would someone like to clue me in as to why there is an injured vampire in my living room?" she fumed, tapping her leg on the floor with her arms crossed as she waited for her husband or Sirius to speak.

James rubbed his hand over his face in exhaustion, "Sirius and I had the night shift, just as Amelia let us off, the alarm flared and we got called in to another Death Eater attack, the Dark Mark was already over the house."

Lily slumped down into the sofa right in front of Garret and said, "Oh god, who was it this time, was there any survi-," she drifted off at the sorrowful looks on James and Sirius' face and instead said, " _who_?"

"The Bones," Sirius choked out.

"No! Please say they survived," Lily cried.

James sat down beside his wife, taking her hands comfortingly in his, "It was Fiendfyre Lils, by the time we arrived there was only one heartbeat left."

Lily gasped, tears running freely down her face.

"I used the spell Marlene created, that was how we knew that only one survived, but we had no way of entering as we would have a hard time leaving the manor alive," Sirius then looked at Garrett and smiled, "luckily we didn't have to."

Lily looked at Garrett and said, "What do you mean?"

"Garrett ran out of the manor just when we were going in, he was clutching little Susan Bones in his arms, if it weren't for him, Amelia would have lost everyone," James said proudly.

Lily stared at Garrett for a few seconds, and just like that, her glare softened and she beamed at him, a breathtaking smile breaking over her face. "You must be exhausted after today's excitement, how about you sleep in the second guest room for tonight?"

"Nah, I don't wanna impose on you guys," Garrett shook his head, these people were confounding – how could they be so welcoming to a blood-sucking vampire and feel safe inviting one to sleep under their roof.

"We're not prejudiced people, and besides if you wanted to kill us then you would have already," Sirius shrugged.

Garrett's lips twitched, "What makes you say that mate?"

"Well for starters, you could have just sucked my blood which would have healed your leg, killed me and buried my body somewhere," James shrugged.

"You got me there," Garrett sighed; he didn't like letting people in, especially humans as they have such short lives and fragile, easily breakable bodies and he didn't want to live his life in mourning. "I don't require sleep you know."

"Then stay here and relax for the night, rest that leg, and tomorrow we'll have a chat. If you still want to leave then we can't stop you," said Lily in a motherly fashion.

"Pads you staying in tonight?" James said, smothering a yawn. Sirius nodded his head, and trudged his boots up to the first guest room, which was where he usually slept when he came over.

Garrett slumped back down on the coach. The couple had a point, his leg may be healed but it was still twinging a bit – whatever that fire was – Fiendfyre, according to them, it took time to heal, unlike regular fire.

***Affari Nascosti***

The next day, the whole house was awoken – or in Garrett's case, startled, by a loud wailing.

With Garrett's hearing, he was able to hear Lily mumble into the pillow, "James, it's your turn," and then a groan from James, rustling of the sheets as James got up and then his feet traipsing lazily down the corridor into another room.

James then lumbered down the stairs with a small bundle in his arms, and Garrett was able to see the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. Fiery red curls that were growing nicely around a small, heart-shaped face, tiny plump lips and when she looked at him, he was floored by those huge, doe-like eyes that were painted emerald green, an exact replica of her mother's.

Garrett was so mesmerized by the little baby girl, that he didn't notice Lily come down until he heard her chuckle. Garrett snapped his head to face her.

"You will not believe how many men she's got wrapped around her tiny fingers from just one glance … I just didn't expect you to not be immune to her."

Garrett scratched the back of his head in such a human fashion, looking quite sheepish, "I've been around for two hundred years, and this is the first time I've ever seen a baby girl look that gorgeous at that age."

"I guess it's just good genes," James smirked.

Garrett then had first row seats in watching Lily swish a wooden stick in her arms, causing pots and pans to fly around, the fridge to open and its contents leaking out. Eggs, butter, flour, bacon, toast, jam; you name it … food was flying around everywhere and with one flick, Lily had the food cooking itself.

"How, what, how did you do that?" Garrett spluttered.

"Well, after last night I thought you would have figured it out by now, I mean, I did apparate you from Birmingham to Godric's Hollow in two seconds," replied an amused James.

"Well, yeah, but this looks … different," said Garrett weakly.

"Witches and Wizards ring any bells for you?" Lily asked in amusement, her eyes shining with mischief. Lily then looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look and yelled, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK, IF YOU WANT ANY BREAKFAST, THEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Garrett heard an 'oof' from upstairs – it seems like Sirius fell down his bed.

Five minutes later, the breakfast was spread on the table and Sirius was downstairs, sitting down and ready to eat.

"Oh, before I forget," Sirius took out his wand and flicked it. A bottle of dragon blood zoomed from upstairs into Garrett's hand, "Thought you might need some more."

"Cheers mate," Garrett smirked.

"So … Witches and wizards?" Garrett started off, after everyone had finished eating. "You know, I don't know why I'm so shocked, everyone thought vampires don't exist, so it makes sense."

"Yup, probably everything that you thought were a myth actually exists," said Sirius, letting out his usual bark-like laugh.

"Oh, come on, you're telling me unicorns actually exist?" asked Garrett skeptically.

"Of course they do," Lily cried out.

"If all that exists, then how come I've never come across them before?" Garrett asked.

"That's because everything from our world is hidden from the muggles – non magical people," James explained, "We usually use spells, charms and enchantments to hide our buildings, houses, schools and more from the public."

"For example, Bones manor was supposed to be hidden from muggles, but the Fiendfyre broke down and damaged the enchantments, allowing everyone to see, which was why you saw the manor last night," Sirius added.

"Hmm, so that's how you knew me to be a vampire," stated Garrett.

"Actually, no," said Lily in a small voice, "The vampires of our world are different. They can sleep for starters, also they can eat regular food and drinks as long as they have a healthy amount of blood in their system, their skin isn't marble-like or cold to the touch and their eyes don't change color once turned."

"Huh, that's weird, I didn't know there were other kinds of vampires out there; but then how did you know about me?" asked Garrett in interest.

"My biological mother knew a vampire of your kind actually and she informed me," said Lily matter-of-factly. Garrett could tell that Lily wasn't telling him the full truth, but he didn't mind – he was a stranger to them after all.

"You're lucky your mother didn't run into the Volturi then, they would have definitely killed her," Garrett stated with a shiver.

Lily internally flinched at the mention of her father and uncles, but kept a cool head – she needed to know and thankfully Sirius asked the question for her.

"The Volturi? How come you're scared of them?" Sirius asked innocently yet curiously.

"You'd have to be a fool if you're not scared of the Volturi, all vampires are. Basically, the Volturi are the royalty of our kind and they are the enforcers of the law. Whenever they hear word of a vampire that has broken the law or attracting trouble which can cause exposure, they send out someone from the main guard to deal with them, which usually ends in them dead," Garrett explained.

"The main guard?" James asked in confusion.

This was the moment that James, Lily and Sirius received a crash course in vampires and the Volturi. Garrett explained how some vampires receive a gift after their transition, usually something you had a gift in during your mortal lives which evolved into a supernatural gift as a vampire.

He explained the gifts Aro and Marcus has, he also informed them that just because Caius didn't have a gift, it didn't make him any less dangerous as he is an excellent strategist and a brutal fighter, before moving on to the guard of the Volturi.

When he told them about Jane and Alec, the witch twins, Garrett couldn't help but shudder. Jane sends an illusion of pain while Alec deprives you of all senses. James, Lily and Sirius shuddered at that – Jane's gift sounded like the Cruciatus curse. Demetri, with the ability to track anyone, anywhere as long as he has met the person or vampire at one point, or knew someone that did. Garret enlightened them about every single member and guard of the Volturi and when he was done, Lily was half-appalled and half-awed by her father and uncles.

It just cemented the fact that Lily wasn't ready to meet her biological father yet.

Garrett also told them of the rare vampires that favored the vegetarian diet, which meant that they preferred to drink animal blood instead of from humans, and while James and Sirius found it to be gross, they approved of those rare vampires that didn't like to take a human's life. He informed them that they were easily distinguishable from their golden eyes instead of ruby red.

In turn, they explained to Garrett everything about the wizarding world, Hogwarts and the prejudiced purebloods, before explaining everything about the war with Grindelwald and now with Voldemort.

By the end of the day, Garrett was a friend of the Potters and Sirius. Arianna adored him, and he her. When Garrett was offered to carry her, he didn't even hesitate as he cradled her into his arms and that was how his attachment to the little princess began to grow.

Garrett was a nomad vampire and so he never stayed in one place at once, but he always made sure to visit James, Lily, Arianna and Sirius once or twice a month or at least every two months. Garrett also met Amelia Bones at one point who again thanked him profusely for saving her niece's life, who appeared to be the last living member of her family now.

A part of him didn't want to get too close to the four humans, but they grew on him and he couldn't imagine living his eternal life without ever knowing them.

Garrett just hoped that James, Lily, Arianna and Sirius would live a long, happy and healthy life.

 **A/N:** **What did you think of Garrett in this chapter? I just love him so much, so I had to add him in early. I always found Garrett to be a chilled, funny and friendly vampire and so I thought why not, I could definitely see Garrett befriending James and Sirius.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **23** **rd** **October, 1981,**

Sirius Black was sitting at his desk in the Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic thinking about the damn war that wouldn't end, and all the good people that lost their lives due to one prejudiced megalomaniac.

How many good people with families had to lose their lives and their loved ones due to a tyrant preaching dissuading beliefs of blood purity?

He knew that the light side, and most importantly him and his friends, had lost amazing and respectable people to Voldemort and his Death Eaters – The McKinnons.

Marlene.

Oh, his sweet, lovely Marlene.

He was going to finally pluck up the courage and ask her to go on a date with him to Hogsmeade this weekend.

Sweet, kind, compassionate and feisty Marlene, with her golden blonde locks and wide baby blue eyes that he felt he could drown in. Those sweet, delicately shaped lips he so longed to kiss. Her laugh; the sound of tinkling bells that always succeeded in lifting a smile from his lips, making him believe that everything was going to be okay.

And then one week ago, in such a sudden moment, she was dead, gone from the world, gone from Sirius' life.

Not only did Marlene lose her life, but so did her older brother Alexander, her Uncle and Aunt Michael and Estelle McKinnon and her grandparents, Lord Jonathan McKinnon and Lady Evangeline McKinnon.

In one attack, Voldemort erased one of the oldest pureblood families from Wizarding Britain.

Lily was the only McKinnon left, but nobody but himself, James, Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey knew, now that the other McKinnons were all dead.

Lily was a mess. Her whole biological family was murdered in one night. Her adopted parents died in a car crash a month ago; all she had left was James and Arianna. Her sister Petunia and her husband and son, Vernon and Dudley didn't count, as Petunia made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her 'freak' of a sister.

The loss of her entire biological family had hit Lily hard. In fact, if it weren't for Arianna, then Lily would have fallen deeper in the depression she was already suffering from.

Sirius thanked god for Arianna, his beloved goddaughter. No one could stay sad when they were around that beautiful bright ray of sunshine. Arianna could lighten up everybody's smile and brighten up anyone's day.

Sirius and James tried convincing Lily to contact her biological father, Caius Volturi, hoping that starting a relationship with another member of her family would help.

But Lily wouldn't budge.

And if Sirius were to be honest with himself, after Lily gave them her reason not to, he had to agree.

It was too dangerous for Arianna.

Lily was now all grown up with a family of her own, but Caius and his siblings may be threatened by the existence of Arianna, after all, she was a part vampire as well. Even though Lily's vampire genes were dormant, Arianna's weren't.

"Black," Moody barked, causing Sirius to swivel around in his seat and face his grumpy, paranoid old boss. "Your shift ended an hour ago, go home lad."

Sirius sighed loudly, nodding his head in defeat and moved to get up from his seat. Moody was being more lenient on Sirius ever since the McKinnons death, he was under the impression that Sirius would finally break, letting the depression of Marlene's death loose during the middle of a Death Eater raid.

Sirius made his way over to the public fireplace, so that he could floo over to his apartment and then ride his bike over to the Potters – he was running late for a meeting with the Headmaster.

What Sirius failed to notice, was a fat brown rat scuttling around behind him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. When his back was completely turned, the fat rat began to glow and grow in size until it finally shaped into a form of man who was around four and half feet, with mousy brown hair, a fat pudgy face and muddy brown eyes.

The short, fat man silently raised his wand and whispered a spell, " _Confundo_!"

Sirius' eyes rolled back into its socket, showing only the whites, his body trembled slightly, before he began looking around in a disoriented manner.

The short, fat man began wheezing and squeaking at the same time as he spoke, his wand still pointed at Sirius in order to keep him under his spell for a little while longer, "You will tell the Potters to make me their secret keeper! Make sure that they think it was your idea, say it would be the perfect plan, no one would know better. Understood?"

In a dreamy voice, Sirius obediently repeated, "Make sure that the Potters choose Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper."

The short, fat man, also known as Wormtail grinned evilly before transforming back into his rat animagus form, scuttling outside the Ministry and into the sewers.

He had to inform the Dark Lord he had succeeded in his mission.

***Affari Nascosti***

"Padfoot, you're late," said James, the worry lines on his face clearing out as relief shone through his eyes, glad that his best friend was safe.

Sirius shook his head as if he were trying to clear his thoughts, "Sorry Prongs, Lils, I was at the Ministry, I sort of lost track of time," he craned his neck to look into the living room, "where is Dumbledore?"

"He left, Sirius," said Lily softly, giving him an understanding smile – she knew that he was probably thinking about Marlene to have lost track of this much time.

"Said he was busy and couldn't wait any longer for you, so we had the meeting without you. He actually left around twenty minutes ago," James explained.

Sirius clapped his hands together once, rubbing them together as he sat down, "So what did I miss?"

James and Lily shared a look with each other, a look of resigned acceptance overcoming their features.

"It is time we go into hiding Sirius," said Lily sorrowfully, "Albus thinks that Voldemort is going to make his move soon to eliminate the prophecy child – the Longbottoms have already went into hiding."

"Lily is going to cast the Fidelius charm, she's brilliant at charms," James then shared another look with Lily, and after receiving a confident nod in return, James plowed on, "Also, we agreed on you being our secret keeper."

" _Me?!"_ Sirius gaped at them, a mixture of love, confusion and gratefulness on his handsome, aristocratic face.

"Of course!" said Lily in an obvious tone, "We trust no one other than you, you're the perfect choice."

"We trust Remus of course, but-" began James, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"He's been disappearing a lot lately Prongs, something's different about him, he's not the same."

"Enough!" yelled Lily, bringing both her hands out to land on their chests, "We trust both you _and_ Remus, but James and I agreed on _you_ being our secret keeper, do you accept?"

"I am honored, really I am," said Sirius, love seeping into his words, conveying exactly how much he loved them, "but I don't think I should be the secret keeper."

"What?" gasped James, looking at his best mate as if he were crazy, "What are you talking about? Of course you're the best choice."

Sirius shook his head, "It's what Voldemort would expect. I say we tell everyone that I'm the secret keeper, but in actuality, someone else is the true secret keeper. I'll be the decoy, the fake, the-"

"The distraction," James finished for him, his eyes shining with mischief, clasping his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"And who do you two propose our true secret keeper should be?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing on the two men sitting on both sides of her.

"Peter!" Sirius shouted out in excitement, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Peter?!" Lily and James yelled in unison, disbelief etched onto their faces.

"I don't know mate, Peter is, Peter is soft, he won't be able to handle it," James said unsurely.

"Then he'll go into hiding as well!" said Sirius in an obvious tone. "Look James, Lily, Voldemort and his followers would be coming after me, and I would never crack under torture, I'd rather die than betray you … no one would expect Peter to be your secret keeper, he'll go into hiding as well, that way all four of you would be safe."

"And what about you Sirius? You think your safety doesn't matter to us?" Lily demanded.

"Never knew you cared so much about little ol' me Lils," teased Sirius, a smirk playing on his lips. Seeing that James and Lily were looking at him with equally serious looks, he schooled his features into one of complete seriousness.

"I'm an auror; my life is in danger every single day. The only difference is that this time I'll have an even bigger target on my back than before. I'll always be surrounded by people and when I'm home I'll have the protection charms I learned from dear old dad … don't worry about me, worry about yourselves and about Arianna."

And so, two days later, James, Lily – who was holding onto Arianna in her arms, Sirius and Peter, stood outside in front of Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow so that they could perform the Fidelius charm.

After handing Arianna over to her father, she clutched the wand in her hand confidently, and began swishing; jabbing and flexing her wrists in complex movements, her wand almost looked like it was dancing.

Half an hour later, the charm was done.

James, Lily and Sirius began squinting, looking high and low for the cottage that was standing right in front of them a mere second ago – to no avail.

"Perfect," squealed Lily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a child would, "It worked."

Sirius rolled his eyes as James said, "Like anyone ever doubted you Lily Flower."

Lily tutted and smacked James on the arm; after second thoughts, she smacked Sirius on the top of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sirius groaned, rubbing his head.

"I saw you roll your eyes at me Sirius Orion Black," said Lily adamantly, her hands fixated on her hips, she then turned abruptly to face Peter, "Now, how about you show us where the location is, huh Pete?" she smiled kindly.

***Affari Nascosti***

 **31** **st** **October, 1981,**

It was Halloween night, and the streets of Godric's Hollow were filled with the sound of children's laughter as they went from neighbor to neighbor dressed in costumes, ringing the bells and asking for candy.

In one of the cottages in Godric's Hollow, a family of three was not partaking in the celebrations. Instead, they were having a nice and quiet night indoors, playing with their beautiful one year old daughter.

James Potter was conjuring up multicolored bubbles from the tip of his wand for little Arianna to play with.

Arianna Salvatrice Potter's attention was focused completely on her dad, and the colorful bubbles that were coming out of his wand.

It was only when her mother, Lily Potter stepped into the living room from the kitchen, where she had been cleaning up the dishes, and told James that it was time to put Arianna to bed, did her attention finally get torn away from her dad.

James shrugged, stood up and yawned, throwing his wand down on the coach. He looked at the back of his wife and daughter – the two identical fiery redheads of his heart, smiling fondly at their retreating backs.

That was when he heard it.

 _The sound of a gate creaking._

Lily Potter froze on her place at the top of the stairs, showing that she heard the unexpected sound as well – there was an intruder in the house.

James saw from the corner of his eyes, a tall, hooded figure, all clad in black robes, and that was when he knew.

Peter Pettigrew was a traitor. The bastard sold his family out!

"Lily, take Arianna and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –!"

But James could not get another word in as the door got blasted open, and Voldemorts harsh and malicious laughter reverberated around the room.

James sighed in relief when he saw that Lily had disappeared from her spot on the top of the stairs, which was where she was just a few seconds ago.

James Potter hurled his body over to the sofa, picking his wand up, but just as he stood up and was about to bellow a spell to further protect his wife and child, and hopefully injure the Dark Lord, Voldemort arrogantly yelled out the last two words he would ever hear.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The last thing James Potter saw was a thin beam of glowing green light flying at a fast pace and hitting him square in his chest.

James Potter's last thoughts in the world of the living were that he hoped his wife and child would have a fighting chance and live a happy life, and that Sirius would be there to take care of them and help them to move on.

***Affari Nascosti***

James blinked twice before examining his body – he looked … solid?

Where was he?

Before he could ask himself any more questions, he noticed a dead body lying down on the ground. Going to examine the body, James gasped, shock taking over his body as he looked into mirroring hazel eyes – the only difference were the other pair of identical hazel eyes were lifeless, staring blankly ahead.

All of a sudden, the memories all came hurling back at him, remembering his last moments in the world of the living.

"Lily! Arianna!" he yelled, and the next thing he knew, his body got transported to Arianna's nursery, watching as his lovely Lily barricaded the door and placed Arianna in the crib before the door got blasted open from the other side.

"Momma loves you little Ari. Oh, Arianna you are so loved. Mommy loves you, and daddy loves you," Lily cried softly, tracing Arianna's smooth and pale forehead lovingly and causing James to cry.

He couldn't bear watching his family's last moments.

As the door exploded into bits and pieces, Lily abruptly turned her back on her daughter, holding both hands backwards around Arianna's crib in a protective stance, her emerald green eyes narrowing at the Dark Lord, glinting with the most utmost hatred.

"Step aside Mudblood!" hissed Voldemort, his voice sounded cold and hard, sharp like the crack of a whip.

"You will not harm my daughter! Please have mercy, spare her! She's just a baby!" Lily pleaded. For the sake of her daughter, she would beg like a commoner – anything for the life of her daughter's.

"I said, _step aside!_ "

"No! Please! Take me, take me instead but please spare her! Not Ari, not Arianna, please, _please_ not Arianna," she continued to plead as Voldemort continued to take a step further.

"I will give you one last chance! You need not waste your life! Step aside! STEP ASIDE, I SAID!"

"No, please not Arianna, take me, take me instead, _please_ , not Arianna!"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

For the second time that night, the killing green jet of light emanated from the yew wand that had ended so many other brave lives before the two Potters.

Lily screamed as the jet of green light was getting closer to her body, and then finally slammed right into her chest, causing her to crumble down and lay in a heap on the floor right in front of her daughter's crib.

James slumped on the wall, his back thudding hard against it as he slipped down onto the floor, his eyes never wavering from his Lily's once emerald green eyes that were so full of life just a few seconds ago, but were now dead and lifeless.

Before he knew it, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he looked up into sparkling emerald green eyes that were filled with tears.

"James? Oh my god, James!"

"Lily?! My dear, sweet Lily!"

The dead married couple embraced each other, happy to have found each other in the afterlife.

"We're dead James, he killed us!" she sobbed.

"I know! If I weren't already dead, I would go and kill Pettigrew right now! I can't believe he was the traitor in the Order!"

James and Lily Potter were suddenly brought back to the present at the sound of their little princess crying, and the both of them snapped their heads back to the scene – James trying his hardest not to look at his wife's dead body, clutching her hands tightly so that he could be sure she was next to him.

"Don't you dare go near her," Lily growled; but both of them could do nothing but watch as Voldemort crept closer to their crying daughter like a predator, his wand lifted in combat, ready to end her life as easily as he ended her parents.

Arianna Potter grabbed onto the bars of her crib so that she could stand slightly, her eyes drifting over to the identical ones she inherited. Arianna began to wail louder, she expected her mother to jump back up like she always did when they played hide-and-seek.

"So you're the one that was foretold could defeat me?" Voldemort hissed, his scarlet eyes studying the one year olds gorgeous features. "I promise that you won't have the chance."

James and Lily began chanting 'no!' over and over again as they watched Voldemort point his wand directly at Arianna's forehead.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds, before –

" _Goodbye, Arianna Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

For the third time that night, the killing curse was uttered from the Dark Lord's lips, and the yew wand was forced to obey and do its masters bidding.

The jet of green light made contact with the little girl's forehead.

But something surprising happened; something that surprised the Dark Lord and the two weeping parents who were watching the scene as nothing more than spirits.

The jet of green line slammed backwards into the Dark Lord's chest; the killing curse _rebounded._

Lord Voldemort screamed in agony as he felt his soul getting ripped into pieces.

What was left of his already torn, foul and corrupted soul ripped apart even more.

As Voldemort's spirit flew away from the ruins of the cottage and broken down nursery, a part of his soul latched onto Arianna Salvatrice Potter's forehead, the spot where the killing curse had hit and was now bleeding.

The spirits of the Potters could do nothing but watch in horror as a part of Voldemort's contaminated soul latched onto their pure and innocent daughter.

They watched in awe as their daughter _survived_ the killing curse, a feat that has never been done before.

The Potters watched as their daughter stopped her crying, slumping forward into her cot, and passed out from all the magical energy that was spent that night, before disappearing into mist.

***Affari Nascosti***

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office writing a letter to one of the many parents of trouble makers, when one of his gadgets began whistling loudly.

Albus dropped his quill quickly and jumped from his seat to check on what the problem was. After examining the device, he found out that the cottage at Godric's Hollow had been breached, and that there was an intruder.

The next day Albus found himself apparating onto Privet Drive.

The Potters were dead, and Arianna Salvatrice Potter somehow vanquished Voldemort, leaving her as an orphan.

Everyone began hailing her as the Girl-Who-Lived, none of them cared that while they were celebrating and getting inebriated, two brave, strong, gentle, kind and compassionate people had lost their lives, and the one innocent little girl that was the reason for all the celebration was an orphan now.

Albus sighed, wondering if he was doing the right choice. He didn't want to leave Arianna with Lily's horrible muggle sister, but he had no other option, it was the safest place for her as he recalled a conversation that took place with Lily a month ago, after her adopted parent's death.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Lily, my dear girl – whatever are you doing here?" Albus asked in surprise as he watched the fiery redhead appear out of his fireplace.

Lily looked completely worn out, her hair sticking out slightly and her robes were frayed, but she answered as kindly as always, but this time, Albus was sure he heard a hint of desperation in her tone, "I have come because there is something of great importance I must share with you."

"Oh?" Albus offered her a seat and the usual lemon drop – which she refused as always. "You know that you could speak to me of anything, it is what your mother always wanted," he smiled, his thoughts drifting for a second to the wonderful Maia McKinnon.

Lily smiled slightly; she always knew that the Headmaster cared for her mother as if she were his own daughter.

"It is something regarding Petunia. I may have done … something, something illegal, maybe…" she drifted off.

Albus stared sharply at one of his best students that he saw as a granddaughter and asked, "Define, illegal my dear."

"Blood magic, Albus," she whispered back, her eyes drifting downwards, unable to hold eye contact with him.

"Not all blood magic is illegal my dear," said Albus, sounding confused, "Some light families look upon it as a dark practice, but in reality, it is a sort of magic that takes skill and effort, a great amount of concentration and dedication and most important of all, it must not be tapped into with naught but reckless thoughts."

"My adopted parents died, we are all in danger, my daughter has a target on her head by none other than Voldemort himself … Petunia is in the muggle world with no protection, I _had_ to protect her, no matter how much she hates me at the moment."

"But you are not blood related – ahh," Albus' eyes lit up in recognition. "You didn't?"

"I did," she answered tearfully, "When I was sent to identify my parents body, I took a few drops of blood from both of them and mixed them with mine – with all three of our blood joined together I did some complex blood magic around her house at Privet Drive … the spell would last up to fifteen or sixteen years, hopefully Voldemort would be defeated by then."

"So now none of Voldemort or his Death Eaters could find her at her house?" Albus inquired, he was fascinated by the amount of power Lily held to cast a protection such as this.

"If they are magical and have evil intent or wish ill against her or anyone in the house then, no," replied Lily.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

With Lily's protection around the house, Albus could find no other place safer than number four, Privet Drive.

After revealing to Professor McGonagall, who had been waiting for him by the wall, that the Potters were indeed dead, and after the arrival of Hagrid on Sirius Black's bike cradling Arianna in his arms, Albus was left with nothing left to do.

He had to hand over Arianna to her aunt, along with a letter explaining the Potter's death and the events that had occurred that Halloween night.

He despised the fact that he had to leave little Arianna all by her lonesome on the doorstep, but he placed his own complex magic around her after studying all aspects of the blood magic spell Lily cast around the house and her sister, and the most important part of it was that Petunia had to take Arianna into her home of her own free will.

With Albus there to personally give her over, Petunia might feel threatened, grudgingly taking her in, and that would not do.

So after placing protection spells, a warming charm, cleansing charm and a sticking charm that wouldn't allow her to be lifted by anyone other than Petunia, Albus kissed her softly on her forehead and settled her down carefully on the doorstep.

The three of them – Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, stood over the sleeping one year old girl, their eyes shining with silent tears and grief as they watched her for a while, before taking off in their separate ways.

Albus Dumbledore was the last to leave as he stared at the nearly identical one year old girl to the one he had left at another muggle couple's doorstep twenty years ago.

It seemed that he was doomed to find a family to take in a female McKinnon with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes at the delicate age of one.

Albus looked at the beautiful girl that had captivated him the second he beheld her face and said, "Good luck, Arianna Salvatrice Potter," before apparating away.

Albus Dumbledore landed in his office, and without another word – ignoring his beloved phoenix familiar Fawkes who was thrilling a song in mourning to the dead Potters, and the portraits of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts who were calling out his name, he went into his private chambers, sat down on his bed and cried like a baby.

Albus Dumbledore cried for James and Lily Potter, who had sacrificed their lives for their beloved daughter. He cried for James and Lily Potter who stood tall, facing Voldemort bravely, even when death was but an inch away from them.

Albus Dumbledore cried for Maia McKinnon, the woman he viewed as his own daughter, the woman he felt that he had let down since her daughter hadn't even managed to live a life with her husband and daughter. He cried for Maia McKinnon, who had died at the exact same age as her daughter she had died for.

And finally … Albus Dumbledore cried for Arianna Salvatrice Potter who was now an orphan. He cried for Arianna Salvatrice Potter and the hardships and cruelty she was to face in the future at the hands of evil. He cried for Arianna Salvatrice Potter who had a prophecy hanging over her head. He cried for the girl he saw as a granddaughter, for she was now hidden away in the muggle world, with her cruel muggle aunt, far from the magical world and the ones she loved.

Albus Dumbledore cried for Arianna Salvatrice Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived who had lost her parents.

 **A/N:** **To some of my readers who wanted Lily to at least meet Caius before she died, I am truly so sorry! I spent a long time thinking of a way I could let that happen and fit into my story; but the problem was there was no way Caius would be able to meet Lily without finding out about Arianna – and that would ruin the whole story as it isn't the time.**

 **I hope you will still continue to read this fanfiction, and again – sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you everyone for the reviews, I deeply appreciate them and I am happy to know that you like my story. Just to answer some of your questions:**

 **First of all – YES, I know I made a mistake when I spoke of internet and laptops a few chapters back, I'm so used to the technology today, that I subconsciously added it in my story – thank you for letting me know of my mistake, please stop reminding me, as I'm pretty much embarrassed, LOL!**

 **Second of all – to all my readers that wanted Caius to meet Lily before she died, believe me I wanted that to, but there was no way that he would be able to meet her without knowing of Arianna; besides I cannot imagine Caius knowing his daughter is in danger and leaving her be, he would take her to Italy and there would be no Girl-Who-Lived.**

 **Third of all – I love, love, LOVE Dumbledore, and I hate how everyone always disses him, making everything seem his fault and evil in most fan fictions, in my story I find a reason to all his actions, so you'll be seeing different events taking place as the story unfolds.**

 **Fourth of all – some readers asked me if I will be going through all of Arianna's childhood or just skip to her Hogwarts years; my answer is that we will be seeing a lot more of her childhood, but it won't be too many chapters, mostly skimming as I've got many things planned for her before she enters Hogwarts. But don't worry, her Hogwarts years are going to be much different, as we are dealing with Arianna Potter, part vampire and not Harry Potter from J.K Rowling.**

 **Fifth of all – now there won't be any spoilers, but just because I have Jasper's name put up in the summary, it doesn't mean that he would be Arianna's mate, but it is a possibility.**

 **That's all for now … sorry for all the blathering but I wanted to answer most of your questions as you all took the time to read and review my story, which I really appreciate. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Surrey, Little Whinging,**

 **4 Privet Drive,**

Petunia Dursley woke up to the shrill crying of her one year old son, Dudley, and hastened to get up, lest he wakes up his father, Vernon who had been acting quite odd since last night.

After changing Dudley's diapers and giving him a bath, she set him down on his high chair by the kitchen table where she would be able to keep an eye on him, and worked quickly in making breakfast before her husband had to go off to work at Grunnings Company.

Petunia opened the fridge, deciding on bacon and eggs, toast and jam, and a pitcher of some freshly squeezed orange juice, she set herself to work.

Fifteen minutes later, she set the table properly for Vernon and herself, and took the toast out of the toaster. Making coffee for her Vernon and tea for herself, she bustled around happily thinking of how proud she was that her son said his first word the other day, 'Won't.'

Petunia's thoughts turned dark, slightly befuddled by her husband's behavior last night, and hating him for bringing up her sister and that spawn of hers, Arianna – disgusting name. It was so Italian, almost as if Lily was ashamed of her British roots; Petunia inwardly scoffed.

Dudley was a fantastic name, after all.

She was better off without her younger sister in her life. Let her stay away with her rich, snooty, show-off of a husband, and her little brat of a daughter.

Petunia didn't even know who her niece looked like; whether she took after Lily or that Potter, she didn't know.

Vernon finally barreled his way downstairs, shaking Petunia from her horrid and despairing thoughts, kissed her cheeks as per their good morning ritual, and sat down to begin eating his breakfast before he would have to head off for Grunnings.

Petunia smiled as she saw her Vernon add second and then third helpings; being Mrs. Dursley meant that she had the job of being the perfect housewife, and fill her husband up – she didn't mind that Vernon was slightly overweight, it just meant that she was doing something right, and that her husband loved her cooking.

"Pet darling, you forgot to put out the milk bottles from last night for the milkman," said Vernon matter-of-factly as he popped in the last bit of bacon into his mouth.

"Oh dear, I knew I forgot something," Petunia tittered awkwardly, chastising herself for such a colossal mistake in her daily routine. "I'll go do it now."

Standing up to grab the empty bottles of milk, Petunia smiled affectionately at her husband who was currently scooping little Dudders into his arms.

Opening the door, Petunia looked down the doorstep to place the bottles, expecting it to be empty – instead, Petunia screamed a shrill, piercing noise that had most of the neighbors looking at her in bewilderment, and Vernon galumphed as fast as he could, mistaking his wife's screaming to her being under attack or in danger.

Suddenly, the streets of Privet Drive and the house number four, was filled with the wailing sound of a baby crying.

"Pet, Pet, what is it? Whoever's baby is crying, shut it up!" he roared at the neighbors, not noticing that his wife had failed to answer him yet, her gaze locked down at the front doorstep.

"Petunia, talk to me, what is-" whatever Vernon was about to say got caught in his throat, as Vernon audibly snapped his mouth shut with a loud pop.

Sitting at their front doorstep, was a little baby girl.

She had tufts of fiery red hair that was already beginning to grow nicely into curls all over her tiny heart-shaped face, huge doe-like emerald green eyes were swarming and shining with tears, and plump, petal-shaped lips that were currently formed into a round 'o' as her lungs wailed loudly.

"Whose blasted baby is that?" he demanded wildly, not caring that he was currently making a scene in the perfectly normal neighborhood of Privet Drive. "If this is anyone's idea of a joke, then it is not funny!" he proceeded in yelling, "Do I look to be amused?!"

Finally, Petunia was able to find her voice; her arms were trembling as she took ahold of Vernon's wrist, effectively shutting him up from embarrassing them even more in front of the neighbors.

"Vernon," she choked, "Vernon, I think she's … I think she's Lily's child."

Vernon gaped at his wife. He did not expect that to come out of her mouth after staring in silent shock at the girl for so long, "What do you mean, Pet? Why would you even think that? We told them long ago we want nothing to do with their sort!" he growled towards the end.

"Look at her eyes and her hair! Their Lily's! It's her distinctive features, Vernon! I think I would know my own sister, I did grow up with her after all," she snapped over the little girl's loud wailing, shocking Vernon even more.

Petunia was usually very timid, and only managed to snap or get angry when Lily's name or anything to do with her and that Potter, was drug up.

Suddenly another set of crying lungs joined Lily's daughter, snapping the two Dursleys back to the present. They looked inside and saw their little Dudders seemed to have been disturbed from the entire racket they had been making.

Petunia finally noticed that they were making quite the scene, now that two babies were crying from number four in the usually quiet and _normal_ neighborhood of Privet Drive.

All the nosy housewives faces were pressed out of their windows or against the glass looking in on the scene, and all the usual morning joggers, and men that were headed over to their car for work, were frozen in their place watching the two Dursleys and the baby that was still currently crying on their doorstep.

Completely embarrassed, Petunia glared at their audience, and without another word, she hastily placed the milk bottles outside, grabbed the little girl and rushed inside to her son as Vernon slammed the door behind her, trailing obediently behind his wife at a complete loss at what to do.

Placing the girl and her bundle of blankets on the still dirty kitchen table without a care in the world, Petunia hastened over to carry her son in order to stop his crying.

After Dudley had calmed down, she looked over to Vernon, who had been staring in slight disgust at the little girl who was still bawling her lungs out.

"Shut the girl up Petunia!" he growled out. "I'm heading over to work, I'm nearly late … we'll deal with _her_ when I come back."

And without another word, Vernon rushed outside, escaping the usually peaceful confines of his house and sped down the road to Grunnings, putting all thoughts of that blasted girl out of his mind for the time being.

As Vernon sped out of the house, Petunia glared at the little girl.

"What am I to do with you?" she muttered.

Seeing no other solution but to carry her, she grabbed the bundle and rocked her in her arms, and to Petunia's amazement, the girl instantly stopped her incessant crying.

Petunia blinked twice in shock as she stared at the girl she was sure to be her niece. Usually when Dudley cried, it took around half an hour for him to stop.

Placing the little girl cautiously back down on the kitchen table, she noticed a letter that must have fallen from the bundle of blankets, and she moved over to pick it up.

 _Dear Petunia Dursley,_

 _I'm sorry to have to tell you this in a letter, but I'm afraid no matter how I break the news, it will still come as a shock to you._

 _I don't know how much your sister, Lily Potter née Evans informed you of the situation in the Wizarding world, but we have currently been in the midst of a war._

 _I speak slightly in the past tense, because last night it had ended._

 _Let me start from the beginning; a man who fashioned himself the title of Lord Voldemort and known as the Dark Lord, had been gathering a group of followers, dubbing themselves, Death Eaters, and they have been intent on killing muggles – non-magicals, Muggleborns such as your sister who were witches and wizards born from non-magical parents and blood-traitors, all those that marry non-magicals and Muggleborns and the purebloods that hold no ire against blood purity._

 _Your sister and her husband were in the front row of the war, trying to stop the dark side from winning over._

 _However, a prophecy was made that spoke of a child born at the end of July to parents who have thrice defied Voldemort himself, and I'm sorry to inform you, but Arianna was one of the two children that fit the description._

 _James, Lily and Arianna went into hiding, but they were betrayed by a friend, unknown to them, and last night Voldemort blasted into their home and murdered them with the Killing Curse – one of the three unforgivables, and it would cause an instant death._

 _However, when Voldemort went to kill Arianna with the same curse that ended her parents, it rebounded, effectively vanquishing the Dark Lord, leaving her with nothing but the scar on her forehead – she is now famous in our world, and everyone has taken to calling her the Girl-Who-Lived as she is the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse._

 _If you would like to visit their graves, it is located at Godric's Hollow cemetery._

 _I am truly sorry for your loss, and I hope you can find it in your heart to take care of your niece and treat her as your own, seeing as you are the only family she has left._

 _I am afraid to admit that I have another motive for leaving Arianna in such a way as I did on your doorstep; you see, Lily was worried about your safety and she cast blood magic over your property, number four Privet Drive._

 _She placed a protection charm over your roof, so that you and your family would never be harmed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

 _I believe that Lily placed a protection spell on Arianna, saving her life against Voldemort, and with her under your roof and under her mother's protective blood magic charms, she would be safe from future harm as she is to have a hard life in the future and I fear that Voldemort's Death Eater's would not give up and will search for her to kill her for bringing about the downfall of their master._

 _I cannot force you to accept the responsibilities of taking in a magical child, it must be of your own free will in order to activate the protective charms set on her and keep her safe._

 _Please do not let any of the residing hate you have towards your late sister and her husband or the magical world effect your decision or how you treat her._

 _If you agree to take her in, there will be an account set for you to pay for all her needs,_

 _Her birthday is July 31_ _st_ _1980 and her full name is Arianna Salvatrice Potter._

 _Again, I am sorry for your loss,_

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Robotically, Petunia placed the letter down on the table next to Arianna, and stard blankly at the wall opposite to her, lost in thought.

Her sister, Lily … is _dead?_

 _Dead … dead …. Dead?!_

The last words she _spoke_ to Lily was during their parent's funeral, when she told her that she wanted nothing more to do with her or her family and their freaky ways, and that if she ever saw her again then it would be too soon.

In a trance, Petunia made lunch for herself, Dudley and Arianna and after she had fed the two babies, she went back to her seat, lost in her thoughts.

Thoughts of her sister, and how their relationship used to be before that accursed letter from Hogwarts came, and before she knew it, Vernon got home from work and she hadn't even started on dinner yet.

"Pet? Why didn't you cook dinner, is everything oka-, why is the brat still here?! Why didn't you dump her in an orphanage?" Vernon demanded.

Petunia ignored him as she made quick sandwiches for Vernon to eat, dumping it in front of him and sitting down in her regular spot she had been in since reading the letter and stared at little Arianna, who happened to be awake and her emerald eyes were unblinkingly staring back at her.

Petunia felt a shiver run down her skin; it was as if the little girl knew the decision Petunia had to make.

Arianna suddenly smiled a bright, dazzling smile, her full gum showing and her eyes were twinkling, eyes so much like her sisters when they used to laugh and play and joke around before she had left her for Hogwarts … and Petunia knew.

Her decision had been made.

"The girl stays, Vernon."

Vernon spat a huge chunk of his sandwich on the tabletop, causing Arianna to giggle slightly.

"What do you mean – staying?" he blurted out, his mustache quivering with rage.

"Exactly what it meant, Arianna is staying … James and Lily are dead … they were murdered Vernon!" Petunia yelled, her eyes bulging slightly, "I am the only one Arianna has left, she stays Vernon!"

And without another word to her husband, Petunia grabbed Arianna and placed her and her basket inside the cupboard under the stairs before going up and locking herself in her bedroom.

None of the residents of Little Whinging noticed number four Privet Drive glow with magic except for an old woman, who coincidentally happened to have moved into the neighborhood that exact morning into number five, Privet Drive.

The old woman smiled triumphantly as she witnessed the pure white, gold and silver lights dancing merrily for a full five minutes before settling down and disappeared altogether.

"It worked," the old woman muttered in awe. "He would be pleased."

Peeling her eyes away from the window, she sat by the table to write a letter to send for the next day speaking of the recent events that happened next door.

Before the old woman tucked herself into bed, she made sure that all her many cats had enough food to tide them over until the morning.

The old woman went to sleep with a smile on her face and hopes to a better future.

***Affari Nascosti***

 **Italy, Tuscany, Volterra,**

 **Volturi Castle,**

Caius sat in his throne besides Aro staring impassively ahead – something he had been doing for over twenty years.

Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus and Didyme hated seeing him like this, a lifeless shell of his past self without a care in the world anymore – but it was to be expected, he lost his mate before her time.

"Caius brother, perhaps you should go take a walk … maybe some fresh air would do you good," suggested Aro tentatively.

Caius snorted, "The last time I did that, I found my mate and lost her nine months later, so no thank you."

"I assure you, you do not have another mate –"Marcus began to say; only to flinch as his hand began tingling, the same tingle he had felt two times before.

"Brother?" asked Aro, his eyes narrowing in on the hand Marcus seemed to be favoring.

"What do you see? Is it something to do with me again?" demanded Caius unsurely, sitting up straight on his throne and getting ready to pounce Marcus for answers, if he decided to evade him again.

Marcus ignored his two brothers and their incessant questioning as he studied the palm of his hand carefully.

It was exactly like it had appeared over a year ago; the golden line that used to indicate the bond between Caius and Maia which was now a charcoal black, the white line stretched next to a blank space that used to house the letter 'D' but had a white line connected to a letter 'J' – and much to Marcus' frustration there were no other letters hinting what the names were supposed to stand for, and then finally, a pure white line stretching from the blank space and the 'J' to another empty space.

Marcus waited, knowing that something was about to change with those confusing bonds that lacked much information, rendering his gift useless, when it happened – the white line connecting the blank space and the 'J' turned a charcoal black as well, signaling death.

Marcus gasped, wondering who those bonds belonged to for the hundredth time since they appeared – but it was too late, they were dead, and the only thing remaining to the confusing bonds was the small pure white line that stretched out from the two charcoal black lines.

"What is it Marcus?" asked Aro, yet again.

Marcus stretched out his hand, grabbing onto Aro's hand and waited. A second later, Aro gasped, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Before Caius could begin yelling and demand answers, Marcus turned to face him.

"Remember when we informed you of the white line appearing next to the charcoal black one that symbolized you and Maia?" at Caius' quick nod, Marcus went on, "Last year, I told you that a pure white line emerged from the blank space and the 'J'. Now, the white line for the blank space and the 'J' seemed to have turned a charcoal black as well."

"Indicating that they have died," Caius finished for him impassively.

"Yes, but by the looks of it, from what I can tell, they died last night," said Marcus as he examined his palm again, "The pure white line is all that is left now."

"And you still have no idea what it all means? What it has to do with Maia?" asked Caius, Aro listening intently for the answer as well.

Marcus sighed, "No, I feel so inadequate, my gift has never failed me before; yet ever since Caius met Maia – it has been all muddled up when it has anything to do with her."

"I'm sure we'll find the answers soon brother," said Aro soothingly, just as the huge doors opened and Demetri entered.

Demetri bowed to his three masters, waiting for permission to speak.

Once Aro waved his hand for him to proceed, Demetri looked over at Caius nervously before he began to speak in a confident voice, betraying no fear.

"I have information about the McKinnons."

Caius sat up straight, not expecting those words to come out of Demetri's mouth, "What about them?"

"Twenty years ago, you informed Jane, Alec and I to keep an eye out for any news on Britain – we subscribed for their newspaper, and checked every day for any mysterious deaths, or anything at all related to what we overheard –"Demetri handed over a folded newspaper that was in his hand the whole time.

Aro motioned for Caius to read it first, as it had something to do with his mate's family.

Looking down at the newspaper, he saw that Demetri had marked a page from the obituary section.

Feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, his eyes roamed downwards, finding the highlighted names of _Jonathan Michael McKinnon, Evangeline Ella McKinnon, Michael Jonathan McKinnon, Estelle Erica McKinnon, Alexander Michael McKinnon and Marlene Maia McKinnon – died on October, 16_ _th_ _1981 in McKinnon Manor at 11:50 P.M._

 _The cause of death is a private matter, but they seem to have been murdered in their house. May the McKinnons rest peace._

Caius handed over the paper to Aro without a word, and once Aro and Marcus were done, they stared at each other in shock.

"All six McKinnons murdered in one night, there seems to be a mass murder," stated Aro.

"Remember how worried they were that they would be the next to die?" asked Marcus, recalling the conversation they overheard at the Ritz hotel twenty years ago.

"It seems that whoever they were scared of, got to them in the end," growled Caius, "The same people that killed my Maia!"

"Peace brother," said Aro calmly, "We haven't given up into twenty years."

"Her whole family is gone, Aro," boomed Caius, standing abruptly from his seat.

Reading Maia's name in the obituary section brought all past feelings of losing her, feelings that he had been trying to burry, come all out in one go – Marlene _Maia_ McKinnon, she was named after her aunt, after his angel.

Aro dismissed Demetri, but not before telling him to keep checking in on any more suspicious news in Britain for them.

The three brothers sat in their respective thrones, pondering the new information they had found out and coming up blank.

The same thought was resounded in all three of their heads:

 _What is happening over in Britain? Who is responsible for all these mysterious deaths? And was the McKinnon's death a coincidence?_

***Affari Nascosti***

Garrett was back in England to visit his friends, the Potters and Sirius.

It had been nearly ten months since he last visited; the problem with being a nomad vampire was that he was constantly on the move, never staying in one place for too long, and forgetting the dates at times.

And so, that was why Garrett found himself away from Britain for ten months, when he usually visited the Potters and Sirius every month or two months.

He knew that once Lily saw him, she would give him the biggest tongue-thrashing of his life. She would yell at him and berate him for worrying her. Yup, Garrett knew that the fair Lady Potter was going to kill him for making her worry, and not keeping in touch for ten months.

He wondered if Arianna got any bigger as he entered Godric's Hollow, his eyes searching for the right cottage, and just as he reached the right one, he froze in place, his eyes widening entirely at the sight in front of him.

Most of the cottage seemed to be standing, but that wasn't what caught his attention. His eyes were fixated on the right side of the top floor – it looked like it had been blown apart.

And Garrett could tell that it was where Arianna's nursery was situated.

He felt faint, in all his immortal life, he never felt such grief before; _what happened to the Potters?_

Garrett held onto the gate to support himself – even though he was a vampire and didn't need to, he felt that he needed to fix his composure. However, the second his hand made contact with the gate, a sign had risen out of the ground in front of him, causing him to back up slightly.

The sign seemed to be made of wood, with golden letters upon it; moving closer, Garrett read:

 _On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their daughter, Arianna, remains the only witch ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Dead?

James and Lily were dead?

Someone tried to kill little Arianna?!

He growled internally, James and Sirius had mentioned to him before about the three Unforgivable Curses, the Imperius, Cruciatus and the Killing Curse – he knew that James and Lily died due to that curse, but he had no idea how little Arianna managed to survive it.

Looking back down, he saw that there were scribbles added by visiting witches and wizards, writing words of encouragement, such as _Good luck Arianna,_ and _Our hearts go out to the Potters_ and _Long live Arianna Potter._

Garrett knew that when he touched the gate, magic recognized him as a friend of the late Potters, which was why the sign was allowed to be seen by him; he was after all a Muggle vampire, according to Lily.

A man came to stand next to him, he looked to be a wizard since he was dressed in a shabby maroon cloak, he took out a quill and left a note on the sign. The man had red hair that was slightly balding, an oval face and warm blue eyes that looked sad when his eyes set upon the house.

"Did you know the Potters well?" the man asked him kindly – he looked to be in a great need for a distraction, and Garrett was more than happy to comply as he didn't want to think about their deaths either.

"Yea, I'd visit them every month or two … this time I lost track of time in my travels, it's been ten months since my last visit, I … I didn't even know they were dead," replied Garrett, his eyes never wavering from the burned part of the nursery.

"I'm sorry for your loss then … they died a month after you left, it must be hard," said the man apologetically.

Garrett merely nodded, "Do you know where Arianna might be?"

"I'm sorry, no one knows. Albus Dumbledore placed her somewhere safe, somewhere where none of the remaining Death Eaters would be able to find her," said the man.

"What do you mean?" snapped Garrett, peeling his eyes away from the nursery to look the man straight in the face. Garrett noticed the man seemed a bit surprised at the color of his eyes, before shrugging it off and answering him.

"When You-Know-Who tried killing Arianna, the curse rebounded on him, vanquishing him … she's famous, we all call her the Girl-Who-Lived, she has a scar on her forehead for proof … the remaining Death Eaters might try to avenge their master's death or sway her to their side, so Dumbledore hid her away with her last remaining relatives."

"Do you know where Sirius Black is at least?" asked Garrett, he needed to find Arianna and protect her, it was the least he could do now that James and Lily were … _gone_.

The man's kind demeanor changed instantly, replaced with cold ire as he said, "You'd be better off staying away from him, he's a bloody traitor – betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who he did, turns out he was a Death Eater all along."

"No he isn't!" snapped Garrett, staring at the man in anger – Sirius was a good man, he was anything but a traitor, he loved the Potters more than anything. "I was really close with James, Lily and Sirius – believe me, no one despised the dark side more than him, he doesn't even have the Dark Mark!" he growled.

The man looked a bit uncertain, "I hope you're wrong young man … because if you're right then there's been an innocent man rotting in Azkaban prison for nine months now."

Garrett was shocked at the wizarding world … aren't there supposed to be trials in this damn world?!

It seems that Garrett had a lot to do; there would be no more adventures and running off on his own like the nomad vampire he was.

"Well thanks for the talk, it seems I have a lot to do in Britain now … by the way, I'm Garrett," said Garrett politely, turning around, and getting ready to leave Godric's Hollow.

"Arthur Weasley, it was a pleasure and good luck," the man … Arthur smiled back, before taking one last sad glance at the cottage and disappearing with a pop.

Good luck … he'll need it.

Garrett had a little girl to find and a friend to break out of prison.

 **A/N:** **I always wondered how Petunia and Vernon must have reacted when they found their niece on their doorstep and I decided to add it.**

 **How did you like this chapter? Garrett's back!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 11:**

In Surrey, Little Whinging, number four Privet Drive, a skinny little girl who looked to be around two years old was awoken harshly from a peaceful slumber by her aunt's piercing voice and a loud thumping on her door.

Rubbing off the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, the little girl hurriedly put on her torn socks and sneakers on before opening the door of her cupboard.

"Yes, aunt 'Tunia?" the little girl cowered slightly.

"Go clean yourself up, quickly!" Petunia Dursley shrieked, pointing her hand over to the kitchen sink. "We continue with your lessons today and I won't be having your grubby hands ruin Vernon and my Dudleykins' breakfast," she snapped towards the end.

"Yes, aunt 'Tunia," the little girl mumbled, keeping her head down, her eyes that were beginning to fill with tears were burning a hole at the floor.

Climbing over her stool – It was the only thing her uncle Vernon and aunt 'Tunia ever gave her, but only because they didn't want to help her wash her hands or carry her around to reach over anything out of reach – the little girl opened the tap and hastily washed her hands.

Obediently the little girl stood by the stove and waited for her aunt to come.

The little girl was an orphan; she couldn't remember her parents at all, and her aunt and uncle never spoke of them. But the little girl could recall an older woman with the same hair and eye color as hers, as well as a man with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. She didn't know who they were, but she had a feeling they were her parents before they died in the car crash, giving her the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

The little girl never even knew her parents name, especially since her aunt, who so happened to be her mother's sister, held an immense hatred towards her and never ever spoke about them.

Freak nervously began wringing her hands as she waited for her aunt to begin her lessons.

Freak never knew if it was actually her name, but her uncle Vernon and aunt 'Tunia always called her either Freak or girl, and since she knew herself to be a girl, she figured out that her actual name was Freak.

"Alright girl, now we have to make breakfast, go over to the refrigerator and get the box of eggs and make sure not to drop them!" her aunt warned her with a scolding glare on her face. "Get the bacon as well!"

Slowly, Freak walked over to the other side of the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and began taking out the box of eggs first, and only after she had placed it carefully next to her aunt, did she go back to get the packet of rashers of bacon.

"I got them aunt 'Tunia," said Freak obediently.

"Get up on your stool girl," snapped Petunia.

Thirty minutes later, breakfast was all laid out on the table, and her uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley took a seat, staring at their plates as though they were magically going to fill themselves up with food.

"Well Freak? The plates aren't going to fill itself, is it?" shouted uncle Vernon.

Freak jumped in shock, her aunt never mentioned to her that she had to serve them as well. Obediently, she began adding portions of food onto her aunt, uncle and Dudley's plates, but just as she was about to sit down and put some food for herself, her uncle Vernon snapped at her.

"You ungrateful Freak! Did I say you could eat with us?! Now that you are old enough to begin cooking, you will serve us food and stand by that corner over there," he growled out, pointing a pudgy finger at the small corner next to the still hot stove. "After we are done eating, IF there are any leftovers then you may eat them!"

Freak squeaked and stuttered out, "Y-yes uncle Vernon," before rushing over to the corner her uncle spoke of.

Sighing to herself and ignoring her rumbling stomach, Freak watched her relatives eat their breakfast and hoped that there would be more than a mouthful left – her uncle and cousin ate like pigs and were extremely overweight, even Dudley and he was turning four in a couple of months' time.

Freak knew that her aunt began teaching her how to cook so that she wouldn't have to slave over the kitchen three times a day. Instead of them looking upon her as part of their family, they saw her as their live-in maid; they were molding her into serving them.

Ever since she turned three last July, her aunt began teaching her how to vacuum and dust the house; five months later she started teaching her the _joys_ of cooking and how to work the stove. Once she turned four, Freak knew that her aunt was going to have her take care of the garden and slave under the sun, since she knew her aunt hated ridding the pesky weeds that kept on growing.

Freak knew that she had been living with her aunt, uncle and cousin since she was fifteen months old, and the only time her relatives ever got her a present was when she had turned three – they got her the stool so that she could reach over the stove to cook their food and the kitchen sink to clean their dishes and wash her hands.

"Girl!" hissed aunt 'Tunia, snapping her away from her thoughts. "Clear the table and begin cleaning the dishes!"

Freak nodded quickly and began cleaning the table, ignoring Dudley's loud satisfied burp. She stared forlornly at the empty pan that was filled to the brim with eggs and bacon, before shaking her head and bringing them over to the sink.

Of course her fat uncle and cousin wouldn't leave her a few measly crumbs, and Freak was positive that there would be a repeat during lunch. She just hoped they would feed her so that she could sustain some energy and work around the house for them, otherwise she would faint and her uncle would punish her and lock her in her cupboard.

Freak wondered if there was a better life out there and hoped that she would be able to escape her cruel relatives that never showed an ounce of kindness to her or love, and that treated her worse than a slave.

What the little girl didn't know was that a higher power favored her and that her route to a better life was right around the corner.

***Affari Nascosti***

Finally after a little over a year, Garrett was seeing the results of all his hard work.

After the little conversation he had with Arthur Weasley in Godric's Hollow, Garrett began pondering of a way to get Sirius out of Azkaban. He knew that Albus Dumbledore would surely be the best person to ask for help, but in all the time he had spent with James, Lily and Sirius, he had never once seen the old, wise man they all looked up to.

But then he remembered that there was one other from the wizarding world that he _was_ introduced to; Amelia Bones.

Problem was, the only way he knew how to contact someone from the magical world was through owl post. Garrett couldn't possibly walk through every crevice of London and hope to stumble against the Ministry of Magic.

And so, Garrett studied the skies and the trees constantly, hoping that an owl would cross paths with him without fleeing in fright. Animals were highly uncomfortable around vampires as they are the predators both – humans and animals, and so whenever he would see any type of bird, it would chirp and shriek loudly and fly as fast as it could away from him.

Garrett spent many months roaming around London, hoping that he would run into Amelia, or possibly Dumbledore – though he knew that to be too far-fetched, and searching the sky for an owl that wouldn't fear him, before one day he finally succeeded.

A black and white horned owl landed directly on his shoulder one night and hooted innocently.

Garrett's ruby eyes stared in shock at the horned owl's beady black eyes that were filled with comprehension. Garrett wasted no time in writing a letter to Amelia and sending it off with the owl, which nibbled his ear softly, hooted and took flight into the vast sky.

Garrett chuckled to himself as he watched it fly away, thinking that owls really were wise creatures.

It was three days later when Garrett got a reply from Amelia – who it turned out, did actually remember him, and informing him that she had a free day in her busy schedule in four days' time.

Four days later, they sat down in a low-key café where Garrett informed her of Sirius' innocence despite him having no solid proof, except for the fact that he knew Sirius Black to be completely loyal to the Potters and that he was Arianna's magical godfather; that he would rather die that betray them to their deaths.

It turned out that Amelia never believed him to be guilty either in all this time.

She knew Sirius to be an extremely loyal auror to the Ministry although a bit rash, and considered James Potter to be his brother in all but blood. Amelia knew that Sirius held a great loathing to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but she was in no position of getting him a trial, until recently.

Amelia Bones got promoted two weeks ago from Deputy Auror to the Head of the DMLE – Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the first thing she did was begin looking into Sirius' case.

She admitted to Garrett that once she found out that Sirius' file was empty – completely empty, meaning that he had no trial and they didn't even bother checking his wand for the last spell used – that she blew a gasket, and immediately sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore.

Garrett asked her how come Albus Dumbledore didn't try getting Sirius out all this time, and Amelia sadly informed him that he tried, but after the twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew were killed by the blast, Sirius Black was found by many aurors laughing in the middle of the street like a lunatic, clutching his wand tightly as he waved his hands around screaming and laughing that he had killed the Potters.

That was enough proof for the previous Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold and the previous Head of DMLE Bartemius Crouch. They ordered his wand to be confiscated and for him to be locked up directly into Azkaban without a trial.

But now that she was Head of the DMLE, she was going to try her best to begin a trial for him and hopefully with the help of Albus, who was greatly respected in the magical community as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – the both of them would succeed in getting him out of Azkaban or at least give him the decency of having an actual trial.

Months later, due to Amelia and Albus working together, they had finally succeeded in getting a trial held for Sirius Black.

Amelia had informed Garrett when they went out for their weekly coffee outing that the public was completely scandalized by the fact that a Lord of a Noble and most Ancient House who so happened to be one of the best aurors there were, had been locked up in Azkaban as a top-security prisoner for nearly two years _without_ a trial, and were demanding justice, giving no leeway for the bumbling fool of a Minister, Cornelius Fudge, to back out and cover it all up.

Garrett had also finally met Albus Dumbledore, who like James and Lily immediately recognized him for who he was. Albus held no prejudice or fear over him, and was pleased to have Garrett as an ally.

After much pestering and convincing, Albus finally imparted to Garrett where he had placed Arianna the day after James and Lily died.

When Garrett was told that he placed her with Petunia, he berated Albus for his poor and idiotic choice; Garrett was of course informed by Lily about how cruel her elder sister was due to her jealousy of not having any magic, and of how she and her whale of a husband despised magic preferring normalcy over anything else. However, when Albus admitted to him about the blood magic protection Lily performed, Garrett calmed down slightly.

But Garret was adamant that he was to go and check up on her before Sirius' trial where he would surely become a free man; and although Albus told him that there was an old lady by the name of Arabella Figg looking out for her at Privet Drive, Garrett had a feeling that he should double-check if she was happy.

After all, you never know what goes on behind closed doors.

And that was how Garrett found himself to be walking along Little Whinging, making his way over to Privet Drive number four, one week before Sirius Black's trial was to be held.

Inhaling the fresh air deeply, Garrett smiled triumphantly, recognizing Arianna's unique and sweet-smelling scent of vanilla, jasmine and strawberries. He swiftly walked over to the door and knocked; listening to the sounds inside, he heard a gruff voice yell, "Who in the blasted name is out there on a Sunday afternoon!"

Rolling his eyes, Garrett plastered a fake smile on his ruggedly-handsome face as he heard the sound of light footsteps nearing the door from the inside. A minute later, the door opened briskly and he found himself staring at a bony woman with dull brown eyes, short bob blonde hair and a long neck that made him think of an ostrich.

Garrett knew that this was Petunia, Lily's sister and for the life of him, he didn't know how on earth they were related. Lily was a gorgeous and stunning woman compared to her sister, who had been staring at him dumbstruck ever since she had opened the door, and he couldn't fail to notice that she was drooling slightly.

Shivering in disgust, Garret decided to speak in his captivating voice, "Hello, you must be Mrs. Dursley?"

"Y-yes, I-I am, and who might you be?" she asked, her voice going raspy and her hand clutching her throat.

Before Garrett could answer, he heard a wheezing sound and he didn't have to focus his eyes to see a large man with a walrus-shaped moustache galumph over to his wife by her side next to the door, "Who is this, Pet?" he asked somewhat accusingly.

Garrett hid his sneer of disgust, "My name is Garrett, and I am here to visit Arianna Potter."

It was as if someone threw a bucket of freezing water at them, their expressions instantly changed and Petunia lost the lustful look on her face as she regarded him in fear and disgust.

 _Good, they better be scared of me_ , he inwardly smirked.

"There is no Arianna Potter here; you have the wrong house, sir! Good day!" the walrus bellowed sharply, pushing his wife over to close the door in his face.

Garrett rolled his eyes, this man was an idiot. Quick as a flash, he snapped his hand outwards and held the door in place. "You're trying my patience Dursley. Now, I am being polite, _don't test me_ ," he growled menacingly at the end.

"You're-you're one of them … one of those _Freaks!"_ Petunia hissed in fear.

Garrett narrowed his eyes and just as he was about to retort, he heard light footsteps approaching them and a sweet, melodious voice ask in a tiny voice, "Yes, aunt 'Tunia?"

The Walrus and Petunia froze in place; petunia's eyes were wide as she regarded Garrett in dread, ignoring the little voice that sounded behind her.

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the Walrus and Petunia; as a human it might have been easy to mistake their current look as shock and not fear, but since he was a vampire – a predator that has been drinking from humans for nearly two hundred years, he could _smell_ fear; and right about now, the two Dursleys were reeking with it.

Shifting his eyes slightly, looking through his excellent peripheral vision; he saw a tiny little girl with vivid fiery red hair that should have been curly but was greasy as it hadn't been washed in a long time making it wavy due to the grease, pale heart-shaped face that looked drawn and too thin that he was able to see her veins by the sides of her face, and emerald green eyes that were shining with fear and sadness.

Turning his head fully now so that he could keep her completely within his sight, Garrett noticed that she was way too skinny, her skeletal bones actually showed, and she looked to be no older than two instead of a girl turning four in four months. She seemed to be wearing baggy clothes that hid her frame, but Garrett knew from her hands and face that she was all skin and bones underneath those layers of clothes – if he could even call them that.

"You didn't call her Mrs. Dursley, _why_ did your niece think that you did?" He asked her shrewdly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I-I, I d-did-"Petunia stuttered, but Garrett held a hand up to silence her, effectively shutting her up. He had a suspicion, but he wanted to make sure and he was in no mood to listen to any more lies from this ostrich-giraffe-hybrid.

"Hello, my name is Garrett, what's your name little one?" asked Garrett kindly, his eyes regarding Arianna with fondness and a genuine smile formed onto his face.

The walrus and Petunia looked like they were about to interrupt, but one glare from Garrett had them backing up into a corner with their mouths thankfully shut.

Arianna smiled up at him timidly taking a few unsure steps forward while she wringed her bony wrists, "I'm Freak! Are you staying for lunch? I can try and cook you your favorite!" She beamed widely.

Garrett wanted to scream and rage, he wanted to tear the Dursleys apart completely until nothing was left but shredded skin and crushed bones.

Only two things saved their measly pathetic lives; Albus made him promise not to harm them as per Lily's wishes (although he was positive that Lily would strangle them both with her own two hands if she was in his place right about now), and also, he didn't want to scare Arianna.

Ignoring the Dursleys for now, Garrett knelt down so that he could be at her eye-level and spoke, trying to control the anger from seeping into his tone, "Munchkin, how about you go wash your hands and meet me here, while I talk to your uncle and aunt. I'm taking you out for lunch, is that okay?"

Arianna's face lit up completely with joy. Nodding her head quickly, she skipped over to the kitchen.

Finally they were alone. A loud growl came from Garrett's throat as he stood up and eyed the two Dursleys that were now cowering by the wall. But before Garrett could begin tearing them apart, he smelled Arianna's smell coming strongly from the door to the right of the whale's fat form.

Ignoring their attempts at trying to stop him, he brushed past them roughly and swung the small door open.

Mouth agape, eyes widened, Garrett stared at the small, dark space littered with crawling spiders. His eyes drifted over to the corner where a soggy and smelly mattress lay with a few broken toys, and written on the wall in childish handwriting with white chalk was, ' _Freak's Room!'_

Arianna Salvatrice Potter lived in a broom cupboard with a horde of spiders.

" _You are both lucky that I promised Albus Dumbledore that I wouldn't kill you!"_ Garrett growled out through clenched teeth, his ruby eyes turning an onyx black and he so wished that he could sink his fangs into them and bleed them dry. "I am taking Arianna out, and I am telling her _everything_ about her, that I am a hundred percent sure you didn't bother telling her about," their eyes flashed, indicating that he was correct, "and once we get back, I want you to clear out her _own room_!"

"Who do you think you are to demand us this!" bellowed the walrus; he seemed to have grown a backbone, "You _freaks_ dumped her here in the first place! We didn't want her, instead of throwing her in an orphanage; we fed her and clothed her _out of the goodness of our hearts!"_

Garrett stared at the man in disbelief. He was actually being serious…?

"You know, I am not actually a wizard," a dangerous smile appeared on Garrett's face as he towered over them, "I'm so much worse, and _much more dangerous_ … you see, I am a vampire, a different more _powerful_ type."

Petunia shrieked and cowered behind the whale who stared up at him in horror.

At that moment Arianna appeared behind him, "Is everything okay?"

Turning around Garrett smiled at her, "Everything is perfect munchkin, how about you wait for me outside." Arianna nodded happily, said a quick bye to her aunt and uncle – who ignored her, and skipped to the garden.

Arianna didn't even care that she was going to have lunch with a complete stranger, as long as she was away from the Dursleys. Garrett thought that she was extremely lucky it was him and not some kidnapper or murderer – what was Albus thinking? Whoever that Arabella Figg was, she wasn't doing a good job _at all_.

"Another thing," growled Garrett, turning back to face the Dursleys fully, "You better treat Arianna properly when I bring her back, because her godfather, who by the way had been in prison for murder for two years, is having a trial next week. When he is found innocent he'll be dealing with you two."

And with that, Garrett left number four Privet Drive, leaving the two trembling Dursleys to stare after his retreating back in utmost fear.

Garrett took Arianna to a McDonalds, and he wasn't shocked that she never tried it before, or that she had a tiny appetite due to how little the Dursleys fed her.

Arianna informed him of her life with the Dursleys, not sparing him any details. And for the third time that day, he regretted the promise he had made to Dumbledore.

Garrett in turn, told Arianna all about her parents and how he was a friend of theirs. He told her of how often he would visit her, and of the magical world.

Arianna believed him instantly, confiding in him the one time when Dudley pushed her last year, rough enough to bleed and need stitches, but before her aunt or uncle could see it miraculously stitched up by itself.

Garrett became enraged once again when he found out the disgraceful lie she had been told of her parents dying in a car crash. He set her straight, telling her the truth of Voldemort, and of her scar; he admitted to her that he didn't know much as he was out of the country when it happened.

He then told her about her godfather and that he was accused of murder and betraying her parents that night. He was surprised when Arianna blurted out, "Pa'foo," indicating that she somehow remembered her godfather.

He told her about his upcoming trial a week from now, and that once he becomes a free man, that he would be coming for her so that he could raise her like her parents wanted and stated in their will; him being her magical godfather and all.

When Garrett dropped Arianna back, she was surprised when aunt 'Tunia told her that Dudley's second bedroom was to be her room from now on and that she was no longer required to cook dinner for them.

She had a hearty plate of spaghetti that night, a nice warm shower finally freeing her hair from all the grease and reinstating it to its usual shiny and bouncy curls, and slept for the first time in a comfortable and clean bed.

That night Freak was gone, and Arianna Salvatrice Potter –who was happy to finally know her name, slept with a bright smile of happiness on her face, awaiting the arrival of her godfather in a weeks' time.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter we finally see Sirius' trial. Will he become a free man? If yes, how will things change for Arianna with her godfather out of prison nearly nine years earlier and not a wanted man?**

 **I didn't like the fact that all of Sirius' friends and his cousin Andromeda just gave up on him, allowing him to be thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Here I had Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones try really hard to get him free BEFORE Garrett managed to speak to them.**

 **In case you're wondering, I don't know what to do about Remus … I hated him for abandoning Sirius and believing him to be a Death Eater and spy. He will be included in the story but later on.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Near the Department of Mysteries, in a low dungeon with walls made of stone and torches that were dimly lit, there seemed to be hubbub coming from the many witches and wizards congregated inside waiting for the trail of Sirius Orion Black, Voldemort's right hand man and one of the most dangerous Death Eaters, who was imprisoned for the betrayal of the Potters, and the murder of twelve muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew, leaving nothing behind but a finger due to Sirius Black's lethal spell.

Benches rose from all sides of the room, and all the Ancient and Noble families that had a seat in the Wizengamot, sat in their customary chairs, all dressed in their mandatory plum-colored robes, embroidered with a sliver 'W'.

The first to enter was the Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, one of the persons that had been pushing for this trial to take place ever since Sirius had been imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial by the previous Minister, Millicent Bagnold and the previous Head of the DMLE, Bartemius Crouch.

Next to enter was the Head of the DMLE herself, Amelia Bones, who was the other one that pushed for the trial the minute she had landed her position, and she was proud of herself for managing this incredible feat after only a month of becoming the Head of the DMLE. Walking over to her seat, she traded a subtle smile of victory with the Chief Warlock and waited for the bumbling fool of the Minister and his revolting sidekick to arrive.

Five minutes later, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, pompously strode over to his seat, rubbing his sweaty palms together and hiding his nerves, while Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister walked by his side in her ludicrous and horrendous-looking pink robes and fluffy pink cardigan, her toad-like face drawn in a scowl.

Suddenly, the large doors of the courtroom everyone had entered from, opened wide as two Dementors and two aurors guided Sirius Black, his hands bound by one of the aurors in case he thought of escaping or had any tricks down his sleeves; he was after all, a highly-guarded prisoner.

Auror Dawlish and Auror Shacklebolt dragged him over at wand point to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains, and as Sirius was ungraciously manhandled onto the chair, the manacles sprung apart, clinking together and capturing both his hands on the armrests, preventing him from escaping.

Cornelius Fudge fidgeted around slightly, drawing an inward eye roll from Amelia Bones; looking around at everyone in the auditorium, Fudge began in a high-carrying tone, but was unable to conceal his nerves.

"Sirius Orion Black, accused for the murder of twelve innocent muggles, along with the murder of Peter Pettigrew who was awarded with the Order of Merlin, First Class, and serving the Dark Lord. You are also accused for betraying James and Lily Potter to their death by the hand of the Dark Lord himself, and the would-be murder of Arianna Potter. How do you plead?"

Sirius Black stared at the Minister with hope shining in his sunken and deadened grey eyes, in a raspy and unused voice he managed to utter, "Not guilty," in clear tones. Those mere two words that came out from Sirius Black's mouth was enough to send the Wizengamot into an uproar.

Everyone began mumbling to themselves and their neighbors, some were shaking their heads in disbelief, some were gaping in shock, some were sharing glances, but the Death Eaters that had managed to escape Azkaban by swearing that they were under the Imperius Curse, fidgeted nervously at what he would reveal; them knowing of course that Sirius Black was _never_ a Death Eater, and hated their Lord with a passion.

" _SILENCE_!" shouted Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore as he pounded the gravel. Instantly, everyone stopped talking to look at Dumbledore, who stared back at them impatiently, scolding them as though they were naughty children, "This is a court of law. Please refrain yourselves from yelling and muttering in the Wizengamot and act like the professionals that you are supposed to be." everyone looked chastised, and rightfully so. Dumbledore had a pleased smile on his face as he said, "Now, if you would all allow Madam Bones to get on with the trial, then we can get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Amelia nodded towards Dumbledore, stifling a smile at how he rebuked a group of grownup wizards with a few words. "Now, I have a list of questions I had prepared for the purpose of this trial, if you would have a look and let me know if it acceptable Chief Warlock."

Amelia passed the parchemtn over to Auror Shacklebolt, who handed it over to Dumbledore, and upon receiving his nod of approval, Amelia cleared her throat, donned on her monocle and looked at Sirius Black sternly.

"Sirius Black, for the sake of the trial, and to ensure you are in fact innocent, do you object to us administering you with a truth serum? Veritaserum, to be exact."

"I do not object," came the raspy reply, succeeding in causing a few to mumble again, but quieted down immediately when the Chief Warlock glared at them.

Sirius opened his mouth wide, and Auror Dawlish placed three drops of Veritaserum. As the truth serum was administered and swallowed by Sirius, his eyes took over a glazed look, signaling that the serum was working, and Amelia Bones began with her questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," came the immediate respond.

"And when were you born?"

"November 3rd, 1959."

Amelia Bones nodded, looking over at the members in the Wizengamot, "The answers are correct with what we have on file, this shows that the truth serum is working and I am now going to begin questioning him for the purpose of the trial." Looking at Sirius, she asked formally, "Sirius Orion Black, are you, or have you ever been, a Death Eater?"

Everyone waited with abated breath, and when Sirius said, "No," everyone gasped in shock.

"Did you ever carry out illicit activities for the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Amelia ignored the flinches and whimpers for when she said the Dark Lord's name.

"Never," said Sirius Black passionately, his eyes still glazed over with the truth serum.

"Do you believe in the Dark Lord Voldemort's agenda, and hold a hatred for Muggleborns and I quote 'blood traitors'?"

"No."

The murmuring was getting louder, and Fudge looked nervous while Umbridge was livid.

" _SILENCE_! Do not make me ask again for quiet in the court room," yelled Dumbledore, snapping at them.

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters on the night of October the 31st, 1981, leading to their demise by Lord Voldemort?" Amelia was curious about this question. Dumbledore, Garrett and herself knew that Sirius would never betray the Potters, but Dumbledore swore that Sirius was named the secret keeper by James and Lily themselves when asked.

"No, I was not," Sirius choked out, emotions whirling in his eyes through the glazed look, and no one was able to utter a word, too curious of who had a hand in the Potter's death if not the accused, Sirius Black himself.

"Who was the secret keeper on the night of October 31st, 1981?" Amelia had to be precise with her questions in order to show the Wizengamot and the blubbering fool of a Minister, that there was no loophole for Sirius to find in her questions. Albus had warned Amelia to keep the questions accurate so that he wouldn't be found guilty, even with Veritaserum being administered.

"Peter Pettigrew," snarled Sirius and malice shone in his eyes. Everyone began muttering again, and this time Dumbledore did not even bother to silence them, he was shocked himself; Peter Pettigrew the shy little boy that always trailed after James and Sirius at school, the one who worshipped the ground they walked on and that couldn't hurt a fly; Peter Pettigrew who died, leaving behind nothing but a finger, was the one that betrayed them … if it weren't for the truth serum and Madam Bones accurate questions, Albus Dumbledore would accuse Sirius of lying.

The idiot of a Minister however, proved at the moment that he lacked any brain cells, as he spluttered out, "You are lying! Peter Pettigrew was an honorable wizard; he was murdered by you, and was bestowed with the Order of Merlin award posthumously. _First Class!_ "

"Minister Fudge," boomed Albus Dumbledore, "Sirius Black was administered with Veritaserum, and we have seen for ourselves that he is indeed under the effects. Keep your accusations to yourself."

Cornelius fudge began spluttering even more at that, fiddling with his bowlers hat and Umbridge looked like a toad about to swallow a fly at the moment as her toad-like face bloated and turned as pink as her ridiculous cardigan.

"Sirius Black, can you explain why you say that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, when it was in fact well-known that you carried that honor?" Amelia boomed over the noise court, silencing them with her words as everyone strained to listen to the accused's next words.

"I was in fact James and Lily's first choice, but somehow I came up with the _brilliant_ idea of making Peter the secret keeper instead," Sirius said shakily his tone turning bitter with his next words, "I was a highly ranked auror and I was always out on dangerous missions, that would have made me an easy target and I didn't want to endanger the Potters. Peter however, no one would ever expect such a weakling to be the secret keeper. And so, James and I decided it would be a bluff, the perfect prank if I was ever caught by Voldemort or his Death Eaters, no one would ever suspect Peter at all."

The Wizengamot were all quiet as they digested Sirius' statement and the fact that he spoke the Dark Lord's name spoke volumes; if Albus was being honest with himself, it _was_ the perfect prank, unfortunately, Peter turned out to be a traitor and so it didn't work.

Amelia got a hold of herself, clearing her throat, her voice boomed once again over everyone in the Wizengamot, "Sirius Orion Black, could you explain to us the events of October 31st 1981 and what happened afterwards?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Sirius let the words flow out from his mouth, "After I finished from auror duty on October 31st 1981, I decided to check up on Peter at his safe house, and see how he was doing. When I reached however, I found the place to be empty, but there were no signs of any struggles, and so I became suspicious and headed over to Godric's Hollow. Upon reaching, I found the place to be completely destroyed and the nursery roofed in; I parked my motorbike and ran in, I-I," Sirius' voice shook, but he stubbornly continued, ignoring the tears falling out from his sunken eyes, "I found James' body in the living room, I was devastated but I had to continue to the nursery since I heard Arianna's cries. I entered the nursery and found Lily dead by the crib next to singed black robes and, and Arianna, my sweet goddaughter Arianna was crying in her crib. When she saw me, she stopped crying and held her arms out for me to carry her, and I did; but at that moment I heard footsteps and I found Hagrid. Hagrid told me that under Dumbledore's orders he was to take Arianna to her remaining relatives-"Sirius began coughing, his throat dry as he hadn't taken a breath since he started talking.

"Someone give him water," ordered Amelia, looking at Sirius in sympathy, and she wasn't the only one.

After Sirius watered his parched throat, he drew in another breath and continued where he had left off, "I refused, naturally. I was Arianna's godfather, and I was meant to raise her according to James and Lily if anything were to happen to them. But Hagrid was adamant, and so I gave her over after promising that I would be back for her and began my search for _Pettigrew_. It took me a day of tracking but I found him among a street full of muggles. I yelled at him, I yelled at him, how could he betray them, and instead, he yelled back for the whole street to hear, 'How could you betray James and Lily Potter, you traitor,' I took out my wand and yelled out 'Petrificus Totalus' so that I can hand his ass over to Azkaban and for a trial, but he was too fast. He cut a finger off and blasted the whole street apart and scurried off like the rat he is."

There was silence as everyone formulated his words. Amelia looked at Sirius, "Why did the aurors find you laughing hysterically, shouting out that it was all your fault?"

Sirius stared at Amelia with tears in his eyes, "Because it _was_ my fault; if I didn't convince them to switch secret keepers, then they would still be alive. But I was arrogant that it was the perfect bluff. I … I laughed because I was in shock at how little Peter managed to fool us all, and got one over me."

"You speak as though Peter Pettigrew is still alive, why is that?"

"Because he is," Sirius' words caused pandemonium and Albus managed to let out firecrackers erupt from his wand a few minutes later due to the shocked stupor he was in.

"Explain!" growled Amelia in an authoritative tone.

"He's a rat animagus," the truth serum was still working as he explained, "During our fifth year at Hogwarts, James, Peter and I managed to perfect our animagus form. And Peter was a rat animagus, a brown one. After he chopped his finger off and performed the spell, he transformed into a rat and scurried off to the sewers."

"I think it is time we vote, don't you think?" Albus spoke to the Wizengamot in her booming voice. The room was filled with mutterings and mumblings as they all discussed the trial, and after much deliberation, they nodded to the Chief Warlock.

"Raise your wands those who find Sirius Orion Black to be guilty." The hall was filled with only seven wands belonging to some of the Death Eaters that managed to escape going to Azkaban. "And those who find the accused, Sirius Orion Black _not_ guilty." Everyone else raised their wands with smiles on their face.

"Sirius Orion Black," Amelia began, "You are found to be not guilty. We, the Ministry of Magic and members of the Wizengamot apologize for the convenience and for placing you in Azkaban for three years without a trial. You are supposed to pay a fine for being an illegal animagus and register yourself, however, due to being imprisoned unfairly, the fine is revoked, and the Ministry will be paying you a handy sum of 150 thousand galleons; trial dismissed."

***Affari Nascosti***

Sirius Orion Black couldn't believe that he was a free man. He remembered sitting in his dingy cell in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors day in and day out, trapped in his horrible memories and his failure at keeping his goddaughter safe, when Aurors Dawlish and Shacklebolt escorted him away from his cell and informed him that he was to have a trial.

He knew he was innocent man, that fact and knowing that his goddaughter was out there with the traitor Pettigrew running lose was the only thing that kept him sane for three years. Also, the fact that he could transform into a black dog as his animagus since Dementors had no effect over animals.

After the trial, and after he was found innocent, he was taken to St. Mungo's for a week by the orders of the Ministry so that he could have mind healers examine him and heal any damage caused by Azkaban, and so that he could be treated for malnourishment, getting his health back on track.

Sirius had no problem with it as he needed his strength to raise his goddaughter and he wouldn't have the Ministry call him unstable, unable to raise the savior of the wizarding world. Yes, Sirius Black asked the healers for all the news clippings of the Daily Prophet and he read what the wizarding world hailed his goddaughter; the Girl-Who-Lived, distinguished by a peculiar lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

During his stay in St. Mungo's, he received a letter from Albus Dumbledore asking that they meet the day he is discharged, and Sirius was thankful as he was in fact looking for the right moment to bring up the topic of his goddaughter; Hagrid informed him that Dumbledore wanted her to be raised by her last living relatives, and Sirius knew he meant the Dursleys, but anger clouded his judgment and his blood boiled to seek revenge and capture Pettigrew that he handed her off without a thought

Sirius just hoped that Petunia treated her well and that Dumbledore wouldn't make it difficult, otherwise he would have to make a petition with the Ministry if Magic; he didn't want it to come to that.

The day he was discharged, they handed him his beloved wand back – he missed his wand, and now felt complete; not having your wand in possession felt like losing an arm. He then floo travelled to Hogsmeade and made his way over to Hogwarts.

"Sirius! Oh, Sirius, I am so glad you are a free man! I knew you weren on You-Know-Who's side," and the next thing Sirius knew, he was being engulfed in a bone-breaking hug by the lovable gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Upon releasing him, Sirius winced as he touched his ribs, but smiled a genuine smile over at his big friend, "Thanks Hagrid, I'm here to see the Headmaster, but maybe later we'll catch up."

"O' course, o' course. Terrible place Azkaban," muttered Hagrid as he opened the gate and waved goodbye to Sirius, who made his way over to the Headmaster's office.

When Sirius walked in, he was shocked however to see that Dumbledore wasn't alone, but that Garrett, the last person he had ever expected to see, was with him. "Garrett?"

"Heya mate?" Garrett smirked, giving him a manly hug and a pat on his back, "Great to see you out of that place."

"What do you mean?" Sirius was shocked; he hadn't seen Garrett in four years. He had stopped coming over for a visit and had disappeared ten months before the Potter's death.

"Your friend here was working tediously with myself and Madam Bones in getting yourself a trial," Albus smiled over at Sirius, his eyes twinkling, "I am sorry Sirius, I did try to get you a trial when you were first imprisoned, but until Madam Bones became the Head of DMLE and saw the proof that you had no trial, I was unsuccessful."

During Sirius' stint in Azkaban, he had wondered why Dumbledore didn't come and help him, why he left him there to rot. Hearing Dumbledore apologize and provide his reason, stating that he did, in fact try tirelessly for a trial and managed to succeed with the help of Amy and Garrett, pleased him so, and he smiled, "It's alright Headmaster, I'm out now and that's all that matters."

Sitting down in the other armchair opposite to Garrett and in front of Dumbledore, he said, "I am here for Arianna, Albus and you know that. She is my goddaughter and she belongs with me." Sirius' tone was very dangerous, and Albus knew that Sirius meant what he said, and that he wouldn't give up.

Albus shared a look with Garrett, and Sirius managed to catch it, "What is it?"

Albus sighed and rubbed his temples, he knew that Sirius would blow a gasket, but it needed to be done, "Let me start off by apologizing to you Sirius. I should have never placed Arianna with her aunt and uncle, and I regret it immensely. Garrett, will you inform Sirius what you relayed to me."

Sirius stared at Garrett impatiently, who rolled his eyes, "Okay look, a week before your trial, I decided to pay Ari a little visit, and let me tell you, it was horrible. In fact, the only reason I didn't tear them apart, was because I promised old man Dumbledore here that I wouldn't harm a single hair on their head."

Through gritted teeth, Sirius snarled, "What did those muggles do to my goddaughter?!"

"Eh, well … first of all, she thought her name was 'Freak' since that was all the walrus and the shrew called her-"

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius, standing abruptly in his seat and glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

"Woah mate, let me finish before you blow off some steam. She's given no clothes and no toys. They have her clean the house after them and cook for them, and she is extremely malnourished, I mean … she looks no older than two! And well, you're not going to like this-"

"Spit it out, Garrett," snarled Sirius.

"Chill mate. Uh, well, you see, her room is the cupboard under the stairs."

There was complete silence in the room, and Albus and Garrett closed their eyes, waiting for Sirius' famous Black temper to erupt; they were surprised however, when Sirius' face was calm, the only signs of his anger was his clenched fists and darkened eyes. When he spoke, his voice was strained, "If you are suggesting we leave her there Dumbledore, then we will be having problems!"

"That is the last thing I would suggest Sirius," holding his hands up in order to appease him, "In fact, the reason I asked for your presence here today was to help us with a particular dilemma," Albus spoke calmly, his eyes missing its regular twinkle.

Sirius was shocked; he had expected an argument to occur, "What is it?"

"You Sirius, are a Black, and even through you hated your family and its ideals, you are very well versed in many things due to the lessons taught to you and your brother by your parents and the magnificent Black Library," began Albus.

"What has my family got to do with anything?"

"Do you honestly think I wanted to place Arianna in her aunt's home?" Albus asked rhetorically. "I didn't. However, Lily came to me one night a few months before her death, explaining to me about a blood magic ritual she did, protecting her sister and her family from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"But Lily isn't related to them by blood- ohh," it was like a light bulb flickered over Sirius' head, "It's illegal what she did Albus. She had to take blood from her dead parent's body and mix it with her own." Sirius was shocked that Lily had it in her to do something as illegal as this.

"Yeah, yeah Albus already explained all that mojo, so what now about Arianna?" snapped Garrett impatiently.

"I'm getting to that, patience dear boy," Garrett really wanted to snap at Albus that he was older than him, but decided it wasn't worth it, Albus looked older than him and that was more than enough to the eccentric Headmaster. "Arianna survived the killing curse due to her mother's protection Sirius, and I found the safest place to be was under her protection in the Dursley's roof. When I placed Arianna there on that night, I embedded my own magic into Lily's protection, making it the ultimate safe house for Arianna. Voldemort and his Death Eaters wouldn't be able to enter Privet Drive at all."

"I understand why you did it Albus, however, why didn't you check in on her regularly?" demanded Sirius.

"I placed Arabella Figg to watch over her; she has taken the house next door to keep an eye out on her," Albus sighed.

"Old Figgy?" Sirius gaped, "Really, Albus? She wouldn't be able to witness what is happening _inside_ the house!"

"An old man's mistake, Sirius. Now, ever since Garrett had informed me off what was has been happening inside that house, I began formulating some ideas of my own on how to get her away from them once you were deemed an innocent man," said Albus.

"And?"

"Oh, we came up with something alright," Garrett smirked wickedly, "And you might like it mate."

"We have the Dursley's _leave_ their home, and have you move in instead … as long as Arianna calls that place her home, the protection would be stronger, and with you raising her in it, the protection would be extremely powerful," Albus smiled victoriously.

"The only problem is, the Dursleys would be homeless," Garrett winked.

"I see absolutely no problem with that, let's do it then," Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.

Albus opened the drawer by his desk, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, "First, you must sign this parchment, retaining yourself as her magical guardian, and her charge."

Sirius wasted no time in taking the quill and signing his name on the parchment; he was going to get his goddaughter away from those monsters no matter the cost.

***Affari Nascosti***

The inhabitants of Privet Drive found themselves staring in shock one morning, at the odd group making their way over to number four.

There was a wizened man wearing a long purple cloak with blue stars and a pointy purple hat on his long silver hair that reached his waist, he also had a long silver beard that was actually tucked into his belt due to its impressive length. He had half-moon spectacles and blue twinkling eyes that shone with the hot scorching sun.

To his right, stood an extremely gorgeous man with pale skin and abnormal beauty that made the women fan themselves and wipe some drool that trickled down to their chin. He had ruby red eyes, shaggy dark brown hair and clean shaven facial hair.

To the wizened man's left, there was a rather attractive and dashing man that held an aristocratic look, walking gracefully down the unchanging path of Privet Drive. He had a lithe and toned body that could be made out from his royal blue cloak, wavy raven black hair that reached his chin and mesmerizing grey eyes. He had a stubble as well and the beginnings of a mustache growing.

Upon reaching Privet Drive number four however, the three peculiar men – peculiar for the normal people living in Privet Drive that is, halted in their steps, their eyes never leaving the emaciated little girl that was tending to the weeds under the blazing heat, and they could see her neck turning red with sunburn.

"Arianna?" Sirius gasped; Arianna whirled around, her eyes bugging out when she saw the three men that stood there staring at her, however when she saw Garrett, she squealed and ran over to him, hugging his leg.

"Garrett I missed you, why did you take so long to visit me?" she pouted sadly, her eyes watering slightly.

"Munchkin, I'm sorry. Remember I told you I had to help free your godfather?" Arianna nodded obediently. "Well he's free and he's right there," Garrett pointed at Sirius.

Arianna looked at Sirius for a minute, her eyes squinting slightly in thought, before suddenly her face relaxed, her emerald green eyes sparkled and she said in a small, unsure voice, "Pa'foo?" before she went over and hugged him.

Sirius kneeled down so that he could embrace her in a real hug and whispered, "You remember me?" Arianna merely nodded excitedly and hugged him again.

Albus chuckled, beaming at the touching scene, "Well, how about we speak with the Dursleys, hmm. Hello Arianna, you may not remember me, but I was very fond of your parents and taught them at school and I would constantly visit you."

"Hello," Arianna waved shyly from Sirius' arms, as he had carried her. Together, they walked over to the front door and rang the bell.

Petunia was the one to answer it and when she saw Garrett she stifled a scream, and yelled over for her husband.

"Hello Petunia, we have corresponded on a few occasions, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," when Petunia stayed standing with her mouth agape, Albus continued, "Let us presume that you have graciously invited us into your home, hmm." Sirius and Garrett chuckled slightly as they followed Albus into the living room and sat on their couch.

Albus interlocked his fingers together and smiled cordially at Petunia; Vernon came blundering in and upon seeing the three men sitting comfortably in his living room with the brat on one of their laps, he exploded, "What the devil do you think you are doing? Who in the blazes are you to come into my home uninvited?"

Garrett loudly cleared his throat, "Remember me?" he then smiled dangerously, showing off a set of pearly whites.

Vernon paled, stuttering, "Y-Y-You?"

"I told you I'd be back, and correct me if I'm wrong … but, didn't I say that I don't want Arianna doing any chores around the house?" upon receiving two mute nods, he continued, "Then _why_ did we witness Ari outside tending to your weeds, getting sunburnt? Hmm?"

"We fed her, we put clothes on her ungrateful back, we even gave her Dudley's second bedroom," growled Vernon.

"I'm sorry, did you say _second_ bedroom?" asked Sirius in a dangerous tone. Vernon however, didn't seem to find him threatening at all, and he blustered with as much courage as he could, "What's it to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sirius, not sounding sorry at all, "How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself; Sirius Black, I just got released from prison," he smiled charmingly and Petunia paled in recognition, "Y-You!"

"Hello Tuney, glad to see you remember me," Sirius smiled sardonically.

"Enough," Albus said calmly, managing to diffuse the argument. He looked at Vernon and Petunia and took out his wand making them both flinch backwards. He twitched it slightly and a couch zoomed under their feet, making them fall backwards onto the couch. "Now that we are all seated and comfortable, the reason we are here is for you to sign some documents relinquishing your rights as Arianna's guardian, and the house."

"Excuse me! You can take the little _freak_ for all I care, but this house is _ours_!" growled Vernon.

"Watch it!" snapped Sirius, holding Arianna closer to his chest, he didn't fail to notice Arianna flinch when called her a freak and he didn't like it at all. "You see, I like to be thorough with everything, and when I was released from my stint at prison I went over to the bank, and what do you know … it seems that this house," Sirius waved his hand dramatically around the living room, "was a gift from Lily to you as a wedding present."

There was silence in the room, and Vernon and Petunia began to look at them in fear.

"You had my goddaughter _, the owner of this house_ , slave after you and clean after yourselves, when the only reason you had a roof on top of your heads was due to her parents paying quite a large sum monthly so that you could live peacefully without worrying about mortgage," said Sirius pleasantly, but his eyes spoke differently as he pierced the two Dursleys. "You have two hours to pack your belongings and get yourselves and your son _out_ of my house."

"The freaks are dead! The house belongs to us now, you can't do that!" spluttered Vernon, his face turning red with rage.

"On the contrary Mr. Dursley," said Albus calmly, "As Arianna's godfather, he holds all rights over Arianna until she is of age, so the house belongs to him as per James and Lily's will."

Taking out his wand, Sirius levitated the parchments over to them and a quill, " _Sign_ ," he growled, "I can always make you and it won't be pleasant."

Under the pressure of two wands facing them, Vernon and Petunia both signed all the parchments in the allotted space and grudgingly placed them on the table.

Clapping his hands together, Sirius grinned, "Perfect! Now, go pack your belongings, in two hours if you and your son aren't out of here, I'll call the police for trespassing."

"But we have no place to live," whimpered Petunia.

"That is not our problem; you should have raised Arianna as a regular human being should. You should be ashamed of yourself Petunia, if it were the other way around, Lily and James would have treated your son as their own, and you know that!" spat Sirius.

"Of course, we are being _very_ lenient on you; we could instead press charges for child abuse and you can have a lovely home behind bars with your son thrown into an orphanage or foster care," snapped Garrett, his ruby eyes turning black with rage making the Dursleys flinch.

"I left you a letter Petunia, stating what had occurred and what was needed from you, especially due to the protections placed by Lily and myself; you have never treated Arianna as a daughter. She has known nothing but neglect and cruelty at your hands. Lily would be disappointed in you," scolded Albus making Petunia flinch in shame.

"Now, go pack your bags and _get out_ ," growled Sirius.

Two hours later, Privet Drive witnessed the Dursleys run out of their house and into a cab without their dignity intact; their reputation was demolished as Sirius made sure for everyone to hear how exactly poor Arianna Potter was treated by the hands of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, obliterating all the lies that they were told about how she was a troubled child.

And that was the end of the Dursleys, who ended up living in squalor now that they didn't have the Potter's paying for a roof on top of their head. It had turned out that the Potters owned a major share of Grunnings, and Vernon was fired.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley ended up living in Vernon's sister, Marge's house, and two years later, she kicked them out due to Dudley's bullying and whining.

The poor Dursleys learned their lesson; they should never have messed with Sirius Orion Black or Arianna Salvatrice Potter, but it was too late for them.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter will be a time skip and we will finally see Caius, the Volturi, and a few more surprises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Three years later.**

 **Italy, Tuscany, Volterra,**

 **Volturi Castle,**

Jane and Alec, the witch twins, came forward to the throne room and bowed to their three Kings, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Jane respectfully stepped forward, "Master," giving out her hand to Aro.

Aro elegantly stood from his throne and gracefully walked forward, cupping Jane's dainty hand in both of his; he closed his eyes as images of recent events flittered through his mind, and a small smile tugged on his lips. Opening his eyes and releasing Jane's hand, he called out, "Let him in."

The huge golden door to the throne room opened, and a vampire with bronze hair and golden eyes walked forward, Demetri and Felix flanked his right and left. The three kings gazed at the vegetarian vampire and studied his features; for a vampire, he looked ruffled, his face was drawn and sullen, and when he looked up to face them, his golden eyes was filled with anguish and torment.

"Edward Cullen; first vampire made by my dear friend Carlisle Cullen. What may we, the Volturi do for you? Jane has informed me that you come to us with a request," said Aro smoothly, his ruby eyes fixed on Edward.

"I come to you Aro, to grant me instant death," Edward's musical voice echoed around the throne room, shocking all the vampires into silence.

"And _why_ should we grant you that request? For what purpose?" snarled Caius; he wasn't interested in the suicidal vampire, and deemed him to be nothing but a waste of his time.

"Patience brother," Aro held up a hand to silence Caius. He stepped over to Edward with a hand out, "I am sure you are aware of my gift? Of course Carlisle would have informed you, yes?" Edward grudgingly nodded his head. "Excellent. So you wouldn't mind if I read your thoughts."

"Why? Just kill me, that is all I ask of you," Edward spat through gritted teeth.

"Yes, well, you see; as rulers of the vampires, we cannot kill simply without reason. Unless you want us to contemplate granting your request, we must know why and judge fairly," said Aro, his wide smile and cheerful attitude not wavering for a second.

Grudgingly, Edward offered Aro his hand, and he graciously pounced, capturing it around both hands. Aro closed his eyes and saw everything; he saw his suffering during the Spanish Influenza in Chicago where Carlisle had turned him; when he decided to leave Carlisle and his mate, Esme and spend six years on his own, feeding from the worst of the society using his marvelous gift to track them down; his telepathic abilities; the Cullen Clan growing in number and the fabulous gifts of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; then, Aro finally saw the reason for Edward's request … _a human girl_.

Isabella Swan; _la tua cantante_. A remarkable yet plain human girl who's blood sang to Edward, and whose thoughts are blocked from him … how interesting. Edward Cullen and his family fled the small town of Forks to protect the girl, for her own good after the empath had lost control during her eighteenth birthday celebration. The girl died jumping off a cliff, and now Edward seeks to join her in death, unable to live his immortal life without her in the world of the living.

Aro released Edward's hand and turned his back to him, joining his brothers on the throne. Ruby orbs met golden ones, and he said, "I will discuss your request with my brothers and we will reconvene tomorrow before noon."

Edward nodded and left the throne room to his hotel room, waiting for the death he so wished for.

"Everyone leave us be," Aro ordered, and the whole guard left the three brothers the privacy to discuss Edward Cullen and his odd request.

"What did you see?" asked Caius at once, his ruby eyes glaring at his older brother; Aro sighed sadly, ever since his mate died, Caius had become worse and worse with each passing year, turning so cruel that all vampires deem him a heartless, vindictive, malicious, spiteful and impulsive ruler with no regard for emotions and any life whatsoever. He wondered how Caius would take the news of Edward Cullen being in a similar situation to him.

"He has a human mate … Last night she died," was all Aro said; Aro and Marcus waited for Caius' reaction, a part of them curious to how he would respond.

Caius was inflicted with many internal emotions; first came shock, then pity, then understanding and finally, compassion – emotions that he had lost since discovering his Maia had died. But after that, Caius felt rage, hate, indignation and his temper boiled. Why should Edward Cullen feel any reprieve from immortality when Caius had to live 27 years now with his mate's death?

" _Cowardice_ ," hissed Caius, "He seeks the cowards' way out. _No_! We shall grant him no death at our hands. Let him live with the awareness of his human mate's death on his conscious."

"You seek to punish him? You are striving toward Edward Cullen living an immortal life of pain and misery, just like you?" Marcus posed it as a question, but neither he, nor Aro required an answer from him.

"And if I am?" growled Caius, abruptly standing from his throne. "I managed to survive without my mate, let this weakling survive my hell!"

"Regardless of Caius' selfish reasons. I hold a different purpose for not granting Edward Cullen an imminent death," Aro mentioned calmly, trying to diffuse Caius' rage.

"Oh? And what might that be Aro?" asked Marcus curiously, and even the seething Caius sat back upon his throne to listen to Aro's reasons.

"He holds a coveted gift. He is telepathic; unlike my gift, he can hear each and every thought from those surrounding him. I'd prefer him to join the Volturi," Aro smiled.

"He will never join Aro. I can identify his bonds, and he is very loyal to Carlisle," Marcus disputed.

"We shall have to see then," said Aro sinisterly.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

Unfortunately for Aro, Marcus had been correct with his prediction.

Upon informing Edward Cullen that he shall not be granted death; he was disappointed, his face morphing to anger and then defeat. However, once Aro offered him a position in the Volturi, Edward vehemently refused and made his way out.

Aro knew that Edward Cullen would test them and do the impossible to get himself killed by their hands, and so, he sent out Jane to search for him.

Currently in the city of Volterra, there was a celebration being held; the legend had it that a Christian missionary, a Father Marcus drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago and was then martyred in Romania.

That, of course was utter nonsense, and every year while the celebration would take place, the Volturi would laugh to themselves, seeing as Marcus was a vampire and currently _in_ Volturi Castle while they were out there celebrating him.

The surprises for the three Kings of the Volturi had not ended with Edward's request. When the door to the throne room opened; Aro, Caius and Marcus stared as Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix returned with Edward Cullen, a female pixie vampire with golden eyes and a plain and terrified human girl with pale skin.

Excited, Aro stood up and cried with delight, "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" He glided over to Jane and took her face in his hands, kissing her lightly on her forehead before turning back one step.

"Yes, Master," Jane smiled, her face expression one of childish delight. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me," he turned his ruby eyes to the female vampire and human, and an ecstatic, blinding smile took place, "And Alice and Bella, too!" he clapped his hands together; "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" he turned to face Caius and Marcus; "Don't you think so, brothers?"

Caius growled inwardly; he stared at the human girl; Cullen's mate, and found her to be bland. She had nothing compared to his Maia; while the human had straight, dull brown hair, his Maia had vivacious and bouncy red curls the color of the purest of rubies; while the human had round chocolate brown eyes filled with fear, his Maia had the bluest of eyes depicting the sky on a clear summer day sparkling with the most wondrous of expressions; while the human had pale white skin and a round face, his Maia had pearly skin and a delicately heart-shaped face; while the human had thin lips drawn in a grimace, his Maia had plump petal lips.

This human was nothing compared to his Maia, and Caius felt rage boil in him that Edward's mate had been spared while his entrancing mate's life ended so abruptly. Caius wanted Edward Cullen to feel his pain, to live his hellish life; he wanted Edward Cullen to feel the agonizing loss of his mate. He closed his mind off, recalling Aro's previous words about Edward Cullen's remarkable gift, and he rearranged his face into a murderous scowl.

Unknown to Caius, Edward was only able to see a gorgeous human girl with red hair curled in ringlets and sky blue eyes revolving around the harsh and scowling King's mind, before he was closed off to anymore thoughts of her; Edward's face was drawn in confusion at the obviously human girl due to her rosy cheeks, detected in Caius' thought before he returned his full attention to the current events and his mate.

"You see Edward?" Aro smiled fondly yet sternly at Edward, "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted?"

"Yes, Aro. I am," Edward agreed.

"I love a happy ending," Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" he turned excitedly to the pixie vampire; he wanted her to join the Volturi desperately so. Her gifts were _maginifico_. He read her thoughts and saw how she went back to the town of Forks, bringing Isabella to Volterra to save Edward's life.

Things became heated later; unfortunately, they had to kill the human girl; much to Caius' delight as he kept pushing for it. They cannot have a human knowing about their existence.

Marcus beckoned Aro over and gave him his hand to read, and Aro was surprised by their bond; the intensity of their relationship was simply remarkable. Of course, the three Kings would have been surprised before, but they have seen a relationship stronger than Edward and Isabella, in Caius and the mysterious Maia McKinnon. The fact that Marcus still hasn't been able to decipher the strange relationship lines for Caius was the reason why it took a lot to surprise the three Volturi Kings.

However, the shock continued when Aro took Isabella's hand, and just like Edward, he was blocked to her thoughts. Jane was simply furious when her gift failed on the human girl; such a conundrum Isabella Swan was … she fascinated him, and Aro knew that she would make a remarkable vampire.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would make an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward grimaced, and shook his head, "I'd … rather … not."

Aro was disappointed but turned his hopeful gaze at Alice, "Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"

"No, thank you," said Alice in a musical voice.

Aro sighed, raising his eyebrows at the human girl, "And you, Bella?"

Edward hissed angrily, and he wasn't the only one. Jane looked furious, but Caius demanded in a low and dangerous whisper, " _What_? You cannot be serious?!"

Aro looked at his younger brother in exasperation, "Come now, brother. Surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities if she is one of us?"

Caius glared acidly at his older brother. Jane's eyes sparkled with indignation and malice at the comparison. Edward Cullen fumed and growled. Aro and Marcus however, were simply amused at the different reactions to Aro's truthful words.

"No, thank you," the human girl spoke up in barely more than a whisper.

Aro shook his head sadly, "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

Edward hissed in rage, "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws."

Aro blinked in shock, surprised at Edward Cullen's thoughts about him and his brothers, "Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius hissed, "The law claims them." He pointedly ignored his two brother's hypocritical looks, and he knew they were thinking of that night 29 years ago when he ignored the very law they created for Maia. Instead, Caius pointed a finger at the human girl, "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed at Edward.

"I wouldn't –"the human girl began to say in a whisper, but Caius silenced her with an icy glare, "Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued, "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though, it is true, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

"Unless …" Aro interrupted, "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, "And if I do?"

Aro smiled happily, "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to Carlisle," his expression turned more hesitant, "But of course, you would have to mean it."

And that is when a fully-blown scale argument occurred, and Edward nearly died at the hands of Felix due to his stubbornness in not wanting to turn his mate. Alice desperately moved forward and offered Aro her hand again; Aro seemed to be frozen as he witnessed the future Alice Cullen had seen, and when he released her hand he bent forward and began laughing so hard.

"I'm glad to have amused you," said Alice dryly.

"What is it?" asked Marcus.

"To see things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" he shook his head in wonder, "Yes, yes, it is quite determined. You can all leave, Edward, Alice, Isabella. I'm terribly curious to see how our dear Bella will turn out. Go and make your preparations. Goodbye," Aro beamed signaling them to leave.

As Edward, Alice and Bella headed out with Demetri leading them, Caius' cold voice boomed a promise after them, "And we _will_ visit you as well! To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The Cullens lives changed drastically after the events with the Volturi.

Victoria made a newborn army in Seattle with the sole purpose of murdering Isabella Swan, since she was protected by seven vampires. Edward had killed Victoria's mate, James, when he tracked Bella down to kill her. So Victoria deemed it to be only fair to kill Bella; a mate for a mate.

The Cullens joined forces with the Quileute tribe, the wolves of La Push, and together, they defeated the newborn army and Edward managed to finally kill Victoria. However, the Volturi guards arrived toward the end; Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix were shocked that the Cullens managed to kill an entire newborn army, but they were surprised and Jane danced in glee, when they noticed Bella was _still human_.

And Caius Volturi was not pleased. It took the combined efforts of Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia and Didyme to rein him down and stop him from traveling to Forks to kill the human girl.

A wedding took place afterwards; the wedding of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Bella wanted to lose her virginity to Edward and experience having sex as a human before Edward turned her, and Edward agreed so long as she married him first and became his wife, since he was old-fashioned.

During their honeymoon, a hysterical Alice called because Bella's future disappeared from her vision entirely. It turned out that Bella was pregnant with Edward's child – a half-vampire, half-human.

Bella nearly died from the fetus, but as she took her last breath, Edward managed to bring her back with CPR and injected her with his venom, finally turning her into a vampire. Their daughter Renesmee had inherited Edward's bronze hair and Bella's human chocolate brown eyes; also Renesmee had a gift of her own, she could project her thoughts and images with the simple touch of her hand.

To the Cullen's dismay, Jacob Black the alpha wolf of the Quileute tribe and Bella's best friend, imprinted on Renesmee, but at the end, they accepted it, and the Quileute tribe reestablished their treaty with the Cullens.

Unfortunately, things took an abrupt turn when Irena, their cousin from the Denali Clan witnessed Renesmee jump high into the air and capture a snowflake; thinking the Cullens to have created an immortal child, she traveled to Volterra and informed the Volturi. And war began.

Creating an immortal child was outlawed by the Volturi due to their inability to remain concealed from the human world; and they became unmentionable, a taboo. Under the Volturi's law, anyone who stands to protect them, were to be destroyed in the process.

The Cullens began searching for witnesses to stand with them against the Volturi. Jasper and Alice fled, deserting the Cullens – unknown to them; they went in search for a hybrid child just like Renesmee as Alice had a vision of there being more in existence.

Emmett and Rosalie went in search for nomadic vampires, one in particular; Garrett. They tracked him down to Britain, much to their shock, knowing that he hated the British, where they found him in a deserted alley with his hand around a human man's neck.

"Old habits die hard," said an exasperated yet amused Emmett.

Garrett looked to his right and beamed when he saw two of his oldest friends from the Olympic Coven, "What can I do for you two?"

"Carlisle needs you," Rosalie stated, her eyes staring hard between Garrett and the human.

Garrett groaned, "Give me a minute and I'll get back to you," he then turned to look at the man he was throttling, "Now, what have you learned?"

The man whimpered and grunted as he tried pulling Garrett's hand from his neck, "Not t-t-to, n-not to kidnap, ch-children," he choked out.

Garrett smirked, "Excellent," he let go of the man who began crawling on the ground and yelling for help.

"Really Garrett?" Emmett sighed.

Garrett grinned at him, "I'd better finish my meal," and he pounced on the screaming man. Once he was done, he lit the body on fire and strode out of the alley, Emmett and Rosalie hot on his heels.

"We need you to come back with us to America, Garrett," Rosalie repeated in aggravation.

"I heard you the first time doll, but first I have to do something. Ari? Ari, you can come out now," he called; Emmett and Rosalie gaped in stunned silence when an angelic and beautiful girl who looked to be around seven ran out from a diner and jumped into Garrett's arms.

"Uncle Gary, is the bad man gone now?" she cried, her lips pouting and her voice trembling slightly.

"Yup. The bad man is gone," Garrett smiled, placing a fond kiss on her cheek.

"Wow, I must be hallucinating," Emmett rubbed his eyes in exaggerated measure making Garrett roll his eyes. Even in Rosalie's shocked stupor, she couldn't help but stare adoringly at the beautiful girl.

"Alright you two, let me just drop her back home and I'll leave with you," said Garrett.

Emmett and Rosalie followed Garrett and the little girl to a cookie-cutter neighborhood, and into Privet Drive number four. "Sirius, we got company!" Garrett yelled out, placing the little girl on the ground.

A handsome man, Sirius came out from the kitchen, and the two shocked vampires watched as his face morphed from happy to concern and then anger at the sight of the little girl's red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. "What happened?" he snarled.

"Daddy," she ran over to Sirius, who knelt down and hugged her, carrying her in his arms.

"Some guy thought he'd be able to kidnap her on my watch … obviously he didn't live to see the next day," Garrett smirked.

Sirius smiled slightly, "Arianna, look at me. You're alright, okay? Garrett and I will not let anything happen to you. Now, go wash your hands, lunch is nearly ready." He then looked at the two vampires in his house and once Arianna was out of earshot, he asked Garrett, "Mate, you want to let me in on why there are two vampires in my house?"

"Long story short, my friend … the one I told you about, Carlisle, needs my help. So I'll be leaving for a while," said Garrett nonchalantly.

"Wait, you know about us?" hissed Rosalie looking furious. "Garrett! You brought a death sentence over their heads. If the Volturi finds out about him and the child, they will kill them _and_ you for exposing our secret."

Sirius smirked at the blonde and leaned against the wall, "Jokes on you, Blondie. Garrett never told me anything. I guessed. Ruby red eyes, golden eyes, pale and flawless features with incredible beauty and freakishly cold skin and grace," he scoffed.

"I like him," Emmett chuckled, "Ouch! Damn Rose, what was that for?" Rosalie had just punched his stomach.

"It's not funny; Aro and Marcus may give them the choice, but Caius is ruthless; he'd kill them where they stand for breaking the law," Rosalie was worried for the little girl; it was no secret that she was fond of kids and she couldn't help but worry for the little girl's future now.

Sirius' eyes twinkled in recognition when hearing Caius' name, but didn't comment, and kept an impassive face.

"Ah, don't worry. Sirius could handle anything that comes at him," Garrett smirked, and Emmett and Rosalie could tell that they were missing something.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern, but I got Ari and myself covered," said Sirius in a genuine tone. Arianna ran back into the room, "Daddy, Uncle Gary, who are they?" she pointed at the two newcomers.

"The blonde is Rosalie, munchkin, and the man next to her is her husband Emmett," Garrett smiled fondly; Emmett and Rosalie where shocked, they knew that Garrett held no patience for children and took great pride in being a nomad with no connection to human life … yet here he was, living with a man and a child.

"Ari, how about you keep them company while your uncle Gary and I have a word, hmm?" Sirius asked. Arianna nodded and instantly went over to them, holding Rosalie's hand and instigating a conversation.

Sirius and Garrett went into another room, and Sirius placed a privacy charm, not wanting the two vampires to hear them, "You're going to be in the mind reader's presence, am I right?"

Garrett nodded somberly, "Yup. Don't know what they want exactly, but Carlisle wouldn't call for me unless it was serious, and serious to a vampire means it is related to the Volturi, and I told you about Aro, he could see into your thoughts with one touch."

Sirius nodded seriously, "You got the amulet I had made for you?" when Garrett nodded, Sirius grinned, "Don't take it off, it will protect your thoughts from them. We can't allow them to know of magic."

"Yeah, but Emmett and Rosalie saw you and Ari. Edward will hear their thoughts and if the Volturi is involved, then Aro would most probably see his thoughts and come for you."

Sirius shook his head, "Don't worry about that; it was inevitable. I'll handle it."

Garrett looked at his friend in suspicion, "You know something mate. Something you're not telling me."

Sirius nodded grimly, "Just come back safely and I'll tell you everything. Promise."

Garrett, Rosalie and Emmett left an hour later; Emmett and Rosalie were instantly fond of Arianna and promised that they would return for a visit. Sirius shook his head in amusement; Arianna had this gift for drawing people in … with the exception of the Dursleys, everyone that met her instantly fell in love with her.

But Sirius had more important thoughts in his head; he had to do his duty as Arianna's godfather and protect her like he promised James and Lily he always would. It was time to visit the Potters and the McKinnons vaults at Gringotts; he sent Albus a message, it seemed that it was time to get ready for the Volturi's possible arrival into their lives and do damage control.

Sirius Black would not let anyone harm his goddaughter and adopted daughter, Arianna Salvatrice Potter.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

 **Italy, Tuscany, Volterra,**

 **Volturi Castle,**

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in the Throne Room alone; Aro had asked for privacy since he and his brothers needed to discuss their visit to Forks. It turned out that the Cullens haven't in fact created an immortal child.

No. Renesmee Cullen was conceived by Edward and Isabella Cullen when she was still human. It turned out that vampires could procreate with humans and give birth to a new race, half-human and half-vampire, fitting in better with humans.

"It was all for nothing Aro! We assembled witnesses and the lead on the entire guard, and for what?! We looked like FOOLS!" roared an enraged Caius.

"Killing the informant, Irena Denali didn't calm your ire, Caius?" asked Marcus sarcastically.

"I believe it was very fruitful of our time, brother. Why, we now know vampires can procreate, and I have gained information from young Edward when I read his mind," Aro smirked.

Caius sat up straight, an inquiring gaze on his brother, "You have? Well, out with it!"

"One of their witnesses, Garrett, seems to have exposed us to a human man and his child," Aro stated.

" _What?!_ " hissed Caius in outrage.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were there Aro?" Marcus could tell that Aro had an agenda.

"Why, because brothers, we will be paying them a visit ourselves," Aro smiled sinisterly.

"I see," Caius looked excited at the promise of killing, "And where do they reside? I take it you _have_ gained that information…"

"Britain, Little Whinging, Privet Drive _number four_."

 **A/N:** **Da-Da-Dum! Did I get you excited for the next chapter? Please tell me I did? :D**

 **Shit's going down soon, LOL! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Garrett had been gone for two months since Emmett and Rosalie came to London requiring his help, and Sirius had been waiting frantically for his friend to make it back safely. He was scared because of that bloody mind reader Garrett had informed him about, Edward Cullen.

Sirius may have given him an amulet to protect his thoughts from Edward finding out about magic, and possibly Aro Volturi, but there was nothing stopping him from reading Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts, and Sirius knew that the Volturi would inevitably find out that there were two humans in the know about their existence.

Sirius was positive that they called Garrett over for help with the Volturi; Garrett told him once that the Volturi struck fear in the hearts of every vampire of their kind, and the only reason a vampire would need help or were in trouble was because of them.

It was inevitable though. Sirius knew that the time would come when the Volturi, especially Caius would come to learn the truth and when the doorbell rang and Sirius opened the door to Garrett's face, he grimaced, knowing that the time had finally come.

"Hey mate. Wish I had good news to tell you but –"

"But the Volturi probably know about Arianna and I," Sirius finished for him, and he could not help the tiny twinge of fear that struck him when Garrett glumly nodded in agreement.

Mutely, Sirius strode over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts," before kneeling down and sticking his head into the green flames.

Albus Dumbledore was replying to the countless of letters the bumbling Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had been bombarding him with when he heard a familiar voice to his right, "Albus?" Albus turned and smiled jovially at Sirius, however, seeing the solemn look and the fear in Sirius' face made him rush over to the fireplace and kneel down to be in level with Sirius' head.

"What is it Sirius?" Albus asked calmly; he knew that a calm façade would do wonders.

"Garrett has finally returned. Can we come by?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, yes. I have no appointments currently. I'll send Poppy through so that she could take care of Arianna while we speak, hmm?" Sirius nodded in relief and disappeared from view.

Not even a few minutes later, Arianna was in the hospital wing with her Aunt Poppy, and Albus, Sirius and Garrett sat in an uncomfortable silence sipping on some tea, delaying the conversation that needed to take place.

Garrett cleared his throat and began, "Well, you wouldn't believe this. Apparently, vampires can procreate with humans," Garrett chuckled in wonder, not noticing the traded looks between Sirius and Albus as he continued, "The Cullens, well to be precise, Edward fell in love with a human girl. She got pregnant with his child, a half-vampire and half-human."

"Did the human girl survive?" Albus asked curiously; Maia had only survived because they had magic on their side, but the poor human girl had none.

Garrett grimaced, "Only just. Her heart stopped and it took a long time for Edward to restart it by pumping his venom directly into her heart. Bella is a vampire now."

"How was the Volturi involved in all this?" asked Sirius in trepidation. He would give up his life to save Arianna, but Caius and the Volturi in extension were a wild card, Sirius didn't know if the value of family meant anything to them. Even Maia McKinnon feared Caius Volturi's reaction and ran away to protect Lily.

"The Cullens have cousin vampires out there that feed the way they do. Vegetarians," he added in amusement before his face turned stern again, "The Denali Clan who lives in Alaska. Tanya, Kate and Irena are biological sisters, and they have two others in their Clan, Eleazar and Carmen. Irina found a mate in some vampire called Laurent. Long story short, he went back to Forks to kill Bella when she was human and the wolves killed him."

"I'm sorry, Garrett, wolves? What wolves are you speaking off?" Albus leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Garrett chuckled, "It's the damnest thing, Albus. They believe themselves to be werewolves from the Quileute Tribe, and their purpose is to protect their land and humans from us, the cold ones, they call us. However, due to my friendship with all of you, I recognized them to be nothing more than shapeshifters, since they can control their transformation and only turn into wolves. It's in their genes and they turn when many vampires are nearby."

"Moony would love that," Sirius mumbled, ignoring the sad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of his friend; Remus was untraceable, even Albus couldn't find him and so he didn't know that Sirius was innocent and out of Azkaban.

"Curious indeed. It is quite fascinating to find out what resides in the muggle world. Proceed Garrett," Albus waved for him to continue.

Garrett perked up, remembering his story, "Yes, yes, right you are old man," he smirked, "As I was saying. Irena came over to visit the Cullens alone when she saw Jacob, one of the shapeshifters and Bella with Renesmee, the half-human, half-vampire. Furious that Jacob was there since his kind killed her mate and shocked at seeing Renesmee jump high into the air to catch snowflakes, she ran to the Volturi."

Here Garrett explained to Albus and Sirius all about the Immortal Child and how it was against the law to create one. The two wizards stared at Garrett in horror at the fact that someone would turn an innocent child into a vampire.

Garrett the explained how the Cullens gathered witnesses and finally, the Volturi arrived. He informed them of how adamant Caius was in killing the child, and it was only until Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, two others from the Cullen family returned with another half-human, half-vampire, did the Volturi back down, realizing that hybrids weren't a threat after all and could blend in better with humans.

"So, Aro definitely read Edward's thoughts?" Sirius asked in defeat. Garrett nodded, and Sirius snarled, his famous Black temper beginning to show, "Can't that damn vampire control himself! Does he have to poke his head in everyone's thoughts?!"

Albus stood up abruptly, "Sirius, calm yourself! Edward cannot control his gift any more than we could control accidental magic before Hogwarts It is not Edward's fault." Once Sirius had calmed down, Albus sat down and interlocked his fingers together, "I knew this day would eventually come and so did Maia. We will survive this, Sirius," Albus told him kindly.

Garrett stared at the exchange in confusion; finally having had enough with being kept in the dark, he snarled, "Would any of you like to inform me what the big deal is here?" he snapped his head over to stare Sirius in the eyes, "You told me that you would explain once I have returned. _Well_ , I am waiting."

Albus and Sirius traded another look and Albus nodded. His bright blue eyes connected with ruby red and he sucked in a deep breath before beginning the story of Maia McKinnon, "Twenty-seven years ago, a dear friend and student of mine, newly-graduated from Hogwarts went for a vacation in Italy. Precisely, Volterra. Her name was Maia McKinnon, and she was a Lady of a Noble and most Ancient House, just like Sirius and the Potters. There she met a man and she fell in love."

"Is there a point to all this? Did the Volturi kill her or something?" Garrett snapped impatiently.

Sirius grimaced, "Not exactly mate."

Albus shook his head sadly, "The man was actually a vampire, by the name of _Caius_ _Volturi_." Garrett froze in his seat, his jaw hanging open. Albus continued, "They were blissfully together for nine months, when one day Maia went out for a stroll and overheard a disturbing argument between Caius and his two brothers. They found out about Maia and gave Caius an ultimatum."

"Kill her or turn her," Garrett whispered knowingly.

"Yes. From what Maia overheard, she was actually Caius' true mate and not his wife of over three thousand years –"

"Athenodora. That is impossible," gasped Garrett in shock, his eyes flickering from Albus to Sirius as though one of them would suddenly say they were joking.

"How do you think James, Lily and I instantly knew you were a vampire, mate?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

"She survived?" Garrett gaped in surprise; the Volturi would have sent for Demetri if she ran … they were wizards of course. Demetri wouldn't have been able to track her into the wizarding world.

Albus sighed, "Maia had no intention of running. However, upon returning from a medical appointment, she discovered that she was pregnant with Caius' child, and knowing their fear of the unknown and of exposure, she packed her bags and ran back to London for the safety of her child."

Garrett was flabbergasted. Albus and Sirius gave him a moment to gather his thoughts before Garrett finally blurted out, "So there was a hybrid child _before_ Renesmee, and you obviously know the child?"

"Maia survived her pregnancy with the aid of magic. She only informed Poppy and myself of her predicament. However, when the child was born, we provided a potion to keep the vampire gene dormant. Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi was a witch and not a vampire due to the potion we had imbibed her with the second she was born," Albus informed a dumfounded Garrett.

"I have never heard you speak of her before, or of Maia. What happened to them?" Garrett prompted. His brain felt fried, almost like it was turning to mush with the overload of information. Sirius stayed quiet, knowing this was Albus' story to relay.

"Voldemort happened," Albus said sorrowfully, and Garrett saw red at the mention of the Dark Wizard that murdered his friends and tried to kill little Ari. "At the time, Voldemort was laying low; he was rising in power slowly and had a small base of followers, the Death Eaters, locating pureblooded wizards and witches to join his cause. Maia was leaving her ancestral home when they surrounded her, asking her to join. Maia vehemently refused of course, and they murdered her with the killing curse."

"The same curse that killed James and Lily?" Garrett snarled venomously.

"Yes," Sirius choked out in grief.

Albus felt grief in his very bones at the reminder of sweet Maia McKinnon, "She left instructions with Gringotts, and she was very well-prepared. Almost like she knew that death was upon her. A letter arrived from the Head Goblin Ragnok, and Maia had left two letters, one for me and one for Caius, knowing that I would meet him someday. In the letter addressed to me, Maia informed me to give Donata to a muggle family. She feared that if Donata was to live with a magical family, they could either discover her vampire genes that lay dormant or that they would die and she would be bounced from home to home."

"What about her family?" Garrett was confused; he knew there was a Marlene McKinnon. James, Lily and Sirius often spoke about her; Lily was in grief after Voldemort killed her and Sirius was in love with her.

Sirius shook his head, finally contributing to the story, "Maia kept her a secret from them. She was terrified of their reactions."

Garrett sat up straight; now he knew why they were fearful of the Volturi finding out about them. They wanted to keep Donata safe. "Where is Donata know?" Garrett asked, his eyes flickering to the both wizards, only to see grief heavily prominent in their features.

Once again, Sirius choked out in agony, " _Dead_."

Upon Garrett's confused stare, Albus spoke up, "I gave Donata to a wonderful muggle family who were desperate for another child. They only had a daughter when I gave her up. They changed her name, and she went to Hogwarts where she became one of our star pupils and married her soul mate; _James_ _Potter_."

The truth was finally out; Garrett felt his blood turn cold and his hands trembled in anger and shock. Lily? _Lily Potter was Caius' daughter_. " _No!_ Are you telling me that, that Lily, Lily is Caius' daughter, Lily is Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi?"

He only received two mute nods in return.

"That would make … that would make Arianna –"

"Caius' granddaughter," Sirius finished for him. Garrett felt way too much information overload. NOW he knew why they feared the Volturi's arrival, why they gave him the amulet … they feared Arianna's life more than the discovery of magic. Dear, sweet, innocent Arianna was Caius' granddaughter. Caius, the vampire that struck fear in every vampire's hearts even more so than Aro, Jane and Alec themselves.

Caius' change in demeanor made sense now. He had lost his mate, she had disappeared from his life, Demetri couldn't find her and he somehow must have found out that she was dead.

"Caius met with Maia's brother, Michael and his wife Estelle a year after her death. He knows that Maia is dead," Sirius informed him, knowing where the vampire's thoughts were at the moment.

"There is something else you must know Garrett," Albus suddenly spoke up, "Since Lily's vampire genes were dormant, Arianna has inherited active vampire genes from her grandfather."

"Well holy shit!"

That was all Garrett managed to say.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The months went by peacefully at Privet Drive number four. Sirius, Garrett, Albus and Poppy were impatiently waiting the Volturi's visit, managing to keep their fears and their worries hidden from Arianna who was such an observant child.

Garrett had found his mate in Kate Denali and constantly kept in contact with her over the phone. Sirius pushed him to visit her or move in with her, but Garrett was adamant that he be present when the Volturi arrived. He didn't want to stay away from Arianna and he informed Sirius that he was an immortal being, a few years was nothing compared to an eternity and he could wait to be reunited with his mate.

A few days after Garrett found out the truth of Lily and Arianna's ancestry, Sirius paid a visit to the Potter and McKinnon vaults and retrieved a few painting of Charlus, Dorea, James, Lily and even Maia McKinnon and they were proudly hung all over the house.

It was a happy reunion in Privet Drive number four, now known as Marauder's Pad; James and Lily were ecstatic to see Sirius and Garrett again. The Potters were furious when they found out that Sirius spent nearly three years in Azkaban because of the traitorous rat, and their ire only increased when they informed them of how Arianna was treated by the Dursleys.

Lily cried tears of happiness when she finally met her birth mother Maia, who cried in turn at her daughter's early death by the hands of Voldemort. It was a common occurrence to find Lily and Maia within each other's portraits gossiping and blathering on and on about one thing or the other.

But the most touching reunion was when Arianna finally met her parents and grandparents and there were a lot of tears involved in the happy and joyful get-together.

It was June 31st when an alarm flared in both, Marauder's Pad and Albus Dumbledore's office.

It was time. The Volturi had arrived on the streets of Little Whinging.

There was a flurry of activity; Albus called Poppy and they immediately floo called over to Marauder's Pad. Poppy grabbed Arianna and took her up into her room in order to keep her away from the group of vampire's that were sure to arrive any minute. Charlus, Dorea, Maia, James and Lily walked out of their portraits and into a farther one where they could listen to everything take place and keep a distance from the vampire's excellent eyesight.

Arianna was a smart girl; she knew that something was amiss, something that had her family deeply troubled, and she made no fuss. She quietly stayed in her room and played with her dolls with Poppy.

Albus and Sirius placed a protection charm on the door leading to Arianna's room and waited silently for the Volturi. They didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later, there was an ominous knock on the front door, and Sirius strode over to invite them in.

There were nine figures on the other side; nine figures dressed in black cloaks.

The figure in the middle spoke up in a musical baritone voice, "You must be Mr. Black. May we come in? There are matters of importance we must discuss away from the, _prying_ eyes of your neighbors."

Sirius opened the door wider and allowed them entry, flashing them a cheeky smirk he said, "You must be the Volturi. What took you so long?" he smirked, causing the nine vampires to still and nine pairs of ruby eyes to glare pointedly at his direction.

"Sirius! Don't provoke them you foolish man," Albus barked from his place in the dining room.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled. Sirius had a habit of joking around when he was worried, and he didn't want the vampires to know he was terrified. "This way," he led them into the dining room and took his place between Albus and Garrett who stood waiting for them.

Aro had an amused smile on his face when he noticed Garrett, "Ah, the nomad. I presume he is the reason you were expecting us, hmm?"

"Enough games Aro. We are not here for idle chitchat," Caius growled.

"Pardon my brother. Allow me to introduce ourselves," Aro smiled, although it did not reach his eyes, "I am Aro Volturi, and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. My mate Sulpicia and Marcus' mate and Caius and my sister, Didyme." He then gestured his hand to the last four figures that surrounded the Volturi family protectively, "And these are members of our guard, Jane and Alec, they are twins; Demetri and Felix."

Albus came forward, shooting Sirius and Garrett a pointed look to keep their mouths shut, knowing the two pranksters would shoot their mouths and say something inappropriate. "I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Sirius Black and I assume you already know Garrett," he smiled jovially.

Caius glared at them in fury. He wanted to kill them and leave, but knowing Aro, he would delay their deaths due to his curiosity.

Albus beckoned them to sit and they all stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Unable to keep the silence going on even further, Caius barked out, "Enough with the pretenses Aro. The nomad has exposed us; you know what you must do!"

"Patience brother," Aro said in exasperation.

"Yes, you see. We may hit a little snag if you plan to kill us," Albus said, his smile never wavering causing the nine vampires to stare incredulously at him.

"Snag? _Snag?!_ I see no _snag_. You are humans," Caius sneered, "You have no business knowing of our existence. The nomad has broken the law. You all must die, including the little girl," he snarled.

Sirius growled threateningly at him, but Albus quickly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his eyes warning him to stay silent. Garrett on the other hand leaned backward in his chair, looking amused and oddly relaxed.

"Killing us would do you no good, Caius Volturi," Albus spoke warningly.

Marcus intervened before Caius could begin yelling again, "And what do you mean by that statement?" Aro, Sulpicia and Didyme had an eyebrow raised. Caius was fuming and the guards were gaping at the entire scene.

Albus bobbed his head with a wide smile, "What I mean, is that if you kill us then the truth of Lady Maia McKinnon's death would die along with us, and you will never discover what actually happened to her."

Caius gasped a large intake of breath; the fury began to diminish from his face and his ruby red eyes widened at the old man. Aro and Marcus gaped in turn, while Sulpicia and Didyme clutched both of Caius' arms in support.

"What do you know of it?" Caius hissed, his anger returning at full-force. How dare he throw his Maia's death in his face as a bargaining chip. _How dare he!_

Sirius finally spoke up, all mirth was gone as he stared solemnly at Caius, "We know that a year after her death, you had a meeting with Michael and Estelle McKinnon," he then turned his face to stare at Demetri whose jaw hung open at his next words, "Isn't that right, _Alessandro_?"

"How did you know?" Demetri gasped out.

"We know plenty. Would you like to hear us out and gather the information you have been desperate of for _twenty-seven years_?" Albus asked calmly, his light blue eyes flickering to each vampire who all stared at the three Kings in acquiesce.

Aro knew that these three were their best bet. This was the closest they have ever been in finally gaining the answers they have been seeking for nearly three decades. He wondered how the nomad was involved in all this. Caius had to know the fate of his mate, and so he sighed and rubbed his temples in a human fashion.

"Very well. Tell us what you know," Aro sighed in defeat.

"Your vow," Sirius snarled, his grey eyes flashing adamantly. "We won't give you the answers you need only for you to turn around and kill us afterwards."

"Il mio amore," Sulpicia placed a dainty hand into Aro's large ones, "Make the vow. It matters not if two mortals know of our existence for the sake of your brother's peace of mind."

Aro swallowed and nodded quickly, "I swear you shall receive no harm by the hands of the Volturi."

Albus beamed and clapped his hands together once, "Excellent. Now how to begin; ah yes. You see, like you have your secrets, we have ours. You have an absolute law keeping your race a secret. We in turn, have a similar law."

"You are not humans?" Didyme asked in wonder, a skeptical brow rose in her beautiful childish face.

"Oh they are," Garrett smirked lazily.

"Yes, we are humans. Just different. We are, ah how to put this," Sirius mused scratching his temple. He took out his wand from his holster and flicked and swished as he said, " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The nine vampires gasped loudly and jumped backwards in shock as the vase that sat before them levitated into the air.

" _Impossibile_ ," Aro stated with wide eyes.

"What are you?" Caius demanded.

"Sirius and I are wizards," Albus simply said. His eyes focused intently on Caius, "And your mate, Maia was a witch."

"Those are merely stories. In all my three thousand years on Earth I have never crossed paths with your kind," Aro said in disbelief.

"We have rules like you do. The Statue of Secrecy that is," Albus explained. "No muggles, non-magicals, can know of our world. If they find out then they shall be obliviated, erasing their memory of us completely from their minds."

Sirius spoke up next in amusement, "You are what we magicals define as muggle vampires."

"Muggle vampires?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Yes, you see in the Wizarding World, we have vampires of our own kind. However they differ greatly from your species of vampires. Their eyes remain its regular shade once they have turned, the color they were born with. They do not turn red or gold and they are not cold to the touch. Nor do they have marble skin. They die by fire without having to be ripped apart and they can eat food if they have a healthy diet of blood in their system," Albus explained jovially.

"They also burn in the sun and can be killed by a wooden stake to the heart," Garrett informed them in a conspiratorial manner. He was enjoying the dumbfounded looks on the nine deadly Volturi members.

"If what you say is true –"Aro began only to be cut off by Sirius, "Oh, it is true. There are many books on vampires. And we can keep showing you magic until you decide to believe us. So basically, we are even. We both know each other's secret. Both our races have been exposed to each other."

"I always felt deep inside that Maia was keeping something from me," Caius whispered to himself.

"Yes, and she knew you were as well. Though she never asked because she didn't want to seem a hypocrite," Albus said softly.

Caius stared at Albus shrewdly, "You seem to have been close with her, wizard. Tell me what happened to her."

Albus Dumbledore stood and began pacing as he gathered his thoughts, "After Maia fled from Volterra she sent me a letter requesting a meeting. She was hysterical and had nobody to go to, and could only ask me for help. She didn't leave you because she didn't love you, Caius Volturi. She left you to protect something, a precious secret she held from you."

"That she was a witch!" Caius snarled, glaring menacingly at the old man. "I loved her, I would dare not harm her!" he growled ignoring his brother's calming hold on him.

"No, no, no. She knew no harm would come to her per say. As you know, she overheard you and your brothers speaking in the streets of Volterra, and she knew that you would take any course of action to keep your existence a secret." Albus sighed sadly, "You see, the day after she had overheard your conversation, she discovered that she was pregnant," he stopped pacing to stare at Caius' dumbstruck look, "With your child."

Silence.

There was utter silence in the room as the nine vampires gaped at the old man in shock.

Caius recalled a memory from long ago when Estelle McKinnon informed them that Maia was practically glowing … glowing … she was pregnant.

"You mean to tell us, that Caius has a half-vampire, half-human child out there?" Aro said in wonder.

"Maia feared that your brothers would take drastic action, and so she fled, hiding your child from you, and coming to me for aid. A daughter, Mr. Volturi. She gave birth to a beautiful girl," Albus smiled, his eyes shining with the beginning of tears.

"I have a daughter," Caius whispered in shock. Aro, Marcus, Didyme and Sulpicia were equally shocked; _they have a niece?_

"Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi. That was the name Maia had christened her with," Albus added sadly, "Donata, gift of god and Caterina, pure."

"I see the conundrum," Aro finally spoke up, "A few months ago we discovered Renesmee Cullen, learning that she is not a threat to our kind."

"She didn't die during childbirth?" Caius knew from Michael McKinnon that she was murdered, but perhaps he didn't know the entire truth either.

"You are forgetting that we have magic Mr. Volturi," Albus reminded them. "Unlike Bella Cullen, we were able to heal her quickly after Donata cut her way out of the womb. We had a special and rare potion brewed that would keep her vampire gene dormant. Donata was only a witch. She would have to take a potion to activate her vampire gene."

"How did she die then?" Caius demanded his ruby red eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

Sirius and Garrett shifted uncomfortably and they waited for Albus to share the news of the pain in the ass Dark Lord.

Albus sat back down and stared at the nine baffled vampires, "You see, the Wizarding World had been in the midst of a war for fifteen years, from the years 1930 until 1945 by the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald."

The vampires perked up at the name and Jane gasped, "We overheard the McKinnons and a woman called Dorea Potter mention him, but we could not find any information of him even existing."

"You saw Mrs. Potter?" Sirius gaped, his eyes tearing slightly.

Albus placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder; he knew the painful loss of the elder Potters who were like Sirius' parents. "He terrorized Europe and the entire Wizarding Population, going as far as to enslave Muggles, until I managed to defeat him. He is currently imprisoned in Nurmengard in Bulgaria. We rejoiced and the Wizarding World was once again living in peace." Albus took a slight pause before continuing, "Thirty years ago, another Dark Lord was on the rise. He gathered followers called Death Eaters."

Sirius interrupted, "One thing you must know of our world, is that there are prejudiced wizards and witches. We are classified into Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggleborns and squibs," the Volturi listened curiously as Sirius spoke, "I am a Pureblood, meaning I have a pure magical heritage, there are no muggles in my ancestry. Half-bloods are those that marry into muggles and Muggleborns. Muggleborns are witches and wizards born from a muggle family; no one knows how they have inherited magic. Squibs on the other hand, they are the opposite of Muggleborns; they are born to magical parents, yet they have no trace of magic within them."

"How astounding," Aro murmured. He was very interested in this Wizarding World and he couldn't help but wonder how many magicals he had crossed paths with in all his three thousand years.

"Now there are purebloods whom are prejudiced against those that have _filthy_ blood, like my _dear_ family," Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius, don't start," Albus sighed wearily; every time Sirius spoke of the Blacks he got angry. Albus continued were Sirius left off, "This rising Dark Lord formed a group of followers by the name of Death Eaters and he began searching for more, enough to make himself unstoppable and greatly feared. He believed that Half-bloods, Muggleborns and Muggles should be killed and enslaved, and he wanted to purify the Wizarding World of them."

Albus sucked in a breath before continuing in a sorrowful voice, "A colleague of mine and myself would take care of Donata when Maia went to visit her family, since she had kept her a secret from them. A year after Donata's birth, Maia was found leaving McKinnon Manor and was ambushed by Death Eaters asking her to join the Dark Lord." Albus sighed sadly, his eyes shining with grief, "She refused vehemently, and they killed her."

"Killed her? How? Who? Give me their names," Caius boomed his voice turning murderous.

Sirius spoke in a tone filled with disgust, "There are three powerful and sinister spells called the Unforgivable curses; if a witch or wizard uses any one of them, it would result in a lifetime in Azkaban prison. The Imperius Curse causes the victim to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster. The Cruciatus Curse inflicts excruciating pain. It is a torture curse and let me tell you, it hurts like a bitch," Sirius said bitterly, and they all could tell that he had suffered under the curse at one point. Sirius choked slightly at the next words left his mouth, "The last curse, is the Killing Curse, and it causes instant and painless death. Two words and you're dead."

"The Killing Curse was cast on Maia, and she died instantly," Albus said sorrowfully, his eyes shining with grief.

The Volturi sat frozen in their seats and watched Caius' mournful face; he wouldn't break in front of everyone, but he would murder this Dark Lord and his followers that took his mate away from him.

"What happened to our niece?" Aro inquired.

Sirius and Garrett grimaced, an action that didn't go amiss by the Volturi and Caius snarled, "Where is my daughter?!"

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, this part would be difficult to explain, "Maia left me a letter upon her death; in the letter, she stated that her daughter was to be brought up by Muggles for fear that her vampire gene would be discovered, and so that she could be raised by a loving family. They rechristened her with the name Lily Marie Evans, and eleven years later she received her Hogwarts letter," upon receiving confused and blank stares from the Volturi, Albus explained, "It is a wizarding school in Britain."

Sirius smiled fondly, "She was sorted into the house for the bold, brave, daring and chivalrous. The house of lions, like her mother was. My best friend James Potter and I were sorted into Gryffindor as well where we met Lily. James took one look at her and it was love at first sight. Six years later they began dating and once they graduated they got married at seventeen."

"WHAT!" Caius, Aro and Marcus yelled.

"That is too young," Caius growled.

"We were living through dark times Mr. Volturi. The Dark Lord fashioned the name Lord Voldemort, and he struck fear in the wizarding world's hearts to the point of them fearing his name. He slaughtered left and right," Albus pointedly informed them.

"That was how the McKinnons died," Demetri gasped; all of them recalling the article of their death.

Albus winced; knowing what he had to say next would cause uproar.

"Two years later, I was meeting a woman for the divination post and she made a prophecy; ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_ "

"So a prophecy was foretold of a _child_ defeating this Dark Lord?" Aro asked incredulously.

Albus sighed forlornly, "The prophecy clearly stated that the child would be born at the end of July to parents who have defied Voldemort three times. There were two couples that fit the description; Frank and Alice Longbottom best friends of James, Lily and Sirius. And … James and Lily Potter."

"NO!" Caius growled.

"Absolutely not, are you crazy?" Sulpicia demanded with fire in her eyes.

"It states that neither can live while the other survives. Absolutely not Mr. Dumbledore, no!" Aro refuted his eyes glaring at Albus.

Sirius snorted, "We all said the same thing. Unfortunately, there was a Death Eater eavesdropping nearby and only caught the first sentence. He told Voldemort," he said bitterly.

"Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on July 31st, Arianna Salvatrice Potter," Albus smiled genuinely. "They made Alice Longbottom her godmother and Sirius here, her godfather."

"I have a granddaughter?" Caius whispered in awe; a daughter and a granddaughter were not expected. He never believed in his over three thousand years of living that it would be possible.

"James and Lily had to go into hiding a year later as Voldemort intended to kill Arianna or Neville Longbottom. Both families hid under the Fidelius charm; it is a magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul, a Secret Keeper, making them impossible to find, unless the Secret Keeper willingly gave away their location."

"I was chosen by James and Lily," Sirius cried, tears falling from his eyes making the Volturi feel a foreboding sensation, "But I thought I would be the obvious choice, and so we told everyone that I was the Secret Keeper, but in reality _Peter Pettigrew,_ one of our best friends was," Sirius spat his name as though it was vermin.

"What no one knew was that Peter was a Death Eater, a spy for the Dark side," Albus said gravely, "On the night of Halloween, 1981, Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow where the Potters resided. James fought valiantly to give Lily time to hide Arianna, but Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on him. Lily had barricaded herself and Arianna in the nursery but he broke in –"

"Don't say it," Caius spoke hoarsely. The Volturi were all frozen in their positions unable to do anything but gape at Albus.

Albus ploughed on knowing that they needed to hear the truth, "Voldemort then cast the Killing Curse on Lily Potter. He then walked over to Arianna and cast the same curse that befell her parents."

"She's dead? He killed a one year old little girl?" Jane gasped; the witch twins looked deeply disturbed. Other than an immortal child, no vampire would ever dare kill a baby.

Albus shook his head, a small smile settling on his face, "No. A miracle happened, something that has never happened before. The curse rebounded, destroying Voldemort in the process, leaving Arianna with nothing but a scar on her forehead. She is famous in our world, where they all hail her the Girl-Who-Lived."

"A baby killed a powerful Dark Lord?" Aro asked skeptically, refusing to believe the oddity.

"Oh no, Voldemort is very much alive. Merely weakened at the moment," Albus refuted. "Lily's love for Arianna protected her. An old magic."

Sirius choked on his next words, "I found their dead bodies. James and Lily. Arianna was crying for her parents." Sirius sucked in a deep breath, "Since I was the known Secret Keeper, I was imprisoned in Azkaban for three years without a trial. The minute I was out, I took custody of Arianna."

"And where is the real traitor?" Caius growled; there were many to kill now, many would meet the Volturi's ire.

"The damn rat faked his death. He is somewhere in his rat form," Sirius spat bitterly.

"Demetri will find him. He will pay for his crimes," Aro said with conviction. "He is our best tracker and has never failed us before."

Albus, Sirius and Garrett looked gleefully at each other and Demetri smirked sinisterly at capturing the traitorous rat.

Albus took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Caius along with a long square package, "These were left to you from Maia. I have kept them with me for twenty-seven years."

Caius set them aside, deciding to open them in privacy.

A musical voice that resembled bells, a voice that was so familiar Caius hadn't heard it in twenty-seven years spoke out from behind him at that moment.

"Hello Amore."

The nine vampires turned abruptly and gasped, their eyes widening in disbelief.

Caius stared at a portrait of a woman with blood red hair curled in ringlets, pale white skin with sky-blue eyes in a heart-shaped face. Someone he never believed he would ever see again or hear her beautiful voice.

"Maia?" Caius gasped, his voice cracking slightly.

"I told you that we shall cross paths again," Maia McKinnon smiled from her portrait.

 **A/N:** **This was a long chapter; it was very exhausting to write.**

 **Next chapter the Volturi will finally meet Arianna. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly anticipating the next one! :D**

 **R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. As one of my loyal reader:** **Arianna Le Fay** **, informed me, it has been three weeks since I updated and kept you all waiting. Please forgive me, it's just I have nineteen stories to write at the same time and I lost track trying to update them all.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 _A musical voice that resembled bells, a voice that was so familiar Caius hadn't heard it in twenty-seven years spoke out from behind him at that moment._

" _Hello Amore."_

 _The nine vampires turned abruptly and gasped, their eyes widening in disbelief._

 _Caius stared at a portrait of a woman with blood red hair curled in ringlets, pale white skin with sky-blue eyes in a heart-shaped face. Someone he never believed he would ever see again or hear her beautiful voice._

" _Maia?" Caius gasped, his voice cracking slightly._

" _I told you that we shall cross paths again," Maia McKinnon smiled from her portrait._

The Volturi had never found themselves devoid of any and all words, and struck speechless; however, this was immensely an exception. Caius was flabbergasted; in over three millenniums of roaming the Earth, he had never believed such a thing to be possible. His mouth opened, but no words managed to expel from his lips, and so he snapped it shut. The process continued for another minute, before finally, Caius was able to exclaim in a whispering voice, "How is this possible?"

Maia's face broke out into a large smile, pearly white teeth fabulously sparkling from her portrait, "Magic, amore."

Upon noticing that the nine members of the Volturi were still shocked to their core, Albus strode towards them, his eyes twinkling tenfold at the current predicament, and in a grandfatherly tone, said, "In our world, there are a few witches and wizards that prefer to make a sentient portrait of themselves, enchanted by the painter responsible so that they could be with their loved ones after death."

Caius nodded, with an open-mouthed and shocked gaze; he turned to face Maia and hesitantly asked, "So, it is really you?"

Maia had a sad smile curve her plump and rosy lips, "Yes, and no."

"These magic wielders are really fond of speaking in riddles," Felix murmured in annoyance, his demeanor shared by the other members of the Volturi.

Chuckling, Sirius decided to explain and put them out of their misery, "The portrait is able to perfectly imitate their subject's demeanor and really, it is them, but also, the true subject has moved on into the after-life, not living in a portrait forever."

They nodded in understanding, and Caius wasted no time in asking the question that had been haunting him for twenty-seven years, "Maia, amore, who killed you?"

Every occupant in the room snapped their heads to face Maia's portrait with penetrating gazes; in fact, Albus and Sirius mentally face palmed – they had actually forgotten to ask Maia McKinnon themselves. Maia's smile evaporated, her eyes flickered from Caius, to Albus and Sirius and then back over to Caius, "I was ambushed by two masked wizards. Death Eaters. However, I only recognized the voice of one of them; Abraxas Malfoy."

A snarl escaped Sirius' gritted teeth, " _Malfoy!_ Of course it was a _Malfoy_. Good for nothing dark wizards the whole lot of them. Anyone would recognize the familiar drawling voice of the _Malfoys_."

"You know this, 'Malfoy' person?" Aro asked bemusedly; inwardly, he was enjoying the raging ramblings of Sirius Black, however, he was also experiencing similar rage to this stranger that ended the life of his brother's soul mate and fellow sister-in-law to be.

"Direct us to where he dwells. The Volturi shall end his despicable life at once. He shall be given no mercy!" Caius boomed, leaving no room for a rebuttal. Albus however shook his head sadly, "I am afraid that you will not be able to partake in your means of revenge. For Abraxas Malfoy has succumbed to an early death a year ago."

Caius began cussing at the top of his lungs, and Sirius found himself glad that he placed a silencing charm around Arianna's room.

Marcus spoke loudly over his brother's ranting, "Did he suffer?" Nine pairs of ruby eyes stared intently at Albus, awaiting his answer. Albus sighed, "Yes, he yielded to a fatally contagious disease; Dragon Pox."

" _Dragon Pox?_ " the Volturi all mumbled in disbelief.

Sirius smirked, "You'll all enjoy the irony of this; he died of Dragon Pox a few months _before_ the cure was created."

"So if there is such thing as _Dragon Pox_ , does that mean Dragons actually exist?" Alec asked hesitantly; he didn't know if he should scoff at his own question or be excited that such creatures actually exist. He practically beamed with exhilaration when Sirius smirked and nodded his head.

"Amore?" Maia spoke, interrupting the Volturi's baffled expressions to the existence of Dragons. Caius' hard exterior softened at hearing Maia's lovely voice, and the mask he had perfected for nearly three decades eradicated completely. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"You mean my granddaughter," Caius corrected her in perplexity.

"No, no," Maia chuckled gently, "Your _daughter_ , Donata."

Aro comprehended the meaning behind Maia's words, "May I presume she has a portrait as well?"

"I do," a soft voice announced; the Volturi all gasped when they noticed that four other figures appeared in their respective portraits that had previously been empty not a moment ago.

Sirius cleared his throat and stalked over to the portraits to begin introducing them, "This is Lily Potter née Evans, who you know as Donata Caterina McKinnon-Volturi; her husband, my best friend, James Potter and his parents Charlus and Dorea Potter."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Sulpicia smiled politely. However, Aro, Caius and Didyme were staring wondrously at Lily, or to be exact, her uniquely emerald glittering eyes.

"You have my eyes," Caius whispered in awe, "When I was human, Didyme and I, we both inherited emerald eyes from our mother."

Lily smiled benignly, "I always wondered who I inherited my eyes from. My adoptive parents and grandparents all had either blue or brown eyes. So, you are my father?" Lily's eyes flickered over to Aro, Marcus and Didyme, "And you are my uncles and my aunt. If only we met in better circumstances. But at least it's better than never, hmm."

"Amore, I have left with Albus a package, it includes a portrait of me," Maia smiled lovingly at Caius, enjoying the way his eyes lit up at her words, "That way, I will always be close to you whenever you return to Italy."

While the group were all communicating with Lily, Sirius separated himself from their midst and went up to retrieve Poppy and Arianna. "Poppy, you can join them downstairs; I would like to have a word with Ari."

"Of course, Sirius," Poppy beamed; truth be told, she had curiously wondered for twenty-seven years who the mystery vampire Maia had fallen in love with was, and she was finally getting the chance.

Arianna pouted adoringly at Sirius, "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?"

Sirius smiled fondly at her, "You were always very smart, huh. Take after your parents. I could never keep anything from you for long." Sirius placed Arianna into his arms and sat her gently onto his lap, "Ari, there are some _visitors_ downstairs, they are ah, some are related to you."

Arianna's eyes widened in shock before her expression turned into childish glee, "You mean not all my relatives are dead?"

Sirius shook his head, "You have a grandfather, and great-uncles and great-aunts. Remember when I told you that Petunia was your adopted aunt? Well, these are your biological family from your mother's side. Would you like to meet them?"

Arianna began wiggling excitedly from where she was perched on his lap, "Uh-huh, can I pwease, pwease, pwease?"

Sirius chuckled and carried her into his arms, "Of course pumpkin, but I must tell you. They are like your Uncle Garrett, okay?"

"Vampire? Okiee daddy, let's go see them," Arianna squealed delightedly.

Upon hearing childish giggles echoing around the room, the nine vampires simultaneously turned to face Sirius who had a wiggling little girl in his arms. Once again, Caius, Aro and Didyme inhaled a sharp intake of breath when they recognized the emerald eyes gleaming at them.

She was gorgeous; she looked like a miniature version of Lily but with more aristocratic looks she had inherited from James Potter, and when she smiled at them, two adorable dimples appeared on both sides of her petal-shaped tiny lips.

"This is Arianna Salvatrice Potter. Ari, these are the Volturi," Sirius announced, nearing Caius, "This is your grandfather, Caius Volturi."

They had found out that Arianna was actually a friendly, outgoing and vivacious girl once they eliminated the Dursleys from her life. The second Sirius introduced her to Caius, Arianna outstretched both tiny arms, hinting for him to carry her, "You're like Uncle Gary. You're my grampa! I have a grampa."

Garret was desperately trying to suppress his sniggers at the mere fact that the most volatile, ruthless and dangerous King of vampires that struck fear in all vampires' unbeating hearts was being called a grampa by a seven year old munchkin. Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec were calling forward countless of centuries of perfecting their mask to subdue their laughter as well. Aro, Marcus, Didyme and Sulpicia however, held no qualms and outright laughed at Caius' gob smacked face.

Caius fidgeted uncomfortably; unknowing how she should act at the current moment. Should he shed his harsh persona and act like a doting grandfather? But he was a ruthless vampire. He couldn't act human, could he?

Deciding to take pity on her poor, perplexed brother, Didyme strode forward and cooed at her great-niece, "Grampa is shocked little one, but how would you like to come to auntie Didyme, hmm?"

Arianna beamed and wiggled harder, nearly kicking Sirius in the groin. Didyme carried her into her arms and cooed, "You are adorable! This is your auntie Sulpicia and your uncles Aro and Marcus."

"Hello Uncle Marcus, Uncle Aro, Auntie Sul- uh, Auntie Cia." Sulpicia's face melted at the nickname Arianna had given her. Aro and Marcus smiled fondly at her and Aro snatched her from his sister at once, "I am the fun uncle here, hmm? Your grandfather Caius is the grumpy one."

"I am not!" Caius boomed, deeply insulted, eliciting loud giggles from the seven year old girl; her laughs resembled tinkling bells, and it instantaneously caused smiles to bloom over everyone's faces.

"Who are they?" Arianna asked, tilting her head curiously at the four unnamed vampires.

Aro approached them with Arianna safely secured in his strong and cold marble arms, "This is Demetri and Felix, and they are our guards and member of our family. And these are Jane and Alec; they are twins and also part of our guard and family."

"Does that make them my cousins?" Arianna asked innocently, her doe-like eyes blinking in effect and Garrett had to excuse himself in fear of laughing so hard in front of the Volturi. Arianna already had the most feared vampires twisted around her tiny fingers.

"If you like, little one," Aro replied, his voice coated with humor.

Arianna nodded adamantly, "They are. They are. Cousins Jane, Alec, Felix and Demi."

"Demi?" Demetri blurted out; Felix, Jane and Alex burst out laughing in the background, especially when Arianna stubbornly said, "Your name is too long, I am only seven."

After all the excitement, they all gathered around the dining table and curiously watched the seven year old in her element as she dug heartily into her lunch. "Daddy, I'm full," Arianna pouted.

"Ari, pumpkin, you have to eat all your food. Madam Pomfrey's orders," Sirius said in exasperation, making sure not to stare at her adorable pout and puppy dog eyes, knowing that he'd cave.

"But –"

"Arianna Salvatrice Potter! I want to hear no complaining out of you. Eat all your food," Poppy sharply admonished her, ignoring the fake crocodile tears appearing from Arianna's eyes. Poppy had been a healer at Hogwarts for decades, and so, she was immune to adorable faces and excuses. Grudgingly, Arianna continued stuffing food into her tiny mouth while Poppy began cussing about the Dursleys under her breath.

"Who are these 'Dursleys' you speak of in such sinister terms?" Aro asked curiously, his vampire hearing catching every single word uttered under Poppy's breath.

Arianna stiffened for a second, before adamantly eating her food avoiding eye contact; Garrett and Sirius' expressions darkened instantly with rage and fury; Poppy scowled at the mere mention of their name and Albus fidgeted uncomfortably; something the Volturi all noticed with their excellent vision.

However, Lily was the one who spoke from her portrait, "Petunia is my adopted sister. Arianna used to live with her, and her husband and son, and they treated her in such a despicable manner. Sirius, Garrett and Albus managed to free her from those monstrous animals three years ago."

Caius and the rest of the Volturi snarled; they found themselves growing very fond of Arianna, and whoever dared to harm a hair on her head would meet the wrath of the Volturi.

Caius' eyes caught the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and he swallowed a lump from his throat. How could he forget; a Dark Wizard tried killing her already, leaving her an orphan, and according to Albus and Sirius, he isn't even dead and will continue trying to cease her existence.

Once Arianna was done eating, she wiggled out of her chair and ran over to Caius. Caius found himself staring down at familiar emerald green eyes that were slightly watering and plump lips quivering in a pout, "Grampa, do you hate me?"

All idle conversations abruptly halted as they stared at Caius' shocked face.

Caius decided that around Arianna, he would shed the skin of the cruel and ruthless vampire king and become the doting grandfather; Arianna deserved family and he wouldn't allow her to feel the hatred and malice that overtook his heart with the death of his Maia. He plucked Arianna from the ground and cautiously settled her onto his lap.

"I could never hate you. You are my granddaughter, my blood runs through your veins, I love you," Caius spoke in an unusually soft voice; a voice that Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia and Didyme hardly remembered; a voice he used around family and his Maia before she died.

"Then why are so angry?" Arianna tilted her head in an adorable fashion, her eyes beseeching ruby red ones to tell the truth.

Sighing deeply, Caius said, "You see, little one, your grandmother was my soul mate, and when I lost her, I lost all happiness. Then I find out my daughter, your mother, died as well. It took a huge toll on my heart."

Arianna beamed at him, her tiny hand patted his cold, marble cheek, "You have me grampa, and Daddy, too! We will never leave you! I promise!"

Venom pooled in Caius' ruby red eyes, and he forced them not to fall, "Thank you, little one."

"She has your gift, Didyme," Aro crowed in shock and surprise.

Sirius blinked, "I'm sorry, _gift_? What _gift_?"

A cheerful Didyme cleared her throat and answered in musical tones, "I'm sure you already know that we vampires sometimes inherit a gift after our transition. I obtained the gift of Happiness Induction; meaning, I have the ability to bring joy to myself and everyone close to me."

Albus stroked his long, silvery beard, deep in thought, "It makes sense. Think of it, Sirius. Living under the Dursley Household, Arianna never turned bitter. She is always so cheerful, managing to turn the bleakest of days into one full of cheer and delight."

After that marvelous discovery, the Volturi spent the rest of the day at Marauders Pad getting to know Maia, James, Lily and Arianna. They spent a whole month in England, not wanting to miss Arianna's eighth birthday, before finally traveling back to Italy with promises of staying in touch and many more visits to come at least every month or two.

Demetri was the only member who stayed behind; he had a job to do after all. He had a rat to capture.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

After the excitement of winning against the Volturi and keeping their lives and the life of Renesmee intact, the Cullens began looking for a new place to settle in and call their home.

Other than the Cullens being free of the Volturi's ire, another joyous occasion rocked the Cullens when Alice accidentally stumbled on her mate.

Carlisle's pseudo-friend Alistair, the solitary nomadic vampire had grudgingly agreed to become a witness for Renesmee's case against the Volturi and who spent the whole month of waiting, sulking in the attic. He vehemently informed the Cullens that he cared too much for Carlisle to betray him, but if it came to a fight, he would flee.

Therefore, it was a unanimous shock for the Cullens and their witnesses when he began snarling and growling possessively once Alice and Jasper suddenly appeared, and especially when Alice presented Aro her hand to view her vision.

As it turned out, Alistair was Alice's mate, and he was instantly inducted into the Cullen's Coven with open arms. The two newly founded mates spent months afterward traveling together and getting to know one another, and when they finally arrived to the town of Forks, the remaining Cullens palpably recognized the fierce love and adoration they held in regards to each other.

Alice informed them of a vague vision that came to her, and insisted Privet Drive was the perfect place to call their next home. Emmett and Rosalie sided with Alice at once, excited about being in close contact to the little girl that stole their hearts when they travelled over there to garner Garrett as a witness.

Only Edward fervently opposed to the idea, stating that it was possible for the Volturi to make the visit over to them to eliminate the humans as a threat and he didn't want Renesmee or Bella anywhere near them in case it came to another fight.

Arguments shook the Cullen Household after Edwards reasoning; Alistair, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were adamant in making Privet Drive their home; Carlisle was torn between not allowing innocent humans to suffer at the Volturi's hands due to Edward's mind reading, and moving back into the country he had originally came from. Esme didn't want to pick sides, understanding Edward's reasoning but also excited in cherishing a little girl. Jasper's thoughts were all strategic; he wanted to avoid another confrontation between them and the Volturi, but he learned decades ago to always trust Alice's vision.

In the end, Rosalie harshly snapped at Edward, stating that the lives of Sirius, Arianna and even Garrett were his responsibility since he was the one that intruded into their minds with his gift and presented the knowledge to Aro.

Bella finally managed to appeal to Edward's conscience. She informed him that it was better for Renesmee to have a normal life and make new friends away from Forks where everyone would find her odd since she was born a mere year ago and already looked to be eight years of age.

After discussing the topic of Renesmee's aging with Nahuel, the other half-vampire; they discovered that Renesmee would begin aging like a normal human would until she reached the age of eighteen where she will be forever frozen in that age.

The inhabitants of Forks would notice Renesmee's peculiar aging and that could cause a risk and probably exposure, bringing the wrath of the Volturi once again; Renesmee now looked to be eight and the best thing for her would be to start fresh in a new area. And so, Edward grudgingly agreed.

The Cullens moved house and together, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alistair and Alice, who were joined by Jacob who vehemently refused to allow his imprint to leave without him, moved into Privet Drive, house number 6; two houses next to Marauders Pad and a house next to an old lady by the name of Arabella Figg.

Esme refurbished the house to her heart's content and they broke in a few walls so that the ten occupants would have more space to spread their legs with plenty of rooms for every one of them, transforming house number six into a gorgeous Renaissance Manor.

And so, the Cullens began a new life in Privet Drive. Unknown to them, except perhaps, Alice, their lives were about to change drastically. They were about to be introduced to a new world, a new life with new friendships and relations filled with joy, happiness, tears, tragedy and maybe even … death.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The month of September had finally arrived; in the Wizarding World, children rating ages eleven to seventeen were excitedly regrouping and catching up, for they were about to get aboard the Hogwarts Express for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

However, in the Muggle World, precisely, Little Whinging, the children of Privet Drive, Wisteria Walk, Magnolia Crescent and Magnolia Road were readying themselves for their first day of school.

In Marauder's Pad, Garrett could be seen lounging about lazily on the sofa video chatting with his mate, Kate, while Sirius was intently watching Arianna swallow up her breakfast before walking her to school.

Arianna was quite popular in muggle school after Dudley had finally left the premises; the Dursleys' lies were discovered and all the children felt guilty for eliminating her in fear of Dudley's wrath. His previous group Piers, Malcolm, Dennis and Gordon could be seen trying to suck up to her, but Arianna knew that it was as per their parents' instructions since they played a major role in bullying her for two years.

Although Arianna had a lot of friends, she never had a best friend that was true, a best friend that she would share secrets with and invite for sleepovers or introduce to Garrett and Sirius. Most of the girls were ordered by their mothers to play with her and invite her over because they wanted to surround themselves with the two gorgeous and perfectly straight men she resided with under the same roof.

However, that all changed when she exited English class and accidentally bumped into a girl who looked to be around the same age.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Arianna apologized profusely, gathering the girl's fallen books.

"It's alright, it takes two to watch where they are going," a bell-like voice in an American accent replied. Arianna scrunched up her face in thought as she handed over the books and examined the girl; she noticed that this was the new foreign exchange student who moved in next door to Grandpa Dumbledore's squib friend, Arabella Figg. The girl had bronze wavy hair that fell down to her waist and large, expressive chocolate brown eyes set on a petite, yet sculptured face with pale skin.

However, the one detail that stood out on the American girl's face was her smile. Her face displayed an honest to god, genuine smile as opposed to the fake and plastered ones her so-called friends would constantly present her with.

Deciding to act on her instincts, Arianna extended an arm out, offering her a handshake, "I'm Arianna Salvatrice Potter."

The girl beamed excitedly; unknown to Arianna, this girl had never made a friend before, other than Jacob, but somehow he didn't count since he was her mother's best friend. "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"You moved into house number six, right?" Arianna asked curiously.

Renesmee nodded excitedly, "Do you live on Privet Drive as well?"

"Oh yes, ever since I was over a year old. I live with my father and uncle in number four. What's your next class?"

"Math," Renesmee wrinkled her nose; she hated math.

Arianna squealed, "Me too! You want to sit beside me in class?"

"Yes, please," Renesmee nodded instantly. Before they entered the classroom however, she halted in her footsteps and glanced unsurely at Arianna. Arianna cocked her head in confusion, wondering why she unexpectedly stopped. Renesmee suddenly blurted out, "Do you want to be my friend?"

Arianna blinked. She blinked again, and then once more, before her face broke out and she flashed the American girl her famous mega-watt smile, "I would love to. You can come over to my house also, my dad is very friendly."

Renesmee giggled, "Only if you promise to visit mine. I have a lot of family members and we all live together."

"Cool!"

Little did the witch and the half-vampire, half-human know, but this was the start of a wonderful friendship; one that would change the lives of the Cullens and Marauders Pad forever.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

Demetri had been searching high and low for a specific, traitorous rat from the day after he had met Sirius and Arianna, and under his masters' orders, he wasn't to return back to Volterra without capturing said rat.

However, Demetri wasn't only tracking the rat under orders. He _wanted_ to capture the traitor. This traitor was the reason for the death of Master Caius' daughter, Volterra's princess, and the reason why Arianna grew up without any parents, living in an abusive household and falsely imprisoning Sirius Black for three years.

He wasn't fooling himself into thinking it would be a quick and easy job. Searching for Maia McKinnon took a year, and he could only enter the magical world with a witch or wizard nearby. Although Sirius offered in hopes of speeding up the search, Caius, Aro and Didyme profusely refused, stating that Arianna needed him to look after her and he couldn't run around England searching for the rat.

Circumstances changed coincidentally when September approached.

While Arianna was befriending Renesmee, Demetri's senses went haywire and he wasted no time in following the rat's tenor. His ruby red eyes zeroed in on a bunch of flaming redheads congregated in King's Cross Station who were approaching Platforms nine and ten.

Recalling Sirius and Albus' describing Hogwarts, their words echoed in his head; witches and wizards run through platforms nine and ten to reach the Hogwarts Express; Demetri knew this was his last and best chance in capturing the rat, before they disappeared behind the barrier.

With his excellent vision, his eyes flickered over a boy who looked to be twelve years of age positioning a cage carefully on his trolley; in the cage, he could visible see a fat, brown rat with a missing finger in its paw. A fat, plump woman who Demetri assumed to be the mother was berating two redheaded twins and therefore, was not paying attention to her surroundings; in fact, every single redhead were busy watching the scolding between mother and twins.

Demetri found it to be the perfect opening. Without further ado, he ran at vampire speed and grabbed ahold of the cage before exiting their peripheral. He hid behind a pillar and glared maliciously at the now squeaking and nervous rat who was scratching desperately onto the cage bars, and a sinister smirk appeared curled on his lips.

It was when the boy turned lachrymose and began bawling to his mother about his missing rat that Demetri mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. He called his masters to spread the commemorative news and made his way over to Privet Drive.

There was a traitor that needed to be dealt with and justice to be served.

 **A/N:** **Here we have it my faithful readers; Pettigrew is captured & Arianna and Renesmee bumped into each other.**

 **How did you like this chapter?**

 **R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 16:**

The first day of school had ended, and Arianna and Renesmee were walking side-by-side to their respective houses, both excited to tell their family about their new, first ever friend.However, unbeknownst to the two excited little girls, the Cullen household was in shambles because Alice had a vision that Demetri, one of the most feared guard of the Volturi and deft universal tracker, was making haste to Privet Drive.

In human speed, Edward and Bella met Renesmee in the middle, with Rosalie and Jacob not far behind, the rest of the Cullens waiting anxiously on the doorstep.

"Renesmee," Bella sighed in relief, taking her hand in her own.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Renesmee knew at once that something was amiss; her parents trusted her to make her way back home safely, and their visage was worried, similar to when the Volturi made the destination over to Forks months ago.

But before any more words could be traded, an exuberant Arianna suddenly squealed in delight, "Rosie? You came! You promised you'd come, and you _did_!" To the unified shock of Edward, Bella, Renesmee and a bewildered Jacob, the tiny redhead shot into a fondly grinning Rosalie's arms.

Edward gaped, recognizing her immediately to be the girl Emmett and Rosalie had grown extremely fond of during one short visit, the human child that Garrett of all vampires protected immensely and lived with; looking at Renesmee, the mind-reader inwardly groaned, noting that his daughter had made fast friends with the girl the Volturi were inevitably coming for. Now that his darling daughter was friends with the human child, the Cullens would have to defend her and protect her from the Volturi, and this was the exact situation Edward had been hoping to avoid; the reason why Edward had been highly against moving into Privet Drive in the first place.

"You know my Aunt Rose?" Renesmee blinked innocently, her head titled in confusion.

"Nessie, this is the girl I told you about when Emmett and I came to retrieve Garrett as a witness," Rosalie smiled softly, peppering Arianna with smacking kisses, eliciting giggles from the vivid redhead. Arianna placed her tiny, dainty hand in Rosalie's cold one and beamed at Renesmee, "Rosie is part of your family?"

Renesmee grinned and nodded rapidly, "And this is my dad and my mom," she then approached a still flabbergasted Jacob – who in his defense, barely saw the frigid Ice Queen smile unless Renesmee and Emmett was nearby. "And this is Jacob, my friend and a friend of the family."

Edward blinked multiple times as he stared down at the redhead who had befriended his daughter; now that the mind-reader was seeing her face-to-face and not in Emmett and Rosalie's mind, he noticed that she seemed, somewhat, … _familiar_ , almost as though he had seen her or somebody greatly resembling her before, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall where.

Arianna dipped her head politely in acknowledgement – her Daddy Sirius had been teaching her the proper etiquette, especially when meeting new people. Smiling up at the three silent newcomers, Arianna beamed at them, flashing them her best smile showing pearly white teeth, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Jacob. My name is Arianna Salvatrice Potter."

"And you," Bella forced a smile; it wasn't that she didn't like the girl, but Demetri could be approaching any minute, and they needed to make haste; the plan was to either get in their cars ad drive far away for the rest of the week, or hideout in the house and pray that the Volturi knew nothing of the Cullen's recent move from America to Britain. "But I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, we must be going," Bella informed her softly, yet solemnly.

"But moommm," Renesmee whined, an action that was so unlike the usually behaved and smart hybrid, "I wanted to meet Arianna's dad and uncle. Arianna promised!"

It wasn't common to meet a smart child, other than Renesmee which was due to her vampire genes and rapid growth spurt, but Edward, Bella and Jacob found themselves gaping in astonishment when the adorable redhead merely bobbed her head in comprehension and placed a tiny hand on the hybrid's shoulder, and said, "It's okay Renesmee, you're my _friend_ , I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to hangout later."

"Yes," Edward cleared his throat, staring at the redhead as though she were a puzzling enigma he couldn't solve, and in all fairness, he couldn't. Just like his beloved Bella, he was unable to read her mind, _at all_. "I'm sure another opportunity would arise-"

Edward was interrupted by Jacob who abruptly began snarling, and sniffing the air in revulsion. Murmuring lowly so that only the Cullens could hear, oblivious to the fact that Arianna had impeccable hearing as well, and heard his words loud and clear, "We're too late, I smell the leech." Edward, Bella and Rosalie stiffened, while Renesmee stared at them in complete bafflement, silently asking what was wrong in her head, but Edward merely shook his head sternly in response.

Arianna on the other hand, stood by their side, completely laidback as her emerald eyes flickered around her surroundings; her eyes narrowed in on a lone figure with sandy blonde hair dressed in a familiar black cape with the emblem of the Volturi she had come to love, a cage grabbed tightly in one of his hand, and she squealed with the most excitement she could muster.

The Cullens weren't quick enough to hold her back as she departed from their midst, running as fast as her tiny legs would allow her toward the lone yet familiar figure and jovially shouting out, "Demi! _Demiiii_!"

To the utmost shock of the Cullens, Demetri Volturi, most feared guard, favorable vampire of the three feared Kings of the Volturi, heartless killer that spared no mercy, and deft universal tracker dropped the curious cage on the ground, ruby eyes twinkling with glee and adoration; he kneeled down on one leg and outstretched both hands to catch the tiny human redhead. Arianna's delirious giggles filled the air around them as she jumped into Demetri Volturi's opened arms and the Cullens watched as he spun her around in the air before placing a chaste kiss on the crown of her head and then on both cheeks.

"Ari, you have grown so big. You're getting heavy," he teased, holding her out so that he could get a better look at her.

"Na-uh," Arianna shook her head, playing along, "You saw me a month ago, I'm still the same!" A playful glint introduced itself into Demetri's ruby eyes and he began tickling her, reveling in her uncontrollable musical laughter that filled his eardrums, "You cheeky little minx."

"De-Demiii, st-stop it," Arianna giggled, inhaling and exhaling huge lungful of breath until he finally stopped. He carried her into his arms and grabbed the abandoned cage from the ground and began approaching number four before suddently halting in his steps, his ruby eyes narrowing in on the Cullens that stood before him.

"Cullen. What are you doing here?" Demetri demanded Edward, all happiness and playfulness vanishing from his exterior as he glared at them in solemnity.

"Demetri," Carlisle approached from behind, a small smile on his face, the rest of the Cullens close behind his person, "We decided it was time to move from Forks, we have chosen residence in this street."

Demetri's eyebrows rose and he nodded his head, "My masters would be pleased to know, especially since you chose such close residence to Arianna."

"Demi? What's wrong," Arianna asked, wiggling slightly in his arms and patting his cheek; the Cullens gaped unattractively as Demetri's face morphed back into fond adoration at the sound of Arianna's voice and they all began wondering how this human girl captured his heart … it was now glaringly obvious that the Volturi already paid the girl a visit and they were curious to know why they allowed her to breathe freely and live to see another day.

Edward gasped loudly; comprehension and recognition filling his features as Demetri's mind relayed the answer; recognition to Arianna's similar features – the mortal woman he witnessed in Caius' mind when he visited Volterra asking for death, believing his Bella was gone from the word. Arianna was Caius' granddaughter … Renesmee wasn't the first hybrid child.

Demetri snarled harshly, glaring at Edward warningly, "I believe your thoughts will not stray far from your coven? If you are the reason for endangering Ari's life, then your lives will be forfeit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Edward responded abruptly, ignoring the curious thoughts of his family. Before another word could be uttered, the front door to number four opened, and Sirius and Garrett could be seen breathing a sigh of relief. Sirius ran over to Demetri and Arianna, ignoring the Cullens presence, "Ari, I was worried when you were late. Demetri," Sirius beamed, "What are you-"

The air around them crackled ferociously as Sirius' demeanor changed palpably, his silver eyes darkening to a deep grey, resembling a stormy cloud as he glared with malice at the cage innocently held in Demetri's hand, and a harsh growl rumbled in his throat. Garrett ignored the Cullens; there would be time for a reunion later as of right now, Sirius needed to be calm. Placing a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder, he muttered, "Sirius, relax. Think of Arianna."

A shark-like grin flittered around Demetri's mouth as he lifted the cage perceptibly for everyone to see; although every member of the Cullens stared at it in utter confusion, Garrett, Sirius and Arianna had understanding smiles flitter across their faces as Demetri cheekily said, "I come bearing gifts; rat delivery."

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The weeks that followed Demetri's spectacular find in the capturing of the traitor, both the Wizarding and Muggle World of Britain were in uproar.

Amelia Bones pushed the trial for Peter Pettigrew ahead, but it was no difficult matter since the British Community were clamoring for Peter's imprisonment; there was tumultuous uproar all around and the blathering fool Fudge could be seen signing forms for the trial to be pushed ahead as soon as possible.

Amelia voted they keep Pettigrew in his animagus form, shackled in a magic-proof cage with extremely thin bars, giving the traitor absolutely no means of escape.

The Volturi insisted on being present for the trial. Since Caius wasn't allowed the pleasure in witnessing justice be served for Abraxas Malfoy, he demanded he watch the despicable traitor be sent off to Azkaban.

Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia, Didyme, Felix, Jane and Alec joined Demetri in Marauders Pad where Sirius enlarged the rooms and added more space for them to all reside peacefully together under the same roof until Pettigrew's trial had come its final end.

Of course, Aro, Caius and Marcus paid the Cullens a visit, and after threatening secrecy from them, they made peace, agreeing to end all tension created from the discovery of Renesmee.

Arianna was thrilled to have all her family together again; that paired with gaining her first true friend in Renesmee, and Arianna Salvatrice Potter was the happiest girl in the block and was never found alone, always hanging on to a member's side, chattering their ears off.

Unsurprisingly, Arianna got along swimmingly with every member of the Cullen household, even Alistair who held no patience for humans and children. Aro was correct in his assumption that Arianna had the gift of happiness induction, for everyone was addicted to her presence and could be seen pouting when the little redhead left their side.

Finally, three weeks later, the day of Peter Pettigrew's trial had arrived; Aro, Caius and Marcus accompanied Sirius, Garrett and Arianna, and the vampires made sure to don lenses on so that they do not draw any unwanted attention. They assembled over to the low dungeons near the Department of Mysteries and sat in the witness box beside each other, awaiting the Dementors appearance.

Sirius preferred Arianna not witness the trial, but after a huge fit that rocked Marauders Pad, he had come to the conclusion that she deserved to watch justice be served; it was due to Peter that Arianna lost her parents, nearly lost her life, had her godfather locked up in Azkaban and then given over to the Dursleys were she lived three years of hell being their servant and personal punching bag. Arianna deserved to witness justice be served.

"Sirius?" a familiar voice gasped from behind, and the grimm animagus turned around, only to blanch in shock when he found himself face-to-face with the last member of the Marauders, Remus Lupin.

"Remus," Sirius choked out. Remus' face looked pained; he had recently discovered Sirius' innocence when the trial of Peter reached his ear all the way in Australia by mere chance. He then hastened over to Hogwarts and demanded Sirius' exoneration to the Headmaster, only to be shocked once again, when he was informed that Sirius had been freed for nearly four years already and was the legal guardian for Arianna, his cub.

He was livid when Albus informed him of Arianna's living condition when she was with the Dursleys; he was torn up with insurmountable guilt, he couldn't believe he ever thought Sirius was guilty, his best friend, the Black Sheep of his family who hated Voldemort with a passion, along with the Dark Arts. Sirius and James were inseparable; brothers in all but blood, and he actually painted him a traitor and left the country to wallow in self-pity.

"Sirius, I just found out you were free. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you, for believe-"

Smoothly interjecting, Sirius flashed him an understanding smile, "It's all in the past, Remus. I thought you were the traitor as well. I never believed little Peter, unskilled, cowardly Peter could ever be the traitor. So call us even."

"Dad, who's he?" Arianna piped up, garnering Remus' attention; the werewolf couldn't help but gape in awe at the beautiful girl he recognized to be Arianna. Raising an eyebrow at Sirius, he couldn't help but ask, "Dad?"

Sirius looked sheepish, but it was Arianna that answered, "Yeah, he's my Daddy Siri. Who are you?"

"Ari, you remember when me and your Papa James told you stories of the Marauders. The rat was Wormtail, and –"Arianna gasped, jumping in her seat giddily as she stared at Remus, "You're Moony. Grandpa, Grandpa, lookie, Moony is here," Arianna squealed happily, tugging on Caius' sleeve. Garrett hid his amusement behind his hand, as did Aro and Marcus, while Sirius was full on grinning, enjoying the bemusement on Remus' face who mouthed 'Grandpa'.

With Caius' hatred for werewolves, he was immediately informed about Remus Lupin, and grudgingly swore to do him no harm, as long as he stayed far away from him, his family and Arianna during the full moon. And so, Caius scowled at the bewildered Remus, and nodded his head before swiftly turning around to face the trial that was about to begin, ignoring the snorts of laughter emanating from his brothers.

Remus' senses were going haywire and his werewolf side had its hackles raised, recognizing there to be four vampires with Sirius and his cub. Sirius perceptively noting the change and gave him a warning glare, " _Don't_ Remus. A lot has happened, and a lot has changed. These vampires are family and if you can't respect that, then we have a problem."

Moony whined in submissive and Remus nodded stiffly, agreeing that he would garner some answers after the trial; he wasn't an idiot, he knew many things have changed, and he couldn't just waltz into Sirius and Arianna's glaringly obvious happy lives as though nothing had happened, as though he hadn't abandoned them for seven years. Remus Lupin had a lot to make up for.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore, Madam Amelia Bones, Minister Cornelius Fudge and Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge entered the room, followed close behind by two Dementors, Aurors Shacklebolt and Proudfoot and the prisoner, Peter Pettigrew who looked a lot like his animagus form – short, balding and patches of grey on his skin with tiny beady eyes watering in fear.

Caius' nails dug into his palms at finally seeing the traitor's face and in order to alleviate his anger, he kept a protective arm over his granddaughter who seemed to be shaking slightly due to the presence of the Dementors, until Sirius handed over a giant bar of chocolate.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew; accused for the murder of twelve innocent muggles, conspiring with the Dark Lord, bearing the Dark Mark and branded a Death Eater, and framing Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, to three years in Azkaban; accused for betraying James and Lily Potter to their death by the Dark Lord himself, and the premeditative murder of Arianna Salvatrice Potter. How do you plead?" Fudge boomed loudly; impressively, he seemed to be more confidant than Sirius' trial, but that was due to the fact that he knew they captured the correct Death Eater in their midst.

The cowardly traitor hunched into himself and began whimpering loudly, stuttering in fear in a squeaky tone, "N-No-Not g-guilty." Mutterings flooded the chamber, most of them glaring with malice at the traitor and some were even wagging their fingers in disgust at his direction. The mutterings and curses only seemed to increase when Pettigrew refused to take Veritaserum and had to be forced by Aurors Shacklebolt and Proudfoot, forcibly dripping the allotted three drops into his mouth.

And from then on, pandemonium occurred. The wizard was despicable. He sold James and Lily out not only because he feared the wrath of the Dark Lord, or because he wanted to be with the winning side and had a lack of faith in the light, but also, because he was _jealous_ of James. Jealous because James had everything he didn't; the girl, the friends, the charm, the looks, the riches, the smarts, everything.

He framed Sirius by casting a ' _Reducto'_ to a gas mainline, uncaring how many muggles would die during the explosion as long as he escaped with his life and managed to pin everything on Sirius.

However, toward the end of the trial, Madam Bones asked the question that nearly everyone, including Sirius was most curious to hear.

"Peter Pettigrew, how did you succeed in granting yourself the posthumous title as the Potters' Secret-Keeper when they were adamant in choosing Sirius Black?"

Sniveling and cowering in his shackled state, Peter had no choice but to blurt out the honest answer due to the truth serum; "After the McKinnons' death, Sirius was in mourning and his mental shields were weak. One night when he was leaving the Ministry from his shift, I snuck up behind him in my animagus form and transformed, casting a powerful Confundus Charm on him, he would think that he had the witty idea of changing to me, and because I was so weak and untalented, the Dark Lord wouldn't dare believe I was the Secret Keeper; allowing me to finally give my master the location."

Sirius snarled and gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to pounce on the sniveling bastard; it was only due to Garrett's stronghold on his arm and the distraught Arianna to his left that held him back.

The trial had concluded, and it was unanimously voted that Peter Pettigrew would serve life in Azkaban; although many argued that he should be sent through the Veil of Death.

Reporters swarmed around Arianna and Sirius, and Rita Skeeter was adamant in getting a quote with her poisonous quill, but Caius carried her gently in his arms and glared sinisterly at anyone who dared approach, causing the reporters to all scatter away from their midst.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The week after Peter's trial and imprisonment, the Volturi departed from Britain, promising to visit the next coming month; the Cullens were watching over Arianna who stopped by to visit Renesmee, giving Sirius, Garrett and the portraits alone time with Remus, where they would be able to bring Remus up to speed on all the changes that had occurred.

Naturally, Remus was crushed when he discovered that a vampire who barely knew Sirius and the Potters for more than a year, believed Sirius to be innocent and set out to exonerate his name, while he, Remus Lupin, fellow Marauder and best friend to Sirius, believed him to be the spy without a second thought and left the country. He was shocked to discover that Lily's father was not only a vampire, but one of the three Kings of Vampires who rule in Volterra, Italy making her and Arianna royalty.

But the werewolf took it all in pride and promised to protect his cub and get along with the swarming vampires in her life. He rejected moving in with them, informing Sirius that it would take time to get used to being surrounded by vampires since they were werewolves' sworn enemies. But a part of him knew that it would take time to rebuild their friendship that was barely being held by a thread; Sirius may have put up a nonchalant front and forgave him, but the werewolf knew that deep in his heart, Sirius had moved on, found new family and friends and felt betrayed for being cast aside so easily and branded a traitor.

"So shorty, you have an uncle that's a werewolf?" Jacob asked curiously; he was honest to god, shocked that day in Forks when Aro stated matter-of-factly that the Quileute Tribe wasn't _actually_ werewolves, but _shapeshifters._

"Yup! According to Daddy, Papa and Mommy, Remus transforms once a month. Poor Moony, it's such a painful process, you're lucky you can shift at will," Arianna childishly informed him.

The Cullens had already been confided in the Wizarding World and Carlisle mostly found it to be fascinating. The Cullens assembled with Sirius and Garrett many times, asking countless of questions about the Magical Community, and they never seemed to run out of questions.

"Is it weird being related to the Volturi?" Renesmee piped up, eliciting silence from her family; while the Volturi had been around, nobody dared ask the question they were most curious to.

Arianna giggled, "No. It's amazing, I love them all equally." Shrugging at the baffled looks, she jumped over to the sofa where Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, and began chattering their ears off, prompting smiles out of them.

Jasper and Arianna got along really well; at the beginning, Jasper kept his distance from the redhead, not wanting to be tempted by her blood, but soon enough he began getting drawn into her due to her gift. Her emotions were always positive and addicting, and the empath couldn't seem to get enough of her, almost as though she were his own personal brand of drug.

It was a hilarious topic for the vegetarian vampires; the God of War, Major Jasper Whitlock turning into mush at the mere presence of the eight-year-old girl.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

A year had gone by; it was July 31st, and Arianna was turning nine. The Volturi travelled back from Italy to spend the week of Arianna's birthday with her.

Sirius, Didyme, Sulpicia, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were busy planning the party, wanting her ninth birthday to be a Kodak moment; Arianna deserved the best after all the suffering she had experienced in life.

The party was to be held in Marauders Pad, and other than the Volturi and the Cullens, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Poppy Pomfrey were invited, promising to make an appearance.

Although Renesmee was the only person her age attending, Arianna didn't care, for Nessie was her best friend and sister, and along with the portraits and her extended family, the redhead was the happiest girl in the world and her ninth birthday was the best one she ever celebrated.

"Jazzy!" Arianna squealed, running over to the God of War who beamed at the sight of her and twirled her in his arms. "Do you want some cake?" she giggled. Jasper roared with laughter, sending a smirk to an innocent Emmett who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Arianna's face was coated with chocolate cake where Emmett had instigated a cake fight, smashing her head face-first into the cake.

"No, Ari, you know I can't eat the stuff," Jasper smirked, grabbing a napkin and tenderly smearing the cake off her face. It was a long and tiring process as Arianna kept trying to escape every few seconds, and unbothered, Jasper couldn't help but laugh and run after her.

"No! No, vampire speed! That's _cheating_!" Arianna grumbled playfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry little lady," Jasper mock-bowed, "Please forgive me, your Highness."

From afar, Marcus watched fondly as Arianna pounced onto Jasper and began wrestling him to the ground. He felt a presence beside him and his ruby eyes gleamed with love at the sight of his mate, Didyme.

"What are you smiling at, amore?" Didyme asked softly, her eyes glittering at the adorable scene, Arianna's giggles filtering the air.

Marcus placed a chaste kiss on Didyme's temple, "Nothing, my dear."

Didyme grinned and held out her hand, "Come, Sirius informed me that Ari would be opening her presents soon." As Marcus took ahold of his love's hand, he couldn't help but glance into the palm of his other hand, his eyes glittering with joy and mischief at what he saw. He spared one last fond look at Jasper and Arianna who were being joined by Renesmee and Emmett before allowing his mate to tug him alongside her.

 **A/N:** **The chapter wasn't very long and for that I'm sorry, but there wasn't much to add.**

 **I think that next chapter will be a time-skip to her eleventh birthday, and approaching Hogwarts.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **R &R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 17:**

"I'm going to miss you _soooo_ much! You're my best friend," Renesmee cried, flinging her hands around Arianna's neck and latching on to her, sobbing deeply into the crook of the redhead's neck.

Arianna's eleventh birthday had passed and Albus Dumbledore personally handed her Hogwarts acceptance letter with Minerva McGonagall when they arrived at her birthday party. Ecstatic over finally receiving her wand and learning at the very castle her parents and Sirius were educated in had the young redhead constantly beaming and practically floating wherever she went.

Sirius, Remus and Garrett – who was spelled by Sirius not to sparkle under the blazing sunlight, took her to Diagon Alley for school supplies and currently, Marauders Pad was filled to the brim, a party planned meticulously for Arianna as a sending off party since she would be boarding the Express the next day.

The Volturi and the Cullens were sad to see her go, even though she would be returning for the Christmas holidays, but none were affected the most by her departure as Renesmee. Arianna was the first true friend the hybrid ever made, not related to her parents, and spent a whole month grieving over her best friend's egress.

"Nessie, I promise to send you _many_ letters with Hedwig and before you know it, I'll be back for the winter holiday. Don't cry," Arianna implored her, tightening her grip on the hybrid.

Chocolate brown eyes stared beseechingly into emerald green, "You-You promise? You promise you won't forget about me once you make new friends?"

Arianna scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, "No matter how many people I befriend, you would always outrank them, 'cause you're the best and first friend I ever had!"

"Don't forget to send us letters too, sparky," Emmett guffawed, giving the redhead a giant bear hug that was purely Emmett.

"Of course! You guys are a part of my huge dysfunctional family," Arianna beamed, eliciting a rupture of high laughter.

That night, Edward and Bella allowed Renesmee to sleep over, and the hybrid kept a firm grip on her best friend until she had to leave, and the next day, after many tearful farewells and promises to write, Sirius and Garrett dropped Arianna off at Platform 9 ¾ .

"Pup, I'm going to miss you so much," Sirius blinked away the traitorous tears and held Arianna tightly in his arms.

"Daddy … what if I get sorted into Slytherin?" Arianna whispered, her almond eyes widening in fear; growing up with Sirius and Garrett, then the portraits, the Volturi and the Cullens, Arianna was raised to ignore the bigotry at Hogwarts and the prejudice of most purebloods. One day when the redhead was old enough to understand, Sirius and James sat her down and explained to her about their bullying days and how they terrorized Slytherins; they explained their unfortunate actions and their repentance, especially knowing she would be in close contact with Severus Snape who was Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor with a deep hatred and animosity of her two dads.

Garrett rolled his ruby eyes that were currently hidden behind blue contacts, "Munchkin we spoke about this already."

Sirius nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Garrett's right. We don't care what house you get sorted into, as long as you don't lose yourself and forget _who_ you are and how we raised you to be. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, whatever, we don't care. I just want you to be happy and make friends, learning magic to the best of your ability … and of course taking over for the Marauders," he added cheekily. "I'm not the same boy who believed in bigotry, and who used to spout off all that sneaky Slytherin rubbish. Pettigrew was our best friend and a Gryffindor, and look at what he became."

"I understand. I love you daddy. You too, Uncle Gary," Arianna beamed adorably, showing off pearly white teeth; Garrett rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair fondly. Even now, knowing how to pronounce his name correctly, she stubbornly insisted on calling him Uncle Gary, and secretly, the vampire loved it.

"Now, moving on to an important topic, Ari. Yesterday, before the Headmaster left, he explicitly asked me to pass on his warning. The third floor corridor is out of bounds, there is something dangerous lurking behind. If I find out you went anywhere near that forbidden corridor, I'll ground you, got it pup?" Sirius had never been more serious than at this moment, openly displaying to the redhead how severe the situation was.

"Got it. I promise I won't actively seek out the forbidden corridor," Arianna swore; after one last suffocating hug to her dad and uncle, the little redhead dashed into the compartment the Marauders used to lounge in, and tried preventing any tears from escaping. She was entering a new world; a new gigantic school filled with bigotry and prejudiced shmucks. Arianna always had Sirius, Garrett, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomphrey, the portraits of her family, the Volturi and the Cullens by her side. Renesmee was constantly around her at Muggle School. And now, entering this world by her lonesome, Arianna was terrified and excited at the same time.

A knock on her compartment door shook her out from her morbid thoughts, and she kindly smiled at the redheaded boy who stood awkwardly by the doorway; he had a long nose, blue eyes, a spattering of freckles along his nose and cheekbones, was freakishly tall with big hands and feet, yet he looked friendly and nervous.

"Do you mind if I join you, everywhere else is either full or contained with bullies," he grimaced.

"Not at all," Arianna smiled widely, "What's your name? I'm Arianna Potter." The boy gaped at her in disbelief, eyes widening, blue orbs flickering from the scar on her forehead and back down to her friendly smile. Finally, he managed to stammer, "Ro-Ronald W-Weasley."

"Hey, Ron … you don't mind if I call you Ron, do you?" Ron nodded dumbly and she swiftly carried on, "I would _really_ like it if we can become friends without the whole Girl-Who-Lived fawning. I hate the fact that I'm famous for being an orphan and celebrated for my parents' death. Do you want to be true friends, ignoring the fact that I'm famous?"

If possible, Ron's jaw slackened, nearly threatening to hit the ground before he rapidly agreed. As they made conversation, Arianna noticed that her new friend was lacking any confidence and was prone to jealousy when he explained his five older brother's achievements; Arianna decided to boost his confidence and change him for the better, after all, she grew up with a low self-esteem, believing her name to be _Freak_.

"Ron, who gives a damn about your brothers and sister; you're you, _Ronald Weasley_. You'll make a name for yourself one day, I'm sure of it. But downgrading yourself isn't the right way. So what if you don't make it into the Quidditch team, become a prefect or Head Boy? So what if you aren't into pranks? Take me for example; everyone calls me the Girl-Who-Lived, obviously holding high expectations to the Light Side. But I grew up firmly _Grey_ , not succumbing to the bigotry spreading around like wildfire in the British Community. Promise me that you'll build up more confidence and never be jealous of anybody?!"

After snapping out of his shocked reverie, Ron gave her a brilliant smile, and nodded his head in rapid agreement. Arianna Potter was nothing like the Daily Prophet and those silly children books his sister divulged in. Arianna was a friendly, down-to-earth girl with no prejudice and a big heart. Ron promised himself that he would never abandon his new friend who easily gave him self-assurance and a spot of friendship.

Suddenly, the door opened and a plump boy with brown hair and friendly yet weeping brown eyes walked in, "I'm sorry, but did any of you see a toad? My toad Trevor disappeared and I can't find him."

"Sorry mate," Ron grimaced, shaking his head in negative. But much to the boys' surprise, Arianna beamed brightly and whipped out her wand, "My dad taught me a spell that might help in this situation, -"

"Your dad?" Ron asked in confusion.

"My godfather, Sirius Black. I call him dad now ever since he took me in and raised me," she shrugged as though it were no big deal, prompting the plump boy to gasp in shock and stutter out, "Y-Your Ar-Arianna Potter?"

"Yup, and who might you be?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," he squeaked in response.

" _Oh_! You're my god-brother then. My dad kept asking your Grandmother if we could meet up, but she wouldn't budge, too paranoid to let you out of the house. Anyways, why don't you sit with us, I've always wanted to get to know you," Arianna gestured to the empty spot beside Ron. Tears receded from Neville's plump face and he gave her a tentative smile as he took the place beside Ron. Clearing her throat, Arianna waved her wand and clearly stated, " _Accio_ Trevor the toad."

A few seconds later, a brown bullet breezed into the compartment and into Arianna's outstretched hand, clutching it tightly with a victorious smile. "Here ya go, Nev."

"That was wicked! Can you teach me that spell?" Ron crowed; Neville nodded his head bashfully in agreement.

Arianna smiled, "Course! Once we settle in at Hogwarts we'll study together. Friends, ya?"

"Friends," Ron and Neville happily intoned at once.

Later on, Arianna left her two new friends in desperate need for the loo; on her way back to her compartment, she nearly walked into a boy with unnaturally blonde-white hair since he was blocking her path as he spoke with the children assembled in the compartment.

Just as she was about to courteously ask the boy to move aside, she heard him drawl out in an uppity, arrogant tone. "I can't believe you are sitting with a _Mudblood_ , how despicable of you proper purebloods. You bring shame to your parents' upbringing."

" _Excuse me_?!" Arianna hissed, shoving the boy and his two gorillas to the side and stomping into the compartment to confront him, "How dare you use that derogatory slur around here! But of course; a drawling voice, pale pointed face and the distinguishable white-blonde hair and silver-grey eyes, Malfoy I presume?!" she said in a mocking lint, emerald eyes narrowed into slits.

The Malfoy boy glared at her, yet preened under her words; the dullard probably believed she was complimenting him. "Of course. Draco Malfoy, heir to the _Noble_ House of Malfoy. I see you are unable to respect your betters and those ranking higher than you," he sneered.

Arianna feigned shock and placed a hand dramatically over her mouth, "Oh, do forgive me, _Draco_. I forgot to introduce myself; Arianna Salvatrice Potter, heiress to the Noble _and Most Ancient_ Houses of BOTH Potter AND Black. Silly me for _disrespecting_ my _betters_ ," she sneered in return, eyes roaming Malfoy's form in distaste, who instantly began to flush.

"How about a do-over, Potter. You shouldn't hang around such riffraff like blood traitors and mudbloods, it's beneath your standards," Malfoy sneered at the dirty-blonde haired girl, whose blue eyes were streaming with tears.

Arianna scoffed loudly, "I would prefer not to befriend prickly pompous assholes like you. You seem to have moronically forgotten my mother was a _Muggleborn_ , and I will not allow you to spew out your bigoted ideals around, strutting around like a preening peacock, and bullying needlessly. What's wrong? Daddy ignored you as a child, so you take out your ire on unsuspecting innocent children your age, presuming to be better than them?!" Malfoy's face threatened to explode, his pale face turning a blotchy maroon color, contrasting exponentially against his pale hair.

He whipped out his wand in a flash, but to his surprise the four children behind her stood protectively nearby, wands at the ready. "You're all blood-traitors to defend Potter! And _you_ ," he sneered at Arianna, "If you're clever enough, you'd join me before you die the same way your parents did!"

A hush filtered around the room, and five gasps emanated from behind her; Arianna's eyes hardened, glowing much like the Killing Curse, yet much to everyone present's awe, she flashed Malfoy a condescending smile and spoke up in a deathly calm voice, "I'll be sure to let my dad know what you think."

"Your dad's dead Potter, killed by the Dark Lord for being a blood-traitor, the same way you will go," Draco sneered, cocksure with Arianna's inaction.

Arianna laughed derisively, the musical thrill filling the compartment, her eyes dancing with glee, "Oh, you are sadly mistaken. Since my godfather was exonerated, I began calling him dad since he raised me. _Sirius Black_ ," she enunciated, taking a step forward, "Expect a missive to be sent to your mother from _Lord_ Black, I do believe that your mother's maiden name was Black, and I'm sure my father would _love_ to discuss your deplorable actions and foul language being that he is Head of her family."

Malfoy's jaw slackened; face paling resembling a sheet and he began trembling slightly before dashing out of the compartment with his cronies not far behind. Laughter filled the compartment, and Arianna finally turned around to properly inspect the occupants who came to her aid.

Other than the girl who was being bullied, there were two boys and two girls. One boy looked to be of Italian descent with olive-toned skin, indigo eyes, curly raven black hair and sharp contoured bone structure, and he looked to be a good-humored boy if the grin on his face was to be any indication; the other boy had wavy dark brown hair, grey eyes, an oval face and prominent cheekbones, he looked to be more timid yet had an air of confidence, a contradiction. The two girls were complete opposites of each other; one had golden blonde hair, sparkling sapphire blue eyes, a round face with a straight-sloped nose, aristocratic features and an icy demeanor, while the other girl had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that dearly reminded her of Renesmee, she had an angled chin and filled out cheeks, yet she looked to have a bubbly, hyperactive persona.

The blonde girl stepped forward, a half-smile curled on her lips, "I'm Daphne Greengrass, this is Tracey Davis," the brunette gave her a friendly wave, "Blaise Zabini," the olive-toned boy gave her a cheeky grin, "And Theodore Nott."

"Call me Theo," the brunette boy abruptly said with an uncertain smile, "Anyone with the ability to put Malfoy in his place gets to be on friendly terms with me," he smirked.

"Yeah, we've been waiting years for someone to give back what he deserves," Blaise added.

Arianna smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you. I do hope that we can be friends or at least be cordial with one another, irrespective to what Houses we get sorted into." They all nodded in amicable agreement, and Arianna finally turned to face the blonde girl who was still sniffling, curled into a tight ball and trying to look inconspicuous, "What's your name?"

"Lisa Turpin," she sniffled. "Thank you for defending me."

"Malfoy came to shamelessly flirt with me, trying to arrogantly show off that he's the Alpha Male, when he noticed Turpin here minding her own business and began insulting her," Daphne hissed, her eyes flashing with rage, "I may be a pureblood, and heiress to the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, but my parents were firmly neutral in the war and held no tolerance for prejudices."

Arianna nodded, an understanding smile on her face, "Well, my dad being Lord Black or not, I am definitely under Malfoy's radar."

"Yeah, you embarrassed him and degraded him in front of an audience, all of whom are purebloods, well, uh, except Tracey, but she's a Halfblood and of the Ancient House of Davis, so she still counts. So you better watch out," Blaise advised her.

Arianna scoffed, "I am not afraid of him, but thanks for the friendly warning. I've got to get back to my compartment, I've been gone for a long while and my friends are probably worried. I'll see you when we reach the castle," she then held out a hand towards Lisa, "How about you come sit with me, meet some new people."

Lisa's shoulder slumped, gratefulness radiating out of her person and she wasted no time in mumbling a thanks to the others in the compartment before grabbing her trunk and dutifully following Arianna into her compartment.

Ronald and Neville let out a huge breath of relief before immediately bombarding her with questions of her long disappearance. After introducing Lisa to them, she explained Malfoy's words and the events that happened afterwards.

"Nott's father was definitely a Death Eater. Greengrass and Zabini are a shoe-in for Slytherin, but Davis' mainly get sorted into Ravenclaw," Ron instantly listed off from the top of his head.

Arianna shrugged, "I don't care. I hold no bigotry toward others. Just because Theo's dad was a Death Eater, doesn't mean he will be, he seemed friendly enough and hated Malfoy's guts. My Aunt Andromeda and paternal grandmother Dorea were both Slytherins are they turned out differently. Auntie Dromeda married a Muggleborn and grandma Dorea married a Potter. We shouldn't judge people based on their last name, blood type, or Hogwarts house."

"I agree," Neville instantly said. Ron grudgingly nodded, especially when he recalled both his grandmothers to have been in Slytherin, and he decided to give up all the slimy snake bigotry he grew up with.

"While you were gone, this Granger girl came in and wouldn't shut up. Mental, absolutely barmy," Ron groaned, prompting a weak chuckle out of Neville. The rest of the train ride was spent getting to know one another, and the three of them found a friend in Lisa Turpin; she was smart with a witty humor and a deep love for fashion, yet not overload, she also held a small amount of sarcasm allowing her to get along splendidly with Ron.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

 _Dad;_

 _I know that Uncle Gary is probably reading this letter over your shoulder barely allowing any personal space, so I am addressing this letter to both of you._

 _I made a ton of new friends, you wouldn't believe. I honestly thought it would be difficult but you were right … the friends you make in the Hogwarts Express would be friends for life (we're obliterating the rat from this formula)._

 _But before I start blathering about the new friends I made, I'll divulge what you are most interested in to the point of obsession;_

 _I got sorted into Ravenclaw!_

 _I ended up sitting under the Sorting Hat for over five minutes; the Hat was at a stalemate, unable to pick a house since I belonged to all four of them. Can you believe it? I have the traits of all four Founders! He said I had the heart of a Gryffindor, unwaveringly brave with so much courage like you and my parents, however, he said that I wasn't brash and hotheaded and so I wouldn't fit there very well. I was suited for Hufflepuff because of my loyalty, but then again my curiosity and want for adventure would make me unsuitable for the badgers. I am cunning and sneaky with high ambition making me perfect for the snake house, but in the end my deft skill and thirst for knowledge with the ability to think things logically got me into Ravenclaw. Plus, the Hat told me being in the eagle house would be easier for my friendly attitude and allow me to make friends from all houses. The Hat actually told me that I am Hogwarts hope for bringing together House Unity; …no pressure there!_

 _To relieve your conscience:_ _ **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**_ _Being a Ravenclaw will never eliminate my penchant for trouble. I cannot wait to follow in the Marauders footsteps and create havoc in the castle … I know you're so proud, so don't be a hypocrite when the Headmaster, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick begin sending letters of complaint._

 _Till now I befriended people from every house except Hufflepuff. In the train, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom sat with me in the compartment and we made fast friends. But when I returned from the bathroom, I walked in on Draco bloody arrogant, pompous Malfoy bullying a Muggleborn girl (who I also befriended and got sorted into Ravenclaw with me) Lisa Turpin. He called her a Mudblood dad! I made quick enemies with him, and after he insulted mom and papa's death, I 'casually' mentioned to him that my father, Lord Black, would be sending a missive to his mother since he is the Head of her family, even though she married a Malfoy. I think it is safe to assume that Malfoy will be confronting me a lot in Hogwarts._

 _Grandpa Caius will flip out once we tell him a Malfoy is in my class, so leave it to me, I'll send a letter to Uncle Aro before he finds out so that him, Aunties Cia and Didyme and Uncle Marcus could calm Grandpa down._

 _Also, I made great friends and allies with four Slytherins in the train; Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, who insisted I call him Theo for making a mockery out of Malfoy. The four of them aren't into bigotry and seemed to hate the prejudiced pureblood drivel. Surprisingly, Theo doesn't seem to want to follow in his Death Eater father's footsteps, so I hope he won't face any troubles whenever Moldy Voldy returns._

 _During the feast I befriended a nice Indian girl from Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, her twin got sorted into Gryffindor – I thought twins got sorted into the same houses…_

 _We have a new teacher for Defense (No surprise there), so I will let you know in my next letter how his class is, but daddy … I managed to get a view of Severus Snape and he glared at me with utmost loathing. You were right in your prediction, I don't think he'll treat me amicably, but don't worry, I can take care of myself, and there is no need to begin World War III on my account._

 _Send my love to the Cullens and especially Renesmee (tell her I will send her a letter this week!)_

 _Loving and missing you and Uncle Gary LOADS!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Arianna._

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

"We have potions with the Hufflepuffs today," Arianna groaned during breakfast in the Great Hall. Her, Padma and Lisa were sitting with the Slytherins that day and were adamantly ignoring the many evil glares they were recipient of from the many prejudiced purebloods.

Arianna, Lisa and Padma got along swimmingly since before they began their first day of classes; since Arianna befriended four Slytherins and two Gryffindors, she decided to keep alternating having her meals with her friends, regardless which house they were and both Padma and Lisa decided to accompany her at all times.

"Professor Snape is mostly unfair with the Gryffindors, you don't have anything to worry about Ari," Tracey laughed.

Arianna shook her head forlornly, "I don't count. Professor Snape despises my dad and papa. He's definitely going to take his hatred out at me."

Two minutes into her first potions class, and Arianna's prediction was verified. After Snape ended his illuminating speech, he rapidly began firing off questions at Arianna, gritting his teeth when she got every one of them correct.

He then had them concoct a cure for boils, deciding to separate her from her friends; he paired her up with a girl with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes, Susan Bones.

"I do hope that you won't let your arrogance get in the way and expect me to give you fair treatment, Potter," Snape said snidely when he paired her off with Susan. Arianna merely shot him a glare, but otherwise, ignored his statement and crude words, and instead flashed Susan a kind smile.

"Why does Snape hate you so much? He usually isn't this mean to Ravenclaws from what my Auntie told me," Susan whispered once they were done with their potion. Much to Snape's ire, he was grudgingly impressed with their potion and over the fact that they were the first to have a successful potion done, and merely swept away from them without a word.

"He hates my dad and papa," Arianna shrugged before her eyes widened in recognition, "Hey! Your Aunt wouldn't happen to be Madam Bones, would she?"

"Yeah, she's my Auntie, _why_?" Susan asked warily; her Auntie warned her of people leeching off of her and sucking up to her because of her impressive standing being the Head of the DMLE, and desperately hoped that Arianna wasn't going to be on the long list of moochers.

Arianna jumped giddily in her seat, "My dad and Uncle Gary had many nice things to say about her. She helped in exonerating my dad, Sirius Black."

"Oh … OOhhh," Susan smiled, "I remember. My Auntie was disgusted with the Ministry for imprisoning him without a trial." Suffice to say, Arianna and Susan ended up becoming friends after the disastrous potions class, and the two girls introduced their friends to one another.

Arianna was pleased to have successfully made friends with two Hufflepuffs, Susan Bones and her best friend since childhood, Hannah Abbott, a blonde girl whose hair was constantly styled in pigtails with sky blue eyes.

The three Ravenclaws joined the Gryffindors for lunch that day, and both Ron and Neville immediately bombarded them with a multitude of questions about Snape.

"Scary, stern and very strict," Padma announced, her eyes kept drifting over to her twin in disgust who was chattering loudly with Lavender Brown about clothes and boys. "He was horrid to Ari. I fear your luck; it is well-known that he _abhors_ Gryffindors."

"Rotten luck," Ron grumbled. Neville's plump face began to pale with nerves and Arianna softly placed her hand over his, "Nev, relax. Don't let him get to you. I know he's a greasy old bat, but don't let your fear for him mess with your studies. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Excuse me!" a bossy, snotty voice sounded out from along the table. The five friends swiveled their head in unison to face a scandalized girl with a mountain of bushy brown hair that resembled a rat's nest, whiskey colored eyes and immensely large front teeth. She was glaring at Arianna with horror, "You _cannot_ insult a teacher. You're being very disrespectful!"

Ron groaned, "Nobody was talking to you, Granger!"

"Excuse yourself. Didn't your parents teach you that it is rude to eavesdrop on other's conversations?" Arianna retorted heatedly; she was a very well-mannered girl with a big heart and lent compassion to those who needed it, but having some girl she never spoke to, speak so patronizing to her, grated on her nerves. "Also, Snape spent his whole lesson bullying me. He hasn't earned my respect, so mind your own business."

Granger gasped and sneered at her, "You three are Ravenclaws, which means you're not allowed to sit here!" Arianna's eyes narrowed, it was glaringly obvious that Granger tried diverting the subject to get back on top … she had utterly failed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lisa growled angrily, and both Padma and Arianna had to drag her back down as she stood up to punch her. Lisa severely needed to be treated for anger management; growing up with two older brothers taught the Muggleborn girl to argue with her fists instead of using her words.

"Granger, I was told you enjoy reading. So I advise you to _read_ the Hogwarts School Charter written by the Founders themselves. It implicitly stated that any and all houses are allowed to intermingle."

"What? I never heard of that!" Granger squealed.

"Bully for you," Padma hissed.

Arianna stood up from her place and ambled down to the staff table until she found herself directly facing Professor McGonagall, "Excuse me, Professor. I just wanted to ask, do you find me, Lisa and Padma sitting with the Gryffindors a problem?"

Professor McGonagall was startled and fixed her beady eyes on her favorite student, "No. No I do not. In fact, I was just informing Filius that I find it an act to be encouraged. Why do you ask?"

"Granger tried bulldozing us away, stating that it was 'against the rules'," Arianna replied forming quotation marks with her fingers.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes onto the nervously gulping bushy-haired girl, before redirecting her attention to Arianna, "Well, it is not. I will speak with Miss Granger about it. I do not appreciate any discouragement from House Unity. The Headmaster in fact, has been encouraging it for decades."

Suffice to say, Hermione Granger ended up being scolded terribly by her Head of House to the brink of tears and settled on throwing Arianna glares whenever they were in the close vicinity to one another.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The first week at Hogwarts went without a hitch for the first years, and other than Snape's maltreatment toward Arianna and Granger trying _and failing_ to intimidate her, Arianna enjoyed living in the castle.

Arianna, Padma and Lisa decided to start a study group in the library, where they could all lounge about frequently outside of lessons with those from different houses. Ron and Neville were quite taken with the idea and much to Arianna's greatest relief, seemed to be trying to befriend the four Slytherins without any mention of bigotry or slurs.

Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Theo ignored their housemates hounding, stubbornly associating themselves with Arianna and her friends, regardless of their untoward threats. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey's parents were not ailed with the prejudiced drivel and encouraged them to befriend those from different houses. Theo on the other hand, his father was enraged when he got a letter by Malfoy, but in the end, decided to allow his son to get closer with the Girl-Who-Lived for future beneficiary purposes. He, of course immediately informed Arianna of his father's manipulative plan.

"Don't worry about your father, Theo. We'll deal with it when the time comes. For now though, I presume a prank of the Malfoy git for squealing," Arianna smirked sinisterly, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Susan and Hannah also joined their group, bringing their friend and roommate Sally-Anne Perks to the fold, a Halfblood with caramel hair and onyx eyes.

The twelve first years got along amicably; only Arianna managed to build a close foundation with all of them, and she knew that in the near future, the twelve of them – and hopefully more – would build close ties with each other.

It was only the first week after all.

 **A/N:** **I know this chapter may not seem much, but it is important & I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I decided to forgo the whole Golden Trio since most of my Harry Potter stories included a 'Golden Trio' friendship. No, Arianna will have many allies with close-knit friendships, especially with her gift of Happiness Induction.**

 **Did you like the twelve first years becoming friends? A little SPOILER, there will be more added to their group next chapter.**

 **I am sure many got shocked with Ron's inclusion … honestly, yes Ron has confidence issues and prone to jealousy, but I believe with the right guidance he could change his faults. Befriending people and especially this Fem! Potter, would allow him to grow and change. I wanted to display Ron in a good light for once, since there aren't many stories that do.**

 **Over the course of Hogwarts years, things will be very different, same events as canon will arise but will be doled out differently, especially with Arianna having MORE than two best friends and family outside of Hogwarts.**

 **Sorry for my rambling but there are two more points I want to talk about: I am sorry to those who wanted Renesmee to be admitted into Hogwarts, but she is a half-human, half-vampire child with no magic running through her veins, therefore she couldn't. But we will be seeing a lot of her during holidays.**

 **About the future friends joining their group, I already have the people in mind 100%, but I would like to know if you want me to add anyone I haven't thought of …. Hermione; should the bossy know-it-all change and mellow out, becoming a part of their group? Or should she continue being annoying and not take part of their increasing group?**

 **R &R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 18:**

 _Dear Renesmee;_

 _Sorry it took me a while to compose this letter, but I never expected that the second week into my first term at Hogwarts would be so tiring._

 _Where to begin bestie? The castle is humungous, like you wouldn't believe, Nessie! There are around 142 staircases in Hogwarts (and NO I bloody well did not count them) and not only that, but they_ _ **move**_ _, and when I say move, I simply imply that I would be running over to class and it would suddenly flip a 180 toward the opposite direction._ _ **How awesome is that?**_ _As you know, portraits talk and stuff – there are over a thousand portraits decorated all around the castle. There are doors that are invisible, doors that giggle and also doors that you need to be polite to for it to open._

 _I got sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the wise, which I'm sure my dad and Uncle Gary already told you and the Cullens; my house ghost is an utter bore. She roams around lifelessly, which is ironic since she's dead. The Hufflepuff's ghost is the Fat Friar, a very kindly plump monk who always has a smile on his face. The Slytherin's ghost is called the Bloody Baron … let's just say his moniker speaks for itself. But the ghost that takes the cake is the Gryffindor one; Nearly Headless Nick is his name, and … well, according to him, he was hit with a blunt axe over forty times, and his head is connected to his body by a tiny sinew of skin. Let me tell you, when we asked him of the reasoning for his name, showing the gore and insides of his neck turned my stomach around. Gross! – I bet Emmett would_ _ **love**_ _that._

 _The teachers are great, except for three (which me and my friends are self-studying in). History of Magic we have a ghost teaching us, Professor Binns, and let me tell you, he could induce anybody into a coma with his droning monotone voice. The DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell reeks of garlic and has an incessant stutter that makes me want to rip his head off (is that my vampire gene coming out to play?). Professor Snape however, he is the Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor and he hates my guts; he hates the very earth I walk on and in his opinion, any time he passes by me without sneering or insulting me with degrading comments about my Dad and Papa, is a waste of his bloody time._ _ **I hate him!**_ _I know, I know, it's odd for me to hate, since I don't have it in me to hate anyone … except Voldemort, but he doesn't really count._

 _I know what you're thinking O' Best Friend of Mine, and not to worry; put your mind at ease, for my Marauder heritage is rearing its ugly head. I gave Snape two weeks of tranquility for him to lower his defenses… but now, his time is up and my first prank against him shall be administered. Wink, wink! – I will keep you posted; expect my Dad to announce the prank with prideful glee once it happens._

 _I made a ton of friends, and I cannot wait for you to meet them! From my own house, I befriended Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. Padma is witty and loyal with a brilliant mind and a sometimes snarky demeanor, while Lisa has a large repertoire of never-ending sarcasm and quips, also, she has two older brothers, so she is somewhat of a rash hothead and fights with her fists instead of using her words – a contradiction to the house of eagles, but I love her for it; it's what makes her … her._

 _From the Slytherin house, I befriended four curious individuals; Daphne Greengrass could be impassive and cold with a harsh demeanor and cruel words, but her loyalty knows no bounds, and I find her fantastic and a great ally. Blaise Zabini is sarcastic, witty and hilarious, and let me tell you, for an eleven year old, he's quite the charmer. Theodore Nott on the other hand, has my utter sympathy; his father is a horribly stern piece of shit, and I find myself drawn to the quiet bookworm, desperately wanting to protect him from bullies. Tracey Davis and you would get along splendidly however; she is the total opposite of Daph, and yet, they are best friends. Trace is hyper and bubbly who barely takes anything seriously and is so darn laidback._

 _I made three Hufflepuff friends; Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Sally-Anne Perks; all three of them are furiously loyal and funny with their own kind of smarts. Sally however is more of a girly-girl with a zealous interest in clothes and gossip, but she isn't so bad, more like a breath of fresh air as she differs from the rest._

 _And finally, Gryffindor: Ronald Weasley & Neville Longbottom. Neville is my god brother, and has such a kind-heart with a boatload of compassion; he has an affinity to Herbology and is shy, clumsy and suffers a low memory bordering on amnesia – kidding, just kidding… kind of. Ron has an inferiority complex and jealousy issues, but I'm trying to fix that and make him more confidant; in his own way, the redhead is brilliant and quite the strategist with a comical sense of humor and a loyal heart._

 _Oh, Ness, you would adore them! But fear not, I_ _ **know**_ _what you're thinking… They could_ _ **never**_ _take your place! You are my first best friend, and my sister from another mister; never second-guess your importance in my life._

 _Enough about me. Tell me about life in Privet Drive? How is school and those brainless idiots? Are they sucking up to you now that I'm gone? How are Emmett and Jazzy? Rosie and Alice? How are the rest of the Cullens? And sarcastic Alistair? I miss them all dearly and cannot wait to see you on Christmas!_

 _I'm patiently awaiting your letter!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Your best friend & sister, Arianna._

Once Hedwig departed with Renesmee's letter, Arianna made her way down from the owlery and toward the library where her friends patiently awaited her, but she paused in her footsteps upon hearing an aggressive tussle happening a few feet away from her. Stealthily, with her vampire genes, Arianna approached her destination unheard and her emerald orbs glared in utmost fury at witnessing the scene playing out right before her very eyes.

Her fellow housemates, second years Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe along with a few upper year girls were ripping apart textbooks and yanking the hairs of two identical first year girls wearing the Slytherin emblem. Crude words escaped the Ravenclaws' lips along with horrible jeering and Arianna had enough.

Clearing her throat, she made her presence known, taking in the wide-eyed busted stares with delight. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" she sneered, taking a threatening step forward.

Cho rolled her eyes and scoffed, "It's none of your business, Potter. Go run along with the other firsties!"

"You made it my business, Chang. You know what I despise more than anything? Cowards and bullies, and you girls fit the titles to a T!" It was true; growing up with the Dursleys and being bullied endlessly under Dudley's rein had the redheaded Potter hate all forms of bullying and terrorizing. These girls were no better than Dudley and his cohorts, and a sickening feeling bubbled in her stomach, disgust at them for tarnishing the prestigious name of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Mariette let out a shrill laugh, "They're the product of incest! Inbred bastards, what do you care?!"

Snarling, Arianna whipped out her wand, her emerald orbs glowing in the perfect replica of the Avada Kedavra curse, prompting the six girls to recoil backwards in fear; even though they were entering the third week of the term, Arianna was already notorious for having a frightening, explosive temper which didn't bode well for anyone in the crossfire. "Leave now before you regret it! I am warning you!"

Once the cowardly bullies scurried away, Arianna flicked her wand and muttered, " _Reparo_ ," before courteously bending over and assisting the twins in retrieving their possessions.

"Thank you," the girl to the left whispered, suppressing the tears that threatened to leak. They were identical twins with honey-blonde wavy hair that reached the crook of their necks; they both had mismatched eyes, one of them was the lightest green, while the other was the lightest blue, almost grey, both girls were pale and had an angular chin and round cheekbones.

Arianna waved away the gratitude with the mere flick of her hand, "Ehh, it was nothing. Come on, we're going to Professor Flitwick."

"What for?" the other twin spoke up for the first time; Arianna noted that they may be similar in appearances, yet they differed vastly in personalities. The twin who thanked her was soft, docile and more open, yet the other girl was harsh, snappish and overprotective.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead threw them a blank stare, "Do you honestly believe I am about to let those bullies get away with it? I meant what I said, I despise bullies more than anything, had a run-in with a few in my life, and believe me, if you don't complain, and take things lying down, they'll think they have a free pass and they _will_ continue to harass you, making your life hell on earth."

"Speaking from experience?" the harsh twin asked curiously. Arianna smiled and nodded; she wasn't ashamed of her life with the Dursleys anymore. After her Dad and Uncle Gary rescued her from those animals, they made sure of it and convinced her to never shy away from her experiences that they were at fault. And Arianna learnt that her past experiences and suffering made her a stronger person.

"I'm Arianna Potter by the way. What are your names?"

Hestia and Flora Carrow; the overprotective twin with a temper was Hestia while the meek one was Flora. Arianna winced in sympathy; her Dad always kept her up-to-date with the happenings of the Wizarding Community and its politics, stating that being oblivious wouldn't give her any favors. The Carrow Twins were the by-product of siblings, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, infamously known vile Death Eaters who instigated in incest with an unhealthy attraction toward one another. They were sentenced to life at Azkaban before that dreary Halloween night, and their Uncle Ares; Amycus and Alecto's younger brother who didn't believe in the prejudiced dogma, was given custody over them.

"You aren't going to mock us or anything? I mean, you _are_ the Girl-Who-Lived, and we are the inbred bastards of two Death Eaters," Flora said sullenly, and the formation of tears in her mismatched eyes tugged on the redhead's heartstrings.

Halting in her footsteps right outside of Flitwick's office, Arianna gave them a resolute glare filled with solemnity, "I _never_ want to hear you insult yourself like that again. I don't care much for titles. I mean, I'm sure you've seen me hang around the Slytherin table for meals; although Daph, Trace and Blaise come from neutral families, Theo does not, and I don't care. All this bigotry and titles mean jackshit to me."

And that was how Hestia and Flora Carrow became the new members of Arianna's ever-growing group of friends. Once the other eleven were informed of the vile treatment toward them, they welcomed them into the fold and the rumor-mill in Hogwarts updated itself; everybody knew that if they so much as _touched_ the Carrow twins, they would receive Arianna and her friends' ire.

They were under Arianna Salvatrice Potter's protection now.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

"Neville! What happened?" Arianna, Padma, Lisa, Susan, Hannah and Sally-Anne rushed into the hospital after overhearing their clumsy friend was currently in the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey's care. Ron, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Theo, Hestia and Flora were congregated around Neville's bed who glanced at the new arrivals sheepishly, his face flaming in embarrassment.

"It's just a broken wrist," he mumbled desolately; as it turned out, the clumsy Gryffindor was atrocious in flying and his fear of getting bucked off his broomstick came to life during the first flying lesson Gryffindor and Slytherin had together. But what angered Arianna most of all, was when Ron and the Slytherins informed her of Draco Malfoy's thievery.

Robes billowed; ignoring her friends calling after her as she dashed into the Great Hall in search for the arrogant blonde ponce who was currently enjoying his lunch, boasting about stealing the Remembrall Neville's Gran gave him. Padma and Lisa remained faithfully behind her as she made a beeline to said blonde, glaring at him in resemblance of the fiery pits of hell.

"Malfoy!" she boomed, prompting nearly every person nearby to stare at the scene in interest, "You have something that doesn't belong to you. Give. It. Back. Now!"

The pronounced, patent sneer settled on the pale boy's visage, "No. Why don't you run off Potter before you get hurt."

"Is that a threat Malfoy? Because I can do better than that," she held her hand out for the Remembrall, but Draco merely smiled at her smugly and articulated, "No!"

 _SMACK!_

The noise echoed in the Hall, and now, the Ravenclaw had everyone's attention; Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape darted over to their side, staring agape at the pink-printed hand mark contrasting wonderfully against Draco's pale visage.

"Detention and twenty points from Ravenclaw," Snape dangerously drawled, yet his onyx orbs glinted maliciously with contempt. Arianna arched an eyebrow and folded her arms indignantly, "It was bloody worth it, he had it coming! But Professor Snape, while you're on the roll, what is Malfoy's punishment for _stealing_ a fellow student's possession?"

"What, what on earth are you implying Miss Potter?" Flitwick squeaked, his blue orbs concentrating on one of his favorite students; Professor Flitwick, unlike Snape, was vehemently fair and justly doled out punishments, therefore he always asked for proof and explanations before acting out.

"You see Professors, when Neville fell off his broom, the Remembrall his grandmother sent him fell out of his pocket, and Draco here pocketed it with no intention of returning it back," Arianna articulated clearly, not once diverting eye-contact from Malfoy's sneering yet mortified face.

Snape sneered in response, "And where is the proof of that, Potter?"

"The proof is me asking Malfoy kindly to give it back, and him venomously refusing. _Twice_. The proof _Professor Snape_ is the many eye witnesses around you. But of course, however could I forget that your Slytherins are above the law, am I correct?" she sneered; Arianna was done with Snape's childish grudge against her, acting like a toddler due to revenge over her Dad and Papa, and she will not bow down to the greasy-haired bat any longer. If he wants to fight and be disrespectful, then she will rebut; fighting fire with fire.

"Is this true?" McGonagall finally spoke up; much to Snape and Malfoy's chagrin, ninety percent of the students agreed with Arianna, including some Slytherins, and Flitwick took back her detention, keeping the twenty points due to her slapping the Malfoy Scion. Draco on the other hand, was given a huge admonishment, detention for the weekend, fifty points from Slytherin and was forced to return the Remembrall; after all, stealing possessions was a big, fat no-no at Hogwarts.

A smug Arianna smiled provocatively at Snape and Malfoy, both of whom were fuming, and departed the Hall, gleefully returning a grateful Neville his Remembrall back, while Padma and Lisa reiterated to the group of friends – quite loudly – the events that transpired in the Great Hall, prompting uproarious laughter in response.

Of course, Snape wasn't off the hook and after a day of meticulous planning with Ron, Blaise, Theo and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, a legendary prank was administered to the Resident Greasy Bat of Hogwarts. One that would do the Marauders (axing Pettigrew) proud.

A week after the Remembrall incident, Severus Snape stormed into the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him in its usual fashion; the fourteen friends decided to congregate around Fred and George on the Gryffindor Table for the eminent event, acting nonchalant and palpably disinterested when all of a sudden, a loud shrill emanated from the Staff Table.

Every single pair of eyes widened in shock, before guffawing in loud raucous laughter followed. In between McGonagall and Quirrell, sat a goat – a black goat that began to bleat incessantly for the better half of an hour before returning to his humanoid form. Snape glared thunderously at the laughing students and a few of his co-professors, and when he opened his mouth to yell profanities, an embarrassing bleat rang out, prompting more laughter and the Greasy Bat to storm out of the Great Hall.

Severus Snape spent a week residing in his chambers and the Headmaster was left with no choice but to cover his Potions lessons. The rumor – which was in fact, true – was that even though Snape returned to his true form, he was unable to speak without bleating, rendering himself incomprehensible and given no choice but to wait out the spell.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled tenfold whenever he glanced at Arianna's direction, and the redhead beamed innocently in return, knowing that the jovial Headmaster knew who the perpetrator was. It didn't take long for Sirius to be informed by none other than Dumbledore and send Arianna a long letter and she could have sworn the wet blotches stained on the parchment were the result of tears of pride, joy and mirth.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

 **Italy, Tuscany, Volterra,**

 **Volturi Castle,**

A month had gone by since Arianna began her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there was a palpable gloom in the castle as a result. For usually at this time, the three Kings and their wives, along with Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec would be journeying toward their private jet for their monthly visit to Privet Drive.

It was fortunate that Caius had a portrait of his dearly beloved yet departed soul-mate, Maia McKinnon, for his abrasive temper had diminished perceptibly. But none were fooled; the great and terrifying Caius Volturi missed his cherished granddaughter immensely.

Aro had summoned his brothers and their wives for an urgent meeting, one he was not looking forward to in the least bit. Sulpicia, his amore, was the only soul who knew of the context of their meeting, and five minutes later, Marcus and Didyme arrived, with Caius bringing the rear.

Caius was vehemently confused; his older brother, Aro, was notorious for his oddity and perplexing behavior, and the abrasive vampire learned long ago to merely ignore and take it in stride as Aro simply being Aro. However, the odd request to bring his Maia to the meeting greatly confounded him, and he wasted no time in demanding answers.

"Patience brother," Aro sighed, rubbing his temples, "Earlier in the day, I received a missive from Hedwig-"

"Why didn't you inform me, Aro?! I have been impatiently waiting for my granddaughter to write!" Caius boomed; Maia huffed from her portrait and rolled her eyes fondly, "My love, do allow your brother speak and explain the reason for his action before you aggravate yourself further."

"Thank you, dear Maia," Aro sighed gratefully as Sulpicia massaged his back in soothing circles, "The reason I kept this, is because Hedwig was explicitly ordered to deliver the letter to me first in fear of the consequences of _your_ rashactions, brother. Your temper is phenomenal after all." Those words managed to silence the four vampires at once, and Aro carried on, articulating his next words delicately, "The letter was addressed to us all, however, Ari left me a note at the bottom to be the one to share its contents first."

"What is it brother?" Didyme asked fretfully, her ruby orbs widening in concern.

"A Malfoy boy is attending Hogwarts and is in the same year as Arianna," Aro bluntly stated; Caius growled loudly and shot up to his feet, snarling threats of bodily harm and execution; Caius actually had his phone out, ready to book the Volturi's Private Jet and it took the collective efforts of Didyme, Sulpicia and Maia to succeed in calming him down long enough to hear Aro's next words.

"Calm brother! Now you see why Ari had the letter delivered to me first," Aro sighed in exhaustion.

"The Malfoy brat's grandfather killed my Maia, my amore. The family deserves extermination for their action against our family," Caius bellowed, his ruby orbs turning black with murderous rage.

Didyme slammed her hand against the table in a rare show of violence, shocking Caius into silence, "Caius, dear brother of mine, Abraxas Malfoy is dead, I understand your anger, believe me, I do. But the mortal is long-dead, and unless the son and grandson harm our family, we must not punish them for the sins of their father and grandfather."

Caius bitterly spat out, "They should not be given a chance, Didyme!"

Maia's sweet melodious voice broke into the debacle, effectively silencing the vampires, "I believe we should give Lucius and Draco Malfoy a chance. Send an envoy; as the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius sent a missive to Narcissa Malfoy née Black for a gathering regarding her son's wrongdoing. Send an envoy my cherished family, threaten them and warn them that if any harm shall befall Arianna due to their misdeeds, then they shall be punished."

Caius huffed in frustration, knowing that he was overruled, especially depicting the sinister glee on Aro's face, eyes gleaming conspiratorially with his amore, "Very well. We shall do it your way. However, when these Malfoys do not uphold their end of the deal, _I_ shall be the one to terminate their despicable lives."

Aro smirked, dipping his head in acknowledgment, "Then we are of accord."

The Malfoys will not know what hit them; nobody threatened the Volturi and their family and lived to tell the tale.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

The fourteen friends were currently congregated on their regular table in the library looking up spells; despite their differences in personality and houses, their common trait was ambition. Each friend were appointed to search through a myriad of books on different subjects; Ron, Hannah and Susan combed through Charms; Neville, Tracey and Sally-Anne were given Herbology; Arianna, Blaise, Theo and Daphne searched through Defensive and Offensive spells, curses and jinxes; Padma and Lisa went through Transfiguration; Hestia and Flora riffled through Potions.

"Look at this you guys," Arianna suddenly whispered, averting everyone's attention onto her, "The Bat-Bogey Hex, it seems quite interesting."

Ron blanched suddenly, his freckles standing out, "Interesting isn't the word I'd use. My mother favors that spell. Put it on the list."

The list; each subject was given a parchment and the fourteen first years would scribble down anything of interest that would come in handy in the future, and once the week had reached its fruition, they – with the permission of Headmaster Dumbledore (through Arianna's connection) – would practice and learn in an unused classroom.

"There's no point, I'm the only person struggling with casting any spell. I should just throw in the towel," Neville grumbled desolately, his hazel eyes burning a hole into the Herbology textbook, "I should give up, I'll only hold you all back."

"Neville, I'm going to be perfectly blunt; stop moping," Daphne always had a kind way with her words – insert sarcasm here – "Without confidence and believing in yourself, you will never get them right. In fact, every single one of us had a hard time learning a couple of spells. Don't beat yourself up over it." Daphne may at times, be a horrid bitch with her frigid impassivity and harsh words, but her loyalty and compassion won out at all times.

Neville smiled bleakly at the blonde Slytherin, "I just don't understand. My Gran said that my Dad's wand helped him out and I'd do great things and make him proud if I used it. I'm a disgrace to the Longbottoms."

"WHAT?" the thirteen friends shouted in bewildered unison, prompting the clumsy Gryffindor to recoil in alarm and the vulture-looking librarian to throw them a dirty glare.

"No wonder you're bloody horrible," Lisa bluntly stated, only succeeding in receiving many elbows to her chest, "Ouch!"

"Nev, only a wand that _chose you_ would work. The wand chooses the wizard," Blaise revealed in an obvious tone. Tracey rolled her eyes and pointedly said, "And witch! Don't forget us witches, Blaise."

Neville frowned in consternation, "You mean to tell me, the reason I'm failing is because my Gran insisted on me using my Dad's wand?"

"Yes!" they all intoned; Padma noticed Ron shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Spill, Ron."

"I'm using my brother Charlie's old wand," he mumbled, ears pinking in embarrassment.

They all sighed simultaneously; therein lay the problem. Ron was too poor to afford a brand new wand; Neville wanted to dedicate his father and do him proud by using his old wand. Shaking her head, Arianna fixated her emerald orbs on the two Gryffindors, "Okay, this is what's gonna happen. This weekend, we're going to go to Diagon Alley and buy you _both_ a brand new wand. One that has chosen you. And before you object, Ron, I'll buy it for you. Consider it an early Christmas present from me."

"Y-you don't have to," he stammered shyly; he hated the fact that he was poor, yet befriending Arianna encourage him to open up his horizons to the other twelve members of their misfit group, eviscerating all bigotry and actually had him grow some confidence, changing his previous perspective in life. Money was still a touchy subject for him, however.

"I know I don't _have to_ , Ron. I _want_ _to_. What are friends for?" Arianna beamed; everyone nodded in agreement, prompting a timid smile from the usually loud ginger. The touching moment was harshly disrupted by the grating sound of the bushy-haired bookworm.

"Excuse me? Did I _hear_ you all correctly?"

Sneering at her in distaste, Daphne glared daggers at her, "Depends on what you heard you nosy beaver."

Ignoring the slur against her mien, she bristled and straightened her posture, "You're planning on sneaking off to Diagon Alley, and it's _against_ the school rules! You'll get points taken off from Gryffindor and I'm afraid I must report you," she told them in her methodical bossy know-it-all voice.

"Go ahead. Complain. See if we care," Arianna sneered in retort, her expression one of complete calm. Lisa however, was unable to and smacked the girl right across the face, landing herself a detention from the surly Madam Pince.

Once the Gryffindor ran away sobbing her heart out, Lisa smiled cheekily at the sea of gaping faces and shrugged, "Like Ari said when she smacked Malfoy. 'It was bloody worth it, she had it coming'." Laughter resumed after her statement, and the fourteen friends recommenced their search for spells, only to be interrupted an hour later by an indignant Professor McGonagall staring down at each and every one of them sternly, with a weeping Hermione Granger in tow.

"I have received a complaint that you all are planning on sneaking out of the castle and into Diagon Alley, explain yourselves."

Rolling her eyes, Susan of all people, sarcastically drawled out, "Let me guess, Professor. The complaint came in the form of Granger."

Piercing the Bones Heiress with unamused beady eyes, McGonagall sternly announced, "Do not give me your cheek, Ms. Bones. Irma already informed me of the detention she had given Ms. Turpin for harming a student. Explain yourselves, _all of you_ , before I send a letter to each of your parents or guardians."

In a unified action that seemed almost rehearsed, thirteen heads whipped around to face Arianna, who groaned and stared inquiringly up at the heavens, ' _seriously, when did I become the leader here?_ ' "Professor, we were discussing an obligatory trip to Diagon Alley this weekend, _that_ is correct, however, the rest is all speculation," McGonagall's eyebrows rose and she silently urged the redhead to continue. "You see, we have just discovered that Neville and Ron do not have a wand of their own, which is the reason why they are experiencing difficulties in class. We agreed that it was best to get them a wand as soon as possible. Granger deemed it fit to eavesdrop and put her nose in other people's business, _like always._ She _assumed_ we were going to sneak out without permission. We never verbally admitted it."

"And you weren't," McGonagall stated, glaring at the bushy-haired Gryffindor with ill-concealed ferocity.

"No," Padma answered instead, "Yes, we were debating it, but once we were done with the library, we were going to ask you for permission since you are the Deputy Headmistress _and_ Head of Neville and Ron's House."

Sighing in frustration, McGonagall nodded her head, "Yes, Longbottom and Weasley have my permission to use the floo network in my office on Saturday noontime, and buy themselves a _proper_ wand. You on the other hand, Ms. Granger will have detention on Saturday with Mr. Filch and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"What? But-but Professor-"

"No, buts, Ms. Granger. You have done a serious accusation on not one, but _fourteen_ fellow students. Let this be a lesson for next time, to mind your own business from now on and cease your endless eavesdropping. Why, I have received many complaints about you and it has only been a month," an irritable McGonagall lectured; the fourteen friends grinned with utmost smugness at the bushy-haired bookworm as she was escorted away from the library by her fuming Head of House.

"Serves her right," Ron grumbled, "She's a nightmare; constantly bossing everyone around in the Gryffindor Tower."

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends," Theo scoffed in agreement.

At that moment, a book was slammed onto the table and they all looked up to see a dark-haired girl with an olive complexion and brown-blue eyes smiling unsurely at them; due to the lion emblem, they knew her to be a Gryffindor – the silent first year that rarely spoke up in classes and was basically a ghostly specter.

"Can we help you?" Hannah kindly asked.

"I'm Fay Dunbar, uh, I was wondering if I could join you?" They alternated their stares from her to the Dark Arts book on the table and then traded looks; according to the Slytherins, Fay Dunbar was descendent from an archaic, dark and richly powerful family and had a lot of connections. Even though her family was plainly dark, they never chose sides during the war under Voldemort's rein. Having a Dunbar included into their fold would be fruitful to them all.

"Grab some chair. And welcome to our group of misfits," Arianna smirked.

They may be friends, bordering on best friends, but they were also allies, ambitious friends who wanted to rise in the Wizarding World, protect themselves from Voldemort's inevitable return and become powerful, therefore, Fay Dunbar joining the fray would be proficient to them all, gaining another ally.

And that was how the fourteen friends became _fifteen_.

 **A/N:** **Another filler chapter. Did you enjoy it?! XD**

 **I don't know if some are bored with the lack of action, but I need to add a background to Arianna in Hogwarts and her new friends. Although, I did spice it up a bit with the Volturi … ;)**

 **Next chapter we will begin some action & plot-twists & diverting from Canon… can you guess? Yup, Halloween & the Troll. Also, we might see the Malfoys … hum, hint, hint! ;)**

 **This is the last filler chapter … Chapter 19 onwards will begin with the action since Arianna made all the friends for the first year. Stay tuned Dear Readers, because next chapter is gonna be a doozy filled with excitement.**

 **R &R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **I am sorry for the delay Dear Readers; I am afraid to admit that I hit writer's block for this story, but don't worry. I got my inspiration back! Also; just a heads up… this story will not be Hermione Granger friendly. I do apologize to all the Hermione fans (I honestly like her in the movies) but this story will not work without Granger Bashing! So for those that are disappointed, truly I am sorry. & it will only get worse, so … yeah. Sorry again! **

**Chapter 19:**

Dressed in his respectable Lordship robes portraying himself as the powerful and proper Lord Black, Sirius entered Gringotts with a few respectful bows of acknowledgment to the nearby goblins garbed in crimson and gold. In his youth, Sirius and his deceased younger brother, Regulus were tutored by their grandfather and Lord of their family, Arcturus Black in the language of Gobbledygook along with the proper form of decorum when dealing with the ruthless creatures in charge of wizarding gold and their vaults. Despite the fact that the old bat, Walburga Black who had finally croaked, loathed any individual without _pure_ blood rushing in their veins, and referred to goblins as filthy, greedy beasts, the old matriarch was obviously senile with a long repertoire of enemies; Sirius ensured his actions were always the opposite of what Walburga Black would have done.

Due to his friendly terms with the goblins and especially Director Ragnok, and his respect toward them, after his stint in Azkaban, Sirius was welcomed into Gringotts with open arms and respected nods and was immediately informed by the Black Manager, Grimtooth that Lucius Malfoy had been harassing them nonstop about Draco being the Black Heir and had the gall to demand a copy of the key. Naturally, as Arianna's godfather blessed by magic herself, and James Potter's mother being Dorea Black before marrying into the Potter Line, Sirius claimed his goddaughter to be his Heir, lest he died before his time in the grueling war in Magical Britain.

The Malfoys; the reason why Sirius left his cozy neighborhood and friends and presented himself in spectacular Lord Robes befit for his title he left only for Wizengamot meetings was attributable to not one, but _two_ letters of complaint he received, and as Lord Black _and_ Arianna's godfather, he was given no leeway in postponing the long overdue meeting between himself and his second least favorite cousin, Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

Draco Malfoy had forgotten himself and had been constantly pestering his daughter – for despite the fact that Arianna was his goddaughter, she was his adopted daughter and he already planned with Ragnok an adoption and inheritance ritual to make Arianna his by blood. He being Lord Black, and Arianna his only Heir meant that the Malfoys owed them their loyalty and only he had the power to disown them. The Volturi, to be particular, Caius was out for their blood; Aro managed to sway the volatile, ruthless Vampire King into allowing Sirius to take charge of the situation and despite the fact that Sirius would have preferred Lucius to be drained from his blood or tortured to death, as Head of the Black Family, he owed them a second chance to pledge their allegiance and had a duty of protecting his cousin's Family, unless of course they do wrong and forfeit their agreement.

Arriving at the lowest antechamber where Senior Director Ragnok's office was situated, Sirius was escorted to anteroom 4-B; the room was resplendent, lavishly decorated with authentic rubies, emeralds, quartzes and sapphires; there were a variety of menacing weapons proudly displayed on the ametrine marbled walls and in the middle of the seminar room, there lay a golden table with a lone figure sitting stiffly, cerulean orbs staring right through him with hostility and bemusement.

"Lord Black, I shall remain guarding the door from the outside. The alarms will signal me if wands are fired and Lady Malfoy need be detained," Grimtooth snarled with a grim smile, sharpened yellowing teeth protruding menacingly symbolizing his bequeathed name. The message was subtly relayed, eliciting a barely audible sharp intake of breath from the perfectly poised Lady Malfoy; the goblins deplored the Malfoys, particularly due to their public beliefs of them being superior and the goblin nation inferior, merely gnats below their station; the warning was uttered and received loud and clear, they were out for vengeance and they would incarcerate Narcissa for Sirius' protection.

Sirius grinned, parting Grimtooth with a cheeky wink, "I'm sure I can handle my cousin, Grimtooth, however, you have my many thanks for the insight in my protection." With a barely acknowledgeable nod of the head, the goblin departed the room, leaving behind a hostile silence. Never one to be intimated or lose his aplomb stance, Sirius gracefully sauntered toward the head chair with natural ease, positioned his interlaced his fingers under his chin and began scrutinizing his oddly silent cousin with expressive stormy gray eyes that never failed to light a fire in a plethora of female's and even male's underpants.

Narcissa Malfoy looked like the perfect replica of a pureblood wife and Lady of her stature. Despite her blank cerulean orbs and rigid face portraying impassivity and frigidity, she was poised and dressed in immaculately splendor robes of the richest silk, the color of forest green portraying her Slytherin nature and pride in her House. Her golden hair was curled in coils and pinned neatly in a loose bun allowing a few tendrils to cascade down her face and the nape of her neck; her fingernails were manicured to perfection and her pursed lips were coated a translucent pink. Her being the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black gave her leeway in her youth and had been referred to as a Princess, always favored over her older sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix; a marriage contract was immediately established between her and the pureblood Slytherin Prince, Lucius Malfoy before she moved on from diapers, and personally, Sirius believed the constant show of favoritism was the catalyst that pushed Andromeda into rebelling against her family and becoming enamored with a Muggleborn, and transformed Bellatrix into a deranged sociopath willing to do anything to please Voldemort since she never received favor or compliments from her own parents.

"Narcissa. You look… _well_. Positively _breathtaking_ , I see the fall of your Master did you a world of good," Sirius couldn't help but snub the woman with a well-phrased riposte. Other than the subtle flash in her unforgiving cerulean orbs, Narcissa didn't rise to the bait; instead, the perfectly poised woman brushed the imaginary lint from her shoulder and fixed Sirius with a cool stare, "Dear cousin, I see Azkaban didn't change you in the least bit. Still handsome and cheeky as ever, along with that barbed tongue of yours that never failed in getting you into trouble. That is how you ended up in a luxurious prison cell with the neighboring dementors, isn't it?"

If Narcissa was expecting Sirius to allow his rash hot-headedness to rear its ugly head, she was _severely_ mistaken. Although he was a Gryffindor by nature, the introduction of Arianna, Garrett, the Cullens and the Volturi, along with the daily conversations with his deceased best friend's portraits, the elder Potters and Maia McKinnon changed him and introduced him to a different perspective in life and of the wizarding world.

Sirius let out his patent bark-like laugh and lounged comfortably on his chair, "Good one, Cissy. I'm glad you're still in there somewhere despite your marriage to the apathetic Lucy who is majorly depicted as one suffering from Alexithymia," he cheekily winked and finally, Narcissa bristled in anger, her talons scratching the table.

"What is it you want, Sirius?" she retorted, her composure slipping, and her tone borderline hostile. Sirius sighed in fake annoyance before straightening his stance into an imposing one, "I see you failed to receive the memo, Narcissa. It's _Lord_ Black, to you," and before Narcissa's exterior could depict shock at his words, he flashed his Lordship ring in her face where it lay snuggly in his middle finger; it was large and golden, the stone was of black zircon with the House of Black family crest of a thunderbird delicately inscribed. Narcissa was now visibly struggling to regain her composure, and lost – _terribly_.

"But-but… _how_? Auntie Wally disinherited you!" Narcissa snapped, venom oozing in her voice.

Sirius raised a cynical eyebrow at her causing the perfectly poised princess to flush, "Really, Cissy. I am disappointed. You and Andy after all excelled in politics and the machinations of our Family. _Dear mother_ merely blasted my name off that decrepit tapestry, but she didn't have the power, or the position to disinherit me from my birthright. Grandfather Arcturus was the Head of our Family, even if Reggie survived the war; _I_ would remain Lord Black upon grandfather's death."

"But, but," Narcissa was obviously trying to pull a miraculous retort from thin air to regain control over him. "But Lucius would have known. The Wizengamot stated there was a new Lord Black years ago, but…" she trailed off, her eyes widening in cognizance and horror. Sirius had a smirk on his mien, one of smug satisfaction, "But the name was anonymous. You see, Narcissa, I take my duties very seriously and I wanted to give Arianna a normal childhood before she began her education at Hogwarts and entered the world of wizarding politics and bigotry. I named Albus as my proxy in the Wizengamot. Now that Arianna is safely ensconced in Hogwarts, in the next Wizengamot meeting Albus would relinquish the role back to me."

A resigned Narcissa facepalmed herself and Sirius was inwardly amused to see the perfect pureblooded princess in a state of unease and discomposure; if only he could witness the comical expression on Lucius' face once Narcissa relayed the _unfortunate_ news. The man had been arrogant, boasting loudly that his son would be receiving the title of Lord Black after Hogwarts, and Sirius was only too glad to snap him back to the reality of the situation and put him in his rightful place.

"Now," Sirius articulately spoke up, all mirth diminished from his nuance as he stared solemnly at his agitated cousin, "I have already reinstated Andromeda back to the Family, along with her husband, Ted and daughter, Nymphadora. _Don't look at me like that Narcissa!_ The House of Black is in shambles and my goal is to uphold our reputation from the catastrophic actions of our ancestors. The Black Family motto is ' _Toujours Pur'_ meaning ' _Always Pure'_ ; it does not mean pure _blood;_ it actually means that the Blacks would do everything to uphold the Family honor; and that is what I aim to do," Narcissa was gaping unattractively at the vocal Black Sheep of the Black Family in astonishment and denial, "The Black Family as you know, is more influential than the Malfoy Family; loyalty should be pledged to our House and me as the Lord Black; if refused then you _will_ be disowned. Be wary Narcissa, for Draco has to obey as well as Lucius and in exchange, you shall all be under my protection. Betray me, and I shall not only annul your marriage with Lucius, but I will disinherit you and Draco."

"You _cannot_ do that!" Narcissa shrieked, her facial features that had previously been devoid finally blazing with human emotions.

Sirius sighed and to Narcissa's immense surprise, he clasped both her hands in one of his large, masculine ones, "Cissy, I am trying to _help_ you. Not only am I upholding our Family Values, but I am trying to save your life as well as your son and husband, disregarding the fact that I despise old Lucy. Your family is under scrutiny, and you have many enemies waiting in the shadows for one wrong move toward my daughter."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa choked out, her voice heavy with emotion and she ripped her hands from Sirius' affectionate hold, "Nobody is worse than the Dark Lord Sirius, what lunacy are you rambling about."

Narcissa in all honesty, favored Sirius and Regulus more than her own sister, Bellatrix. During her youth, in the privacy of Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix would remain close to the adults with her being the eldest from the Black cousins, while Narcissa and Andromeda would track down Sirius and Regulus and under a strong silencing charm, the four cousins got along remarkably like a house on fire. Then Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor and she in Slytherin, and Narcissa was forced to alienate him despite the fact that they were in the same year and extremely close; Regulus was indoctrinated into taking the Dark Mark due to Bellatrix and Walburga's incessant whispering in his ear that it was honorable; Andromeda up and married a Hufflepuff Muggleborn. Narcissa was left alone and only her son and husband kept her sane from many lonely nights and morbid thoughts … her youngest cousin died trying to escape Voldemort's ranks, her older and favorite sister was banished from the family and Sirius was fighting on the opposite side of the war before being incarcerated in Azkaban alongside her deranged eldest sister.

"You know," Sirius' voice snapped her out of her memories, "During my stint in Azkaban, other than my memory of James, Lily and Remus, the fact that I was innocent, the real traitor being free and my goddaughter out there in the world … all that managed to keep me sane from the effects of the dementors. But there were random moments when I would recall the rare days spent when me, you, Reggie and Andy would hide out from out parents and act like normal children without all the bigotry and dogma interfering in our relationship. I can only protect you, if you work with me here, Cissy."

Swallowing her pride, Narcissa uttered, "What are your terms? And _who exactly_ is endangering my family?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sirius' devastatingly handsome mien, "I understand house rivalry, Cissy. I was neck deep in it during my Hogwarts days, and though it pains me to admit, an arrogant bully, therefore I am willing to turn a blind eye to our children's rivalry at Hogwarts, with the exception that it doesn't progress into more than a childhood animosity." Sirius' nimble fingers began tracing random patterns on the table, his stormy gray eyes fixed gravely on his cousin's beautiful visage, "However, I was sent with a warning to pass along to your family, and only the fact that _for now_ you, your husband and son are under my protection, is your saving grace. Decades ago, before Voldemort made himself known to the Magical Community, your father-in-law, Abraxas Malfoy, murdered a woman, Maia McKinnon."

Narcissa gasped at the familiar name, "I remember my father speak of her during our genealogy sessions. She was struck with the Killing Curse, but it was a cold case."

"Maia McKinnon has a portrait residing in my home and she informed me of the assailant being Abraxas. Unfortunately for you, her soulmate is a ruthless and bloodthirsty individual and he so happens to be Arianna's grandfather." Narcissa's reaction was utterly comical, and if the situation weren't so grave, Sirius would be rolling on the ground laughing his head off; "Maia had a secret child, a child only Albus and Poppy knew of, and when Abraxas cornered and murdered her, Albus followed Maia's explicit wishes to give up her one-year-old daughter to a Muggle Family where she was rechristened with the name, _Lily Evans_."

" _Merlin_!" Narcissa's fair complexion lost its luster and she looked positively pallid at the revealed conundrum, "You're telling me, Lily Evans was _not_ a Muggleborn?!"

"I'm warning you that Lily Potter née Evans has a ruthless father along with two powerful uncles and aunts. Lily came from Royalty, Cissy. Arianna is a bona fide Princess. I cannot confide in you the details and the intricacy of her lineage, nor can I confess the identities of Lily's paternal family. Not until you and Lucius pledge your loyalty to the Black Family, including Arianna as she is my Heir, and swear an Unbreakable Vow." At the words 'Unbreakable Vow' Narcissa blanched for she was no simpleton, Lady Malfoy was an astute woman, and in the Magical Community, a Magical Oath would be needed for dire situations.

Noticing his cousin's hesitance, Sirius decided to impart the final blow, "Cissy, Voldemort has not perished. He _will_ return, and when he does, he will call Lucius – who by the way wouldn't be happy with him for crying Imperius – to his side and possibly force your son to take the Dark Mark. Your loyalty to me will keep not only you and Draco safe, but Lucius as well. Remaining in Voldemort's pocket will garner yourselves many enemies; me, Dumbledore and Arianna's paternal family. Think wisely; think of the safety of your family and your son, and think of your husband's reputation. Think of the future. I will await your missive, dear cousin, and I hope for your sake, that you and Lucius choose to stand by the right allies."

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

Another month had gone by, and the preparations for Halloween were being instigated.

The fifteen friends had already made a name for themselves and were dubbed by the denizens of the castle, 'the Group of Misfits.' Despite the havoc the misfits created, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Severus Snape were proud of the perceptible show of House Unity, an action that hadn't graced the sentient castle since before the Dark Lord, Grindelwald. Although Snape vehemently denied his pride and acceptance verbally, inwardly, he was impressed with Potter's spawn in creating harmony and balance between the four Houses and her open-mindedness in light, gray and dark magic.

The Misfits not only made a name for themselves by their numerous amount of ingenious pranks, but their affinity in magic and prowess in a large myriad of spells despite them being first years. Arianna Potter was adverse to all forms of bullying and for that reason, it had become a taboo; of course, bullying ensued, but when the Misfits were around, they were instantly halted lest they were on the receiving end of the fifteen first years' wrath. The Misfits never concentrated on constantly pranking a certain individual, but distributed their marvelous pranks to a variety of students, with the exception of Professor Snape who's goal in life was to belittle and dole out unfair punishments to anyone not wearing the Slytherin colors, and for that reason, Snape was Enemy Number One to the Group of Misfits.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were bequeathed the monikers of Enemy Number Two, Three, Four, and Five with their constant harassing and bullying of not only the Group of Misfits, particularly, Arianna, Ron, Neville, Sally-Anne and Lisa, but all Muggleborns and most Halfbloods. It was not unusual to see the four Slytherins sporting boils, burns or the loss of hair, and once, Pansy Parkinson was ensconced in the Hospital Wing under the administration of Poppy Pomphrey for two days due to an 'anonymous' person or perchance persons lacing her pumpkin juice with an heavy dose of Ageing Potion, giving her the appearance of her eighty-year-old self.

Ever since Arianna caught Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and a few random Ravenclaws bullying Hestia and Flora Carrow, they had been peculiarly quiet. Word around Hogwarts was that Professor Flitwick was particularly brutal when it came to punishing his Ravens for bullying and they were properly chastised and punished – even by their parents who were immediately sent a missive from the disappointed half-goblin. The Misfits however, knew that they hadn't seen the end of their bullying days, and were waiting for them to become complacent and pounce on meek individuals. Arianna was itching to create a feud with Chang and Edgecombe, but she was astute enough to pick her battles and she didn't want to disappoint her Head of House and Headmaster who was like a grandfather to her, without any proof for rebuttal.

Hermione Granger on the other hand hadn't been marked by the Group of Misfits, for ever since she complained to Professor McGonagall without reason, the bookworm had been quiet with her nose stuck in a book, but that didn't stop her from providing her fifteen classmates with a death glare whenever an authority figure's back was turned. Daphne, Susan, Ron and Lisa were itching to mark her as Enemy Number Six, but until Granger retuned to pushing their buttons and putting her nose where it didn't belong, they left her alone.

The Group of Misfits, though idolized, favored, respected, feared, and hated by the denizens of Hogwarts, were brutally fair and impartial; they weren't conceited and vain enough to proclaim themselves as Gods or individuals meant to be worshipped on an altar. They doled out punishments fairly with ingenious pranks fit for their wrongdoing and they maintained harmony in the castle, going as far as to motivate others to establish friendships with those from opposing houses. House Rivalry means nothing in the future; once you graduate from Hogwarts and enter the real world, your sorting of houses wasn't a hiring factor, and in your profession, you would find yourselves working alongside those from opposing houses; the animosity and bigotry of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins meant nothing outside of Hogwarts and was only a hindering quality.

On October 31st, Arianna's cheerful disposition was reduced slightly and she was radiating gloominess. It was a yearly tradition for the dwellers of Marauders Pad to visit Godric's Hollow on Halloween to visit the deceased and gallant James and Lily Potter's grave. The Volturi would travel the distance and remain at Marauders Pad along with the Cullens where they partook in a feast, and once nightfall struck, Sirius, Remus, Garrett, Caius and Arianna would visit the Potters' graves. This year however, Sirius sent a missive, stating that they would visit their graves during Yule, and although Arianna understood she couldn't be given favoritism with the permission to leave the castle, it didn't mean she couldn't be depressed.

During breakfast, the Misfits all joined Arianna in the Ravenclaw table and took it in turns to try and cheer her up. Halloween became a cause of celebration for the defeat of Voldemort, though not many understood that it was the day Arianna lost her parents and became an orphan and afterwards spent a few years of neglect and being treated worse than a house-elf by her own relatives, and if it weren't for Sirius and Garrett, then the young Potter would have been more despondent.

"Good morning class. Today, we will begin with the Levitation Charm. It is a nice swish and flick movement and you must articulately pronounce the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," diminutive Flitwick squealed from his position on top of a mountain of books on his desk.

First years Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had Charms together; Arianna was paired off with her god-brother Neville, Padma was partnered with Lisa, and Ron was thankfully paired off with Fay; it had been a close call when Flitwick was about to pair the hotheaded redhead with Granger before Fay swiftly intervened, adamant in partnering her friend and fellow Misfit. Hermione Granger had been unlucky enough to be paired with Seamus Finnigan, a loud, opinionated boy who so happened to be an avid Pyromaniac, and five minutes into their practical session, Seamus managed to set the feather they were supposed to be levitating, on fire.

"Look what you've done, Seamus! You're supposed to _levitate_ the feather, _not_ set it on fire!" Granger snootily berated the sandy-haired boy whose face was covered in soot. Arianna smirked at the sight of Lisa and Ron, both Misfits were itching to snap a vicious retort at the annoying Know-It-All, and only her loud clearing of her throat persuaded them to let it go. Granger had finally stopped pursuing the Misfits, and Arianna didn't want her to return to breathing behind their necks because they couldn't control their tempers.

In unison, six feathers were neatly levitated high up into the air and Flitwick exuberantly began to compliment the six Misfits for their perfect pronunciation of the Levitation Charm, much to Granger's envy.

"Oh, see here everybody! Misses Potter, Patil, Turpin, Dunbar and Messrs. Weasley and Longbottom have done it! Oh, Brav _oo_! Thirty points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

For the remainder of the lesson, the six Misfits began a game; they kept their levitated feathers in the air and had them dance in circles; Arianna, Fay and Lisa levitated their feathers in a constant and perfect figure eight, Neville and Ron levitated their feathers horizontally and vertically, while Padma had her feather attack the other five bringing about more squeals of adoration and compliments from the diminutive Professor Flitwick who looked like he was about to faint from excitement, and laughter from the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the class who alternated from practicing the spell and watching the six feathers dancing in the air.

Granger was not amused in the least bit; she had managed to levitate the newly offered feather and only received two points to Gryffindor. But what provoked her ire was when her _own_ partner, Seamus asked Arianna to demonstrate the spell for him, while his best friend, Dean Thomas asked Padma Patil. With a benign smile, the Potter Heiress scooched closer to the Pyromaniac and articulately stated in a kind voice that lacked any disdain, "Alright, Seamus. You need to concentrate on levitating the feather, feel the magic rushing in your veins and direct it to your wand. You pronounce the spell _win-GAR-di-UM Levi-O-sa_ , not SAR, and then do a swish and flick movement in a clockwise circle," the redhead directed his hand properly, and lo and behold, instead of the feather exploding in their face, it slowly levitated into the air, gaining himself two points for Gryffindor while Arianna and Padma were awarded five points each for aiding their fellow students.

The six Misfits barely stepped over the threshold of their Charms classroom when Granger pounced on them, her rat's nest of a hair crackling violently and her face flushed with anger, "I am _sick and tired_ of the constant, blatant favoritism awarded to your little group! Especially you, Arianna! I don't care if you're the blasted Girl-Who-Lived, it's unfair! I did the spell correctly and I was given TWO points only! How is that fair?! _And_ _you_ , _Seamus_! _I_ was your partner, why didn't you ask ME to help you?!"

Lisa and Ron looked like Christmas had come early now that they were given the advantage to attack the bushy-haired bookworm. Arianna didn't know how, when or why she was made the Leader of their Group of Misfits, but it only took one subtle shake of her head and the two aforementioned Misfits groaned and reluctantly held themselves back.

"Seamus? Do you have anything you want to tell Granger in defense of your actions?" Arianna asked politely, and the fact that her voice was clear of any venom or annoyance inspired the collective group that were curiously watching and waiting with abated breath for the catfight to happen. It was no secret inside the castle walls that Granger had a grudge in relation to the Group of Misfits; the denizens of Hogwarts didn't hate the first year Gryffindor per say, but her constant belittling and bossy attitude even to the older students, was a subject of ire to many of the individuals, and no matter how many times McGonagall advised her to change her attitude, the girl never bothered.

Determinedly, albeit a bit hesitantly, Seamus cleared his throat and with an uncertain glance toward Arianna who in return flashed him a reassuring smile, said, "Well, you have no patience in teaching, Granger. When you succeed in your spells, you radiate an arrogant demeanor, and-, well, you think you're better than everybody else just because you succeed in your first try. When I accidentally blew the feather up, you spoke down at me instead of helping me, and I just plainly don't like you," he shrugged unapologetically, and before the speechless Granger could retort, he yanked Dean away from the observing crowd toward the direction of the Great Hall for lunch.

"You don't deserve special treatment," Hermione spoke in a hushed voice, her brown eyes watering slightly.

Arianna bristled, her neutral mien morphing into one of apoplectic anger, "Funny thing is, I am not being given special treatment. You're just an arrogant, stuck-up brat who cannot admit to the fact that other people are better than you in class! Instead of rudely confronting me about the point system you should have plucked up the courage and asked Professor Flitwick yourself! But since you asked, I'll tell you. Ron, Nev, Fay, Padma, Lisa and I simultaneously pronounced the spell correctly; you did afterwards, therefore you were awarded fewer points than us. If we were to have levitated our feathers _after you_ , then we would be treated the same."

"Now why don't you bugger off and go annoy someone else with your grating presence!" Lisa sneered, her cornflower orbs burning a hole into Granger's skull.

As Granger ran away in tears, Arianna couldn't bring herself to pity the girl or feel any guilt. Arianna despised bullies, but Granger was a scholar type of bully; she demeaned those she deemed dumber than her and degraded them in class. During the first week of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was the second in their year, barely topping Arianna in class. However, after the Group of Misfits was formed, the fifteen Misfits were all tied in first, second and third place, demoting Granger from the title of the smartest witch in the year. Arianna wasn't about to allow her grades to suffer for Granger's sake, and if the girl would just recognize the way she treated her classmates poorly and spoke in such a bossy, snooty and obnoxious voice with a haughty posture, then she would easily make friends and fit in.

Putting the Granger debacle off her mind, the Group of Misfits once again joined Arianna at the Ravenclaw table for the scrumptious Halloween Feast.

"Parvati told me that Granger barricaded herself in bathroom and has been crying all day," Padma informed the Misfits. Unremorseful, Daphne shrugged, "She has to grow up and face the real world. She can't always cry when things get tough."

"Besides, she brought it onto herself," Blaise drawled with a smirk, "Merlin, how hard is it for her to tone down on the bossiness? She can be worse than Malfoy, I'm telling you. She's just being stubborn."

Lisa's mother had an esteemed mastery in psychology, and for that reason, Lisa was educated in reading others, "I'm betting Granger was bullied long before she got accepted into Hogwarts and held an unhealthy sycophantic adoration for authority figures, perceiving them to be Gods and such. My bet is that every time somebody bullied her, she cried to the teachers or her parents and they made her feel better. If I were her, I wouldn't do that, especially in a school as competitive as Hogwarts. People would only look down at her for crying as a solution, they already do for her obsession in tattling."

Theo nodded in agreement, "Especially with the purebloods. She won't receive any favors from them. There's already a lot of talk in the Slytherin Common Room about you, Lisa. They're beginning to doubt the whole Muggleborns are daft and don't belong in the Wizarding World beliefs, because of your astounding performance in class and your friendship with many respectable families, specifically the ones from the Sacred 28."

Lisa beamed, her face blushing profusely at the grins she received from her fellow Misfits, but her retort was lost halfway out her mouth with the arrival of a disheveled and frightened Professor Quirrell, his turban askew as he blasted down the hall, leaned against the Head Table while yelling at the top of his lungs, "TROLL! TROOOLLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quiet filled the Great Hall, the sea of students all gaping at the Defense Professor, believing his words to be a gag; that was until he slumped down with a weak, "I thought you ought to know," promptly fainting on the ground.

Pandemonium struck; the denizens of Hogwarts abandoned their meal as they shot up to their feet, screaming with outright terror. Headmaster Dumbledore immediately emitted loud purple firecrackers from his wand, and he looked to be an impressing sight amidst the cacophony of frightened faces. Arianna could clearly see why Albus Dumbledore was considered the most powerful wizard of his time, a venerable wizard heralded by many; his soft blue orbs lacked its usual twinkle as he fiercely stared at them all, his shoulders squared in a determined stance and he radiated calm and safety to all the terrified students.

"You are all to remain ensconced in the safety of the Great Hall. Since the troll is in the dungeons, I bid you all to remain here under the protection of the fifth and seventh year prefects, our Head Boy, Malcolm Rosier, and our Head Girl, Clara Reese. Professors Sprout, Vector, Burbage, Babbling, and Sinistra along with Hagrid shall remain in the Great Hall as well," Dumbledore announced; he himself departed the hall in a flurry of robes with Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick to the dungeons to pursue the troll.

The Group of Misfits huddled together at the Ravenclaw Table, keeping their ears aware for any suspicious sounds while their sharp eyes roamed the Great Hall and scrutinized the myriad of students. There was a dissonance of mutterings from the frightened students while the prefects and teachers elected to amble alongside the hall and calm down the few hysterical students who were in tears. After fifteen minutes of tranquility, a thudding sound could be heard from directly outside the ornate golden doors of the Great Hall and before anybody could comment, it was violently blasted open by a large club, and not one, not two, but _four_ mountain trolls bashed their way inside, all four of them squeezing in through the door, eliciting a cacophony of high-pitched screams.

Hagrid immediately charged a troll head-on, using his brutal strength against it. Sprout and Vector began shooting off a plethora of spells on the second troll; Burbage and Babbling confronted the third, and Sinistra, Rosier and Reese assaulted the fourth. The fifth, sixth and seventh year prefects distributed themselves around the Great Hall and stood protectively in front of the first, second, third and fourth year students, while many fifth, sixth and seventh years aided the teachers. Hagrid managed to gain the upper hand with the troll he chose to wrestle by disarming it from its weapon; he grabbed the giant club without difficulty thanks to his giant genes and bashed its skull repeatedly until thick, murky yellow blood pooled from its nose and ears.

The triumphant defeat of the first troll by Hagrid was followed by more pandemonium. Although the teachers managed to weaken the trolls despite their strong hide, the three trolls were more interested in Arianna Potter. The Misfits tried pushing Arianna deeper into the throng of terrified students, but the trolls were incorrigible; they flung their clubs aggressively in the air and swayed it against any substance standing in their way, giving them a wide berth as their shrunken eyes never once wavered from Arianna's tiny form.

The Head Boy, Malcolm Rosier casted a bone-breaking hex at the nearest troll, followed quickly by a piercing hex and a bludgeoning hex, and although it was weakened, it never once took its eyes off Arianna, as though she were the one maiming it.

"Potter! Move out of the way!" Professor Sinistra frantically yelled.

"I'm trying!" Arianna screamed in retort.

With swift speed due to all the Arianna Hunting Dudley and his goons pursued, the young Potter began to nimbly duck and run around the Great Hall, and to everybody's bewilderment, the three trolls never once allowed themselves to be distracted from the tedious chase, batting away the plethora of spells contacting with their skin. Many students were struck with fallen debris due to the trolls' clubs swinging around violently; Clara Reese and Professor Babbling immediately began healing the wounded and Pomona Sprout sent a Patronus Message to the Headmaster.

Finally, after much pursuit, Hagrid managed to defeat another troll with the first troll's club he managed to keep in his possession, and Sinistra, Burbage and Rosier managed to strike down the third troll leaving only one twelve-foot mountain troll facing the tiny Potter-Black Heiress.

It happened instantaneously; the Misfits were blindly casting spells from the top of their heads at the fourth troll which were bouncing backwards and hitting the furniture, exploding them and causing debris to scatter everywhere. The club hit gold as it collided with Arianna's skull and once again with her torso; the blood loss and the broken bones, ribs and cut tendons from the scattered wreckage aided in her loss of consciousness, and she only managed to see the blurry outline of the club nearly impacting with her for the third time, when a familiar voice yelled, "ARIANNA!" and she knew no more, allowing herself to be welcomed by Morpheus' warm embrace.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

 ** _Hogwarts Terrorized by Trolls_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter._**

 _While the Magical Community were celebrating Halloween and the tenth year anniversary of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat, Arianna Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived and savior of the wizarding world, was enjoying her first Hogwarts Feast with her many friends, famously known as the Group of Misfits, a variety of fifteen peculiar individuals all brought together by our idolized Arianna, when the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirinus Quirrell interrupted the celebrations, claiming that he had noticed a mountain troll stumbling aimlessly in the dungeons._

 _The esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore ordered a few professors to protect the students in the Great Hall, while he himself and a number of skilled Professors headed off the troll in the dungeon._

 _Alas, my faithful readers, it came to a shocking surprise when not one mountain troll escaped the confines of the dungeons and barged into the Great Hall. No, not one. Four twelve-foot mountain trolls crashed into the Great Hall and began to terrorize the students._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, with his impressive size and brutal strength, managed to disarm two mountain trolls and render them unconscious. Professor Charity Burbage and Ravenclaw Head Girl, Clara Reeves busied themselves with healing the wounded students; Pomona Sprout immediately sent word to the Headmaster while battling the trolls alongside Professors Aurora Sinistra, Bathelda Babbling and Slytherin Head Boy, Malcolm Rosier. Unfortunately, my faithful readers, just as the Hogwarts Staff nearly achieved victory with the demise of the third troll, the fourth troll was forgotten amidst all the chaos and destruction of the Great Hall._

 _The fourteen members of the Misfits were desperately casting spells on the fourth troll as it cornered Arianna Potter, but the troll's hide was too thick for mere first year spells to penetrate and highly resistant to most advanced spells. The troll struck the Girl-Who-Lived twice with its club and just as the third strike was about to collide with her tiny stature, the Headmaster intervened in a timely fashion and eliminated the troll._

 _I smell foul play my faithful readers; as it turned out, the four trolls had an illegally cast Compulsion Charm, ensuring they focus in on Arianna and Arianna alone; the caster is unknown to us since the magical signature was deftly hidden._

 _Who at Hogwarts would want to kill our idolized savior? Is there a rogue Death Eater out for the Girl-Who-Lived's blood?_

 _We tried receiving a statement from Arianna's godfather and magical guardian, Sirius Black who hadn't once left Arianna's bedside in three days ever since she was admitted into the Hospital Wing, but he had no words to impart other than angry expletives and vows to 'catch the coward hiding behind trolls'._

 _We at the Daily Prophet wish Arianna Potter a speedy recovery and our prayers go out for her as she is currently in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts under the meticulous care of the Matron Poppy Pomphrey. Justice shall be served, and hopefully the perpetrator will be caught before they strike again._

"Bollocks!" Sirius snarled as he ripped the _Daily Prophet_ into pieces and aggressively cast _Incendio_ on it, combusting it into ashes. Albus sighed and placed a placating, wizened hand on the enraged father's shoulder, "Yes, Rita does have a way with words doesn't she? My office is flooded with many letters from parents and a few Howlers as well."

Sirius nodded, his glum gray orbs not once leaving his unconscious daughter's form, "I rerouted all Arianna's fan mail to Marauders Pad. Garrett has been alternating between incessantly complaining on the flocks of owls and the mountain of mail, and demanding he come and visit Ari's bedside. But if Garrett leaves then I bet you anything Renesmee would find a way to break-in to the house and floo herself here. That girl is sneaky, I tell you."

It had been three days since the fateful Halloween Feast and Arianna had been showing no signs of awakening from her coma. The Cullens hadn't been able to relax, too worried over Arianna's state and spending most of their time cajoling a distressed Renesmee into being patient while incessantly pestering Garrett for news. Albus had also sent a missive to the Volturi, and none of them were looking forward to not only the three volatile King's explosive reaction, but Didyme and Sulpicia who were downright terrifying, especially when it came to Arianna.

"We really should activate the Floo Network in Volturi Castle. It would be more beneficent," Albus sighed, taking his place on Arianna's other side. The redhead looked so fragile with the many bandages wrapped around her skull and torso, and she looked to be drowning in the bed; her ivory complexion was now an unhealthy ashen gray, and her rosy lips were blue. Albus had never been so frightened before, until he saw the twelve-foot mountain troll pulverizing the young girl he had grown so fond of, a girl that had managed to worm her way into his heart and a girl he perceived as a cherished granddaughter.

Sirius was informed of the situation immediately and just as Madam Pomphrey finished wrapping her up and force-feeding her sundries of potions, Sirius and Albus were gravely informed by Flitwick and McGonagall of the Compulsion Charm keyed to pursuit and kill Arianna. Sirius demanded a full inquiry, leaving nobody scot-free, and if it weren't for the fact that Severus Snape's expression was one of utmost concern and that he was the person brewing complex potions to help stabilize his beloved daughter's life, then he would have accused the greasy ex-Death Eater of being the perpetrator.

If only those thick black lashes would flutter and those glorious emerald orbs would open, then Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore would be able to breathe freely; the arrival of Caius Volturi was foreboding and they hoped Arianna Salvatrice Potter would awaken before the vampires start a war on her account. Sirius however, would not rest until the son-of-a-bitch was caught, and he would gladly portkey the coward to Volturi Castle, where the perpetrator would meet a gruesome and sticky end.

 **A/N:** **Whew! I deviated from canon here, LOL! I hope you enjoyed the long overdue chapter! XD**

 **Next Chapter will be the Christmas Holidays and we will also see our favorite Volturi and Cullen Clan!**

 **Those wondering about Hermione; since a Compulsion Charm was placed on the trolls to kill Arianna, they never went to the bathroom, but the Great Hall. So Hermione was perfectly fine and didn't need to be saved from a troll.**

 **Here's a poll for my dear Readers! Do you want the Malfoys to be good or bad? Especially Lucius Malfoy? I am waiting for your reviews so that I can fix it into the plot of my story! Cheers! XD**

 **R &R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 20:**

The Halloween fiasco succeeded in striking terror into not only the denizens of Hogwarts, but Magical Britain as well, particularly the parents. After all, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was reputed to be the safest fortress in Magical Britain with its many protections and wards made by the Founders themselves, especially with the heralded Albus Dumbledore as the Headmaster.

It has been four days since the trolls were let loose and terrorized the students in the Great Hall, and Arianna Potter's condition remained the same since her admittance into Poppy Pomphrey's care. The Group of Misfits were desolate without their leader, too worried over her abysmal state, and when the fourteen first years weren't taking it in turns to visit the unconscious redhead's bedside, they were stalking the castle and hurling vicious hexes and jinxes to those viciously spouting off their ecstasy regarding Arianna's misfortune in boisterous tones, not bothering to spare them any mercy and disregarding humiliating them with pranks.

Draco Malfoy in particular, had been thrilled in regards to Arianna's tribulation, though a bit shaken; the blonde ponce didn't bother to keep his voice down and expressed his elation in a loud and arrogant nuance in the sanctum of the Slytherin Common Room. Naturally, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Theo, Hestia and Flora menacingly fingered their wands, itching to hex the arrogant sod into oblivion, but unfortunately, the Slytherins had a centenarian code that all snakes were forced to uphold and obey: _what happens in the snake pit, remains unsaid_ ; meaning, Malfoy was free to spout off his hogwash in the snake pit without rebuttal, however, once out, Malfoy was free game, and the six Slytherins from the Group of Misfits ensured the remaining eight were updated on his atrocious comments, planning vengeance behind his back. On the third day however, the six Slytherins curiously noticed that after receiving his habitual care package from his parents during breakfast, his already pale complexion turned even more pallid if it were possible and slightly ashen, his lips were pursed mulishly and his eyes narrowed before his face flushed maroon in anger and he stalked out of the Great Hall with a crumpled letter balled in his hand. Suffice to say, Draco Malfoy peculiarly remained quiet and ceased his obnoxious comments regarding Arianna's ill-fate, much to the Group of Misfits' palpable confusion and Pansy Parkinson's ire.

Hermione Granger was found searching high and low for her treasured books the day after the Halloween Feast since her possessions was suspiciously missing. The Gryffindor bibliophile was given no aid whatsoever, even by the friendly ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, and Peeves gladly obeyed the Group of Misfits when they personally requested for his help in setting up booby-traps for the bushy-haired, know-it-all. Hermione knew, oh she knew the persons responsible for her current torment, and when she went to the Head of Gryffindor to nark, the stern professor turned a blind eye and maintained a deaf ear, explicitly stating that she had absolutely no proof. For a smart scholar, Hermione Granger was utterly daft, for nobody in their right mind would declare in a haughty tone for many eavesdroppers to clearly hear the insult she targeted in regards to Arianna Potter's misfortune. When Hermione Granger, bibliophile extraordinaire arrogantly announced that Arianna's affliction was Karma, she practically begged to be beleaguered and bullied by the Group of Misfits, wholeheartedly joined by the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and a few others.

Sirius Black persistently remained by Arianna's side, never once wavering in his diligent watch over her stable condition and after the third day, he completely stopped taking care of himself despite the Headmaster's pleas; concern over the despondent Lord Black skyrocketed, prompting Poppy Pomphrey and Minerva McGonagall to make it a habit to constantly check up on the inconsolable father, ensuring that he ate and finished the routinely meals sent to him by the Hogwarts house-elves while casting cleaning and refreshing charms on him around the clock. Despite his dolorous disposition, Sirius' heart filled with joy and he was consumed by warmth the first time a horde of first years shoved their way into the Hospital Wing, adamant in visiting his comatose daughter. Naturally, Sirius recognized the fourteen first years as Arianna's best friends from the countless of letters she sent him, all of whom were dubbed with the title of 'the Group of Misfits' and the subject of Renesmee's disgruntle since she was self-conscious of them stealing her best friend away from her, despite the plethora of reassurances negating her woes.

It was glaringly obvious to Sirius that the two Ravenclaws, the three Gryffindors, the three Hufflepuffs, and the six Slytherins cared naught for her fame, title and fortune. No, Sirius could see as clear as day, that the fourteen antithetical first years palpably cared for her, looked up to her, were staunchly loyal to her, and considered themselves genuine friends.

Susan Bones personally sent a letter to her aunt, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement (DMLE), insisting she investigate the traumatic event with the four mountain trolls, wanting justice for one of her closest friends. Amelia took it in stride and the bumbling fool of a Minister immediately gave her leeway; Cornelius Fudge was more concerned over his reputation in ignoring the maiming and the attempted murder of the Girl-Who-Lived, than the actual health and condition of the aforementioned.

The tides in Hogwarts changed drastically on the fifth day; the only warning relayed to the denizens was when the two-way mirror Sirius had to connect and converse with Garrett while he was ensconced in Hogwarts by Arianna's side, vibrated and heated up. Garrett's rushed declaration was barely processed by the woebegone father when the Headmaster's gargoyle sprung open and nine intimidating and imposing figures donned in luxurious cloaked hoods surged their way down the hall, unconsciously given a wide berth by the flabbergasted and cowering students who couldn't help but gape, gazing in awe at their retreating backs regarding their fluent and elegant movement that seemed unnatural and inhumane.

Caius Volturi always had a lethal and explosive temper; a trait Lily Potter inherited not because of the shade of her hair which the population all dubbed 'the fiery redhead temper' – oh no. No, no, no, no; if the Magical Community had an inkling of Lily's true paternity, they would immediately connect the dots and comprehend her notorious temper was an innate trait from her biological father, the ruthless, cunning and unmerciful vampire king. Due to the dire situation of her mistress's ailment, Hedwig didn't pause for even a second of respite and traveled to Tuscany in post-haste, urgently dropping Sirius' missive in front of a bewildered Caius who was in the middle of interrogating a transgressor alongside Aro and Marcus.

Decapitating and setting the vampire aflame, Caius flung the parchment toward a concerned Aro and an alarmed Marcus and ordered Demetri to prepare the private jet to England. The three Kings, Sulpicia, Didyme, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix departed immediately and barely acknowledged Garrett with proper decorum; the nine Cold Ones flooed to the Headmaster's Office and upon finding it vacant, they strode down the hallway with a purpose, trying to contain their murderous and apoplectic rage; of course, Caius ignored Didyme and Sulpicia's warnings concerning his violent temper as he flung the ornately golden doors open, disregarding the sea of students and bellowing, "ALBUS!"

It was a comical sight to behold, one for the pensieve, when they all observed all the color drain from the face of the greatest wizard in over a century. Albus inwardly sighed at the rapid turn of events and instantly ambled over to their side; he had been expecting their arrival, Albus merely held hopes that he would be in his office to welcome them and keep their presence inconspicuous from the gossip-mongering students, ghosts, portraits and a fair few professors.

"Ah, Caius, I was expecting you. Aro, Marcus, Ladies Sulpicia and Didyme," Albus smiled benignly at the three kings and two queens before his eyes twinkled at the witch-twins, the tracker and the brute. Despite their ruthlessness and them being dangerous predators, Albus never feared them, especially after their four years of friendship and familiarity with each other. Didyme beamed in return, "Oh, Albus, you charmer, you."

"Didyme!" Caius snarled, a low growl vibrating in his throat; his ruby orbs flashed menacingly and threatened to turn onyx as he glared at the old, intellectual mortal, "Albus, take me to my granddaughter, _now_!"

The Headmaster swiftly escorted the nine Cold Ones toward the Hospital Wing, but unfortunately, the damage was already done, and as the doors to the Great Hall swung shut with an ominous thud, hisses and whispers suffused the hall like wildfire, theories and hypothesizes spreading around regarding the nine ethereally, inhumane and graceful individuals claiming family relations to the Girl-Who-Lived.

" _How is_ he _her grandfather? He looks to be in his early twenties?"_

" _I knew Potter had creature blood! I told you she seemed too perfect!"_

" _Did you see the blonde one with an olive complexion and lean stature? He looks positively scrumptious!"_

" _You think they're dangerous?"_

" _What sort of magical creature are they?"_

Only one individual paled significantly, his olive complexion turning ashen, and his indigo orbs widening in fear, never once detaching from the closed doors of the Great Hall. Concerned over her friend's odd behavior, Tracey softly shook his shoulder, "Blaise? Are you alright? You look a bit peaky…"

Swallowing harshly, Blaise subtly thrust his head toward the closed doors and stood up, making sure to achieve eye-contact with their fellow Lion, Badger, and Eagle friends; five minutes later, the fourteen Misfits were huddled in an empty classroom under a heavy privacy ward, and thirteen pairs of eyes were focused intently on the nervous Slytherin. Blaise was of Italian descent, and his family, the Zabinis were extremely knowledgeable in a variety of Magicks and creatures unknown to the wizarding world due to the annals of their ancestors, therefore, he immediately recognized the ruthless Volturi kings, their wives, and their deadly guards in just a mere glance. His mother, Nadia, warned him of angering the Volturi Coven, despite the fact that their existence was unknown and rumored to be a myth to those that practice the olden ways.

Keeping his voice low, Blaise hesitantly uttered, "I know who those newcomers are," seeing the surprised and astonished glances combined with palpable curiosity, he grimaced, "I won't betray Arianna. If she wants to confide in us, she will in her own time. But I have to warn you… don't mess with them, stay polite and respectful and don't badger Ari about it when she wakes up. Okay?"

Grudgingly, the unaware thirteen nodded in agreement, and although their curiosity was peaked and they wanted nothing more than to coerce the truth out of Blaise; they knew by now that the refined Slytherin wouldn't intentionally keep things from them unless he had a darn good reason.

When the Volturi and Albus entered the Hospital Wing, Severus Snape was handing over the newly concocted potions to Madam Pomphrey. Onyx orbs devoid of any emotions, perceptibly widened in shock at the scene playing out in front of him in large amount of curiosity and confusion.

"Caius! Finally made it, eh, old chap," Sirius croaked out, slipping the two-way mirror into his pocket and standing up to greet them. Loud clucks of disapproval permeated the air as Sulpicia and Didyme rushed over to Arianna's bedside while still scrutinizing his bedraggled and languid state. Sirius couldn't help but recoil at the dual stern glares he was on the receiving end of from the intimidating mother-hen, slash, queens and despite the solemn situation, Aro couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the tangible fear emanating from Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black! Look at you! You look like a ragamuffin," Sulpicia swooped down on him immediately, fussing over his haggard state and smoothing down his garments with a motherly touch. Didyme immediately joined in, her mellifluous voice softer and more nurturing as she stroked his cheeks and combed his slightly oily raven waves with her fingers, "You are not taking care of your health. Oh, Sirius, mio cara ragazzo. You need to remain healthy, and strong for when Arianna wakes up. She'll want to see her father as his usual mirthful self, not a haggard shell."

"Trolls, Albus? I meticulously read your missive. This was attempted murder. I want the perpetrators head. He shall face Volturi trial and meet a swift death by my hands!" Caius growled predatorily, and although his voice was deadly lethal and ruby eyes held no mercy, his expression was soft and his milky hands were tenderly stroking the redhead's ashen face. Albus sighed, "I figured you would demand as much. Personally, I know not to interfere with Volturi justice; however, you must inform Madam Amelia Bones and Minister Cornelius Fudge. Once they know of your bureaucracy, Magical Britain's rules and regulations will be null and void regarding Arianna."

Jane determinedly approached Aro who stood to Arianna's left and was tucking a loose curl behind her ear, "Master. We are not alone." Aro's head snapped up, and ruby met bewildered onyx, a smooth smile that lacked warmth curling onto his attractive mien, "Albus, I believe introductions must be made."

Much to Albus and Severus' surprise, it was Sirius who came to his defense, "This is Severus Snape, potions master in Hogwarts. He has been the one brewing and providing the healing potions to aid in Ari's recovery." Snape gaped at his most hated nemesis in utter shock, unable to believe Sirius Black was genuinely grateful to him, and the fact disturbed him, especially when he wasn't sensing any insane glee in the situation.

"Ah, is that so. You have our many thanks, Potions Master Snape," Sulpicia respectively bobbed her head. During the entire confrontation, Marcus' ruby orbs had been avidly fixated on the inside of his palm; Arianna's name which had been a filmy grey color due to her catatonic state, was now transforming into its previous pure white glow; clearing his throat, Marcus demanded the attention of the others, "Arianna's name is becoming clear again. I believe she shall be awakening soon."

One hour of impatiently waiting passed before long, thick, black lashes fluttered open and mesmerizing emeralds began swiveling in fear and perplexity; all those congregated around her beside waited with abated breath, hoping beyond hope that her brain remained untouched by the brutal impact of the troll's club. Emeralds connected with red-rimmed stormy grays, and petal-shaped rosy lips quivered slightly before they parted and she hoarsely uttered, "Daddy?"

"Oh! My princess," Sirius cried out, his voice identically hoarse due to all the tears and raging shouts, "You're okay. Daddy is here. You're alright, princess. You're safe now." It was a heartwarming scene to behold as the cherubic redhead burst out into a mixture of tears and giggles, embracing Sirius with all the strength her tiny form could muster. Severus fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to depart the torment of watching _his Lily's_ daughter embrace and regard his nemesis, but his accursed curiosity regarding the strange nine newcomers kept him rooted in his spot. Even Poppy seemed close with the nine inhuman individuals and only he seemed to be in the dark regarding the peculiar circumstance; however, a choke built up in his throat when Potter weakly cried out, "Grampa! You're here!" followed by a rattled gasp when he witnessed the – honest to Merlin – terrifying, ruthless but devastating handsome man with snowy blonde hair who looked to be in his early twenties smile fondly at her before engulfing her in an embrace, his musical lilt uttering, "Mia dolce nipotina, where else would I be?"

Suffice to say, the events of that day was the catalyst that changed Arianna's future in the British Community.

 *****Affari Nascosti*****

A lot has changed in the month that followed Arianna's awakening from her comatose state.

The denizens of Hogwarts knew the redhead had a magical creature heritage, but were at a stalemate regarding the actual truth. Such an unearthed fact should have been plastered all over the _Daily Prophet_ ; the Girl-Who-Lived having innate creature blood coursing through her veins would be a reporter's wet dream; an orgasmic discovery. Yet, the only information spread around Magical Britain was Arianna's recovery.

What the population didn't know however was that the day following Arianna's awakening, Lord Black, the three Volturi Kings and the witch-twins had a summit with Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones at Gringotts for privacy while Sulpicia, Didyme, Demetri and Felix remained a vigilant watch over Arianna's bedside. Sworn to secrecy under the oath of the Unbreakable Vow, Fudge and Bones were given the astonishing insight to Lily and Arianna Potter's heritage and the Volturi. The gluttonous Minister naturally salivated at the shocking discovery and immediately agreed to Caius's demands, not wanting to make an enemy with such powerful royalty, despite them being a different species of vampires – after all, they were more powerful than magical vampires, and Fudge would be an utter fool to double-cross them and in extension, Sirius Black and the Girl-Who-Lived.

Amelia of course, already knew of their existence, recognizing Garrett to be the vampire that saved her niece from Fiendfyre the night she lost her entire family; the domineering yet fair Head of the DMLE shrewdly accepted to make the Unbreakable Vow as she felt the tides were changing in a drastic way. Oh, Amelia knew that Voldemort hadn't perished on Halloween 1981, but was bidding his time and his strength to return; the Girl-Who-Lived inborn of royalty, and not just mere mortals, but Vampire Royalty, that would be the Wizarding World's saving grace; appeasing Arianna, Sirius and the Volturi and having them staunchly on their side, would mean the end of Voldemort's reign, and she couldn't help but return Sirius' cheeky wink, recognizing the whole event to be a political move, especially in regards to Cornelius Fudge who unknowingly, yet greedily advocated the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban to remain in his comfortable position of power.

Currently, the Group of Misfits were congregated in a compartment they magically enlarged to comfortably fit them all on the way to Kings Cross Station for the Christmas holidays. Arianna scrutinized Blaise shrewdly – it didn't escape her notice that the confident, charming, laidback and flirtatious Slytherin remained constantly nervous around her and adopted an annoying stammer whenever she instigated conversation with him, and when she inquired the thirteen Misfits, they hesitantly shrugged and faked ignorance, surmounting her suspicion. The only conclusion Arianna reached to, was that his attitude changed completely after the arrival of her Volturi family, and she sighed forlornly, deciding to address the elephant in the compartment.

"Sai Volturi, non è vero?" Arianna's Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didyme had long ago educated her in the art of speaking Italian fluently due to her heritage, and the mischievous redhead couldn't help but smirk in amusement at Blaise's startled expression, engulfing their compartment in total silence. Hesitantly, Blaise nodded and whispered out in a hush, "Sì. Lo voglio."

Her grandfather Caius, and uncles, Aro and Marcus had given her their explicit permission to confide in her friends in the truth of her heritage and of them, but only if they made an oath of secrecy and were to be completely trusted. Arianna held no doubt that the fourteen Misfits were loyal to her and trustworthy and so, after exhaling a loud breath, Arianna squared her shoulders and addressed the confusion Misfits, "I have been keeping something from you all. Not because I don't trust you, but because if word got out, it would end in a colossal bloodbath. Although I trust you all, I need you all to make a vow, an oath of secrecy that you will never utter what I am about to tell you to _anyone_ without my permission."

The compartment was shrouded with an uncomfortable and deadly silence as they all pondered Arianna's serious request. Taking out his wand, Blaise cleared his throat and clearly invoked, " _I, Blaise Marcello Zabini, do hereby swear to never purposely betray Arianna Salvatrice Potter, I vow to never utter her secrets and all she confides in me to anyone without her explicit permission, and I vow to only speak of her secrets with those aware, of that I swear, so mote it be._ "

"So mote it be," Arianna whispered, emeralds watering slightly with happiness before she drew him into a crushing embrace. Inspired by Blaise's unwavering portrayal of loyalty and trust, the remaining Misfits each invoked an oath of their own, their tone resolute and their expressions solemn. After the show of solidarity, Arianna wasted no time in revealing the truth of her roots and she watched as shock, awe, horror and acceptance flashed on their miens. Ron couldn't stop guffawing over the Malfoys being a target of the vampire kings' ire and took great pleasure in the peril befalling them, which was to be expected with the famous Weasley, Malfoy feud.

Padma studied Blaise for a while, "Hey, Blaise, how did you know? I mean, according to Ari, they have strict rules about exposure."

Arianna frowned, ashamed that she hadn't caught on to Padma's suspicion. Blaise had a rueful grin on his visage, "My maternal side of the family originally came from Greek descent before relocating to Italy. My ancestors are really big on genealogy, like most pureblood families," and here, nearly all the purebloods in the compartment nodded in irritated agreement, having had to sit down through many tedious lectures regarding their ancestors, "Back in, around … uh, approximately 1000 A.D. my madre's ancestor, Demetri disappeared off the grid, never to be seen again. That was, until I saw him in the Great Hall."

Gaping in absolute shock, Arianna managed to eloquently form a coherent sentence, "You're a descendant of cousin Demi?! I did _not_ see that one coming, _at all_."

"Sì," Blaise chuckled, finding the startled expressions amusing, "There weren't recorded pictures at that time, but there were drawings and I easily spotted him. He was courting a woman when he disappeared. Unknown to him, according to the scripted chronicles, Aella was pregnant with his children – twins, and seven months after Demetri was presumed dead, Dareia and Demetri were born, continuing his line until my mother, Nadia and my uncle, Piero."

"Holy Merlin," Arianna gasped, interested and astounded with the history lesson. She knew for a fact that Demetri was unaware of the continued existence of his line; in fact, Arianna recalled her childish curiosity rearing its ugly head two years back, when she randomly asked cousin Demi if he missed being human. Demetri adopted a wistful smile on his gorgeous mien and sadly confessed that his mortal life consisted of many blurs, but he would never forget his amore, Aella. "You know, I think he'll be interested in meeting you and your family. I'll let you know."

Blaise simply beamed in return.

"Promise we'll see each other during the holidays?" Flora beseeched them with sad eyes. Neville placed a camaraderie arm around the soft-spoken Carrow twin and grinned, "Of course. Besides, I'm really curious to meet this Renesmee Ari wouldn't shut up about," he teased, and the rest of the journey was filled with boisterous laughter and jibing remarks.

When the train finally halted in its tracks, the Group of Misfits immediately scoped the premises for their respective family; a childish squeal escaped Arianna as she ran over to Sirius and jumped into his open arms, where he continued to spin her around. "Uncle Gary! I missed you!" she squealed, accepting Garrett to twirl her in his arms before he playfully ruffled her hair, his American accent eliciting many blatant curious stares, "Missed you more, munchkin."

"We have a surprise for you," Sirius cheekily grinned, mirth dancing in his expressive eyes. Arianna cocked her head in confusion until a familiar figure started running towards her and her emeralds widened in unadulterated delight.

"NESSIE?!"

"ARI!"

The two girls who happened to be each other's first genuine friends, closed the gap between them and held onto each other tightly in a suffocating embrace, none of the ethereal beauties willing to let go of each other after being apart for months. A honeyed chuckle reverberated from above them, breaking their embrace and Arianna squealed once again, "Jazzy! I missed you!" Many mothers were actually fanning themselves and had the audacity to glare enviously at Arianna as she was deftly picked up from the ground and crushed in the honey-blonde Texan's strong embrace. Grabbing both, Jasper and Renesmee's hands each in one of hers, the exuberant redhead dragged them over to her friends who stood by with their parents and immediately introduced them.

"You're the famous Nessie we've all heard about," Daphne grinned, sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement, her icy façade dissipating from her mien. Lisa smirked at Arianna's pout and elbowed her softly, "Ari here wouldn't shut up about you. I swear. We all feel like we already know you."

All Renesmee's doubts and all her self-conscious fears of Arianna leaving her and forgetting about her immediately vanished; warmth consumed her, and a breathtaking smile took over her beautiful features. After all the thorough introductions between the Misfits and each of their parents, they made promises to visit during the holidays before parting ways.

Arianna had a feeling that this Christmas would be one of the best ones ever, and she couldn't wait to introduce most of the misfits to the many wonders of the Muggle World with Renesmee by her side.

 **A/N:** **How did you like this chapter?! XD**

 **TRANSLATION: (Italian – English):**

 _ **(1.)Mio cara ragazzo – My dear boy. (2.) Mia dolce nipotina – My sweet granddaughter.**_

 _ **(3.) Sai Volturi, non è vero? – You know about the Volturi, don't you? (4.) Sì. Lo voglio – Yes. I do.**_

 **Okay; first, I want to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, and second, I also apologize for the short chapter (I mean, I think it was short, I don't know about you guys, LOL). This chapter is like, the foundation for the future chapters and plots to come; with the Volturi making a stand in the Ministry of Magic, and the confessions of Arianna's ancestry to her friends.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Caius scene! Did you like the twist I made regarding Blaise? The idea just popped into my head, and I decided… eh, why not? I haven't seen that done before. I hope you liked the twist. Do you want Blaise/Demetri moments? Let me know… but, one thing for sure, the future chapters are going to be MUCH, MUCH, MUCH longer!**

 **I'm blathering here, I know, LOL. BUT, I just wanted to say that there will be many Caius scenes and Jasper scenes in future chapters, along with many, many others. It's just, the first year of Hogwarts will be short and in a rush, but starting from the second year, we will be seeing a variety of characters and they'll mesh up as well. So don't worry and be a teeny bit more patient with me and I promise that your favorite characters will start showing up more! XD**

 **Next chapter; it's Christmas time, and witches and wizards in the Muggle World! ;) We will see the Cullens, the Volturis, and the Group of Misfits blend together. The Christmas chapter will be long with many exciting, domestic events. (And if I can fit it in, the return to Hogwarts for second term as well.) Be patient my dear Readers, and please don't hate me for cutting this chapter short.**

 **R &R.**


End file.
